


LUCKY CHARM

by bp_xxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 93,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bp_xxi/pseuds/bp_xxi
Summary: When one's obsessed with winning and power, and the other one is a walking lucky charm. What can go wrong, right?Where Jennie Kim, one of the most successful young business women in Korea who loves to gamble meets Lisa, a seemingly peculiar girl who'd bring her the luck she craves. One is cold, one is weird.Will Lisa be able to push through Jennie's walls? Or will their lives burn into the ground?





	1. Chapter 1

"A-ahh fuck, Jennie! Y-yes! FUCK! I-I'm gonna-" the girl moaned loudly as Jennie pushes her fingers in and out of the girl's soaking core. She smirked. She then abruptly stopped fucking the girl for a moment then continued with a much more slower pace. The blonde beneath her groaned out of frustration.

"What the fuck Jennie?!" Clearly frustrated about the brunette's tactics and starts playing with her breasts to add more sensation. Jennie leaned down and whispered in the most sensual way as she put pressure on the girl's clit with her thumb, "You want to cum, bitch?"

The blonde moaned and nodded. The brunette smirked then licked the girl's earlobes. "Beg." Which earned another moan from the blonde. "I said  _beg_." She said, her voice firm and full of authority. "Plea-AHHH umph... hmm" The girl beneath her moaned as she felt the brunette's fingers thrust with a little more force but slow, she's enjoying this. Jennie rolled her eyes.  _What a_   _whore_. Using her other hand, she pulled the girl's hair backwards. "Beg like the little bitch you are!"

"Ple-please let me c-cum. I-I want t-to cum. Pl-please..." The blonde said in between moans.

"See, it's not that hard. Good girl." And with that she quickens her pace ensuring that she hits the girl's g-spot every time while sucking the blonde's porcelain skinned-neck that will surely leave hickies.

She felt the blonde's wall stiffen—she's close. And with one last thrust the girl came and trembled underneath her. She didn't stop pounding her fingers in and out, however—she took her time watching the girl tremble and twitch with every stroke. It was satisfying and the girl seemed to be enjoying it as well. A pleasurable torture.

She smirked then pulled out her fingers and brought it near the girl's mouth. "Suck" and the girl obliged, sucking her fingers clean, sheepishly.

Jennie likes this.

And no, not her. She doesn't even know what this girl's name is. Han? Hannah? Hani? She doesn't care; she's just one of her toys whom she likes to fuck. Life for her isn't all about work and this is how she likes to play. Every time she hears girls begging her to fuck them and make them cum or when people look at her with fear or want or envy, she feels powerful.

She's  _obsessed_  with it.

She doesn't believe in love...at least not anymore. She thinks it makes a person weak that's why she just settles with sleeping around. But deep down, she feels empty, especially when she's alone. Nothing seems to fill it nor does she think that anything ever will. She didn't even plan to have sex tonight; these girls bore her. But she needed to let out her anger from earlier. Some useless employee couldn't do his simple job properly that she had to fire him on the spot.   
Incompetent idiots that's what she said.

Jennie grabbed her oversized long sleeves blouse and walk to the bar inside her room and poured whiskey into her glass. She drank all of it closing her eyes as she feels the heat going down her throat. She feels great. Whiskey is the only thing she really loved.

"That was mind-blowing as usual." Hani said smirking. She's laying down Jennie's king-sized bed with her arm providing support as she rests her temples on them. Jennie smirked but didn't say anything. The brunette knows she's good- no, she's great at sex that's why women always come back to her.

The blonde girl stood up picking her clothes from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Jennie stayed there checking her phone for notifications for her meetings tomorrow. After some time, the blonde exited the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed just like before their sexcapade. She wrapped her arms to Jennie's waist and kissed her lips. It was simple kiss. It would've been sweet if Jennie likes her but she doesn't. Hani is just one of her options for a good fuck.

"I'll go now. See you next week, baby."

Hani said and Jennie waved her hand dismissively. Once she's alone, the brunette once again, feels empty.

"This is just another day." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yow yow! Good morning everyone!" Lisa said bursting into the humble dining room of the Bae's earning a laugh from her family. Her father and Seulgi and her niece are already seated while her mother is washing the lettuce and sister, Irene, is ironing her wife's work clothes.

"Good morning, aunt Lisa! Look my mommy's made pancakes that looks like panda! " her niece, Ella, said excitedly patting the chair next to her. Lisa giggled and proceeded to sit beside her favourite niece. "Wow! This looks great Ella! Nice job lovebirds!"

"What happened with the restaurant, Lis?" Irene asked while walking handing Seulgi her blouse. Seulgi excused herself to change. All eyes are looking at the tall girl now.

"Ehh ehee" Lisa chuckled nervously. It was her fourth time in two weeks to be fired from a job. Ugh she's so unlucky. In her defence, she was just trying to help the owners gain more sales by suggesting things, but they think she's just an arrogant young woman who wants to meddle with things. In addition to that, she's didn't finish high school so people there looks down on her.

"Uhh... you know the usual." She said dismissively and Irene heavily sighed. "It's fine tho, I'll find another one."

"Why don't you try something different? One that may take your suggestions with open arms?" Their father suggested. He always supports Lisa even when she's not truly a part of the family. Even after she showed up on their doorstep more than a year ago asking for a home.

"You know I can't, appa." The blonde said sadly. "And besides, I don't have a resume to show them."

Her mother looks at her sympathetically while Irene sits there thinking deeply until Seulgi sat down beside her.

"Ugh! I forgot I have to go to the office early today. The witch fired another employee yesterday like really, what's wrong with her?" Seulgi said agitated, as she quickly eats her breakfast.

The raven-haired girl suddenly had an idea. She looks at her wife expectantly. Her wife notices this and almost choked on her food. Irene patted Seulgi's back as Lisa went to give her water.

"Why are you looking at me like that, honey?!" Seulgi exclaimed. "You only look at me like that when you want to have s—"The brown-haired girl added but Irene smacked her head lightly and glared at her.

"What? It's true tho!" Seulgi defended and Irene rolled her eyes while Lisa and their parents snickered forgetting completely that a child is in their midst.

"I didn't get it." Ella pouted and Irene widened her eyes and Seulgi pursed her lips but thankfully Lisa came to the rescue. "Ella, it means that your mommy Irene looks at your mommy Seulgi like that when she's asking for a favour." She explained smiling and the child seem to buy it. The couple sighed in relief.

Irene cleared her throat. "Anyway, Seulgs I want you to give Lisa a job at JGlobal since you're an HR there."

"W-what?!" Seulgi exclaimed and Irene raised her brow. The brown-haired girl gulped. "How am I supposed to do that? I just screen people; I don't make the last say." She reasoned out. "And that will be risky. Lisa has to deal with the witch directly. We'll not be sure what she'll do to our maknae. And why not in your company? Lisa's good with photography that will suit her."

"You know we can't. There are too many people, it's dangerous. People there judges everyone based on their background." Irene said looking at Lisa with concern. The Thai girl seemed conflicted; she doesn't want to cause trouble to her family.

"It's no need, unnie. I'll just apply at the café near the university. I saw that there's an opening..."

"No, Lisa. Are-you-or-are-you-not willing to help, honey?" Irene said emphasizing each word which made her wife gulp in fear. Seulgi knows very well that Irene knows how this passive-aggressive tone of hers affects her wife. Seulgi sighed.

"Fine... I'll help. But don't blame me if Lisa comes home crying because of that witch."

Irene smirked. "I knew I can count on you, love." She kissed her wife's cheek. "Now go or you'll be late. I'll send Ella to school." Her wife nodded. "And Lis, make your resume today okay?"

Lisa nodded and continued eating her breakfast. This is her family now and she loves them. Their house is always filled with laughter and love. Ever since she came here one and a half years ago, all of them treated her as their own. Her eomma helped her a lot as well as her unnie.

She doesn't want to go back to Thailand, life there was...lonely and complicated.

She smiled warmly while looking at her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEULGI'S POV**

I walked back-in-forth inside our office as I think about a way to get Lisa the job. Aiyshh! If she isn't Irene's sister. It's only 7:05 AM, employees are still not coming in until 7:30. Our office is located at the second floor of the building together with other technical departments (the "lazy " ones) so it's safe to say that there's barely a person here at this hour. Don't get me wrong I love Lisa as a sister and not that I want her with us but I don't get why she makes decision the way she does. She's so weird, indeed. And it worries me too that she needs to deal with that witch, Ms. Kim, if she gets this job. Lisa's undeniably pretty and the witch has a bad reputation with women. I sighed, thinking about this makes my head hurts.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Ms. Kim's secretary, Chaeyoung enter the floor's restroom near our office. That's odd; Ms. Kim's office is located at the 16th floor together with the executives' offices. That floor has an impressive restroom suited for high-ranked employees. So why is she here? After a moment, Ms. Jisoo, one of the executives followed looking around before entering. She might not have seen me. Hmm that's fishy but I shrugged it off and looked at the applications.

It was 15 minutes already but I didn't notice the two go out of there. I sighed I must've been lost in my thoughts that's why I didn't. I looked at myself in the mirror when I noticed that my lip balm is fading. I didn't have time to put on proper makeup earlier because of this shit. So I went into the restroom to fix myself only to be greeted by a moan.

WHAT.THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

 _"Just a little more, baby."_ A voice said. It's Ms. Jisoo. Fuck.

 _"People might c-come in..."_ Secretary Park?! They're kissing? I froze and my jaw dropped, as I lose hold of my lipstick colliding with the floor with a thud.

It echoed inside the restroom and the voices stopped. _"Fuck"_ Jisoo said. _"Oh my God, we'll both lose our job..."_ Chaeyoung said as she starts to sob?

After a couple of minutes, the cubicle opened revealing a nervous Jisoo and worried Chaeyoung while I was still frozen at my spot while staring at them. I don't know what I look like but I'm shook to my bones.

"Ms. Kang." Jisoo greeted me trying hard to hide her nervousness from showing.

I shook my head to wake up from trance and cleared my throat. "Mrs."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Mrs. Kang, Ms. Jisoo. I'm married." I smiled widely as I showed them my wedding ring.

Jisoo nodded while Chaeyoung still looks like she might pass out any minute. I feel bad for her. "It's not like I judge you two for the relationship because I, too, am with a girl." With that the secretary looked at me.

"So, you'll respect us and help us hide our relationship, yeah?" Jisoo said hopefully.

I know full well about the no dating rule between employees and this might cause them their jobs. But Jisoo is the witch's bestfriend so she might be spared from her wrath but her lover? I don't know about that. I also know that Ms. Kim hates being lied to, she hates being manipulated and even this would count as manipulation to her. That's just how big her ego is. However, I know too that Ms. Jisoo can help me with my problem. BINGO. So I smirked. This might be such a huge risk to play with the powerful, but I need to do this. I promised my wife to help our maknae.

"What are you smirking about? Do you want money? Name the price for you to shut up." Jisoo told me seriously. Aiysshh! Are all rich people like this? Thinking that we, low class citizens want only their money?

"Not everyone wants your money, ma'am." I said matching the seriousness of her voice. She gasped.

"You want my body then?!" She said faking a surprised voice which earned a glare from her girlfriend. I cringed, not that I don't find her attractive but because I love my wife, and I'm hers only.

"I'm kidding. What do you want Mrs. Kang?" I smiled.

"Just a tiny favour, ma'am. You are in-charge of approving the president's personal assistant right?" She nodded and looked at me confused. "I want you to hire my wife's sister, Lisa, for the job or else... I'll report this to the president." I said waving my phone.

The truth is I didn't expect to see them here together doing stuff. I just thought that there would be an entrance to a new dimension which sucked the both of them so I wanted to look and document the supernatural.

Secretary Park's eyes widen in horror and Ms. Jisoo glared at me. "I saw you two enter but I didn't notice you leave so I got curious and boom, I was right all along. So, let's do both ourselves a favour. Deal?"

\-----

**JENNIE'S POV**

I walked into my office and was greeted by a jumpy secretary. What's wrong with her? I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my chair.

This is just another day, Jennie.

I sighed then started with my paper works. I called Ms. Park in for my schedule. There she is again, restless. I narrowed my eyes at her which made her gulp.

"Are you alright, Ms. Park?"

"Ahh, um, yes Ms. Kim. I just didn't have my dose of my morning caf-" Bla bla. I don't care. She's clearly lying. Never once I saw her drink coffee.

"I don't care if you had your coffee or not Ms. Park. I don't pay you to be a trembling mess. If you're not feeling okay, then don't come to work. I need you to focus. Understand?" I told her seriously.

"Yes Ms. Kim. I apologize." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Lee from Lee-Son & Co., then with Ms. Porter at 2. You're free after that."

I nodded and asked for her to leave. This is just another day. I told myself again. I looked outside my window. The day is beautiful and the sun is shining brightly. She looked at her calendar, it's September 23, and today is exactly 17 years since that day. She remembers that day clearly—how that girl stood up for me against those bullies—but I can't seem to remember her face or her name. I can only remember that she's taller than me and had a silky black hair. But I'll know her when I see her because we promised each other that we'll find each other. But it's been 17 years already and I'm not sure if she still remembers our promise.

This is my life every day. Wake up then go to the office to drown myself with work then go home to my lonely condo. Sometimes fucks with girls to ease my loneliness but most of the time drinks myself to sleep. I was deep in thoughts when a soft knock on my office door woke me up of my reverie.

"Hey Jendeuk!" Jisoo said rather lively and proceeded to sit on the couch.

"What?" I said without looking at her.

"No greeting? Ouch my Jendeuk, that hurts!" She said then chuckled.

"What do you need Chichu? I don't have all day."

"Okay okay boss. I found you a new assistant and I think she's perfect for this job." She said proudly. I raised my brow. This is fast. Normally she'll take a few days to find a new one but it's barely a day since I fired that dumbass.

"Her name's Lisa by the way. She'll be here tomorrow."

_Lisa._

That name sounds familiar. But then again it's a common name among girls but not here in Korea at least. For some reason I'm not sure of, I kinda feel excited to meet this Lisa.

\----

**LISA'S POV**

I sighed as I scan the business magazine on my bed. I already finished doing my resume. Well I don't have so much to put into that thing so I finished it quickly. I stopped flipping the pages when I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Jennie Ruby Jane Kim of JGlobal, one of the top ten young business personalities in the country. Her image screams class and power. My eyes averted to her eyes. She has this cat-like eyes that can draw anyone to look at them and her lips, oh God. I can't believe that I will be working for this woman. OMG I'm so nervous!

I held the ring that is hanging on a silver chain around my neck. This ring brings me back to the happiest memory of my childhood. When I got this, I never took this off. I sighed.

I hope I'll survive meeting Ms. Kim tomorrow.  


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day. Lisa nervously exhaled to calm herself down. She's meeting 'the' Jennie Kim in a couple of minutes as she waits for her new boss to arrive. She's standing outside the brunette's office preparing herself to meet the witch, as what Seulgi calls her. But if she's a witch, then she definitely is a hot witch like those American college students dressing as such during Halloween.

She thinks of what her eomma always tell her when she's nervous-  _close your eyes for a moment_   _then smile_. It sounds weird but it works, at least for Lisa. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching. She's greeted with the site of a smiling girl with chipmunk cheeks, Secretary Park, she's the one who entertained her earlier; and another girl, shorter this time but nevertheless gorgeous, classy and beautiful. She must be one of the higher ranking executives here, it shows in her aura, posture and how she wears that stoic expression. But little did Lisa know that the girl is as crazy as her.

"You must be Lisa. I'm Jisoo Kim. And this is President Kim's secretary, Ms. Chaeyoung Park." The shorter girl extended her hands and Lisa shook it firmly the same with Chaeyoung.. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Jisoo, Ms. Park."

The couple looked at each other seemingly communicating something but shrugged it off anyway.

"Seulgi told me that you he-" Lisa started but Jisoo raised her hand to silence the girl.

"Mrs. Kang and I had a deal. And we both benefit from that deal. So don't think that we did this to help you...We just simply had to." The executive said with a serious tone. And the taller girl nodded.

If it isn't for Seulgi blackmailing them, she wouldn't hesitate to throw the girl's resume to the trash. It was a disaster— no formal experience in a corporate field nor graduated high school. She's just thankful that Jennie doesn't check her assistant's requirements knowing that her bestfriend went through it already. But seeing Lisa in person gives Jisoo a weird feeling that she might've made the right choice in accepting that deal.

Their conversation was cut due to the echoing sound of the person's heels. Click clack.

Lisa looked at the direction of the sound and saw her boss. 'Wow! She looks more beautiful in person.' The tall girl thought. Beside her, Chaeyoung and Jisoo bowed so she followed them and bowed as well, greeting the brunette. Jennie cast a glance at them but proceeded to her office quickly.

Chaeyoung entered after Jennie leaving Lisa and Jisoo alone.

"Ms. Park will call you in a while. Good luck, Ms. Bae." Jisoo patted her back lightly and walked to her office.

Bae. Lisa isn't used to the surname, still. But she's thankful that they welcomed her into the family. Lisa stood there until Chaeyoung called her in. The secretary wished her good luck and Lisa thanked her and proceeded to enter the president's office. She knocked thrice as she enters. Lisa walked towards Jennie stoping at a few meters away from her table.

"Good morning Ms. Kim." the brunette didn't spare her a glance, she's busy analysing the latest spreadsheet from the finance department. "I'm Lisa Bae. I'll be your new assistant. I promise to do my best and be efficient in whatever work you ask me to do."

"Do you—" Jennie was cut short when she looked up and saw Lisa's face. She was smiling sweetly at her. Jennie roamed her eyes up and down Lisa's body analysing her. Her new assistant is wearing a black fitted pencil skirt that showcases her magnificent long legs, a simple cream-coloured heels with a gold-plated steel design, and a pastel-coloured long sleeve blouse with ribbon that is not too tight or too loose, just right for her frame. The brunette then looked at the tall girl's face. She has a light brown hair with bangs which stops just above her brows, it looks great on her, her eyes looks like a see of stars which a person can get lost into, and her lips, oh God, they are so kissable and— 'wait fuck, stop this Jennie, she's your fucking employee!' Jennie mentally scolded herself. She shook her head lightly to focus. She cleared her throat.

"Do you know what you're job will be, Ms. Bae?"

"Oh, um-I was told that I'll be your personal assistant. But I wasn't informed about the specifics, ma'am." Lisa said as she bowed her head.

"Why did you accept a job that you know nothing about?" The brunette said raising her eyebrow. She's wearing her usual make-a-wrong-move-and-I'll-cut-you look.

"I wanted a job, ma'am." Lisa said smiling a bit.

Jennie furrowed her brows. Is this girl for real? Since when is that answer given in an interview? Plain but rude, nonetheless.

"A job?- A job?!" This is not just A job, this is actually one of the most important positions for the brunette. How dare she call this just 'A' job?! Jennie was about to burst but she held her temper. She has to keep her cool. She owns this game whatever this is and if this girl is savage, Jennie will show how savage she can be.

"If you wanted A job, you should've gone to the restaurant in front of MY building. I'm pretty sure they need a dishwasher there." Jennie said this looking directly at Lisa's eyes.

"I would've gone there but even the dishwasher position had many applicants. Well, here... it's just me. So I guess this job truly belongs to me." Lisa said smiling. The brunette gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Well I don't—Ugh! I could fire you, you know." Jennie said clearly annoyed.

"Since this is YOUR company, yes, you could, Ms. Kim."

Jennie groaned. Why is this girl not afraid of her. Employees tremble even with just a look but she acts as if she knows the brunette.

"Ms. Park! Bring my assistant out of this room and explain to her the job description. NOW!" Jennie yelled at the intercom. She glared at Lisa who seemed unfazed by her action.

When her two employees are out, Jennie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. What was that? She exhaled deeply, trying to steady herself. Lisa, you are really something.

——-

**LISA'S POV**

"You did what?!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, shock evident on her face as I told her what went down earlier. We were done with the job description  and all. so we sat at our shared table and talked "Wow, I'm surprised Ms. Kim didn't fire you right there and then."

"Mee too." I said laughing. "I'm Lisa by the way." They shook hands once more.

"My real name is Rosanne Park but I go by Chaeyoung here in Korea, but you can call me Rose' or whatever." Chaeyoung said, smiling.

"Ohh! So you're from abroad too?!"

She hummed. "I'm from Melbourne, Australia but we moved here 5 years ago. How about you, not from here?"

"Yeppp! I'm from Thailand but I moved here with my eomma and her family about a year and a half ago. So if five years, that means you're not Ms. Kim's first secretary yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I'm the second. I've been here for almost 3 years."

"What happened to the first one?" I inquired.

She averted her eyes to Jisoo's office door quickly then turned her attention back to me. I smiled. I know what's going on in here.

"Um- the secretary had an affair with one of the employees from the design department and got pregnant that's why Ms. Kim banned dating between employees here." she said shrugging.

"Is that why you guys hide?"

"W-what?" Chaeyoung clearly taken aback bu what I asked. I don't get why though. Are people here homophobic? Coz if so, I'm out.

"You and Ms. Jisoo?" I said because duh, it was obvious.

"H-how did you know? Did Seulgi tell you?" Chaeyoung asked me worriedly. Does she think I'm homophobic? Because I'm gay af. Welcome to the club sis!

"Nope. It's just obvious to those who have their eyes open." She was shocked and worried so I patted her shoulders. "Hey, it's fine. I mean you can love who you love and I think that rule is bullshit.. You're secret's safe with me." Chaeyoung smiled weakly. "And rules ate meant to be broken, anyway."

——

**JENNIE'S POV**

'When will these works be finished?' I sighed looking at the pile of documents and folders which I need to review and sign. Not that I don't want to work anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love working; it's the only thing that can help me get through everyday. And more work means that my company is doing great. But sometimes, it's just tiring.

I stayed inside the company the whole day. I didn't have any scheduled meeting or something, just some few calls from the branch managers. I massaged my temple and took a sip of whiskey. 'Hmm, this feels good.'

I glanced at my watch and it's already passed 7. I looked at my secretary's table and saw the weird girl. 'Right, that annoying little brat is still here. Remind me again why I didn't fire her already?' Hmm, right! Tomorrow's my supposed "weekly" visit to my mom. And as much as I hate to see her beautiful fa— no! scratch that! As much as I despise her whole being, I need her for this.

This is why I have my personal assistant. I need them to do a weekly delivery of my mom's allowance and bail out my fucking half-sister out of jail if needed. And apologize in my behalf for not coming for whatever reason. And stay here at the office and help my secretary or whatever. That's all. That's THE job. I know you might be wondering why not just send my secretary or any employee. Chaeyoung isn't just my personal secretary; she's also in charge of the company's overall schedules and documentation. She also serves as Jisoo's assistant in managing the company's operations. She already has a lot of work and I want the employees to stick to their job descriptions. Also, I have the money to pay a person for this job, anyway, so why not?

"President Kim, do you need anything before we go?" Chaeyoung said. She didn't knock ugh. Or did she?

"Nothing, you may go." And she nodded. "Oh! And bring Ms. Bae in here, I need to talk to her."

"Right away, ma'am. Good evening, again." She said as she exited the room and the devil entered.

"Good evening, President Kim!" I narrowed my eyes at her tone. How can she be so energetic at this hour? "Do you need anything?"

"Yes. You're already aware of your job tomorrow, right?" I asked with my normal corporate and she nodded. "Report here tomorrow morning and Ms. Park will give you the package to deliver to my mother. You'll go by the company car. Think of some alibi for me on your way." I told her and she nodded. I waved my hand to dismiss her.

"I'll do my best! Goodnight, Ms. Kim!" She said enthusiastically. I felt my brows shoot up and my jaw dropped slightly. She waved at me and left the room. What is with her? I think some of these days, I'll ask her what vitamins she's taking. The side of my mouth unconsciously turned upwards, 'what a weird girl'.

I don't know why but I kinda wish that she won't mess her job up. Her weird energy might be good for this company.

I walked towards the large glass windows of my office and looked at the traffic below. I saw employees walking out of the line of companies. I noticed that brat walking (I'm pretty sure it's her) across the street to two women. I sighed as I looked back to the files at my desk. This is my life everyday.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I checked the caller ID— "Jeju girl"

What's her name again?

"Hello"

"Hi! Miss me?" the girl said. I still don't know who she is. She's probably one of the girls I spent a night with during the convention.

"Hmm. Um- what's your name again? I lost my phone last week and some contacts with it." I said with a convincing voice.

"Baby, it's me Jessica. I'm hurt you forgot about me. You're not cheating on me, aren't you?" Oh right her. I remember her now. We did it at the secluded part of the beach during the convention at Jeju.

"Of course not, baby... you're my only girl." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's good. I trust you baby..." I smirked, she bought it, easy. "Anywayyy, I'm in town and I'm missing you badly. Maybe we can you know... meet up and enjoy each other tonight..." Jessica told me seductively.

"Hmm. Okay baby, let me make you feel good tonight." I told her with an equally seductive voice.

The call ended after a while. I relaxed into my big chair. This is just another day.

——

**LISA'S POV**

I directly went to my room  after our family had dinner at this restaurant near our house to celebrate my first day at work without getting fired. The same restaurant which fired me a week ago.

'Heh, look at me now, I have a job' I thought earlier while those jealous bitches look at me with disbelief.

I jump into my bed bouncing a bit then touched my ring necklace while looking at the ceiling. I stayed like that for a while until eomma knocked and entered my room. She sat at the edge of my bed beside me. I looked at her.

"You saw her?" She asked while stroking my hair.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

I shrugged. "She doesn't remember me."


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa is now on her way to the address Rosie gave her. It's on the rural part of Busan about 2 hours away from the company. She's thinking of an alibi for Jennie.

 _'Are all business persons this busy to not see their family?'_ Lisa thought. She sighed heavily. She's looking outside the window when the phone Rosie gave her buzzed. ' _Police Station'_ Lisa's now confused. She picked it up and a man's voice can be heard from the speaker.

"Is this Ms. Jennie Kim?"

"Oh no. I'm her assistant, actually. Is there something wrong?"

"Tell her that Somi's here again." The police officer said coldly. They're done with this shit. Somi gets arrested every week for shoplifting or littering or vandalism or some nonsense crimes. It's like she's doing it on purpose. Lisa remembered what Rose' told her earlier about Somi. Apparently she's Jennie's half-sister who always gets in trouble.

"I see. You don't have to be cold officer. We'll pick her up in an hour." Lisa said energetically.

"Oh- um. I'm sorry for that." He chuckled from the other line. "We were just tired of doing this every week. Thank you miss."

They bid farewell and Lisa told the driver to go to the police station first. When they got there, Lisa saw a teenage girl sitting at a bench inside the the cell wearing a scrawl on her face. She must be Jennie's sister. The Thai girl proceeded to the reception area to pay for the bail and sign some papers.

"Jeon! You're free to go." A police officer said as he opens the door. He accompanied the tall young girl to where Lisa was waiting. When the Thai girl noticed the pair, she stood up and smiled widely which earned a scoff from the girl.

"Please don't return here again, Somi." The officer said.

"I'll try." The girl smirked and looked at Lisa. "So you're my sister's new puppet, huh?"

Lisa didn't say anything. She hates that word. 'Puppet'

When Lisa didn't reply, Somi hissed and narrowed her eyes. "You're rude. Wait until you get what you deserve." And with that, the younger girl walked directly to the car.

"That kid. Tsk." The officer from earlier sighed while shaking his head. The Thai girl turned to him.

"I think she's just misunderstood." Lisa offered him an apologetic smile. "Thank you for taking care of Somi, here."

"It's our job and she's a good kid, I sure of it. I'm Hanbin by the way."

"Lisa" They shook hands and the man was about to say something but was cut by Somi's shouting.

"Hey! You Lady! You're not paid by my sister to flirt around! I'm hungry."

Lisa chuckled, amused by the girl's behavior. "I have to go. See you around, officer."

She waved her hand and walked towards the car where a glaring Somi is waiting.

"See you, Lisa." The officer smiled dreamily as his co-workers starts to tease him. "Oh, shut up you guys!"

——

The ride to their house was rather, awkward. Somi is staring at Lisa clearly examining her like how Jennie did yesterday— judging. Lisa chose to just look outside the window and ignore the young girl.

"You slept with her yet?"

"Excuse me?" Lisa said. She was shocked by the girl's bluntness.

"I said did she f—" She was cut by Lisa's hand slapping her shoulders. "Ouch! You bitch!"

Lisa looked at the girl seriously. "I heard you. And no!" She paused for a minute then burst out laughing. "Why would you think that? Oh my God!"

Somi looked at her like she's crazy. "Stop laughing!"

Lisa calmed herself down wiping her eyes. "Okay, okay" She said taking deep breaths. "But seriously, why did you say that?" Not that Lisa doesn't find Jennie attractive. She does and like who doesn't? But she just met her and she's her boss. ' _Maybe in the future tho.'_ She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way.

"I don't know just...it's only been two days since the last one and this is the only time that she hired a girl. So I thought you know... she hired you in exchange of sex." Somi mumbled.

"Not everyone wants to sleep with your sister, Somi. And I needed a job." I chuckled.

"But still. I'm aware of my sister's reputation with girls. It just annoys me knowing that she has time for those bitches when she can't even visit us here, even mom. Mom misses her so much but it feels like she doesn't." Somi said furrowing her brows. Lisa was stunned with the girl's words so she turned to look outside the window.

"Is that why you're being a rebel?"

"I just want her to come here." The younger girl said sadly.

Lisa thought of something that may cheep the girl up. "Mr. Jung, please make a u-turn." The old man nodded understanding what the Thai girl means. They saw a drive-thru earlier and that is where they're going.

"Where are we going?"

"You said you were hungry, right?" Lisa said with a bright smile and the girl nodded in agreement.

——-

"Mom! We're home!"

Lisa eyed the whole house. It was a simple two-story building with vibrant-colored walls. It's a bit bigger than her eomma's house. The exterior of the house is old but beautiful nonetheless. The walls ate adorned by paintings and the shelves are filled with pictures and memorabilia. The house exudes warmth. So this is where Jennie grew up. Lisa loves it.

"Somi-yah! What happened this time?" Jennie's mom said while walking towards us.

"It's nothing mom. And besides Jenjen sent someone to bail me out." The young girl said bowing to her mom.

"Aiyshh! You should stop pestering your sister, Somi. She's a busy businesswoman, you know that..."

"Yeah, so busy that she has no time for her family but is always ready for OTHER people." Somi pouted and proceeded upstairs. Her mom sighed. Lisa cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"Ms. Kim deeply apologizes for her absence today, ma'am. She had to meet with the work—"

"No need to lie, child. I know why you're here. No need to think of an alibi for my daughter." The woman in her late 40s said sadly. "And just call me aunt Dara since you'll be visiting us every week."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kim— I mean aunt Dara. Ms. Jennie wants you to have this." Lisa handed the envelope with the check inside and the old woman thanked her. The Thai girl was about to take her leave when the woman stopped her.

"Have lunch with us both you and the driver.. Ms..?"

"Lisa, ma'am. I'm not sure about that ma'am, I mean I know you cook great and all and I don't reject food usually but I have to go back to the office." Aunt Dara giggled because of the young girl's rambling.

"I insist, Lisa. You made an effort to come here as well as bail Somi out of jail. This is the least we can do."

"I guess I can't refuse, anymore." Lisa smiled widely as the older woman returned the gesture.

The five of them ate together. Mrs. Kim prepared various food. There's kimchi rice, beef stew, lettuce and ramen. They are as delicious as they look. Lisa learned that Jennie's mom and dad got divorced and remarried after two years. She's now a Jeon and their child is Somi. Jennie's dad is also a furniture designer when he was still alive but got sick which caused his death. They also shared that Jennie left home after high school to go to Seoul to start college and build her dream company. They said that the brunette started her company by contracting with various furniture shops in the city. Considering that Jennie did all this from scratch really impressed Lisa.

After eating, Lisa bid farewell to the Jeon's and proceeded to go back to the company.

——-

It's already 5 PM when Jisoo saw Lisa enter Jennie's office. She's mentally preparing herself to receive Jennie's wrath. After some time, she noticed the tall girl exiting the room sighing then walking towards the elevator.

_'She messed up already?'_

Jisoo waits for her best friend to call her to into her office but to her surprise, she didn't. Jennie usually shout at the intercom after firing an employee.

_'I guess I was wrong.'_

Jisoo went to Jennie's office to gather info on Lisa's performance. The brunette is sitting on her big leather chair busy going through reports.

"Hey Jendeukie!" The raven-haired girl greeted.

"Hey Chichu." Jennie said flatly not even sparing a glance at her best friend.

"Everything okay with your assistant, I assume?" Jisoo said while pouring whiskey to a glass and taking a sip then cringing. "Ugh" putting down the glass. Jennie's whiskey is too strong for her.

"Give the glass to me if you're not going to drink that. And yes she's okay." Still not looking at the other girl.

Jisoo's a bit surprise. Jennie usually just ignore her when she asks the girl about her assistants. _'This is the first'_

"So you like her huh?"

"Pardon?" Jennie's now looking at her with her brow raised questioningly.

"I mean you didn't fire her. After all you were ranting continuously about her attitude yesterday. And you said she's okay which you never say about your assistants before her. Hmm come to think of it, she's definitely your type... to play around with." Jisoo said stressing the last four words while walking in front of Jennie's table, wiggling her brows.

Jennie snorted. "I would just so she knows who's the boss." She said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "But she's an employee and we both know that's prohibited. Right Jisoo-unnie?" Looking directly at her best friend's eyes like she knows something while Jisoo nodded and played it cool. "And I did't fire her because apparently she's not too dumb to not do a simple job after all."

"Hmm. Anyway, Deukie, wanna hangout later? There's a new club 20 minutes away from here." Jisoo offered to diffuse Jennie's suspicions on her but the truth is she's praying to God that Jennie declines because she and Chaeyoung agreed to have a movie marathon tonight at the other girl's apartment. She promised her to cook her favorite fried chicken, so how can she refuse?

"I can't tonight, unnie. I have a guess."

"Gonna rock the world tonight again huh?" Jisoo giggled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jisoo exited the brunette's office and walked in a slower pace in front of Chaeyoung's table. She mouthed _'See you tonight baby'_ to the pink-haired girl and the latter looked down at her notebook trying to hide her blush.

Little did the couple know that Jennie saw the interaction through the glass wall of her office. She smirked. She knew about her best friend and secretary's relationship long time ago and this might sound evil but she enjoys watching the two try their best to hide their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Few weeks passed since Lisa joined JGlobal. Everything is going well with her job—she stays at the office during Mondays to Thursdays helping Rosie with documentations and arranging schedules. Sometimes, she goes to pickup Somi at the police station. And every Friday, she goes to Busan to spend a day with the Kim-Jeon's. She hangout with the secret couple during lunch sometimes when Seulgi is busy with work. And Jennie...well, she's still Jennie doing her usual _Jennie-things._

Jennie seemed to continuously ignore her assistant; only asking for her presence when she has to report about the brunette's family. But at least the smaller girl is not giving her snide remarks anymore.

**LISA'S POV**

I am now inside a restaurant a few blocks away from the office with Ms. Jisoo and Rosie. The two had their date here last weekend and Ms. Jisoo's been obsessed with the restaurant's fried chicken ever since so they brought me here. Jisoo is talking about this trip she's planning to have next month when I noticed two persons entering the place. My eyes widen when I realized who the other person was. I coughed which caused Jisoo to stop talking while Rosie gave me a glass of water.

"I have to go to the restroom, unnies." They nodded. "By the way, you might want to let go of each other's hands."

I left them confused. When I reached the restroom, I quickly ran inside an empty cubicle and locked the door. I looked at my hands and they are trembling. I took out my handkerchief and wiped my forehead.

What is he doing here?

I know one thing for sure,  _he must not see me_.

**CHAEYOUNG'S POV**

Jisoo and I are still holding hands when I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly let go of Jisoo's hand earning a cute pout from my girlfriend. I suddenly had an urge to kiss her right there and then. Lisa isn't returning yet and Jennie is wearing a stoic face. We both stood up and bowed. 

_OH MY GOD! Are we caught? I suddenly felt my heart beat faster._

"Ms. Kim, this is a surprise. I apologize, I haven't scheduled an early reservation for you. I thought you'll be having your meeting at Tavolo 24."

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle. By the way, ladies, this is Mr. Yang from the Empire. Mr. Yang, this is Ms. Kim Jisoo, the COO of JGlobal and Secretary Park Chaeyoung." Jennie said gesturing to both of us. We then, shook hands with Mr. Yang.

 _The Empire_ , a multi-national company founded in South East Asia with branches all over Asia and Europe. I heard they're planning to build a branch here in Seoul. JGlobal is seeking to snatch a contract with them to be the branch's supplier for furniture and construction materials for a month now. And here they are now.

"Where's Li- Ms. Bae? I noticed she's here with you earlier." Jennie asked Jisoo.

"Ms. Bae is in the restroom as of the moment." My girlfriend said and Jennie nodded and they proceeded to the VIP area of the restaurant.

Just then, Lisa went back to our table.

"What did I miss?"

"Yahh! Lisa! Why didn't you tell us that Jennie's walking towards us?" Jisoo complained. She's faking an annoyed look. How cute!

"I told you to let go of each other's hands, didn't I?" Lisa giggled.

"What took you so long? You didn't see Mr. Yang. He's from the company Jennie's been trying to make a deal with." I'm not sure if I saw Lisa stiffened a bit when I mentioned Mr. Yang but I didn't give it much thought.

"There's a line in the restroom." She just shrugged.

She's clearly lying. I've been to this place before and the lady's room is huge. In fact, it can accommodate 15 people simultaneously. And besides, the restaurant isn't full at this time of the day. Something is up and I have to know about it.

I noticed that Lisa looks a bit restless the entire time. She keeps on shifting in her seat as she casts glances to the VIP area. After we finished our meal, Lisa walked rather faster than her usual pace. I feel like she really wants to get out of this place. That's odd. Meanwhile, Jennie and Mr. Yang's meeting is still on-going. Jisoo went to get her car as Lisa and I waited for her outside the restaurant.

"Lisa, are you okay?" She flinched but recovered quickly. She smiled widely at me.

"Yeah! Haha I just feel a bit under the weather. Thanks for asking, Rosie."

I nodded. I'm a bit bothered by her behavior during lunch. She looks apprehensive and worried.

I swear I'll do my best to protect this child.

**JENNIE'S POV**

I walked out of the restaurant thinking about what happened earlier.

The meeting went smoothly. Mr. Yang said that they will consider my proposal for the project but still need to meet up with other prospective companies. He told me that they will give their answer after two months since the construction will begin next year and they are still on the process of acquiring the lot they need for the branch which is just behind my building. I'm pretty sure all odds are in my favor.

I also remembered seeing Lisa with the lovebirds earlier. They really made her a third-wheel huh. I laughed as I remembered the look on Chaeyoung's face when I interrupted they're moment earlier. I changed the meeting place on purpose. I overheard their conversation through the intercom earlier so I decided to have some fun. And the result is  _so_  satisfying.

Anyway, I remembered how Lisa's eyes met mine for a split second. I'm pretty sure I was not imagining things. But she walked out pretending that she didn't see me. The audacity of that woman! What's wrong with her? I know we don't have the best boss-assistant relationship and that I've been cold to her this passed few weeks but she didn't have to avoid me like that. Ugh.

I don't know why I feel like this. I shouldn't be bothered by this! She's just a rude brat who needs A job. Tss.

I was about to enter my car when a man called me.  _Just perfect_. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Well well, if it isn't the famous  _Ms. Jennie Ruby Jane Kim_." He grinned. Ugh! He's nothing but trouble.

"Hello,  _Seok-jin_. Welcome back."


	7. Chapter 7

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Hello Seok-jin. Welcome back."

"Jennie-yahhh!" He exclaimed, enveloping me into a tight hug. "Bitch! How are you?"

"Bitch! I can't breathe." I laughed then rolled my eyes. "When did you arrive?"

Jin is the GBF of our group—Me, Jisoo,Jin & Naeyon. I met him in college through Naeyon who happened to be in a relationship with Namjoon, one of Jin's friends from his other group, BTS. It is a group of young men from incredibly rich families mostly residing here in Korea. They're married now and is having a year-long honeymoon tour around the globe. Jin's never interested on their family's business. He just lives by collecting his profit share every month. We're good friends but he's my biggest competitor in almost everything. And him being here means trouble.

"Last weekend."

"How long's your stay?"

"You sound like you don't want me here, Jero." He smirked. "Afraid of a little competition?"

I snorted. As if.

"Name the place and time, I'll be there."

He smirked. "Okay. See you tonight, Jero."

He said and walked to his car. I shook my head. This time I'll win, Seok-jin. I went inside my car as well then drove back to the company.

"Jin told me you guys will have a poker session tonight." Jisoo asked me walking into my office. I hummed in response.

She poured whiskey to a glass and champagne into the other. She handed the whiskey to me. "Don't worry, I'll win tonight."

"Just don't act too impulsively Jendeuk." Jisoo is well aware how I get competitive when I play. I match whatever is on the table, no matter how much. After all I'm not after the money but the satisfaction of winning is what I crave.

"You going Chu?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Jin promised me there will be lots of chicken so I agreed!" She said gleefully. I chuckled. Typical Jisoo. I wonder how Chaeyoung keeps up with this chicken girl.

"Wanna go together then?"

"I can't. I have an appointment later but I'll catch up. I won't play anyways."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

——-

**LISA'S POV**

It's 7 PM already and I'm still here at the office finishing the documentation of some reports for the last 4 years. It's so manyyyy but I can do it! Fighting! I wouldn't be  punished with this tasked if I hadn't spilled my coffee on Ms. Kim's blazer. I swear she looks like a volcano earlier, she looks funny! Jisoo-unnie and Rose' already left an hour ago for their dinner date and Jennie left briskly about half an our ago. I already called Seulgi to not wait for me today because of this. I tiredly reach out for another piece of document when I felt... cold glass. I snapped my eyes to the side of the table and viola! I'M FUCKING DONE! I stretched my arms and jumped three times. I gathered the folders and proceeded to Jennie's table to drop off the files like how she instructed. At the corner of her big ass table I noticed a rectangular thing. I went to check it and it's her phone. She forgot to bring her phone. It rang. I checked the caller— it's Mr. Yang. At night really? I'm debating wether to answer or not. I inhaled deeply and pressed the answer button.

"Ms. Jennie Kim?" A female voice with a different accent said on the other line.

"This is her assistant speaking. Ms. Kim is not available at the moment but I will assure you that I will make sure she's informed about this conversation."

"Very well. This is from Mr. Yang's office from Empire Geneva branch. We would just like to inform you that JGlobal's proposal is received already by the management and will undergo further processing."

"I understand. Thank you!"

The call ended. I opened the screen and various notifications were shown. One from a "Incheon", "Monday girl" (I rolled my eyes) and other various notifications from Jennie's business partners.

"Lisa? Why are you still here?" Someone spoke and I screamed "AAHHHH!!!"

"My goodness! You scared me, unnie!" I said putting a hand over my chest. She rolled her eyes.

"You are so extra, Lisa."

"Honest to God, you really did! Anyway, I just finished arranging these things." I said gesturing to the pile of folders on the table. "Oh and Ms. Kim forgot this." I gave her the phone and.. "Ayy, I almost forgot! Mr. Yang's office called. They said—"

"Tell that to Jennie. I just came here for the phone. Come with me!" She said pulling me along.

"W-hat, Where are we going?"

"To Jennie duh? You're not my type, Bae."

"Why are you dragging me? I'm not going."

"I'll give you chicken if you come with me! Pleaseee." This might really be important since she used chicken as a bargain.

"No need to do that unnie. But tell me why first?"

"Becauseee she's in a poker game with the gang and I don't want to be the only one there sitting and watching. That's so boringggg!" She whined. Well, it's seldom that I see Jennie outside of work so...

"Fine, fine! But there better be food other than chicken, I already had my chicken quota for the week because of you guys!"

"Hey! Chicken is good— no! CHICKEN IS LIFE!"

I laughed at her obsession with chicken. "Whatever you say unnie!"

——-

**JENNIE'S POV**

We played 5 rounds already and every time, I lose. Jin won the first and fourth round, Jackson in the second, Chanyeol in the third and Momo for the fifth round. I'm never lucky with poker—I win sometimes but most of the time, Jin leaves me broke. This is so frustrating. And it doesn't help that my frenemy is smirking at me. I groaned.

We are currently at Chanyeol's mansion. It's an hour drive up north from the office. His butler placed two cards facing down in front of me. I feel anxious because I really wanted to win, but I didn't show it.

The first betting occurred. I put several chips on the table matching their bets. Looking at my poker chips, I know I can only last two more rounds if my losing streak continues. Everyone's wearing their poker faces. Another card is drawn to complete the flop. I looked at my cards, they aren't good. Damn it. Fucking Seok-jin is staring at me. I know that for him, this game is between just both of us and the other three are mere spectators. He's still bitter that I had a one nightstand with his college crush who turned out to like me. But too bad I only slept with him coz I was drunk and horny. Not to mention that I'm gay af.

Second round of betting starts. I'm considering if I would just fold because of this trashy cards. But I can't let Jin have the satisfaction of seeing me give up. So I raised. I tossed few chips and Jin did the same with a doubled amount as my bet. What a show-off. Just then Jisoo walked in... with Lisa. What was Jisoo thinking bringing Lisa here?

I was looking at them with furrowed brows. This is a private event, that brat shouldn't be here. Lisa waved at me but I ignored her. The game was slightly interrupted because of them.

"Ohhh why so serious guys?" Jisoo giggled which earned a simultaneous 'shhh' from the other four. Jisoo shrugged and pulled Lisa towards the separate table with foods. "Let's go Lisa, my chickens are waiting!"

"Aye aye captain!" She imitated a soldier salute and followed Jisoo. I shook my head and smiled— weird people.

The dealer placed the turn card. I flipped it up and WOAH! Now I think the tables will turn. I'm still wearing my poker face. Can't let them know I have a good set of cards. The third betting begun then the river card was drawn. Just as I'm expecting. I'm about to win! Just one more card to complete my set. Jisoo and Lisa's still munching on their food at the other table. The final betting started and I tossed another set of chips as the other four did too.

The last card was drawn and there, my set is complete. I'm mentally praying that those four doesn't have a better set of cards coz if not, I'm doomed.

"I fold." Jackson said.

"Me too, I fold." said Chanyeol.

"Okay. Time to show your cards." The dealer said. Gesturing to Momo to go first.

"Three of kind." She smiled proudly.

"Straight. Oops!" Momo's face fell and Jin was about to take the chips but I stopped him.

"Easy pretty boy. Flush." I smirked as I lay down my cards slowly. I can tell that he wasn't expecting it. I gathered the bets to my side. Take that Jinny boy!

"Ohh you won!" I saw that the two crackheads at the corner's cheering for me waving both their hands in the air. I gave them a thumbs up and smiled widely. I don't care if they're not used to see me smiling but I'm too happy to care right now.

He smirked. "Care for another round of poker, Kim? You won. Don't chicken out now."

"Hey! Stop insulting my chicken!" Jisoo shouted from the corner. I mentally facepalmed myself.

I looked at my competitor directly in the eyes. "Not at all."

We played another two round and still I won. I feel lucky tonight. Damn! We took a break first to eat and strategize. I went to Jisoo and Lisa who's busy admiring Chanyeol's toy collection.

"What is this?" Lisa asked pointing at a yoyo in awe.

"That's a yoyo, Lisa-yah. What planet are you from?" Jisoo laughed.

"Oh um- I- we didn't have much toys at the orphanage when I was growing up." She said sheepishly. Her statement shocked me. I didn't know she was an orphan. Jisoo might not be aware of this as well coz she asked Lisa the same thing.

"Y-yeah, I was, in Thailand. I-I just moved to Korea because I'm too old to be there. So I searched for my eomma here." She said scratching her nape as I nodded at her. She might've had a rough childhood like me.

Chanyeol approached us then and Jisoo stiffened. This guy is very vocal about his admiration for Chaeyoung and I know that it makes Jisoo-unnie's blood boil.

"Ladies." He'a wearing his usual charming smile that he uses to get the ladies. He turned to Lisa "You can play it if you want."

"Really?!" Lisa said excitedly. She looks so cute that I didn't notice that I was smiling.

Chanyeol gave the toy to her then turned to face Jisoo. "It's a surprise you didn't bring Chaeyoung here tonight. Here was I hoping to see my sweet Chaeyoung."

Jisoo's fist clenched. "Rose' is busy with her family. She doesn't have time for this." She said flatly with the tone she uses when she's being possessive.

He smirked. "Then I'll just drop by your office to see her then."

"Then I'll be sure to block your entry then. Our employees need not to be distracted."

They stared challengingly at each other. I just rolled my eyes. We started another round while Lisa was outside. She said she needs to make a call. This time, I lose and Momo won. Here I thought my luck is going to continue. I wasted a good amount of chips for that round. Aiysh! Lisa came back the next round and surprisingly, I won. That's odd. After another round, I won again, Lisa's still there playing with Chanyeol's toys. And a theory came to my mind.

"Jendeukie! I'm going home. I'll just drive Lisa too." Lisa is already standing up and we're about to play another round.

"Lisa will stay here." I said firmly which made them confused. "I'll drive her home. She's still playing anyway. You may go unnie."

"You okay 'bout this Lisa?" Jisoo asked and Lisa hummed in response. Oh thank God. Can't afford to lose now.

"Okay if you're sure." Patting Lisa's head. "Take care of my child, Jendeukie!"

With that, she exited the room.

"This is the last round. Good luck everyone." The dealer said. And started giving us cards. After a serious betting, I won again. Hmm. I looked at Lisa who's sitting at the couch reading magazines. Noticed that I was looking at her and waved. I nodded.

I gathered my chips and walked towards Lisa. I didn't notice that Jin followed me. "Looks like Jero here found her lucky charm huh?" He said teasing me while looking at Lisa. I looked at her and... is she blushing?

I shrugged and started walking with Lisa following from behind. "We'll go now. Goodbye everyone."

"I'll beat you next time Jero!" Jin shouting from behind but I didn't mind him. I smirked. I'd like to see you try.


	8. Chapter 8

**JENNIE'S POV**

_"S-stop! Please!" My seven year old self said as I begged the bullies from school to stop destroying the aluminum crane toy my dad made me for my sixth birthday._

_"Ugly things like you should be destroyed!" One of the bullies said and the other two shouted in agreement. They hated me because I told the teachers that they were cheating off of a math activity which caused them to lose their nap time to write 'I will not cheat' on 10 papers._

_I stood there crying as I watch them throw around my toy and slamming it to the ground. Until a girl shouted from behind me and scared the bullies away._

_The girl was a bit taller than I was and has a dark colored hair with bangs. But I can't remember her face. It's blurry. The only thing I'm sure is that her Korean accent is perfect._

_"Hey, are you okay?" She said comfortingly as she wipes my tears with her handkerchief._

_"T-they—ruined—i-it." I said in between sobs pointing at my disfigured toy on the ground._

_She picked it up and dust it off using the hem of her expensive looking dress. She hugged me until I stopped crying. We exchanged names but I can't seem to remember hers._

_We sat at the park bench together as she tries to fix my toy with her bare hands._

_"My daddy gave me that as a birthday gift last year..."_

_"Really? That's amazing! Maybe we can go to your dad to fix this and he can make me one too!" She said excitedly but frowned when she saw the sad look on my face._

_"He died three months after my birthday..." I said holding back my tears. I really loved my dad but I saw how the divorce affected him. He always tried to act tough and happy in front of me but at night when he thought that I'm sleeping, I always hear him crying._

_"I'm sorry..." She said sympathetically._

_"My mom left us a year before. It was just me and my dad. But now he's gone..." She hugged me again while whispering sweet comforts._

_When I calmed down, she held my hands and smiled widely at me. I stared at her in awe. Even if I can't remember her face I knew in that moment I fell for her._

_"Then let's try to fix this together. And when you grow up, you'll design countless pretty things like your dad and I'll be your number one fan!"_

_That's why I entered this business in the first place. To design furniture which I imagined will be at the house me and that girl will build._

_"Really?" I couldn't believe that I'll found comfort from a stranger. "Really!"_

_We stayed there for a while trying to fix my toy crane until she decided to hide behind the bushes._

_"Let's buy ice cream then hide there." Pointing at the bushes. I looked at her confused. "Let's pretend that you are a princess and I'm your knight. And then the dragon is looking for us so we have to hide."_

_"But you're the one wearing a dress, I should be the knight!"_

_"But you're smaller tho." Pointing put our height difference. I sighed and agreed. We bought ice cream and ate behind the bush. She laid her blazer on the ground for us to sit on. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. And when it's time to go home I clung tightly onto her._

_"Don't leave..." I mumbled. "T-they might come back. I'm scared..."_

_She smiled and patted my head and lifted my face so that we're looking at each other._

_"I have to..." She said sadly. "But I promise that I will find you, Nini."_

_Nini. That's the nickname she gave me. I love it!_

_"Promise?" I hold out my pinky and she giggled. "I promise." She intertwined her finger to mine and smiled widely._

_"And if those bullies come back just ignore them. My nanny said that those bullies just can't handle how bright your light is that's why they try to dim it. Just remember that every day is just another day. So if you have a problem, just remember that. Okay?" I smiled at her and nodded._

_She reached out for her handkerchief and gave it to me. "This is for you. I want you to remember my promise every time you look at this."_

_I nodded and took her handkerchief. I reached out for something in my pocket and gave it to her._

_"For you to remember your promise and that I will wait for you, too."_

_She smiled widely as she held the thing in her hands. She kissed my cheek and hugged me again as we heard a man calling her. She waved goodbye and ran towards the men wearing black. I stood there peering behind the bushes looking, as a beautiful woman got out of the car and worriedly wiped the girls clothes, she's probably scolding my friend. The girl looked at my direction once more before entering a black car and driving away._

_"I will wait for you."_

I breathed deeply as I remember that day. It's been 17 years and that girl is nowhere to be found. I walked towards the table at my home office and grabbed the girls handkerchief from the drawer. I traced the letter embroidered at the cloth.

**'M'**

"Where are you? I thought you're going to find me? It's lonely here without you..." I sighed.

I thought about my conversation with Lisa earlier. We passed by the park on our way to her house so we decided to have a late night walk since I'm in a good mood because I'm millions of won richer because of her— if my theory is right.

_"I love going to parks! They bring back the happiest memory of my life!" She said happily._

_I turned to look at her and I wasn't prepared that she was looking at me too. Our eyes met and for the first time in weeks, I realized how beautiful her eyes are. Her eyes is comforting to look at. I can get lost in them every time and I won't even complain. The moment was broken when she turned her head to the side. I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. I must've been staring at her for too long. Now, it's my time to blush because of embarrassment._

I took a sip of my whiskey remembering that same as her, my happiest memory was at the park at my hometown with that girl. We were talking about ourselves and work and my family when it hit me.

_"How come you haven't experienced playing yoyo or hide & seek before?" I asked her. I'm a bit intrigued since I knew she came from an orphanage which is filled with children._

_"We don't have many toys there." She shrugged. "And the nuns thought us things we need if ever...we don't get chosen." She said nodding her head continuously. "They don't have funds to send us to school so we just read what the nuns give us."_

_"So how was life there? In the orphanage, I mean?"_

_"It's hard and boring." She chuckled. "But it's just another day."_

_I was taken aback by her statement. I know it's a common statement but for some reason I never heard anyone tell me that. I looked at her with with furrowed brows. Is..she that girl?_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Being an orphan is hard and bo—"_

_"No not that." She looked confused. I remembered earlier she said that she just moved to Korea a year and a half ago so she can't be that girl. But I'm still hopeful._

_"Never mind. Tell me, Lisa. Have you been to Busan when you were a kid?"_

_She pouted her lips and furrowed her brows. She was about to answer when her eyes momentarily widen. I turned my head to see what she was looking at but she hugged me. Tight. I complained and tried to push her but she's surprisingly strong so I surrendered and let her hug me. After some time she let go of me. I don't know why but I missed her warmth right after we parted._

_"Your boobs are so soft, Ms. Kim."_

_"Yahh! You pervert!" I slapped her arms lightly pretending to be annoyed as she laughed. "What was that for anyway?"_

_"Just a thank you for not firing me." She grinned._

_We talked for a while then I drove her to their house. It's nearing midnight so I told her that she can come to the office late but she refused. She's not a lazy ass like I thought. I parked my car in front of their gate and she bid farewell. And unexpectedly, she kissed me in the cheek. There it is again— the warmth and comfort I felt when that girl did the same years ago._

_"That's a thanks for driving me home, Ms. Kim." She grinned again sending a sensation in my tummy that I cannot explain._

_She unbuckled her seat and reached for the door. But before she got out of the car, she answered my question from earlier._

_"I haven't been to Korea before." With that she went out of the car and entered their house._

_I gulped. This is weird. I should be happy that the only girl I loved is this weird brat with a sad background but I can't seem to stop myself from feeling disappointed. How can Lisa and that girl give me the same feeling when all facts lead to them being different persons? If she's Lisa then she should have remembered me. Did she lost her memory or something?_

I thought deeply of the reasons why my girl isn't Lisa. 1. She's an orphan in Thailand who haven't been to Korea until last year. 2. Lisa is a Bae. 3. That girl sure is rich and Lisa's family is in the middle class. 4. She would've remembered me.. well unless she had an amnesia. But that's impossible!

Then I thought about why she IS Lisa. 1. The way she said 'it's just another day'. 2. The comfort I felt when she hugged me. 3. The warmth I felt when she kisses my cheek. It's all too familiar.

I sighed. I wouldn't know the answer until I found that girl, herself.

——-

**LISA'S POV**

I skipped my way into the living room happily only to be greeted by a smirking Seulgi and Irene.

"Looks like our princess was drove home by her knight named Jennie Kim." Irene teased.

"...Or, the witch flew her here using a broomstick." Seulgi remarked. I pouted at her and Irene laughed. "That's a good one Seulgs!" Irene-unnie praised her wife. I glared are both of them which intensified their laughter.

"So how was it?" Seulgi asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"She didn't take advantage of you, did she?" Irene asked with concern.

"No she didn't. Don't worry unnies. It wasn't boring, there were a lot of toys!" I exclaimed. My sister was stunned and her wife chocked on her glass of water.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed simultaneously which I don't get why.

"Yeah! There's this round thing that is connected to a string (Yoyo), there's also a ball but feels good to touch (Koosh ball 1986) and those little sticks and many more!" I told them excitedly about Chanyeol's toy collection. They're still looking at me, shocked.

"That witch just upgraded into a bitch!" Seulgi said.

"Lis, are you okay? Were you hurt?" There's that worried tone again. Why? "If I see that girl, I'll bald her!"

I looked at them confusedly. "What are you talking about? No one's going to bald anyone!"

"But you said you were with Ms. Kim and it's already midnight and you used toys and—" Irene tried to explain.

My eyes widen as I realized what they were saying. Red tint slowly creeping on my face. They thought me and Jennie had... no no no! I like Jennie, yes and I think she's gorgeous and hot but I don't think I'm ready for that yet.

"No! That's not what I meant. She was at a poker game and I just watch while playing toys the owner of the house lend me. Geez! You both are green." I said as I rolled my eyes at the couple.

"Hehe sorry. In our defense you kinda sounded like you were playing sex toys." Seulgi said which earned a smack from her wife. "Ouch!"

"I'm going to bed." I said walking towards the stares.

"Try not to dream of Jennie Kim, Lis!" Irene shouted.

"And the toys!" Seulgi added prolonging the last word as Irene gave her another smack. "Oww!"

I rolled my eyes. I can hear the couple bicker for a moment before laughing. Those two. They're perfect for each other's weirdness.

I changed into my pjs and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and smiled. 'I'll try not to dream of you tonight, Jennie.'

I closed my eyes and...

 _'And the toys!'_ Seulgi's voice rang into my ears. I opened my eyes abruptly. I groaned. Damn you Kang Seulgi!

——-

Meanwhile Seulgi tiptoed away from Lisa's room after she heard the younger girl's reaction, trying hard not to burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed and everything's going smoothly for the company and Jennie. Jin gathered the gang again for another session of poker two nights ago and the brunette dragged her assistant with her to prove her theory. And there she have it— Jennie won the night again only losing few rounds where Lisa needs to go out of the room.

 _'I got myself a lucky charm.'_ She smirked at the thought.

Today she's on her way to the office when her phone buzzed. It's Jisoo. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello unnie. What's wrong?"

"Jendeukie! You have to come here fast! The workers are having a rally. We're at the the plant in Gyeongsang." The older girl said frantically over the phone. Voices shouting can be heard from the background.

"I'm on my way. Call Lisa. Tell her to go to the plant as well." Jennie ended the call and told the driver to divert the route. She doesn't have time to m go all the way to the top of her building and wait for the helicopter. As for Lisa, Jennie wanted to know if the girl will cause her luck in this like in poker.

When Jennie arrived at the plant, she was shocked at the amount of workers rallying outside the inner gate. She didn't know they were forming a union.  _Tss_. They are composed mainly of factory workers. The technical employees are excluded; probably afraid of experiencing their president's rage.

Thank God the guards prevented the media from entering the outer gate of the facility. The two gates are of considerable distance and has a high wall.  _She sighed_. The brunette cannot handle another media tirade if this blows up.

As the car tries to pass through the thick crowd, she saw her best-friend and her secretary with the workers in the rally. But the two followed the car inside tho still chanting with the crowed. Jennie went out of the car and rolled her eyes at the two who removed their caps and fanned themselves with their hands.

"Hi Jendeuk!" Jisoo said while panting.

"What were you guys doing?" said Jennie who is both annoyed and amused at the pair's antics.

"We were spying for you, Ms. Kim!" Chaeyoung said and Jisoo nodded vigorously.

"We're blending in. See?" Jisoo gestured to they're attire which is the same as that of the workers.

"Whatever. So what do they want?" The brunette said looking at the workers.

"They said they needed a raise because of the inflation. And they also reasoned out that the other company's near by have raised their workers salary so here they are." Chaeyoung explained.

The brunette snorted. "The inflation affected the whole country especially Seoul, employees from the city aren't complaining like this. Ungrateful piece of— ugh!" Jennie groaned.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt if you also give raise to the main branch employees." Jisoo told Jennie while wiggling her brows. When the brunette glared at her best-friend, the older girl zipped her mouth shut.

"No one is getting a raise! They are all bunch of ungrateful people. I gave them lot of perks and bonuses already and they still have the audacity to demand a raise?!"

The shouting of the workers became louder and louder and Jennie can't hold it anymore. She was about to grab the megaphone from the plant manager who's trying to control the rally, and scream her wrath to the workers when one of their company cars entered the gate and stopped in front of the trio.

Lisa Bae, in all her glory, stepped out of the car like a queen.

" _Thank God you're here._ " Jennie pulled Lisa to her side which made Jisoo's brow raised in amusement while Rose' let out an 'oohh' sound.

"Why are people rallying?" Lisa asked Jennie.

"Fix this. Do whatever you want. Just fix it. Quick." The brunette deadpanned while pushing the Thai girl to the crowd.

The trio watched how Lisa talked to the workers from a distance. They saw how the tall girl listened sympathetically to what the worker was saying. She paused for a moment before talking. This time the workers listened and nodded at what the girl is saying. They couldn't hear them but they can see smiles forming from the workers' faces. When Lisa finished talking the workers gathered around and talked among themselves. Lisa turned towards the three and gave a thumbs up. Jennie isn't sure if it's a good idea to let Lisa solve this or not. After deliberating, the leader of the workers talked to Lisa once more. After some time, the two shook hands. Lisa talked some more which caused the workers to laugh. Jennie raised her brow at the scene. Then Lisa waved her hand and the workers started to diffuse. She and some guards led the workers back to the buildings to continue their work. Jennie glared at her employees as they pass by her and they lowered their heads in response. The brunette is impressed at Lisa on the other hand.

Lisa walked back towards the three who are still standing in the same spot they were in earlier. She's smiling proudly.

"So what now?" Jennie asked.

"They'll get a raise and I told them that you'll have a meeting with the plant managers to discuss it next week."

"WHAT?!" The brunette exclaimed. "Who told you that you have the right to give them a raise?!"

"You did duh? You told me to do whatever to fix this so this is what I did. And don't shout. The other employees are watching, Ms. Kim." The Thai girl shrugged.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Damn it! That's additional fund Lisa! Once I grant their demands because of this, the other branches will do the same. I'm not willing to lose money because of these ungrateful people!"

Jennie is fuming and the couple is well aware not to mess with this version of her. But Lisa seemed to be unfazed by it. Instead she grabbed the brunette's wrist and lead her to the car.

——-

**JISOO'S POV**

Jendeukie is literally fuming right now. If she's a cartoon, we'll probably see steam coming from her ears. Even I'm afraid of this version of her. She normally keeps her calm and cold demeanor and goes for the kill using her sharp words. And I only saw her this angry when her favorite character on that American drama died because of a stray bullet. I literally thought that she'll hire a killer to assassinate it's show-runner but thank chickens, she didn't.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot! Let me go!"

She's yelling at Lisa but at the same time she's not showing any resistance instead she's following like a child.  _Interesting_. I watched as Lisa opened the door and ordered my best friend to get in which oddly, she did. She's sitting there facing the front murmuring.  _Woah_.

"Ms. Jisoo, Ms. Park! Come one, I don't know how to drive." Lisa called for us to get in the car with them.

We hurried to the car. Chaeyoung told the driver to drive our car back to the office and as well as Jennie's driver to do the same. Chaeyoung sat on the passenger seat with me at the driver's seat. Lisa and Jennie, who's still wearing a scrawl on her face, are sitting at the back. I started driving and the two idiots at the back started to argue. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

Literally.

I listened to them while driving while my girlfriend sits there uncomfortably. That drama on the radio that Chaeyoung loves to listen to, has nothing compared to this baby:

Jennie: What the fuck were you thinking?!

Lisa: You told me to fix it! I did! I told them to—

Jennie: Ugh stop! Why did I even say that?! I'm so stupid to trust a person like you! You can't even perform a simple task! You useless, retarded brat!!!

Lisa: What? Because I didn't finish high school! Is that it?

Jennie: I didn't say that! *groaned* You are so insufferable! I don't know why I haven't fired you yet! You useless piece—

Lisa: Then why don't you just fire me?! STOP THE CAR!

I stopped the car in shocked. Lisa is also fuming now. I never saw her like this. Angry Lisa is scary as fuck. Woah! And wait she's already out of the car walking so fast. Jennie is still sitting there with her arms crossed trying to calm herself down.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Jennie groaned frustratingly.

Chaeyoung got out of the car, shouting at Lisa.

"Lisa-yah! Come back! You might get lost!"

"Bab- Ms. Park sit back here! Our car is working, no need to shout."

I almost slip. Shit.

Her mouth formed a perfect O. She chuckled.  _Aww my baby is embarrassed, come here. It's okay._

"Right. I apologize my Ms. Jisoo." She said sheepishly. So cute!

"Oh please cut the crap you two. I know all about you already."

I felt myself stiffen and saw my girlfriend did too. I looked at my best friend and she's wearing an unimpressed face.

"If you're worried that I'm going to fire both of you, I won't. You're both girls anyway. No one's going to get pregnant because of the other." She rolled her eyes.

Oh right. So the rules applies to the straights only? Thank goodness, Chae's a girl.

"Drive. That idiot might get lost, it's about to rain." She said looking outside the window.

I drove for a few moments until I saw Lisa walking at the side walk. She's really fast. She already walked fifty meters in just two minutes. I slowed down the car to match her pace. Me and Chaeyoung were trying to convince her when Jennie opened the door to the backseat.

"Get in." Jennie said but Lisa ignored her and quickens her pace. I heard a groan from my best friend at the back. "Stop he car, unnie."

She got out of the car and ran after Lisa. This time, she took a hold of Lisa's wrist. I watch them in awe. Lisa is trying to free her arm but Jennie used both her hands to restrain the girl.

"Babe, is it just me or do they look like a married couple fighting?"

"Yeah, they really do."

——-

**JENNIE'S POV**

I don't know what I'm doing right now. I didn't know why I jumped out of the car and chase after Lisa. Or why I grabbed her wrist to drag her back to the car. Or why I'm actually begging her. BEGGING. HER! She should be the one begging me to not fire her but no! It's the other way around. Ugh!

"Lisa, please just get in the car! The sky is getting dark!" I fucking pleaded.

"Since when did you care? I could be eaten by sharks and you'd still throw a party for all I know!" She yelled back at me.

"Seriously woman! Just get in already! I've embarrassed myself enough! You're parents over there will kill me if I let you walk in the rain!"

I pointed at the couple in the car watching us intently.

She snorted.  _The nerve!_  I'm getting frustrated now but I have to control my temper. Wait! Why do I need to control my temper anyway? I'm her boss for fucks sake!

"Fu—Fine! What do you want me to do for you to go back in there?"

Lisa smirked. I face palmed myself mentally. Why did I say that? What if she demands a raise? Or a car? Or a God-knows-what expensive thing?

"I want you to hear me out."

She said firmly. I was dumbfounded. I thought she was going to demand something that other people usually demand but I was wrong. She wants me to listen to her. Right. I didn't let her explain. How stupid of me. Now I feel guilty. But I need to stand my ground.

"Fine. Explain."

She sighed. But as she was about to talk heavy rain poured. I grabbed her hand immediately and dragged her to the car. Once we are inside, I was panting heavily and Lisa is too. Lisa and I are a bit wet because we have to run a good distance from where she is and the car. I didn't notice that I was still holding her hand until Jisoo spoke up.

"So I guess you two are okay." She said averting her gaze towards Lisa and I's intertwined hands. Since when did we intertwined our hands?

I let go of my assistant's hand immediately and looked anywhere other than her.

"We're gonna talk. Want to grab lunch ladies?"

I asked them and the love birds chirp in agreement. I know they're hungry from spying in the rally. I glanced at Lisa and she was looking distantly outside the window as the rain drops flow on the glass.

I fucked up big time, didn't I?

——-

The four girls made a detour to a restaurant on their way to the company. They got out in pairs because there's only two umbrellas available. Chaeyoung decided to go to Lisa to diffuse the tension surrounding her boss and her friend. When they reached their table, Jisoo sat with Lisa this time, and Chaeyoung with Jennie opposite them. 

The girls ordered their food. While waiting, the couple talked among themselves stuck in their own world while Jennie is thinking deeply while secretly glancing at Lisa from time to time. However, the other girl stayed silent while playing with her phone.

Jennie is actually regretting revealing her knowledge about the couple. So much PDA that she wants to puke. Like seriously? Right in front of her salad?

"I thought you wanted to explain? So explain." Jennie said flatly looking directly at Lisa.

"Okay." The Thai girl said. Jennie looks at her intently. And the couple stopped flirting to listen.

"What I wanted to say earlier before you interrupted was I gave them an option and they chose the one with the raise." Jennie nodded for her continue. "The first choice was there will be a 15% salary raise—"

"15%?! What the fuck?" The brunette was literally shocked. That will cause the company several millions every month.

"Let me finish, will you?" The brunette just scoffed. "There will be a 15% salary raise if they agree to cut the free lunch day from five times a week times a week to twice a week. The second option is to not have a raise at all. They picked the first one." Lisa explained while doing hand gestures for emphasis.

Jennie followed the act with her eyes and gulped. ' _Damn! Her fingers are long... I wonder what they feel inside m— fuck!'_ She shook her head lightly to dismiss the thought. She has to listen.

"I asked one of the HR personnel on my way to the plant for a brief info about the workers there. She said most of the workers are breadwinners and came from average-waging families. Most of them are married and have families to support. I made that option compensate to the raise that we will give them. When you made me arrange the reports from 4 years ago. I noticed that the company spends almost 50 million won a month on that plant alone for free meals. So I made that choice to compensate the loss. The fund that will be saved from free meals can be used to add to their salaries."

Everyone was shocked that Lisa thought of that and Jennie is beyond impressed and grateful. She feels guilty again for lashing out on the girl.

"You read all of them?! That's so many. I'm so impressed Lis!" Chaeyoung said clapping her hands.

"You sure you didn't finish high-school Lisa? That's some next level shit! Nice job!" Jisoo patted Lisa's back. And the younger girl smiled shyly.

Jennie is still staring at the Thai girl. Lisa surprised her once again.

"Yeah. You did good, Lisa. Keep it up."

The brunette reached her hand out for Lisa to shake which she did. Jennie felt the Thai girl's long slender fingers wrap around her hand sending a weird feeling in between the brunette's legs.

Fuck.

_'Damn you Lisa and you're long fingers! You truly are something else.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Shit! Drive faster baby, I can't hold it anymore! I-I need you!"

I'm now driving to my condo with this girl I met at the JYP Club in Incheon two months ago. Mina, if I'm not mistaken. She asked me for a meet up since she's in the city so here we are. The traffic light is still on red and this girl is gripping on my car's seat tightly. She really is horny as fuck.  _I smirked_. When the lights turned green, I drove fast but I want this bitch to suffer so I made a turn to a one-way road which is the longest route to my place.

She's gripping harder now and fuck! Is she dry humping my car seat? Ugh!  _That's disgusting!_

This car is my my favorite one. Even though I usually use this to pick girls up; I don't want this car to be a cum-filled junk. Plus, that would be unsanitary. So as much as possible, I keep the sex to my condo or a hotel room.

"I might get jealous of that seat if you continue to rub yourself on it." I said glancing at her.

She groaned but she stopped.  _Thank God!_

"Just drive faster please!"

I smirked. I kept my pace.

_'That's for fucking my car, bitch!'_

After I was satisfied with her suffering, I parked my car at my usual spot. She went out before me and opened my door dragging me to the elevator in a snap of a finger.

When we reached my unit, she didn't waste time to undress herself and helping me do the same. She plunged her lips into mine aggressively and I kissed her back with same force. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance that she graciously granted. It was a battle of tongue. She moved to kiss my jaw down my neck. I lifted my head to grant her more access. She continued to give me wet kisses until she sucked my skin near my pulse point. I held her away.

"The fuck?! I said no hickies on me remember?"

She smirked. "I just want to mark what is mine."  _Tss_. If all my girls think the same, my body will be full of kiss marks.

"You want to be punished huh?" I said seductively and smacked her ass. She moaned.

I flipped our position and pinned her against the cold wall then inserted my leg in between hers and started grinding. I lead her to the bed then pushed her down. Hard.

I kissed her hard and played with her breast using my right hand as she grips my hair with one hand and the sheets using the other. I let my hand travel down her body to her thigh. I kissed her jaw down to her neck making sure to leave a mark as a payback. Then my lips traveled to the valley of her breast. I stayed kissing it for a while then I proceeded to suck her them. She's a moaning mess underneath me. She lifted my chin so I can look at her. Her pupils are dark and dilated. You can see lust in them. And her breathing is uneven.

"I-I want to do you first." I raised my brow but she pleaded so I accepted.

I usually don't let people do me, I'd rather do them. Another reason is that I'm never satisfied being fucked. It's just so boring and I usually need to fake it most of the time. It's like no matter how skilled a girl is, there's always something missing. Other times when they actually make me cum, the sensation is lost easily and I'm not horny anymore.

"Fine. Work your magic." I whispered seductively sending the girl in frenzy.

She's on top of me now. She kissed my jaw then my neck down to my breast. Then my stomach licking my bellybutton. In all fairness, this girl's quite good. I might reach my climax this time. She moved downwards positioning herself in between my legs. Then, she peppered wet kisses on my thigh moving slowly inner until she's kissing my wet core.

She licked my pussy and played with my clit with her two fingers. This feels good... She pushes her tongue in and out of my core and used her other hand to massage my breast. Then she switched her tongue and fingers. Licking and sucking my clit at she slid her two fingers to my vagina.

Fuck!

_'"...They picked the first one." Lisa explained while doing hand gestures for emphasis._

I remembered how she waves her hand, long fingers moved so invitingly, as she spoke... seductively this time.

_Lisa._

Then I felt two fingers hit my g-spot. I moaned. It's picking up it's pace.

_'Lisa's long slender fingers wrap around my hand sensually sending a weird feeling in between my legs...'_

_Lisa._

The fingers went faster and faster. I'm so close!

1...2...3

I moaned loudly.

Fuck that was some good orgasm.

I breathed in and out trying to recover from the high. Mina withdrew her fingers ages ago. She didn't even help me ride my orgasm. Tsk.  _The nerve!_ I felt the girl above me roll onto my side and jumped out of bed and I just let her. What's her problem? When my breathing has evened out. I opened my eyes only to see a glaring Mina with arms crossed standing in front of my bed. I sat on my bed looking at her. I was about to ask what's wrong when she beat me to it.

"Who the hell is  _Lisa_?"

What?! Lisa? I never mentioned Lisa!

Or did I?

"What are you talking about baby?" I tried to reach for her but she moved back. She's clearly pissed.

"You said her name when you came."

My eyes widen. Did I just moaned Lisa's name? I mean I was thinking about her fingers but I couldn't possibly moan out her name...right?

"I'm pretty sure I said your name, babe. Maybe you just heard it wrong coz of the music." I lied.

"There's no music." She said flatly. "Way to ruin the mood, Kim." She added while rolling her eyes.

I face palmed myself mentally. How could I forget that? I'm losing this argument and I don't know what to do.

"Are you cheating on me Jennie?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Of course not baby! You're my only—"

"Cut the crap, Kim. I'm out!"

And she dressed herself up while I laid back onto my bed looking at her.

_Ugh fine. It's your lost anyway._

Then she left.

 _'How can you be so stupid Jennie?! You wasted a good amount of possible mind-blowing orgasm!'_  I scolded myself.

I've been sex-deprived for several days now. I've been busy with work and thinking about Lisa's stupid hands. I've been checking her out for a couple of days now since her hand caught my attention. But she's too oblivious tho. And I know I can't just ask her to have sex with me. That would be unprofessional. And it left me sexually frustrated since then. And now that I had a good fuck, I messed it up by mentioning Lisa's name.

Did I really moan Lisa's name?

I covered my face with pillow and groaned.

_Damn Lisa and her long fingers!_


	11. Chapter 11

Jennie went to the office the next day wearing a turtleneck blouse to hide the mark Mina left the night before.

"Isn't it hot outside Dukie? Why are you wearing a turtleneck?" Jisoo said appearing at the brunette's side on their way to the latter's office.

Jennie ignored her. They passed by the secretary's table. Chaeyoung and Lisa greeted the two but the latter is looking at Jennie with furrowed brows like she's analyzing her boss.

"Don't tell me that Mina girl marked you?"

Jennie ignored her again. They went inside the office and the brunette went straight to her chair while the raven-haired girl sat on the couch.

"I can't believe that shy librarian is a wild one." She laughed.

 _'Shy librarian my ass. Tss. I met her in a club dancing like a whore.'_  Jennie thought.

"But you're in a bad mood... did you fake it again? Hmm actually don't answer. You did tell me once that you do yourself if you're not satisfied with the sex."

"Shut up Jisoo. She left after the first round." Jisoo looked at her best friend with a shocked expression. She's confused.

"Did the  _almighty_  Jennie Ruby Jane Kim lost her sex prowess that could get girls into heaven?" The older girl teased.

"Of course not! And she did me first and it was actually amazing for once!" Jennie said and Jisoo is confused once again.

"So what's the problem?"

Jennie sighed.

"Apparently, I moaned another person's name when I came." She said rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Jisoo inquired, interested to whom her best friend was thinking during sex.

"Lisa."

Jisoo was shocked. But then she smirked. _'I knew it.'_

——-

Chaeyoung and Lisa are looking at the invitations in their hands given by the one and only Seok-jin. Jennie is on a meeting and Jisoo is attending a conference at a hotel in the city. It's an invitation for a welcome back party  _for_  himself,  _organised_  by himself. An overnight stay at a resort owned by Jackson.

"Just give it to your boss and Jisoo. I expect you both to come as well.  _Ciao_!" Jin winked and left.

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows. She's well aware of the little rivalry between her boss, and his closeness with Chanyeol. That guy is very vocal about his admiration to the secretary but Rose' is not interested.

 _'I smell trouble'_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Lisa is debating whether to go or not. Jennie will be there surely and she wants to spend time with her like they're mini date at the park. But if it's a party Jin organized, that means it will be full of rich people. Lisa gulped.

"You going, Lisa? I can decline too if you're uncomfortable." Rose' offered.

"No no. You can go if you want. I just- they'll be a lot of rich people there and-" Lisa rambled.

Rose' put her hands on the latter's shoulders reassuringly. "Hey... if you're worried that they'll be snubs and rude, don't be. Even if they're rich, they're friends are all respectful and fun to be with. Trust me."

"Ahh.. yeah.  _That's_.. what I'm worried about." Lisa nervously chuckled. "Can I think about it first tho?" She said pouting.

"Of course you can!" Rose' giggled at how cute Lisa looks when she worries. "Just don't think for too long. The party is on Saturday already."

"Okay! Thank you Chipmunk!"

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

This time Rose' pouted and Lisa laughed. Rose' followed not so long after.

——-

_"All set for the surprise." A woman wearing a tight-fitting dress said._

_"I can't wait to see her face when she sees it." Another woman added, smirking._

_"Girls, girls! Please just wait till Saturday. I'm sure Jero's reaction will be priceless." Jin smiled evilly while raising his glass to his beautiful companions._

——-

The week went by so fast. It's Saturday already. Lisa decided to come after a good amount of persuading from the couple and one good _'you will come with us'_ from Jennie. The four girls are now standing in front of the resort entrance.

"Ahhh... a much needed vacation! Here I come!" Jisoo sighed contently.

"We'll only be here overnight, unnie!" Lisa chuckled.

"Hey! Let me have this moment, will you?" The shorter girl whined. "Anyway, clear your schedule three weeks from now okay? Let's go for a vacation! The four of us!" She added excitedly.

"Yay!" The younger girls cheered simultaneously.

"We have work to do unnie." Jennie said flatly and the younger girls stopped cheering.

"Aiyshh! Don't kill the fun, Jendeukie! You're coming with us. Okay?" Jisoo said firmly then moving close to Jennie whispering. "And  _besides_... you'll get to be with Lisa in one room if everything goes to plan."

Jennie gulped and pushed her best friend away. The smaller girl laughed hysterically while the younger girls were left confused as ever.

"Whatever." Jennie said as she rolled her eyes then walked away.

——-

**JENNIE'S POV**

I can't believe Jisoo left me in one room with Lisa even when she knows that I'm having unpleasant thoughts towards the girl. And fucking Jin reserved only two rooms with one large bed each for the four of us forcing me to share it with someone... and I'm definitely not prepared sharing it with Lisa, of all people. Could this day get any more " _perfect_ "?!

I let Lisa shower first as I unpack my things. It's been 35 minutes already. What's taking her so long? I walked towards the window and looked outside. Our room is located at the front of the building facing the ocean. I can see various people on the water, topless men (gagging sound), and ladies on their bikinis.  _Nice!_ There are a lot of tourists here today. I was woken up from a trance when I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around only to be greeted by the sight of Lisa wrapped only in a towel with her hair dripping wet.

Damn she's hot.

I bet she isn't wearing anything underneath that fluffy towel.

"Oh-uh! Ms. Kim I-I'm sorry. I wasn't used to bringing my clothes to the bathroom so..." She said rather... _seductively_? I gulped. (In reality, Lisa said it shyly so imagine her surprise when Jennie stood there frozen looking at her like a damn meal.) She picked her clothes up from her bag and walked bag to the bathroom... with her hips swaying  _sensually_. (In reality, Lisa walked normally.) After a few minutes, she came back all dressed up. She's wearing a low-cut white beach dress with lacy design that runs down to her thigh. The upper part was cut low enough to give a hint of her black bikini which makes her breasts look bigger.

Did I tell you before that she looks  _so hot_?

"You're drooling Ms. Kim." She said giggling.

I wiped my lips and there's no drool. She laughed.  _Bitch!_

"I'm going to Jisoo-unnie and Rosie's room. Call us when you're ready to go." She winked.

And with that she left the room.

What a tease!

After minutes of preparing, I walked to the bed and sat at the edge to put on my wedges. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a rectangular velvety box with gold-plated lid inside Lisa's bag.

"Aiysh! She left her bag open. She's so irresponsible..." I sighed.

Lisa told me that she'll just leave her things inside her bag since it's just an overnight stay.

I don't know why I feel a strong inclination to get the box like it's calling me to open it. It intrigues me. I really want to but it's Lisa's and I don't want to invade her privacy. So instead, I closed her bag and proceeded to what I was doing.

After I'm done, I walked to the door. But before exiting, I looked back at Lisa's bag.

_What's in that box?_

——-

**LISA'S POV**

We're now at the venue of the party. It's on the private side of the resort. The place is huge with lights hanging around the pool with mini tables at the poolside. At one side of the place, there is a long table filled with different kinds of drinks and party foods; there's also a bar beside it. And there's a DJ on the other side of the pool. At 9 PM, the place is already packed.

Jisoo went to the bar to get us drinks. Jennie already walked off to somewhere. So that leaves me and Rosie alone in the sea of strangers.

I was looking around for any sign of Jennie when a man slings his arms on Rosie and I's shoulders. I stiffened and removed his arm. Rosie did the same. He pouted.

"Have you seen Jero, ladies?" Jin asked smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I have a bad feeling about this.

"She went to greet her friends." Rosie said flatly which only caused Jin's smirk to widen.

"And I'm  _not_  her friend? That hurts." He said as he walk off towards the crowd. "Be sure to be around for the  _surprise_." He said before he turned around.

I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. I think Jennie's in trouble.

"I'll go look for Ms. Kim." I told Rosie before walking off. She was saying something but I ignored her. I need to save Jennie from whatever this is.

I looked for her through the thick crowd. Asking strangers around if they saw her. But to my luck, I wasn't able to find her.

"Lisa?"

A man called me.  _I know that voice._ My eyes widened and I gulped. No, this can't be happening. Of all people, why him?

I tried to walk away but he held my wrist. He pulled me closer until our eyes met.

"So it's really you." That man said.

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

I walked to where my other friends are at as soon as we arrived at the party. They're all here— my poker buddies, Joy, Wendy, Tiffany and Chae. We talked while drinking.

I left the three by themselves. Jisoo will surely have a good time with Chaeyoung. And Lisa—  _Ugh_! I forgot about Lisa! She'll be third-wheeling the lovebirds again because I left. Now I feel guilty. So I grabbed a bottle of champagne and excused myself to go back to my friends but I was blocked by one of the girls I've been sleeping with.

_What is she doing here?_

"Hey baby! Nice to see you here." She greeted and hugged me but I was busy looking for my friends. They aren't there anymore.

"Uhh.. h-hey baby! Nice to see you too. But I need to talk to someone first. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. I walked again and I saw the couple at one of the tables. Jisoo looks pissed while Chaeyoung is trying to get my best friend's attention by presenting her with a plate filled with fried chicken. But Jisoo's still ignoring her. The fight must be big considering that she declined the chicken offer. Probably because of Chanyeol.  _I sighed_. But Lisa isn't with them.

I was going to approach the two when another one of my women blocked my way.  _Cafe' girl._

 _'She's also here?!'_ OMG! She must not see the other girl.

"Sweetie, stay here okay? I just need to talk to someone then I'll come and find you."

"You  _better_." She whispered seductively.

I nodded and went on my way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lisa. OH THANK GOD!

She's standing by the furthest corner of the venue with less people surrounding her. She has a serious look on her face.  _Fuck!_ She looks so sexy when she's serious.

But then I saw a man beside her. Kim Taehyung, one of the BTS. Is he bothering her? My Lisa looks uncomfortable talking to him. I don't know why but I'm annoyed seeing Lisa with that man. I just know that I have to go and save her. I popped the bottle open and took a large gulp. I walked up to them and cleared my throat to get their attention. The boy looks surprised and Lisa looks relieved of my presence.

"Is something going on here?" I said firmly. "Is this guy  _bothering_  you, Lisa?"

"Jen-Ms. Kim! I'm glad I found you! Let's go back to our room!" Lisa said  _seductively_. I shook my head. I'm hearing things again. Ugh! Once my unpleasant thought is gone, I looked over Lisa, she's worried. So I turned my attention to the guy and glared at him. He might be harassing Lisa that's why she's acting this way.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything. I swear. I was just asking Ms. Bae here, why she doesn't look anything like Korean... when she claims that her mother is one." He said casting a serious glance at Lisa. He actually has a point. Lisa's mom is Korean and her dad is Thai but she doesn't look Korean at all.

"But maybe because her dad's genes dominated the gene pool." He added nonchalantly giving Lisa a charming smile causing the girl to turn her head sideways.

_Ugh! Seriously? Right in front of my salad?!_

Lisa was about to talk again when I saw another one of my women near Jisoo and Chaeyoung's table. Then another one at the bar. And another one at the DJ booth.

I gulped.

_Are they all here?!_

"Ms. Kim, I think we need to go." Lisa said as she takes a hold of my wrist.

I stood there frozen in my place.

They're all approaching.

I'm doomed.

 

**LISA'S POV**

I tried to save Jennie from whatever Jin was planning but she's frozen on her spot. Her eyes are wide in panic. That's when I noticed several girls from various directions walking towards us more specifically,  _Jennie_. There was one from Jisoo-unnie's side, one from the DJ booth, one from the bar, one from the stairs, one coming out of the cottage. There are too many that I lost count. I am aware of Jennie's reputation with girls. But I can't help myself but feel as if my heart was shattered into millions of pieces at this moment.

_Did she really slept with all of these women?_

People aren't aware of the situation, still. Only me, Taehyung who is amused by the situation, Jisoo and Rosie who are both so shocked to help Jennie, and Jin, who is smirking while watching from the porch.

I knew it! He's behind all of this!

They cornered Jennie into the poolside. She's just a meter away from dropping into the water. Now, people are aware of the situation. Some are whispering, some are disgusted, some are confused and some people are cheering.

"Hey baby! Miss us?" The girl with blonde hair said.

They took a step forward. Jennie stepped back.

"Ohh..h-hey guys! What are you all doing h-here?" She's stuttering.

"How does it feel being played now huh?" The girl with short black hair added.

Another step forward.

"Now the tables are turned." The girl with wavy brunette hair said.

And another. Jennie is only a step into the water.

"Fun. Right babe?"

And there. Jennie stepped back and plunged into the cold water with a splash.

Everyone was shocked. The girls are all piled up at the side glaring at Jennie. When Jennie rose into the surface, Jin started to clap his hands.  _Stupid mother fucker!_

"Damn Jero! Didn't know you had it in you."

Jennie glared at her. "You fucking idiot! You planned all of this!"

Jin gasped. "Me? Of course not sweetie. They just happen to be in the same circle as some of my friends. See?"

He gestured at the guests and I saw people nodding. I can't believe he planned this without getting caught. So this is the  _surprise_  he's been saying earlier.

I clenched my fist to restrain myself from punching the guy. Jennie looks so pissed and helpless in the water.

"You slut! You slept with Jessica?!" A girl yelled from the crowd walking towards the pool.

The girl with wavy brunette hair stiffened. She must be Jessica.

"Yes Tiffany, I did! Fuck! I fucked all of them! Are you happy now?!" Jennie is pissed.

"You whore! I thought we're friends!" That Tiffany girl yelled and was about to jump into the pool when two other girls, one talk and one short, restrained her.

"You're just bitter because you can't even steal first base from her when I touched home run so many times that your little fingers can't count!" Jennie sneered.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm going to kill you!" That Tiffany girl yelled again.

Jennie turned around and our eyes met. I held her gaze as he held mine. Her eyes were full of regrets and guilt? I didn't know what to do so I just stared at her until she broke it and sighed. She looked down for a moment and climbed up the pool. Jisoo and Rosie are now trying to diffuse the situation. Jin is pretending to be helping too. That piece of plastic shit!

Jennie walked out of the venue, soaked. But before she does, she looked back at me with the same regretful eyes.

I am still restraining myself from punching that smirk out of Jin's stupid face when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Go to her." Taehyung smiled sympathetically. I nodded and went to our room.

——-

Once Jennie reached their room, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at her hands and they are trembling and her breathing is uneven. She's in rage. She clenched her fist to calm herself down. _'Damn that Seok-jin for going behind my back!'_ She thought. She then closed her eyes and let her body slip to the floor. She sat there with her arms hugging her knees.

Jennie doesn't care about what people say, her reputation precedes her anywhere she goes. Well until Lisa came. She doesn't know why she feels guilty that Lisa saw all this. She thought about the look on Lisa's face when they stared at each other.

Shock, hurt, confusion.

A single tear fell.

She buried her head to her knees letting her tears fall.

A soft knock was heard from the door.

And a gentle voice spoke up from the other side.

It's  _Lisa_.

 

**LISA'S POV**

I quickly ran after Jennie and when I arrived, the room is  _empty_. I looked around for any sign of Jennie until I heard a soft thud from the bathroom. I walked towards the room and placed my ears on the door. I can hear faint sobs coming from the other side.

Jennie's  _crying_?

"Jen... hey, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't cry, please." No answer but she stopped sobbing. That's a start. "You know you can talk about it with me, right? No judgments." I got ignored again. "N-Jennie, I'll be here if you need anything, oka—"

Then the door slammed open reveling Jennie with puffy eyes. She ran and hugged me tightly. She buried her face into my chest. I hugged her back.

"It's going to be okay... I promise. Shh. I'm here Jen."

She hugged me tighter.

_"Where were you all this time?"_

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

"Where were you all this time?" I asked her while still hugging her.

I felt her body stiffen for a second.

"W-what.. what are you talking about?" She held me away so that we're facing one another.

"Don't lie to me Lisa. I know you're that  _girl_... Don't lie anymore  _please_..." I begged her.

It's been 17 years since that girl made her promise to me. There were times that I thought about giving up but my hopes went up when I heard Lisa's comforting voice earlier. The same voice ages ago that sent warmth to my whole being. She's her. Lisa is her.

_Lisa is my girl._

I know I was just lusting over her for the whole day but now I'm desperately begging her to be that girl. She makes me feel all this weird feelings at the same time. And I'm confused. But it feels right. It feels right because it's  _her_. It's  _Lisa_.

"I'm not. Not everyone wants to sleep with you Ms. Kim." She said flatly but her eyes were saying something different.

"N-no y-you— You sound like her a-and—"

"Jennie, you're just tired... a-and you're drunk... just rest. Oka—?

"NO! STOP LYING TO ME!" I grabbed both her wrists and slammed her back against the wall. She was shocked. "You are her! You're voice... and the way you make me feel... that's—that's how she made me feel! So don't fucking lie Lisa!" I remembered my list of why Lisa isn't that girl but I'm still hopeful. I looked at her eyes and they were pleading.

"I told you I'm not whoever that girl is Jennie! She's gone, just move on!" She yelled back at me.

We stared at her directly at her eyes. They changed. Her facial expression is pure blank. Was I imagining things? I tightened my hold and she whimpered.

"S-stop this Jennie..." She pleaded.

My head is full of different raw emotions and they are clouding my sanity. All I can hear was the loud beating of my heart. My eyes moved down to her lips. She gulped. Then I licked my lips then slowly leaned in. Our lips are just centimeters apart when...

"S-stop... please..." Lisa whimpered. She's sobbing.

I snapped my eyes open. And the realization of what I'm about to do sinks in. There is Lisa with her eyes closed. Her lips are quivering and she's breathing hard. She looks so  _terrified_. ' _What have I done?!'_ I quickly removed my hands from her wrists and backed away. She's trembling.

"Lisa I..." I gulped. I can't believe what I did.

She shook her head.

"Lisa I'm sorry..." My voice cracked.

I kept my distance from her while continuously saying sorry. I feel so guilty. We stayed like that for what it feels like hours— my clothes are slightly getting dry and Lisa's breathing are coming back to normal. I wanted to reach for her and hug her but I can't. I shouldn't. Not after what I did.

I broke us even before it started.

"You should sleep Jennie." She said while wiping her tear-stains. "Don't wait for me."

And with that, she left.

How could one, normal day turn into the most disastrous day of my life?

I felt my whole body turn weak. I fell into my knees as my tears starts to fall.

I was left here. Alone. Crying in the middle of the room.

Again.

——-

After few hours, Jennie woke up only to find that her roommate is still not in their room. She thought Lisa went to Jisoo and Chaeyoung's room to avoid an awkward night with her so she just let it be. It's almost 2 AM. The night is serene with the moon illuminating the sea. The waves are gently crashing against the shore and the breeze is cool and steady. One can also still hear some laughter coming from the tourists.

Jennie  _loves_  the  _night_. She loves the serendipity that it gives— the stillness of the world, the quiet lullabies of moon and the twinkling of the stars like glitters on a black canvas. She hates  _change_. She thinks that it disrupts the normal flow of things. That's also why she loves the night; it stays the same— darkness illuminated by millions of tiny lights, like how it should be.

She walked towards the veranda and was greeted by the cool sea breeze touching her face. She breathed in.

At least there's something good about this day.

She closed her eyes and embraced the comfort, nature is giving her. Then when she opened them, her heart started to break into tiny pieces. Lisa is walking in the shore. But she's not alone. Taehyung is there with her and they are  _laughing_. 

Jennie felt her heart clench. She shouldn't feel this way; not after what she did earlier.

And Lisa looked so happy with him.

She snorted.

_'Of course, she's straight. How stupid of me to assume that she's not. Maybe that velvet box was from him.'_

The brunette forcefully shut her eyes and gulped. She laid back in their bed.

"I'm just gonna sleep this off." She breathed.

_'This is just another day... I wish I could say the same for today.'_

A tear fell.


	12. Chapter 12

It's already 10 AM and Jennie is still not in the office. It's an unusual behavior from her considering that she's inside her office at exactly 8 AM everyday like clockwork, even when she had a "visitor" the night before, except when she's out of town for a conference or award show which she isn't. Lisa is getting worried about the brunette. _'Was I a bit too harsh on her that night?'_ She thought. The Thai girl continuously casts glances towards the elevator every minute hoping that Jennie will appear and walk in front of their table as always.

"I'm sure if that elevator is an ice cream, it melted already." Chaeyoung teased.

"You should call her, she might pick up if you do. And stop staring at the elevator, she texted me earlier that she'll just work from home today." Jisoo said taking a bite off her chicken sandwich.

"She probably doesn't want to see me." Lisa whispered but the couple caught it anyway.

"Why would't she want to see you? I thought you guys are getting close." Rose' asked with her brows knitted together in confusion.

"What happened?" It's now Jisoo's turn to ask.

Lisa exhaled deeply. "She kissed me... and—" The Thai girl started only to be cut by a clapping Jisoo.

"I knew it! Pay up baby!"

"I meant she tried to kiss me but nothing happened. I swear!" Lisa quickly corrected herself.

"Told you babe. Now pay up. I need that hundred dollar for my makeup." Chaeyoung smirked.

"Did you guys just bet on me and Jennie?!" Lisa asked and the two girls shrugged. "Anyway, as I said, she did but I got scared and it all went downhill."

"But she didn't force you right?" Chaeyoung asked, concerned.

"No. I mean— she stopped when she saw my reaction. I-I got scared and I didn't know what to do." The Thai girl skipped the part where Jennie forcefully pinned her against the wall insisting that she was that girl. And the bruises on her wrists that are still present until know forcing her to spend a good amount of time putting concealer on them.

Jisoo frowned. "So you think she's avoiding you?"

The young girl nodded.

"Don't worry, Lis. I know Jennie, she's a fighter. A simple embarrassment like that of Saturday will not affect her." Jisoo reassured the young girl.

"But you should know that Jennie's been through a lot." The raven-haired girl added seriously.

"I know." Lisa whispered.

"I don't think you know the depth of her suffering Lisa. She's been through a lot since childhood. When we met her at her freshmen year of college, she's always alone and reserved until we knew that she's working day and night for this. She said she wanted to prove something." Jisoo said gesturing around the building. "But she's got better when she joined us. She still doesn't smile a lot but that's an improvement. Until this passed months...she's getting better and better (and I think it's because of you)."

"Do you like her Lisa?" Chaeyoung added.

"W-what? Ye— I mean I do but I just respect her, that's all." The Thai girl defended.

The secretary hummed sarcastically while Jisoo narrowed her eyes at Lisa. "Lisa, you know I love you because you are our lovechild. But Jendeukie is my best friend. So if ever she confess her feelings for you and you don't feel the same way, just let her down gently, okay?"

Lisa nodded and there is a thick air of seriousness surrounding the two until Chaeyoung butted in. "Geez.. you made it sound like Lisa is having an affair with her aunt!" She cringed.

"What the fuck Rosie?!" Lisa gasped.

"Language dear." Chaeyoung replied waving her index finger at the younger girl.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe...Tsk!" Jisoo added rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Coz you guys are sooo serious! Chill up okay? I'm sure Jennie's just resting. She's a human after all. We all need to recharge physically, mentally and spiritually." She said grabbing the sandwich off of Jisoo's hand then took a large bite.

"Hey! Buy your own!" Jisoo whined and Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out in response.

Right then, Chaeyoung phone chimed. It's Jennie. She showed the other two her phone and when they nod, the secretary opened her phone.

 **From: President Kim (10:24 AM)**  
Good day Secretary Park. Please tell Jisoo to bring the files I need to review today to my condo. Thank you.

"Ehh that's... it." Chaeyoung said after reading the message.

"She wants me to bring them to her?" Jisoo asked and her girlfriend nodded. An idea popped into her head.  _Bingo_! She may an eye-contact with her girlfriend then gestured to Lisa. However her girlfriend didn't get it. "Why not we let Lisa bring the files to her." Chaeyoung still didn't get it. She looks confused making Jisoo groan internally.

"Aniii! I don't think I can unnie!" Lisa whined.

"Well I can't as well. I have a meeting at exactly..." She glanced at her watch. "... 15 minutes."

"But you don—" Rose' butted in but Jisoo silenced her by pinching her girlfriend's ass.  _'_ _We're out of the camera's view so it's fine.'_ The raven-haired girl thought. Chaeyoung eyes widened. She gets it now.

"What happened there?" Looking between the two girls. "And.. why can't you just give it to her Rosie? You're her secretary for Jisoo's sake!"

Jisoo pinched Rose's butt again. "I-I can't. There's a pile of other reports Ms. Kim left hear."

"Ugh! Fine." Lisa groaned and looked suspiciously at the pair.

"Good boy." Jisoo said patting Lisa on the shoulders.

"Good boy?"

"Good girl." Jisoo grinned widely.

The couple arranged the documents and gave it to Lisa. Once the two are alone, Chaeyoung turned to her girlfriend with a serious expression. She leaned in and whispered seductively into her girlfriend's ear.

"You've been a naughty girl today, Ms. Jisoo. Prepare to be punished tonight."

Jisoo gulped.

It will be a fucking long night.

——-

**JENNIE'S POV**

I shoot a quick text to Chaeyoung to tell Jisoo-unnie to bring the papers here. I don't have the strength to go to the office physically, let alone see Lisa today.

I still feel guilty—if you only saw how terrified she looked that moment. I almost forced myself to her. What was I thinking? I bet she doesn't want to see me ever. But she has the right to be. I almost kissed her without consent and who knows what will happen if it went further.

I wanted to be always in control, but that time, I lost it. And Lisa suffered the consequences.

I can't believe I'm having these weird feelings for Lisa. Back then, it was just  _fondness_ —she's different, headstrong, she isn't afraid of me. Then  _need_ — I just keep her with me because she brings me luck during poker and as my representative to the family. Then  _trust_ — when I gave her full access to decide for my employees. Then  _friendship_. Then now... I don't know. I crave for her— her touch, her voice, her smile, her presence.

She made me feel things that I never felt before. I wish she is that girl. But she isn't. I still have hopes that they are the same... and if they are, maybe she has a reason why she's denying it.

I cannot just let it go. Her mouth is saying the exact opposite of what her eyes were telling me that night. But I have to respect her.

Then yesterday on our way home, she pretended like nothing happened. She's in her usual cheerful self but it's all fake. I can see right through her. And it's killing me inside how she can effortlessly act as if everything is okay... when clearly, it's not.

I opened a new bottle of whiskey and filled my glass. I took a sip of the liquid and felt the heat of the liquor burn down my throat.  _Hmm_. it's been my only companion since yesterday and well, ever since.

I've been on my own,  _solo_.

I spent the whole day up to now, after arriving from the resort at my home office at the condo drowning myself with work and alcohol. This is the only thing that can keep me sane. I heard the turning of the knob of my condo door. My office is situated adjacent to the door and my chair is turned, facing the large window of my home office. I didn't bother turning my chair around or looking at the monitor. It's probably Jisoo-unnie. 

I heard footsteps walking towards me and gently put down the files on my table.

"Thank you, unnie."

"It's _me_."

 

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Jennie gulped when she heard Lisa's voice behind her.

"Jennie..." Lisa started.

"It's fine Lisa. You may go. Thank you for bringing the files." Jennie said weakly. She's really tired. She barely slept for two days then drowned herself with work since yesterday. She feels lightheaded.

"Is everything...okay?" The Thai girl asked hesitantly.

 _'How could you ask that when you know full well that it's not?'_ Jennie thought. "Yes." The brunette lied.

"Talk to me Jen...please." The tall girl desperately pleaded. _'There you are again, reminding me of that girl.'_

"I'm fine Lisa. I'm just tired." The smaller girl breathed out. She feels heavy.

"Please look at me, Jen." The Thai girl pleaded once more. 

Jennie momentarily shut her eyes close then turned around to face Lisa. She's too exhausted to have an argument with the girl. She looks pale and her breathing is heavy which makes the other girl worried. The Korean girl notices this so she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm okay. I just need some rest." She coughed. "You can go back to the office now."

Lisa ignored Jennie and moved towards her putting her hand on the latter's forehead. "You're hot. You have a fever."

"I said I'm oka—" Another cough.

"You might be dehydrated as well. I'll call the hospital—"

"No, don't please." The Korean mumbled.

If she goes to the hospital, Jennie is sure that the media will have a field day outside the facility and rumors might spark again. Like before when she went to the hospital for a check-up, tabloids speculated her having a life-threatening illness, an STD which she never had, and being pregnant for fucks sake.

"But you're sick and based on the bottles of whiskey all over the house and that pile of work on your desk, you might be having an electrolyte imbalance. So we need you to get checked." Lisa said firmly.

"Fine. Just call my doctor to come." Jennie surrendered. She has no strength to argue with the girl.

——-

"She has a mild fever but will easily subside if she rest and drink the medicines I gave her. She also has a low potassium level due to dehydration, stress and fatigue. She doesn't need an IV tho, but she has to take this KCl tablets for two days..."

Lisa is listening attentively to what Dr. Taeyang is saying. While Jennie fell asleep about an hour ago.

"Did she drink all of this?" He asked gesturing at the empty bottles on Jennie's room. Lisa nodded. "Please restrain Ms. Kim from drinking these for two days, after that she's free but keep it down low, maybe 2-5 glasses a week will do. Then make sure she eats lots of fruits and juices. Also, tell her to avoid working while she recovers, okay? And one last thing, control your girlfriend from being too workaholic, she needs to rest and energize too."

Lisa nodded. "I will. Thanks Doc!"

Little did they know that Jennie is awake but kept her eyes shut. She's too tired to open them nor move a muscle for that matter. She fell asleep after the med tech took a sample of her blood then was woken up by Lisa and Dr. Taeyang conversation.

Jennie doesn't know why Lisa didn't deny the "girlfriend" thing but maybe she understood it as "girl friend". But the brunette doesn't care, she feels happy because of it.

The doctor smiled. "Call me if you have any more questions."

Then he left.

They're alone. Together. Again.

Jennie heard Lisa's footsteps fade.  _'Is she leaving?'_ The brunette panicked a bit about the possibility that Lisa will leave her alone while sick until she heard footsteps walking towards her again.  _'Thank God'_  She breathed out, relieved.

Then she felt Lisa sit on her side then a cold towel on her forehead then her neck then her arms; she shivered. Then she heard water dripping on a basin. After that, she felt Lisa put the towel on her forehead. She felt Lisa stand up.

 _'Is she gonna leave for real this time?'_  Jennie panicked.

So with all the strength left in her, she grabbed Lisa by the arm gently.

"Stay... please."

Lisa looked at Jennie. She's awake now. She looks so small and vulnerable when she's sick. The Thai girl fought the urge to envelope the brunette in a tight hug and kiss her. So she smiled and put a hand on top of the brunette's.

"You should sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Lisa reassured Jennie but the latter looked hesitant but nodded anyway.

Lisa stayed at Jennie's side until she fell asleep. The Thai girl then, went out of the room to tidy up the unit and dispose the empty bottles of whiskey laying around the place. Then she went inside the office, she sighed upon seeing the amount of work on the brunette's table. She arranged them neatly then proceeded to the kitchen. She doesn't know how to cook but she sure makes the best chicken soup. Before cooking, she checked Jennie first. She's still sleeping. It's been 2 hours.

Once she's done, she poured a good amount of the soup into the bowl and went inside Jennie's room.

"Jen... wake up." Lisa gently rubbed the girl's shoulders then Jennie fluttered her eyes open. "I made you soup."

Lisa helped the the other girl to sit up then gave her the tray to feed herself. Lisa is sitting at the edge of the bed examining the brunette, she's sweating a bit.

"I know I've been an ass to you, Lisa. But are you trying to poison me?" Jennie said narrowing her eyes at the suspicious-looking soup.

"Hey! It may look bad but I promise you that my chicken soup taste great." The Thai girl defended.

The brunette sighed then grabbed a spoonful of soup. She tried to feed herself but she feels too weak so her hands are trembling while doing so. Lisa notices this and reached for the spoon.

"Let me do it." She said softly.

Jennie stared at her and Lisa can feel the heat on her cheeks rising. She feeds her carefully, only giving the soup to the girl when she's sure it not too hot to be eaten by her sick companion. _'Lisa's right. It looks shitty but it sure tastes delicious.'_ Jennie thought.

Lisa wipes the Korean's forehead from time to time causing the girl to blush. The latter is thankful that her fever is hiding her blush.

"You have to take the medicine the doctor left after eating." Lisa said and the brunette nodded. "And Jisoo-unnie said they have an appointment tonight so she and Rosie will visit here tomorrow." She added.

After eating, Lisa gave the medicines to Jennie and help her drink from the glass. The brunette noticed a faint purple bruise on the other girl's wrist. Her eyes widened and she felt guilt once again.

"Was that... because of me?"

Lisa pursed her lips. She understands what the girl meant.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, Jen." Lisa smiled.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know what has gotten into me. I'm really sorry I hurt you. I-I won't do it again. I promise." The brunette rambled.

"Hey... I told you it's okay. Nothing a good concealer can't handle. You stopped and you're sorry about it so it's all okay now. And you only did that because you thought I'm that girl." Lisa said comfortingly. ' _But you are her... at least I hope so.'_ Jennie thought.

"Does it hurt...still? Jennie asked worriedly.

"No, so don't worry. Okay? And if you're comfortable with it, why don't you tell me about this girl?"

This is the second time a person truly wants to hear her story about her first love. The first ones are Jisoo and Nayeon, of course. Back then, when she told her friends about the girl, they shrugged it off and told her that it's just a stupid puppy love. So she told Lisa everything. How that girl came to her rescue when she needed it the most. How that girl comforted her and stayed with her at the park until it's time to go home. And she told her about their promise. Jennie reminisced those times. Lisa is looking at her softly showing great interest in what the she's saying.

"So that's why I thought that you two are the same person." The brunette said resting her back at the headboard. "Sorry about that gain."

"I told you it's okay." She breathed deeply before speaking. "Since you shared that with me, I think it's just fair if I tell you why I was terrified back then."

 _'That terrified look on her face that night... was she raped?'_ Jennie thought a surge of panic and anger came to her but she has to control herself.

"You don't have to... if you're not comfortable talking about it, Lis."

"No... you deserve an explanation for my action." Lisa said firmly and the brunette nodded. Jennie readjusted her position on the bed. 

"I had a boyfriend before..." Jennie furrowed her brows. "Don't worry, he didn't force me. I-We um... when we did it, it was my first time, and he asked me if I'm sure. I said yes and I thought it would be magical like what they say but it wasn't... It-it was so rough and all I felt was pain. He was doing it fast and hard. It doesn't feel right but I didn't stop him because I thought it might get comfortable afterwards but it still hurt until he finished. I-I bled and it was really painful. I felt pain for almost a week but...but I tried my best not to show it. I didn't want to do it again."

Jennie clenched her fist trying to control herself. If she sees that asshole she'll punch that jerk's winner. She's in rage. Because of that guy but mostly because of herself. She made Lisa remember that traumatic incident. "Is it Taehyung?... I saw you two at the shore that night." The brunette said sounding a bit jealous but mostly angry.

Lisa giggled a bit and shook her head. "No, oh God! He's not it. Taehyung is just a an old friend I met in Am-Thailand. You don't need to get jealous."

Jennie blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry again Lisa..."

Lisa shook her head. "Don't be. I know you're not that kind of person, Jennie. It wasn't you who did that to me."

"Still. I'm sorry. And if that jerk show his face here, I'll make sure he regrets what he did." The brunette deadpanned.

Lisa chuckled. She likes this protective Jennie. "I see I have a knight and shining armor now. Anyway, I have to go out. You go back to sleep and I'll wake you up for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Jennie pouted.

 _'Why do you have to be so cute without even trying?'_ Lisa thought.

"I'm meeting Seulgi at the lobby. I already told them I'll stay here until you recover so I requested for her to bring some pairs of clothes for me."

Jennie feels so happy that Lisa chose to stay with her. But she's confused that her family let her stay, that  _easily_. They know her reputation and she's sure almost all her employees despise her, that includes Seulgi. But she didn't give it much of a thought.

"You didn't have to bother your sister-in-law, you could've just used my clothes." The brunette mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure they're a bit small for me." The Thai girl giggled.

 _'I bet my shorts would look like an underwear if you wear them. Aiysh Jennie! You're sick and you're still thinking about that! Stop being a pervert!'_ The brunette mentally scolded herself.

During dinner, Lisa once again made another suspicious-looking soup. This time it's a creamy mushroom soup. Lisa's the one who fed the brunette again. Jennie's fever is now subsiding. After the meal, Lisa gave the other girl medicines.

"You should sleep now, Jen." Lisa said while adjusting the comforter up to Jennie's chest.

"Would you be here when I wake up?" The brunette said hesitantly.

Jennie isn't sure why she feels the need of Lisa's presence with her. She feels so helpless and weak. And she hates feeling weak. But if it's Lisa, Jennie will choose to be weak anytime.

"Of course." Lisa said while planting a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

_'I will always be with you, Jennie. I promise.'_


	13. Chapter 13

  
Jennie woke up to the sound of metals rustling coming from the kitchen.

 _'Lisa is cooking for me again.'_  She smiled softly at the thought.

She feels a lot better now. Lisa took good care of her yesterday and checked her temperature from time to time last night. The Thai girl even helped her change clothes when her shirt was already drenched with sweat. So she gets up from the bed and stretched her arms to go check on Lisa.

On the other hand, Lisa has been trying to make a pancake for almost an hour now but to no luck. She doesn't know how to cook, but she's really trying hard to give Jennie an edible food for breakfast.

Jennie walked into the kitchen and saw the disaster the Thai girl made. She stippled a laugh. Lisa looks helpless and frustrated for such a simple recipe. But at the same time, she looks so cute wearing a tiny apron and her hair up in a messy bun. _She looks like a housewife._

Jennie made her way to the brown-haired girl's side and put her hands on both the girl's shoulders. Lisa stiffened as she turned around to face the brunette guiltily.

"I really tried! But it turns out burned every time. I'm sorry for the mess." Lisa rambled an apology.

"It's okay. Let me do it." She showed her cute gummy smile and the Thai girl almost melted.

"But you're sick and I have nothing else to do." Lisa whined.

"Just sit there and be pretty." Jennie giggled while pointing at the bar stool in front of the table.

"But I want to make you a pancake!" Lisa complained.

"You can make me one next time. For today, let me cook. I'm feeling better now, thanks to you." Jennie told Lisa sincerely and the other girl turned her head away to hide her blush. "Now go sit."

The Thai girl huffed but complied.

"Is this how you get girls? Cooking them breakfast and all?" Lisa asked with a slight jealous tone.

"Is it working?" Jennie countered as she flip the first pancake effortlessly.

"Not in the slightest." The Thai girl answered. Jennie smirked.

"To answer your question, no. Sorry for being crude but they leave after the sex. You're the first person I've cooked for... I-I mean not that w-we slept together b-but you're the first person I've ever cooked breakfast for." Jennie cleared her throat.

Lisa looked down. She's flustered.

_'Cute.'_

After the pancakes are all cooked, they sat down at the dining area to eat. Lisa also prepared a vegetable salad and fresh pineapple juice for Jennie. She's also the one who put Jennie's food into the girl's plate. She even wiped Jennie's mouth with her napkin when there's an excess syrup on the latter's lips. Then Lisa gave Jennie her medicines after eating. And then the pair did the dishes together.

They look so domestic and Jennie loves it.

"I guess you're feeling a lot better now, huh?" Lisa said looking at the brunette who's wiping the plates.

"Are you going to leave now?" Jennie pouted.

"Not yet. And stop pouting like that, I might stay here forever if you keep doing that." Lisa joked.

"I will pout forever then."

Lisa shut her eyes close for a moment. Jennie is too cute for her to handle.

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to keep me here." Lisa chuckled.

"Maybe I do, for entertainment purposes... You look like a clown." Jennie teased and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, Lis. Thanks for taking care of me." The brunette said sincerely.

"It's no problem. If you die, I won't have my salary." Lisa teased. Jennie's aware that Lisa meant it as a joke but she can't stop her heart to break just a little bit. "Kidding! I care about you, Jen."

Jennie smiled at the sincerity of the girl's words.

After washing the dishes, Jennie planned to do some paperworks but Lisa stopped her saying that she should rest for the whole day, meaning no work. But due to Jennie's stubbornness, the two had a little argument causing the taller girl to pick Jennie up and force her to sit on the couch.

"Teach me what to do and I'll do it. Since you're really being insistent with those files." Lisa said firmly while looking down at her boss.

Jennie raised her brows but not because she challenge Lisa's intellectual ability but because this is the first time someone actually offer her help.

"So?"

Jennie sighed. There's no point in arguing. "Okay! But I'll sit beside you while you're doing it."

And here they are, sitting together in Jennie's big leather chair. It's big enough to accommodate both of them. Jennie taught the Thai girl how to review the reports and the latter did her best to be thorough.

Lisa lets the brunette sit back and play with her phone while she reviews the files, only getting Jennie's attention when the girl needs to sign the papers. And the taller girl only leaves the seat when she has to get them some water and snacks.

At some point, Jennie fell asleep with her head resting on Lisa's back. So the taller girl carried the sleeping girl bridal style to the couch on her office.  _'Jennie looks so angelic when she sleeps'_ Lisa thought. She then put the girl's strayed hair behind her ears.

"There."

Lisa smiled at the sight of a sleeping brunette and went back to work.

——-

It's about 2 PM when Lisa finished reviewing all the reports. She and Jennie went to the living room to watch a movie.

"What to watch? Hmm." Jennie asked.

"Tangled!" Both of them said simultaneously. They both laughed.

Jennie put Tangled on play and they sat there cuddled up underneath a blanket. Lisa put her arm around Jennie's back while the latter rests her head of Lisa's chest. It's unusual but they both didn't care. It felt natural. They're too engrossed with the movie to notice the time until Lisa's stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry." Jennie teased her.

"It's almost 4. We haven't had our lunch yet." Lisa said glancing at her watch.

"Let's order. What do you want?" She asked while getting her phone from her side.

They're still cuddled up on the couch.

"Chinese?" Lisa suggested.

"Hmm okay."

While eating, the pair watched another Disney movie, they sat crossed-legs at the sofa while eating. After eating, Lisa offered to wash and clean up but Jennie insisted to help. So now they are back in the kitchen doing dishes. It's already 6 PM.

Lisa is putting soap on the dishes while Jennie rinse them with water. Jennie felt a little playful so she splashed some water on Lisa.

"Yahhh! What are you doing?" Lisa whined.

Jennie splashed her with water again while smirking.

"Ahh. So this is how it's gonna be?" Lisa smirked wiping the bubbles on Jennie's cheeks.

"Yahhh!" Jennie whined but laughed after. She grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and wiped it on Lisa's face.

Lisa then turned on the faucet and splashed the water into Jennie's direction but she dodged it. Then they both looked at the kitchen island at the same time. Jennie smirked and Lisa froze.

The  _flour_.

They stared at each other and the time stood still. They're both anticipating their opponent's next move. Then it happened. They both surged forward. But Lisa grabbed the jar first because of her long arms. She smiled evilly. Jennie gulped. Lisa slowly walked towards the other girl wearing an evil smirk. She opened the jar next then put the lid down.

"We can talk about this Lis..." Jennie pleaded but she's smiling. She knows what will happen.

Then Lisa grabbed a handful of flour and throw it against Jennie's clothes. The brunette gasped while the taller girl laughed evilly.

"You! I'm going to get you Lisa!" Jennie shouted playfully then run after Lisa.

They ran around the kitchen until Jennie reached Lisa and snatched the jar from the Thai girl. She threw a handful of flour to Lisa's direction hitting the girl's face and hair. They both laughed and wiped flour on each other until they both touched each other's cheeks at the same time.

The time stopped.

They stared at each other's eyes. Jennie's gaze went down to Lisa's lips. They're slightly parted. The Thai girl too, is looking at Jennie's lips. They both licked their lips at the same time. They're eyes met again. This time both their eyes are dilated and dark. They both know where this is going.

Jennie gulped while still looking at Lisa's eyes.

They silently communicated and Lisa nodded.

That's all Jennie needed so she started to lean closer.

Lisa closed her eyes in anticipation.

They're only centimeters away and Jennie shut her eyes close as well.

They're going to do it.

Just a few centimeters away.

But.

"YAHOO! Jendeukie! Limario! Where are you guys at?"

"Lisa-yah! Miss Kim! We brought pizza!"

The couple shouted simultaneously and the moment was broken.

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

We quickly jumped away from each other's embrace when we heard Cheasoo's voices. My heart is pounding so fast. Lisa's blushing. She looks hella cute when she's flustered.

We were going to kiss! I was going to kiss Lisa! But that damn pikachu and chipmunk ruined it! Ugh!

"Jendeu— Woah! What happened here?" Jisoo gasped.

"Mercy!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

Yes, it is really messy in the kitchen right now.

"We had a flour fight." I shrugged.

Jisoo turned towards Lisa who's still blushing and that freaking dwarf smirked.

"Oohh kinky." Jisoo teased while making a scissor hand gesture which only made Lisa blush more.

I have to do something.

"Nothing happened." I said firmly and the couple both smirked.

That fucking chipmunk is smirking. TF? I thought she's a church girl. Tss. Maybe Jisoo's crudeness rubbed off on her already.

I turned my attention to Lisa and put my hands on her arms reassuringly. "Don't mind them, Lis. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself. Then I'll bath after you. I'll just call home service to clean this. Okay?"

She nodded and excused herself with her head hanging low. She's still flustered even when we weren't caught. I bit my lip at her innocence.

"You look shit Deuki. I bet you two gonna go down here if we hadn't come." Jisoo teased.

"That would be hot." Chaeyoung added nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes at my secretary. She's... weirdly different today.

"I guess Jisoo rubbed off on you secretary Park."

"Maybe." She said innocently while Jisoo stiffened. That's odd.

While I was at the bathroom, Jisoo-unnie already called the home service and cleaned the kitchen. Then after I cleaned myself, I went back to the three— they're watching Titanic. Chaeyoung is crying while resting her head on her girlfriend's chest like me and Lisa earlier. I still blush whenever I remember that. Then there's Jisoo looking bored as ever, probably having watched the movie countless times because of her girlfriend. And Lisa. She's pouting and about to cry.

 _Baby_.

I made my way to Lisa and sat down beside her. She smiled at me as I did too. She reached out for a slice of pizza and gave it to me. I squealed internally. She snaked her arm around my back and rested her hand on my waist.

We stayed like that for the entirety of the movie. When it's finished, Chaesoo stood up and stretched their arms.

"We'll go now Jendeuk!" Jisoo said.

"We'll just drive Lisa home." Chaeyoung added.

"No. I'll drive Lisa. I mean you guys leave at the other side of the city so that would be inconvenient." I reasoned out.

"You're still not together yet but you're being possessive." Jisoo teased. "Don't worry, we'll take care of our child. Right honey?"

"Yep. So don't worry, Ms. Kim."

"But—" I was going to argue when Lisa cut me.

"It's okay Jen. I'll see you tomorrow." Lisa smiled softly at me.

"Fine." I pouted. Chaesoo moved away to give us 'privacy' as they said.

"Don't pout like that Jennie. You'll see me again tomorrow right?" I nodded. "Just don't forget to take your medicines, okay? And. Don't work tonight. You need to rest." She said while caressing my cheeks.

I wanna fucking melt right at this moment. OMG!

"Can't you just stay?" I asked her. She chuckled.

Then she held my hand. I feel warmth radiating throughout my body. I don't know why we are talking like this but I feel happy. So so so happy. The happiest I've ever been.

"You know I can't as much as I want to, right? I have a family too. And if I stay here, there might be rumors about you again."

I sighed. She's right but I can't say that I'm not disappointed that she's leaving.

"Okay. But message me once you're home okay?"

"I will." She said and kissed my a spot on my cheek near my lips once. It was so close! I was so shocked to react. It was a split of second only but it feels perfect. It felt careful and pure. I know my face looks like a tomato right now. And the little people on my brain are going gaga. But Lisa is worse. She's furiously blushing and she's looking anywhere but me.

"I will. Now go before I tie you up so you can't leave."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Jen!"

Then we hugged each other. I walked them to the elevator.

After they're gone, I feel empty again.

I sighed and went back to my condo.

I looked around my unit and it feels... different. It's amazing how a day spent with a special person can change the meaning of a place. A week before, this unit is simply a house for a lonely being that is me; and a den where I play with various girls. But now, Lisa made it feel like a home. She completely changed how I see this place. I'm just sad that she has to go back home. I want her to stay but sadly, I don't have any right to demand.

I walked up to my room. I remembered how Lisa took care of me here. She was so gentle and caring and perfect. I miss her already.

If someone asked me if I like Lisa months before, I would think they're crazy. She's stubborn and a brat but now... I... want her. I laughed at myself for how I let things turn around quickly.

But I feel it. She wants me too.

I saw a bottle of unopened whiskey at the bar, I'm tempted, but I fought against it. Lisa will get mad if I go against doctor's orders. So I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw  _something_  that caught my eyes.

I smirked. 


	14. Chapter 14

**JISOO'S POV:**

I'm now on my way to Chaeyoung's apartment. Her family's in Australia so she lives alone at an apartment building down south approximately 45 minutes away from the company. Jennie's sick and I feel guilty that I can't come and visit her tonight but Lisa is there with her anyway. I know my child will take good care of my best friend.

I'm now in front of her apartment unit, I feel my heart starting to beat erratically. Damn. Why do I suddenly feel nervous about this?

I thought back to how my girlfriend tease me earlier— her voice was seductive as fuck. I think I can get a lady boner just by thinking about it. I put the key to the keyhole and opened the door.

I froze.

I gulped. Chaeyoung is there sitting at the couch with her legs crossed wearing only a sexy black lacy lingerie with only the faint light of the lamp at the table illuminating her. She's looking at me like I'm her meal for dinner. Well, I am. But you know what I mean.

She looks so damn hot. I can feel lust going through my body in an instant.

I feel pleasure by just staring at her.

She stood up and slowly, seductively walked towards me. She leaned closely against my body and shut the door close.

She smells like strawberries. My favorite.

Right! I forgot the door is still open.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Jisoo?" She whispered into my ear and I can't help but shudder. All I can do was nod.

She licked my ear then bit my earlobe lightly. I can't help but moan.

"Hmmm..."

She smirked. "Strip."

I gulped but I complied. I took off a piece of my clothing one by one. Starting with my blouse— popping the buttons one by one in a sensual way, I know Chaeyoung loves. I threw it on the floor. My belt next. Then my pants. I'm only on my underwear now.

Chaeyoung is looking at me like a predator eyeing it's prey. She's devouring my whole body using her eyes. I feel small under her gaze. Then I slowly unclasped my bra and threw it onto pile of clothing on the floor. When I gripped my thongs to pull it down, she grabbed my wrist. I stopped and stared at her. She slowly and painstakingly kneeled in front of me. This is  _new_. Then she leaned towards my clothed sex then licked it from down my core upwards to the hem of my underwear making me moan in pleasure. She bit the strings of my thongs and pulled it down at a leisurely pace. She's looking up at me seductively. I raised one of my leg to be free of the clothing. Then Chaeyoung put my other leg which is still not free of the underwear, unto her shoulder. She plant wet kisses on my leg as she pull my thongs down with her teeth— occasionally licking my skin.

I feel my pussy getting wetter and wetter.

Then, I'm completely naked in front of her, only wearing my heels. One thing I learned after being with Chaeyoung is that during sex, she's the boss and you can't tell her otherwise.

When she wants to dominate, she really  _dominates_.

I was surprised too, to be honest, when we had our first time. She's the complete opposite of her day self. She might be soft and cries a lot but wait till you spend a night with her, you'll know how wild and kinky she is.

Like damn!  _Church girl is wildin'!_

It's true what they say: Shy on streets, beast on sheets. And Chaeyoung is a living proof of that saying.

If those girls meet Chaeyoung first, I bet Jennie is out of the league months ago. But thankfully, Chaeyoung is mine. She belongs only to me.

"Better be a good girl tonight, Jisoo." She said while engulfing my whole visual with her hungry eyes.

She grabbed my hand and pinned me to the door with a loud thud.

We're aware that someone might pass by her apartment unit but at this moment, we didn't care. So what if her neighbours suddenly wake up by the sound of someone moaning? If they're bothered by it, they're free to fuck on their units too and compete against us.

"You look fucking delicious, Jisoo."

"Then eat me." I challenged her.

Then she kissed me forcefully and rough. Her tongue licking my lips asking for entrance which I graciously give her. I can feel her tongue inside my mouth. I fought her. Strings of saliva going out of our mouths as she suck my tongue then bit my lip. It stings. I can taste my blood.

She smirked and kissed my jaw then my neck. One thing I love about having sex with Chaeyoung is that she never leaves a mark on any spot that will not be hidden by my usual clothes. She plant string of kisses down to my chest and massaged my breast with her hand. I can feel my knees go weak so I gabbed her hair with my both hands for support.

l'm fucking horny.

She then sucked my breast, swirling her tongue around my nipple. I'm breathing heavily now.

"Fuck Chaeyoung!"

"What did I tell you?" She said pinching my nipple.

"Y-yes Ms. Rose', I-I'll be good." I'm about to fucking lose my mind now.

"Good."

Then Rose' continued to lick my breast. Switching to the other, once she's satisfied. She moved back to kissing my neck and sucking my earlobes. Then she lowered her hand to my thigh and massaged it up and down slowly.

"Shit Rose' fuck me already!" I whined.

She grabbed my ass roughly.

"Are you commanding me? Tell me who's the boss here Jisoo?" She said while looking directly into my eyes.

She's fucking sexy when she dominates.

"Y-you. You Ms. Rose'." I moaned out a reply.

"Do not forget that."

She continued the action for some time then I felt her fingers on my entrance. She rubbed my pussy up and down slowly with my clit in between her index and middle fingers. She's masturbating me. Hard and slow. I can feel my body trembling with every stroke.

"Fuck!"

She continued her mission down there while she's kissing my neck and supporting my trembling body with her other arm. And it doesn't help that my nipples are rubbing against the fabric of her lacy lingerie.

Shit I'm so close.

"I-P-Please make me cum, Ms. Rose'." I begged. She likes it when I beg.

She smirked and quickens the pace of her fingers, moving up and down and drawing circles on my around my clit.

"I-I'm..hmm. Ahh fuck! Yes!" I moaned.

"Cum for me... Jisoo. Don't be shy." She whispered to my ear as she quickens her pace once more.

"AAHHH... !" I came screaming.

I felt my cum dripping into my thighs as my knees give out. She caught me and help me ride my orgasm.

Then she raised her finger filled with my juices and sucked them. My jaw dropped. She looks so fucking HOT!

"Hold on baby. We're not finish yet."

After I recovered from the high, she grabbed my thigh and carried me bridal style to her room. Then she threw me to her bed.

Thank God her bed is soft and fluffy, if not, my back would be broken by now.

"Bitch." I cursed at her an she smirked.

There's some lighted candles at the bed side table. They smell like lavender. The scent makes me hornier with every sniff.

She went to her dresser and grabbed something. Fuck! My pussy pulsates just by looking at it.

"Let's begin shall we?"

Then she put the blindfold around my head. I cannot see anything but I can feel everything.

"Are you ready baby?" She said, her voice is full of lust.

"Y-yes Ms.— FUCK!" I moaned as I felt the shaft enter my throbbing core. Hard.

She's wearing a strap-on.

She pounce in and out of me slowly with a little force. Fuck I can't help but to moan every time.

"Shit Ms. Rose' faster! Please!"

I felt Rose' move faster. I can hear the sound of the thing crashing into my entrance and it's making me horny even more. I rocked my body against the dildo to add more pleasure.

Fuck! I need more!

"HARDER! Fuck!"

And she did.

"Like this baby girl?"

"YES! Fuck! Just l-like t-that!"

"Shit! You're so tight! You're making me cum just by fucking you!"

"Ohhh! F-Fuck!"

I'm breathing heavily now. Rose' is fucking me really good while massaging my boobs. I really want to cum now! But she flipped me around. She's fucking me from behind. I used my hands for support. I'm so helpless; I can only moan restlessly.

"T-this feels s-so good! Hmmm!"

I can feel her body slamming against mine as she grabbed my hair and pulled it backwards. My lips are parted and I can feel my saliva coming out of my mouth.

"H-harder! Oh My! Fuck! Shit Faster!"

"Baby I told you. You don't make commands here." She said as she spanked my ass.

I moaned.

"S-spank me more Ms. Rose'... p-please!" I begged and she did, with more force this time.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Yes!"

Then again. And again. It's so painful but pleasurable.

I grabbed my boob with my other hand and squeezed it as she give another spank, yet again.

"You want me to make you cum?" She said authoritatively.

"Y-yes M-Ms. Rose' Hmmp! Please m-make me cum!" I begged.

"It's not too hard to beg, is it?"

Then she quickens her pace. She pumped in and out of my core in a fucking fast way. She's hitting my sensitive spot with every stroke. I fucking lost myself now. I'm a moaning mess.

I felt my walls tighten against the strap-on and with one last stroke, I came. Fucking hard.

I collapsed into the mattress while trying to normalise my breathing. That was a fucking good orgasm. Rose' strap-on is still inside me, slowly stroking in and out of my vagina.

I'm exhausted.

Then she flipped me to my back then kissed me. This time, it's sweet and soft like our other kisses.

She removed the strap-on then threw it to the floor. She then removed my blindfold and stared into my eyes. She's smiling.

There's my Chaeyoung again.

She wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead then kissed it. I like this after-sex Chaeyoung, she's careful and delicate. I put her hair strand to the back of her ear and look at her lovingly.

"Let me do you, Chaeng."

She shook her head. "You can do me next time, baby. I worn you out, let's just rest." Then she kissed my lips again.

"Then sit on me." I suggested and she bit her lip. She's still shy whenever I ask her to sit on my face. I'm glad to know that she's still my shy girlfriend.

"Go on, baby. Let me return the favor."

"O-okay. I-If you're sure." She said shyly.

I helped discard her clothing then threw it somewhere in the room.

Then I repositioned myself on the bed so Chaeyoung can use the headboard for support.

She hesitantly moved above me until my head is in between her legs. I snaked my arms around her thighs and pulled her downward. She stiffened first but then she relaxed after some time.

She's soaked.

I kissed her thigh once, twice, thrice going inner and inner until I'm kissing her throbbing core. Then I licked her wet folds delicately.

She moaned. I want her to feel my love through this.

I sucked her clit, swirling my tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, as I look up at her. She's massaging her breast with one hand and while her other hand is gripping the headboard. And she's panting.

I hear soft moans coming from my girlfriend. I'm glad she's enjoying this.

Then I slid my tongue into her core, licking it up to her clit. Again and again. She's swaying her hips now matching my tongue's rhythm.

She's breathing hard now and both her hands are gripping the board tightly. She's moving her hips faster as well. I tightened my grip around her thighs to steady her. I can feel her walls tightening with my every stroke. She's close.

So I quickened my pace until I hear Chaeyoung scream my name as she reached her climax. Her juices are dripping down her core; I can taste her. She tastes sweet. It's perfect.

I helped her ride her high. I kissed her core then both her thighs. When her breathing comes to normal, she moved backwards and laid beside me. We're both breathing hard.

I rolled on too of her and kissed her lips. After we separated, I rested my forehead against her.

We looked at each other and laughed like idiots.

"That was awesome babe." She said in between breaths.

I kissed her forehead then rolled back beside her and pulled her to my chest. She drape her arm around my waist and tangled our legs. She reached for the blanket then drape it over us.

"You're awesome." I whispered into her while I caress her hair.

"Only for you, Jisoo. Only for you." She said before yawning. She's all worn out.

"Let's sleep, baby."

"Goodnight, babe. I love you." She mumbled into my chest sleepily.

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight." I said and she hummed.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Lisa is walking through the hallway of JGlobal with everyone throwing glares at her direction. She's walking with her sister-in-law right now and she can't help but feel uncomfortable. She doesn't have her necklace on her right now. She thought she have put it back to it's box but to her surprise, the box was empty when she checked it earlier.

She was too tired to double check the necklace last night so she went straight to bed and fell asleep. She thought she left it at Jennie's condo but the brunette denied to have seen her necklace. She's slightly panicking about her missing jewelry; it's her most precious possession and she lost it.

"Hey, Lisa. Stop worrying, you'll find it soon, okay? Irene said she will keep looking around the house." Seulgi reassured the younger girl.

"Okay..." Lisa mumbled.

"And don't worry about those dumb bitches over there. They're just jealous." Seulgi said comfortingly.

They went inside the elevator and some employees started whispering. Lisa tried her best to keep her composure, she's really close to punching all these jerks but she's not a violent person so she just clenched her fists. Seulgi notices this and gave her best death glare to the bitches causing them to shut their mouths.

The elevator dinged and it's time for Seulgi to go out. She gave one last glare to all of them before exiting. Lisa was left there alone with those stupid employees. They kept whispering and talking among themselves.

"If you have a problem with me, tell me face to face." Lisa snapped. She has a commanding aura around her making people shock. She smirked at their silence. No one dared to talk back to her until she reached her floor. _'Damn, I feel powerful.'_  She thought.

"Hi, Lis! You okay?" Chaeyoung asked as she approach the younger girl.

"Do you know why people are gossiping about me?" Lisa asked, annoyed.

"I don't know too. Don't mind them. They just don't have better things to do in their lives." Chaeyoung said reassuringly.

They walked towards their table and a few moments later, Jennie walked in with Jisoo. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation that they ignored the two young girls and went straight to the brunette's office. Chaeyoung brushed it off but Lisa frowned at the brunette's coldness. _'Did she forgot everything that happened yesterday?'_ Lisa thought.

So she went inside the brunette's office. She knocked before entering. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Come on in Limario!" Jisoo gestured for the younger girl to come inside.

"Do you need anything, Lisa?" Jennie bent her head sideways.

"Umm...I know I asked you already but did you happen to see my necklace at your place?" Lisa asked hesitantly.

"Is it really that important to you Lisa?" Jennie asked her back.

"Yes. It really is." The Thai girl said sincerely.

Jennie pursed her lips and nodded. "I apologize but I haven't seen it. I can ask the home service if want to." She offered.

"No! I-I mean no need to do that. I'll just ask them myself. Thanks." Lisa said. She was about to leave when Jennie stopped her.

"Stay Lisa. Jisoo-unnie was just about to leave anyway." Jennie said.

"Oh by the way, unnie! Here's your phone. You left it yesterday at the kitchen. You have a lot of things in there." She added with a smirk and Jisoo whined.

"I thought about blackmailing you and Chaeng but as an angel that I am, I just saved some of your photos for future references." The brunette teased the older girl.

"Heh! If I know, you wanted to learn from the best so you can be your best when you and Limario do it." Jisoo teased.

Lisa looked at Jisoo with wide eyes and the girl just patted her shoulder.

"See you around, Limario." Lisa didn't notice the smirk on her unnie's lips as the girl walks out.

"Come here." Jennie ordered Lisa and the latter complied. The blinds on her office are down so it's fine. She held Lisa's hands and rubbed her thumb on the back of the latter's hand. "How are you? Sorry about earlier. I have to maintain my reputation here."

"It's okay. I'm fine too, just trying to find my necklace."

"Why is it so important to you?" Jennie asked the younger girl while raising her brow.

"Someone gave it to me. It's special." Lisa answered sincerely.

"More special than me?" She said teasingly.

"Oh-um ahh..." Lisa nervously laughed. She doesn't know how to answer that.

"I'm kidding!" The brunette chuckled. "I'm sure whoever that person is, they would be happy to know that you value their gift."

"But I lost it. I shouldn't have taken it off." Lisa said sadly.

"You'll find it someday." The brunette reassured her.

"I hope so."

——-

_"Thank you for picking up the call. I know it's almost midnight there." A woman said over the phone._

_"Of course I would. Good money is never to be slept on." The person said on the other line._

_"So when are you coming here?" The woman asked._

_"Next week." The person from the other line replied._

_"See you then. Do not make us down." The woman said and with that she ended the call._ _She took a sip of her champagne and smirked._ _'This is going to be fun.'_

——-

"Where's Jennie?" Lisa inquired. She just got back from bailing Somi out of jail again.

"Ms. Kim's at a meeting with an investor at Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul. She left about an hour ago." Chaeyoung replied.

"Hmm. Okay. Her sister got in trouble again." Lisa said, frustration showing on her voice.

"Tell me about it." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

"Some teen fight or something. But I really think that Somi is just misunderstood. She's a good kid at heart. I'm sure of it." Lisa said firmly.

"Well she's a brat." Chaeyoung deadpanned. "But you know, I get her somehow. She craves for Jennie's attention so much but I don't know, Jennie's too busy for family."

"Yeahh." Lisa sighed. She really understands where Somi is coming from.  _'Don't do this to them, Jennie. Don't be like the others.'_

Later that night. Jennie and Jisoo are sitting at the brunette's veranda looking over the city of Seoul-Jisoo is drinking her usual alcohol and Jennie is drinking a sparking water like what Lisa told her earlier before they part.

"Hey Deukie! Everything is set." Jisoo said excitedly as she put her phone back to her pocket.

"Good. Do you think Lisa will like it?" Jennie asked. She's nervous about this plan.

"I bet she will love it! It's my idea after all." Jisoo giggled and Jennie rolled her eyes. "How about the girl? You found her right?" She added.

"I actually don't know unnie....I just— I want this to be perfect for me and Lisa."

"What if she did come for you?" Jisoo asked her bestfriend seriously.

"I don't know about that tho...Lisa's here now." Jennie mumbled then took a sip of her water.

"Hmm. You better think carefully about this, Jendeuk."

_'Why can't you just be the same person?'_

——-

**At the Bae's residence earlier that evening.**

"I lost it eomma." Lisa said in between sobs. She's been crying since she came home. She still hasn't found her necklace.

"We'll find it, sweety. Stop crying now." Lisa's eomma, Aileen, said while comforting her maknae.

"Don't cry aunty Lisa. We will help you find it." Ella patted her aunt's legs reassuringly.

Seulgi and their father is still looking for the necklace around the house while Irene is calling Jennie's home service for info.

"They said they didn't see any necklace around Ms. Kim's unit. I'm sorry Lisa." Irene said sympathetically.

"How will she recognise me now?" Lisa said while wiping her tears.

"You two are getting closer right? So there's no need for that thing." Seulgi chimed in but Irene glared at her so she zipped her mouth shut.

"It's her dad's. It was so special for her." Lisa whined.

"I'm sure Jennie wouldn't mind, Lis. You lost it; you didn't throw it away. Just tell her the truth. Don't be scared this time." Irene suggested.

But Lisa's cry got louder. So her Aileen gestures for everyone to leave the room.

"Lisa, sweety. Just tell Jennie the truth then apologize to her about lying and about the ring." Her eomma suggested.

"If it were that easy." She mumbled.

"Think about it, Lisa. Everything will be okay tomorrow. This is just another day."

Aileen kissed the young girl's forehead and opened the bedside lamp. Lisa was left alone laying on her bed with tears streaming down her face.  _'If it were only that easy.'_

——-

**On the other side of South Korea, Busan:**

"That fucking Somi girl will get what she deserves." The young girl said gritting her teeth.

"Relax, Soojin. I heard her sister is filthy rich. Might as well just ignore that brat." Yuqi said while puffing smoke from her e-cigar.

"But I heard her sister doesn't care about her tho. Anyway, I'm out of your plan. I have something to do that day." Eunbi butted in while looking at her cards.

"Suit yourself, bitch." Shuhua replied.

"I don't fucking care! I will get my revenge on that girl no matter what!" Soojin shouted.

_'You won't know what will get you, Jeon Somi.'_


	16. Chapter 16

  
It's Friday Lisa still hasn't found her necklace. She's losing hope but she won't give up; she can't give up. It's Jennie's dad's wedding ring so she really fucked up by losing it. And it doesn't help that the other employees at the office are gossiping about her and Jennie. Their saying that Lisa slept with the brunette to get the job. Others say that she's seducing the president since it's widely known in the office that Lisa stayed at Jennie's place for two days. She's on her way to the Jeon's for her weekly visit. Jennie's family have been gracious and warm towards the girl, well, except for Somi who continuously roll her eyes every time Lisa speaks. The Thai girl is sure that the young girl will have an eye problem soon. She's on her way to the girl's high school for a meeting. She offered to go since aunt Dara will be busy with work and Somi's dad is chasing a deadline for a project. Lisa arrived at the school and walked inside. The students and some parents are all looking at her in awe. The Thai girl is undeniably gorgeous even Somi admits it.

"There you are! Why are you wearing that?" Somi asked while gesturing at Lisa's clothes.

"This is my office clothes?" Lisa answered.

"You could've worn simpler clothes. Everyone is staring at you. It's annoying."

"I can't. I have to go back to the office later." Lisa shrugged.

Somi groaned and started walking. Lisa followed her to the auditorium. "Sit wherever you want." She said and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Lisa asked.

"To my seat?" Somi said like it's the most obvious thing.

"You'll sit with me. Come on or I will report this to Jennie." She said as she grab the young girl's wrist leading her to the front.

"Yahh! And why are you on the first name basis with my sister? Are you dating her?" Somi said accusingly.

 _'I want to.'_ Lisa thought. "Sit here." She ignored the girl's question and sat on the chair. Somi groaned once again.

The meeting was about the up coming school festival next month and the junior's family day next Saturday. Lisa casts glances on the girl beside her from time to time. Somi looks sad. The young girl knows that her sister won't come, she's too busy for them anyway. It will be just her, her mom and dad and Lisa, if she comes. But all she cared about is her sister's presence on that day. It will mean a lot to her, and her mom would be so happy if she comes.

After the meeting, the students were dismissed early. The car is already waiting for them outside but Somi walked pass it.

"Somi-yah! Where are you going?" Lisa shouted.

"I'm going to walk." The young girl shouted back.

Lisa talked to the driver for a while then ran after the girl.

"What are you doing?" Some furrowed her brows.

"I'm walking with you. Duh?" Lisa teased.

"Aren't your feet hurting? You're wearing heels." The young girl said amused.

"It's fine. I'm use to it."

"Whatever. Do what you want." Somi mumbled.

They kept walking in silence. There is a long good distance from the school to their house. Lisa's feet are starting to hurt and she's also starting to regret walking with the girl.

"Do you like my sister?" Somi said out of the blue.

Lisa's not surprise by this question anymore. She'd been asked by this so many times before. And she know full well what the answer is. "I do." She said smiling at the younger girl.

"You do despite her reputation?" Somi asked seriously.

"Her reputation is not who she is. And even if I hear whatever other people say about her, I will still like her because I know who the real Jennie is." Lisa answered truthfully.

"I wish to be able to know her too." The younger girl said sadly.

"Hey...look. I promise to do everything to make Jennie attend the family day next week. Okay?"  Lisa smiled softly at the girl.

"You would do that?" Somi said with hopeful eyes and Lisa nodded.

"But on one condition. You have to promise to not get in trouble again. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both giggled excitedly until Lisa felt as if someone has been following them. She glanced around and shit! She saw that red pickup truck two from blocks ago, it's here again. So she leaned over to Somi.

"Don't panic. Someone is following us. Walk faster okay? We're only few blocks away." Somi stiffened but nodded.

They walked faster and faster until they reach an intersection and everything went black.

——-

Jennie, Jisoo and Chaeyoung are in the brunette's office planning for the big surprise for Lisa-Jennie went back to reviewing some reports, Chaeyoung is seated at the couch going over some decorations for next week while Jisoo is making coffee. It was silent but all of a sudden the mug for Jennie's coffee fell into the ground. Jisoo must've put the thing on the very edge of the table. It made a shattering sound of broken glass as it hit the ground.

Everyone's eyes snapped to the shattered mug. It was the mug Lisa always use. Jennie's heart suddenly beats faster. She's nervous for some unknown reason.

"I'll call the janitors. Sorry!" Jisoo said making a peace sign with her hands.

_'Why do I feel like something bad will happen? God, I hope not.'_

——-

When Lisa woke up, the back of her head was pounding hard. She's tied in an old wooden chair with metal feet, her bag and heels, removed and missing. She's a bit thankful that she's not wearing her necklace right now. Those robbers might take that away too. She's in an unknown place that looks like an abandoned warehouse. Is she still in Busan? She isn't sure. But she is sure of one thing— they're screwed.

She looked beside her and there is Somi. She felt relieved. She's still sleeping on the floor. They're hands are both tied up as well as their legs with duct tape over their mouths. Thank God Somi wore jogging pants underneath her skirt, if not, she'll have ugly bruises for being tied up like this.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw teenage girls with bandana covering half of their faces, probably same year as Somi, walk towards them. Lisa glared at them but they ignored her and focused their attention on the sleeping girl. The girl with brown wavy hair grabbed the cold bottled water from the girl with big curly hair then poured it to Somi's head.

Lisa's eyes widen and Somi snapped her eyes open.

"Wake up bitch!" The girl with brown wavy hair say. Somi's eyes widen in panic then the girls laughed. There is a total of 5 girls. Fuck.

Two of the girls grabbed Somi by the arm and forced her to stand up. Then the girl with brown wavy hair pulled the girl's hair backwards.

"I told you we will come for you remember? You are such a stupid brat for going against me."

Then she slapped Somi, hard. The girl winced in pain.

"I told you to not mess with me. But you embarrassed me in front of the whole gang society. And in my own fucking event!" The girl growled.

She slapped her other cheek. Somi cried out in pain. Lisa cannot do anything but watch as that girl slap and throw punches at Somi. She's being held down by the other two. Damn, they're strong. She tried to scream and tell Somi to fight but her words came out muffled. She never learned Chaeyoung's box talk.

"You never learned, Jeon! And I'm gonna fucking teach you to behave!" The leader growled.

She forcefully pealed the duct tape from Somi's mouth causing the girl to cry out in pain. Then the girl punched Somi in the stomach.

"Fucking quiet!"

Lisa can see blood dripping from Somi's mouth. So with all her strength, she rubbed the rope on her ankles to the metal carefully so as not to be noticed by the two girls.

The girl punched Somi's face this time. Lisa winced at the sight. Somi's all tied up. She cannot fight on her own.

 _'A little more. Come on!'_ Lisa groaned internally while still trying to free herself.

Somi looks likes she's about to give out any minute now.

_Snap._

Lisa's legs are free. She stood up and pushed the two girls to the ground and ran towards their leader, pushing the girl to the ground with all her force.

The girls holding Somi let her go causing the girl to fall hard into the cold floor. She groaned in pain.

They attacked Lisa simultaneously. Lisa saw that Somi is trying to free herself from the rope. So she did her best to get everyone's attention.

They throw punches at Lisa but she dodged it. Her reflexes are outstanding. One girl threw a punch at the middle portion of Lisa's body and it was too quick for Lisa to react. She was hit straight into her abdomen. Lisa coughed blood and groaned in pain but she has to keep going. Somi is about to free herself.

She didn't want to hit these girls but she needs to. So Lisa kicked one girl and the girl stumbled down. Then she hit the other one with her tied hands. She dodged the hit that was coming for her and it landed straight to the other girl's face. Lisa was about to get another hit when Somi kicked the girl causing her to stumble forward, face first.

They stand beside each other, battle mode against the five girls on the opposite side. Somi removed the duct tape over Lisa's mouth.

"You don't have to do this girls. Let's just all go home and forget about this." Lisa shouted.

"Shut up! You're not even supposed to be here." The girl with brown wavy hair sneered.

"But I'm here! And I'm willing to let this go. Just let us go home!" Lisa reasoned out.

Lisa is exhausted and she can see Somi breathing hard as well. And she can see sweats on the other girls' foreheads.

"Shut the fuck up old Lady! We're gonna fucking beat you and thar loser up!"

Lisa spit blood. "Let's get it on."

With that they surged forward. The fight continued. Both groups are throwing punches and kicks, hard. Lisa got a scratch on her cheek and God knows how many bruises on her body. Lisa is fighting the other two girls, one girl gave up already and laid on the floor. The girl with wavy hair is also on the floor, crawling. Somi is fighting the girl with big curly hair. Somi pushed the girl who crashed against the pile of carton boxes.

She was facing backwards. And then Lisa realized what's about to happen. She quickly kicked the two girls to the floor.

"Die bitch!!!" The girl with brown wavy hair yelled as she raise the chair up in the air ready to hit Somi.

Somi's eyes widen. She stumbled backwards then closed her eyes and put up her hands as a shield. She anticipated for the impact then she heard a loud crashing sound of wood breaking. But she doesn't feel any pain. She started to panic.

She opened her eyes and her theory was right. Lisa shielded her.

Lisa is hovering above her, blood dripping from her lips. She's smiling softly. Somi looked at her with horror. Lisa stumbled forward and the younger girl caught her. Somi's eyes started to water.

"What did you do Soojin?! We were just supposed to teach Somi a lesson!" The girl with reddish hair shouted.

"What am I supposed to do?! That girl fucking intervened!" Soojin shouted back.

"So-yeon, Soojin! Let's split!" The girl with big curly hair said while running into the pickup truck.

"Yuqi's right! Let's go!" So-yeon shouted then ran towards the truck.

"Don't mess with us again bitch!" Soojin shouted before following the others.

They left Lisa and Somi alone, their hands still tied up. The younger girl doesn't know what to do.

"Why did you do that, Lisa?! You're so stupid!" Somi cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe... It's okay." Lisa whispered. She's really weak and she lost a lot of blood.

"How could you be so stupid." Lisa tried to chuckle but coughed blood instead. "Don't say anything. You idiot!"

Somi looked around desperately for anything that may help them. And bingo! She saw Lisa's bag peeking behind the pile of cartons. She laid Lisa against the wall.

"W-wait h-here okay? Don't close your eyes. You understand me?!" Somi is panicking.

She quickly run and grabbed Lisa's bag and went back to Lisa's side. She searched for Lisa's phone and quickly dialed the hospital.

"The ambulance is on they're way. Do-Don't give up Lisa, please!" Somi begged.

Lisa reached for the girl's hands and stroke her thumb against it comfortingly. She's so exhausted and the pain is radiating throughout her body. She feels her eyelids are about to give out any minute now.

"Just a little longer, Lisa! Don't close your eyes!" Somi exclaimed as she cried.

Lisa gulped. She can't hold it anymore.

She can hear the faint sound of the ambulance approaching but her eyes couldn't hold any much longer.

"Lisa wake up! Goddammit! Please!" Somi begged.

Lisa can feel her heart beat faster as it tries to compensate to the blood loss.

She's exhausted.

And it feels cold.

She can only see blurry visions of people running towards them before it all turn black.

——-

**JENNIE'S POV**

I'm still here at the office doing work as usual. I looked at my watch and saw that it's already 6 PM. Lisa hasn't texted me the whole afternoon and it's making me worry.

"No message from Lisa yet?" Jisoo asked while walking into my office with Chaeyoung. They're probably worried too.

I shook my head.

"I don't know why but I'm getting worried about her." Chaeyoung said rubbing her palms together.

 _'Me too.'_ Then my phone suddenly rang. My heart started to beat rapidly. I hesitantly grabbed my phone- _Unknown number._ My hand started to tremble. Jisoo and Chaeyoung are both looking at me worriedly.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

I nervously pressed the answer button. "Jennie Kim. Hello?"

The man on the other line started to talk and my eyes widen while listening to him.

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

_Lisa._

My eyes started to water as I press the end call button with my shaking hands.

"Unnie... call for the helicopter now. I have to go to Busan. It's about my sister... and Lisa." 

\----

Jennie walked hurriedly to the room Lisa was admitted at. Her heart is hammering against her chest since she got the call from Lisa's driver. She's so nervous and worried. She's been trying to think of what could actually have happened. She was making huge steps in the hallway wanting to see the Thai girl so badly. Irene, Seulgi and Lisa's mom are on their way to the hospital well.

_"143"_

She quickly entered the room and gasped as soon as she saw a sleeping Lisa on the hospital bed covered with bruises and scratches on her face.

Jennie can hear her heart breaking slowly at the sight of her beloved person.

**JENNIE'S POV**

I'm frozen in my spot at the door. Lisa is laying helplessly at the bed. She looks so weak and fragile. She has a scratch on her right cheek and bruises on the left corner of her lips, her arms and God knows where else. There's also a tiny cut on her lower lip. God, what happened?

_'Who did this to you?'_

I could've checked on her earlier. I can feel my eyes start to water but I quickly wiped them off because of the sound of persons entering the room. A cop and a doctor.

"Good evening. Are you the patient's family?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her boss." She said then shook hands with the two. "But her family's on their way."

"We'll just comeback once the immediate family arrives, ma'am." The doctor bowed.

The  _fuck_? I need to know what happened! I deserve to know what happened to my Lisa!

"I need to know. Tell me, please." I pleaded.

The doctor nodded and told me Lisa's condition. He said that Lisa had a large bruise on her abdomen but fortunately, there's no internal hemorrhaging. But she lost a considerable amount of blood so they had to do blood transfusion quickly. She's fortunate that there is an available type O today. She also has a shallow cut on the back of her head but they needed to stitch it up. And lastly, she several cuts on her back due to being hit by a chair. There is one huge cut where a remnant of a wood pursed her skin that they have to stitch as well. He said we should be thankful that the old wooden part of the chair was used to hit Lisa instead of the metal handle. She could've broken her spine if that happened. Lisa's been asleep for three hours now.

Jennie just stared at the doctor, lost. Her lower lip is trembling and she's clenching her fists to prevent herself from crying.

Then it's the officer's turn to speak.

"We found them at an abandoned warehouse near the train station when Somi called us..." He started.

Right. Somi is with Lisa. I hope she's okay. What did those people want from them? Maybe they knew that I'm her sister so they tried to kidnap them.

"... According to her, a red pickup truck was following them while walking on their way home. She said that Ms. Lisa noticed it and told her to walk faster. They reached the intersection and it went black. When they woke up, they were tied up inside the warehouse where they were beaten up. But they fought and the culprits ran away after smashing the chair on Lisa's back."

What the fuck?! Who the fuck are they? I'm glad they didn't take advantage of Lisa and my sister.

"Who are they? Do you have any suspects yet?"

"A witness came forward. She said she saw when the two was taken inside the pickup truck. She said she saw 5 teenage-looking girls."

Girls? Teenage girls? If this is what I think this is, someone will surely get what  _she_  deserves.

"We suspect it's G-(idle). It's a local girl gang here in Busan. We already checked they're hangout but it's empty. They're probably hiding."

My anger is increasing every moment I think about the possible reason behind the attack. I'm really trying to contain myself now. It would look bad if I unleash my rage on these two persons in front of me. I would find them myself and kill them one by one, but I'm not that much of a crazy person and Lisa will surely be angry at me if I do that.

"I  _want_  them in jail for what they did to Lisa and my sister." I said firmly and the officer nodded.

"We will do our best. I want justice for Lisa and Somi too."

He said while looking worriedly at Lisa. MY LISA! Do they know each other?  _Who do you think you are, you dumbass?!_ I glanced at his name tag.

_'Hanbin'_

I clenched my fists once again.

"We'll go now, Ms. Kim." They both said. I shook the doctor's hand once again and ignore that Hanbin. He was shocked by my action and cleared his throat. They bowed to me and left.

I walked towards Lisa's bedside and sat on the chair. She's still sleeping. She looks really exhausted.  _My poor baby._ I took her right hand and caress it with my thumb. Then I brought it up to my face and kissed the back of her hand gently then held it against my cheek. A tear fell from my left eye.

_'You're going to get through this, baby. I promise.'_

You might think that I'm a heartless bitch for not checking up on my sister but if my theory is right, it would be better like this.

A soft knock woke me up from my deep thoughts. I quickly wiped eyes and put down Lisa's hand. It's her family. Lisa told me about them when we walked in the park weeks ago.

"Lisa! Oh My God!" Irene exclaimed worriedly as she ran towards her sister. Seulgi ran after her wife and draw comforting circles on Irene's back.

Her mother walked towards my side and patted my shoulders.

"You should get something to eat, Ms. Kim. We'll call you back once Lisa wakes up."

"No... I-I'll just stay here." I mumbled.

Seulgi and Irene are looking at me suspiciously. They might be surprised that I'm worried about my employee.

"No. You'll get up and go to the cafeteria and eat." Lisa's mon commanded me like how Lisa did. They truly are mother and daughter.

"Fine. But please notify me once my— once Lisa wakes up."

She nodded and I went outside the room. I contemplated whether to visit my sister or not. I chose the latter. I'm still angry at her so might as well avoid seeing her.

I went to the cafeteria and ordered coffee and muffin. I took a sip of the coffee and I almost choked. It was so bitter! Hospital coffees are the worst! Then took a bite of the muffin and it tastes bleh... So I spit it out to the tissue. What's wrong with the food here? I set them aside. I lost my appetite. So I just called Jisoo-unnie and Chaeyoung.

I told them everything and they were so worried about their 'child'. They said they'll visit first thing tomorrow.

After the call, I stayed at the cafeteria. I'm still not over the shock of seeing Lisa's beaten up body and the anger I felt for those dumb bitches. I'm really trying to calm myself down for Lisa's sake. I let out a shaky breath.

My phone dinged. It was from Seulgi notifying me that Lisa's awake already. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God! I quickly ran back to her room and there she is— laughing with her family despite her condition. I smiled softly at the sight.

I stayed at the door watching the four of them talk and laugh until Lisa noticed me. She smiled widely at me then gestured for me to go to her side.

"We're gonna give you two some privacy." Her mother said, gesturing for the couple to follow her outside. I bowed at them and they bowed back at me as they exited the room.

We're alone now. Lisa is looking at me softly like she's trying to say that everything's okay through her eyes.

"Please come here, Jen." She said, patting the spot on the bed beside her. So I walked towards her and sat down. We're both sitting on the hospital bed. I put my arm under her nape as she rest her head on my chest. I intertwined my other hand with hers. Then I caressed her hair gently, careful not to put pressure on the stitched spot. Then I placed a delicate kiss on her head.

"I was so worried about you, Lis." I whispered.

"I'm here. I'm okay... So don't worry anymore. Hmm kay?" She said while stroking my hand with her thumb comfortingly.

"They told me what happened and..." I swallowed the lump on my throat. I cannot cry in front of Lisa. Not now. "I'm fucking angry and worried and scared."

"Shhh... Everything will be fine. You're here with me now. And I'm a tough girl. See?" She looked at me with those warm eyes and soft smile quickly erasing any bad feeling I have.

"How's the office?" She asked.

"Same old, same old." I shrugged.

"You should've just visited tomorrow, you know, they're already talking about us."

"What do they say?" I asked her.

"That I'm seducing you." She said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, are you?"

"Of course not." She defended.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Who cares about their opinions anyway. And besides, you don't need to seduce me, I'm already under your spell from the start." I told her honestly and she blushed. ' _Aww, so cute!'_ We haven't talked about our status yet. But I want her and I know, she does too. So I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend next week.

"Have you checked on Somi?" She added.

I snorted. "Why would I? It's her fault that you're here."

She furrowed her brows. It's true. It's my fucking half-sister's fault! "She's still your sister, Jennie."

I can feel an argument is about to start. "Let's not talk about it for now, okay? They said she was sent home because she only got minor bruises. I'm just happy that you're safe now." I said as I kiss her cheek gently.

She sighed and yawned. She's really exhausted.

"You should sleep, Lis." I whispered into her. "I'll be around once you wake up."

"Stay here in bed with me... you look tired too. Or just until I fall asleep, please." She pleaded.

I nodded and pulled her closer. We stayed cuddled up together. I'm content with being able to do this with Lisa. I looked at her face— she looks relaxed and comfortable.  _'I will always be with you, my Lisa. I promise.'_ I sighed contentedly before dozing off too not knowing that this is just another calm before the storm.

——-

The morning after, Jisoo and Chaeyoung visited Lisa at the hospital, as well. They brought flowers and fruits with them. Chaeyoung cried after seeing Lisa's state as expected. Jisoo made a joke about going James Bond and ran after those girls which made everyone laugh.

Irene is sitting beside Lisa on the bed. Chaeyoung is on the couch near the wall together with her girlfriend and Lisa's eomma. Jennie is sitting at the chair beside Lisa's bed. And Seulgi is by the table arranging the flowers the couple brought, when three people walked in.

It's Jennie's family.

Jennie's blood started to boil as she sees Somi walk in. All her repressed anger from childhood up to now are coming back because of the sight of her mother with her new family.

Everyone greeted everyone until Jennie spoke up, anger taking over her whole body.

"What do you think gives you the right to be here?" Jennie sneered, looking directly at the young girl.

Everyone was shocked by the brunette's words.

"I-I just wanted t-to know how Lisa's going." The young girl stuttered.

"Just say you're guilty because it's your fault that Lisa got beaten up." The brunette said in an accusing tone.

"Jennie..." Lisa said trying to control the situation.

"I know... I'm sorry." Somi said looking at her feet.

"Now you're acting like a helpless sheep. Where is that delinquent who I have to waste my money on to bail out of jail every week?" Jennie said mockingly.

"I didn't know that they will—"

"OH SHUT UP! You didn't know all your bullshits will come and haunt you? Of course you don't! You're a pathetic little brat!" Jennie shouted walking towards her sister. "And look what you've done! Lisa suffered the consequences of your foolish actions!"

"Jen..."

Everyone is too shocked to react. They're frozen on their spot looking at the two bickering girls. Somi must've had enough because she shouted back at her sister.

Somi: I said I am sorry!

Jennie: You think a simple sorry will solve this?!

Jennie is literally fuming in anger. It's like a battle between David and Goliath.

Somi: You are over reacting! You weren't even there!

Jennie: Lisa's hurt because of you! You ungrateful bitch!

The two girls are about to jump each other but gladly people restrained them. Jisoo and Seulgi went in to hold Jennie while Lisa's mom and Somi's dad restrains the other girl. Chaeyoung is comforting the crying Aunt Dara.

Jennie: You're always finding a way to make trouble! You useless brat! I despise you!

Somi: I don't fucking care anymore bitch! I just wanted you to come and visit us but you are so selfish and arrogant! I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Somi is now crying. And Jennie is trying to break free of Jisoo and Seulgi's hold. Thank god Lisa is transferred into a more private and larger room with sound-proof walls.

"Jennie... stop it! Your sister didn't mean it." Aunt Dara cried.

Jennie turned towards her mother and snorted. "Of course you're gonna take her side! What's new?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Jennie! I just want you to stop fighting..." Aunt Dara answered.

"Jennie..." Lisa tried to get the brunette's attention again but to no luck.

Jennie is so consumed with repressed anger. The air is thick and heavy. Somi's dad kept quiet while restraining his daughter.

"And it's your fault too! You know your daughter is doing crimes and still you didn't do anything! You're a useless mo—" Jennie shouted at her mom but was cut by a hard slap across her face.

Aunt Dara is hurt by her daughter's word. She knows she's not the best mother but she's doing everything she can to show her love for them... it's just that Jennie ignores her efforts all the time. "Why are you like this, Jennie? You weren't like this before." Aunt Dara said brokenly.

"That Jennie is gone! She died ever since you left me and dad for them!" The brunette fired back pointing at the Jeon's. She's about to cry as well.

"Nini..." Lisa said but Jennie didn't hear it because of Somi.

"Don't you dare talk to mom like that!" Somi yelled.

"And what will you do? Without me, you're all nothing! YOU'RE NOTHING! And this is what you're going to give me?! You are a brat, Somi! Maybe it's just right that you divorced dad, mother! Because you all belong together! You are all piece of shit!"

"ENOUGH!" This time, Lisa had enough.

Everyone stopped talking as they stare at Lisa anticipating on what's to come.

"Leave, Jennie." She said calmly while looking at the brunette with cold eyes.

"What?" Jennie stared at her confused.

"I said, leave." Lisa repeated, more authoritative this time.

"You're siding with them?! What the fuck Lisa?!" Jennie growled at the Thai girl.

"I'm not. But you're causing trouble here. So leave." Lisa is staring at the brunette straight in her eyes. Her voice is calm but demanding.

"I was defending you, for Christ sakes!" Jennie said frustratingly.

"There's no one to defend me from, Jen. Just go. And if you're just going to talk to your family like that, then don't ever talk to me again." Lisa said firmly.

Jennie's eyes starts to water and there's a thick lump on her throat. Lisa's eyes falter for a second seeing that the brunette is on the verge of crying but she has to stand her ground. She gets where Jennie comes from but she relates to what Somi is fighting for.

"Fine. Then don't come back to the office anymore. You're  _fired_." Jennie said before she walked out.

Irene and Jisoo followed her.

Lisa stared at the door after Jennie left. Then she let out a breath that she had been holding for a while now and tears streamed down her face.

She's crying violently.

Chaeyoung and her eomma is quick to be by her side to comfort her. While Seulgi lead the Jeon's outside.

——-

Jennie walked through the halls with her head hanging low to prevent people from seeing that she's crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around— it's Irene-unnie and Jisoo.

"Are you serious about what you said earlier?" Jisoo asked, concerned.

This is one of the few times she saw her friend crying like this. She looks so broken.

"I don't know. She chose it." Jennie mumbled.

"You should go home and rest, Ms. Kim. I apologize in behalf of my sister but I know where she's coming from. And I want you to understand that she said that because it really matters to her. I saw you two last night and how you both cared for each other so if you ever change your mind, you know the address of our house." Irene said and then bowed before she left.

After Irene left, Jennie hugged Jisoo tightly and cried. Jisoo drew comforting circles on her best friend's back.

It's a good thing that they are in a secluded part of the hospital, only for VIPs, so that no one can see Jennie bawling her eyes out.

"I guess we have to postpone the  _plan_  huh?" Jisoo said sympathetically.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been four days since Jennie last saw Lisa.

That night when Jennie returned to Seoul, she was too lonely and broken so she went to the club to drown herself with alcohol. There were two girls who kept throwing sultry glances at the brunette throughout the night. At first, she ignored them because she thought of Lisa but as the night matures, anger and loneliness started to kicked in the brunette's mind. She was tempted to go with someone home— to fuck and be fucked senselessly. Then the two girls from earlier approached her and flirted with her. She made out with them at the bar until they decided to take the party to somewhere more private.

At the hotel, she just let the two girls lead her to the bed and kiss her. She felt numb and broken. She just stared at the wall as the girls started to take off her jacket and unzip her pants. She closed her eyes.

 _'Maybe this will be good for me.'_ But she didn't feel any pleasure in that moment. She just felt pain and hurt.

_"Jen... hey, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't cry, please."_

**Lisa.** She remembered how the Thai girl comforted her.

_"Don't pout like that Jennie. You'll see me again tomorrow right?"_

**Lisa.**  She remembered all their moments at her condo.

She snapped her eyes open as she remembered the girl who made her feel different kinds of emotions.  _'No! I can't go back to my old ways. I can't do this to Lisa.'_ So she stood up and put her jacket back on and zipped her pants, apologizing to the two girls before she left. They were frustrated but Jennie didn't care. After that, she drove to the Bae's residences, just looking at the house from afar. She thought of Lisa— and the night she drove her home.

The girl was still at the hospital back in Busan but that was the only place Jennie can go to feel Lisa's presence. She missed her so much but she was also hurt that Lisa sided with them and pushed the brunette away. After what it felt like hours, she drove home.

And now, she's here locking herself up in her office and drowning herself with work. She misses Lisa, she really do but she can't bring herself to apologize to her. She knows in herself that she cannot give what Lisa is demanding from her.

She opened her phone's gallery and browse her pictures with Lisa during the latter's stay at her condo. The brunette smiled.

At one picture, Lisa is making a duck face as wash the dishes. On another picture that Jennie took, Lisa is sitting at her office chair pretending to read the book while wearing the brunette's reading glasses. Then there are several pictures of Jennie taken by Lisa. But her favorite is the one when she's cooking pancakes for the both of them, Jennie is showing her gummy smile while holding a spatula.

_'I miss you Lisa.'_

"Deukie! I miss Lisa!" Jisoo whined as she stormed into the brunette's office with Chaeyoung tailing from behind.

_'I miss her too.'_

"Then go visit her." The brunette shrugged pretending not to care.

"Why are you like that Jendeuk! Just last Saturday you were crying because of her and now you act like you don't even care." Jisoo whined again.

"Because I don't." She lied. "If you both just gonna whine about missing that woman, leave my office. I have tons of work to do."

The couple frowned.

"Heh. Whatever." Jisoo said crossing her arms.

"With all due respect Ms. Kim, just so you know, Lisa misses you so much. And I think you will regret whatever you're doing now if you don't fix it." Chaeyoung seriously said.

 _'Why do I have to be the one to fix it?'_ Jennie raised her brow. She's a bit jealous and irritated that her friends are taking Lisa's side instead of hers. She snorted. "Do you think I care? She chose it this way, so be it. I don't have time for ungrateful people." She said coldly.

Jisoo shook her head disapprovingly and Chaeyoung frowned due to disappointment. They proceeded to go out but before they do, Jisoo said something that got Jennie thinking. "If you miss your chance with Lisa, don't say we didn't warn you Deukie. That Hanbin guy from Busan is starting to make his move."

 _Hanbin._ That police officer from Busan who stared at Lisa with eyes full of concern is now making a move on Lisa. He visited her everyday at the hospital, bringing flowers and fruits with him. He told jokes and tried his best to make Lisa smile. And he even helped them when Lisa was discharged.

Jennie feels jealous, to be honest. She knows Lisa has feelings for her too, but she can't help herself but to feel threatened. So she slumped back to her chair and closed her eyes. She's trying to think how to solve this.

Chaeyoung knocked before going back inside the brunette's office. Jennie straightened her posture and wore her usual stoic expression. "Ms. Kim, I just want to remind you that we have a meeting with the HR department in 30 minutes for the mass hiring for the new depot in Gangwon. I will be going down to the HR now to see if everything is set." She said.

Jennie nodded her head and dismissed her secretary. Chaeyoung bowed before leaving the room. Right. She has a meeting with the HR, meaning, Seulgi is there too. Jennie is well aware that Lisa's sister-in-law isn't fond of her. So the brunette thought that maybe Seulgi is happy that they ended.

As Chaeyoung walk down to the HR Department she heard employees gossiping about Lisa. She stopped in her track and listened— her blood boiling every second.

_"They said Lisa was involved in an accident in Busan."_

" _And rumor has it, Ms. Kim rushed to the hospital by helicopter to see her. They said she looked so worried. Are they dating?"_

_"God I hope not. The dumb bitch doesn't deserve Ms. Kim."_

_"Isn't her sister also involved in the accident? I heard she's with that Lisa."_

_"That Lisa girl is bad luck. Tss. I wonder what Ms. Kim sees in her? She's ugly AF."_

_"Maybe you know..."_

The girl made a scissoring hand gesture and everybody laughed and agreed. Chaeyoung is about to burst.

_"What a whore."_

_"True! But my cousin who works at that hospital told me that he heard shouting at Lisa's room. I guess they fought."_

_"Yeah, I heard Ms. Kim fired her."_

_"Serves that bitch right. She doesn't even belong here."_

And that's it. Chaeyoung snapped. She walked slowly to the group of gossipers and threw them a death glare causing the group to shut their mouths.

"If someone doesn't belong here, it's clearly all of you. This company doesn't pay you to gossip around and yet here you are, talking about someone who isn't here to defend herself. We pay you to work. And just so you know, Lisa is more deserving than any of you here. She still works for the company and is just resting to recover fully from the accident. So if I hear anyone talking shit about Lisa or any other employee, I will not hesitate to recommend you to be fired. Understand?"

She's wearing her passive-aggressive expression that even Jisoo is afraid of.

They nodded like children being scolded by their mother and then went back to work. She's not just Ms. Kim's personal secretary; she works more like an executive secretary of the company.

Just then, Jennie walked beside Chaeyoung confused as to why her secretary looks like a boiling tea pot.

"What happened here?"

"It's nothing, Ms. Kim. I handled it already... Also, I don't think that you will care about the matter. The meeting is about to start. We should go now." Chaeyoung said dismissively.

Jennie frowned and narrowed her eyes at her employees that Chaeyoung was talking to earlier. They seemed guilty and scared. With that, she knew exactly what the problem is. Her blood begun to boil so she exhaled deeply to keep her composure. She threw one last death glare at their direction before walking away.

_'Those ugly bitches and their audacity to talk shit about Lisa. I'll make sure you all will suffer the consequences.... Ah! Screw it! Lisa wouldn't want that.'_

The meeting went smoothly, nevertheless. Jennie kept her attention on the presentations trying to distract herself from plotting a revenge for those bullies. Chaeyoung was serious during the whole meeting— clearly showing how pissed she is. And Seulgi keeps glancing at her boss trying to get her attention.

After the meeting, Seulgi approached Jennie. She bowed before speaking.

"Ms. Kim, may I talk to you?"

"Is it important Mrs. Kang? If not, I have work to do." Jennie replied with her usual CEO voice.

"You know it's about my sister-in-law. I never liked you to be honest, you were so arrogant and rude and proud—"

"If you're just going to list down all my flaws, which clearly isn't that many, I will have to cut this conversation short. I'm a busy woman, Mrs. Kang." Jennie said, uninterested.

"You are being as arrogant as ever, again, just like now." Seulgi rolled her eyes.

They're in a more secluded part of the hallway with no one surrounding them to eavesdrop, only the brunette's secretary who's standing a few meters away.

"You can get fired because of this." Jennie raised her brow as a challenge.

"Then do it. I don't care. But just so you know, I started to like you when I saw what Lisa meant when she talked about how caring you are to her, that night at the hospital. And I don't usually meddle with other people's business but I do not like how you're treating her now. Just so you know, Lisa is crying herself to sleep every night. Not that you care anyway, so just forget it. Thank you for listening Ms. Kim."

She bowed her head then left.

Jennie bit her lip hard trying to prevent herself from crying right there and then. Before Lisa, if an employee talk to her that how Seulgi did, they'll be out of the company in a minute. But now, she's just frozen on her spot— Seulgi is right. She's arrogant, rude, manipulative. But that's because she needs to. She had to protect herself because no one dared to protect her. Not until Lisa came.

Now, she knows that she's not the only one who was broken because of what happened.

She just stood there at the empty hallway with her fists clenched.

_'But I can't give her what she wants. My relation with family is too broken to be fixed, not after what happened on Saturday. If you're here, what do you think should I do, M?'_

She sighed.

"Ms. Kim, we should go back to the office. Mr. Henry Jung of RTuD-Tuo Enterprises is already waiting at the executive lounge." Chaeyoung woke her up of her reverie.

_'I know now. This is for you, Lisa!'_

"Ms. Park. Make sure the helicopter is ready after the meeting. I'm going back to Busan."

——-

As the helicopter descends, Jennie contemplates on what she should say to her mom.

_'This is a bad idea.'_

She's tempted to tell the pilot to turn the helicopter around and go back to JGlobal. But she has to do this if she wants to win Lisa back so she fought it.

After landing, a company car was already waiting for her. She went inside and begun her travel to the house she once called home.

She looks outside the window and reminisced the times her family is still whole and happy. The car passed by the  ** _local ice cream shop._**  She remembered the times when her mommy Dara and daddy Ji-yong brought her to that place— they were so happy like a perfect family they were. Then they passed by  ** _Jennie's elementary school_** — her mom was always the one who brought her to school and prepare her favorite sandwich. Then the  ** _park_** — where both her happiest and unhappiest memories happened. This is the place where she fist saw her parents having a heated argument, she hid behind a tree so they didn't see her. She thought that it's just a simple fight but it lead to them getting a divorce. And here is where she saw her,  _M,_  replacing that bad memory with a joyful one.

When she arrived at their residence, she pondered on whether to press the doorbell or turn back around. She raised her hand but quickly withdrew it. Little did she know that her mother is already waiting for her because Jisoo already notified her.

Dara opened the door and Jennie's eyes widen. Her mom smiled softly at her and enveloped the brunette into a tight hug. The young CEO is taken aback by her mother's action. She wasn't expecting it. She thought that the woman would be mad at her for what she said four days ago.

After she recovered from shock, she returned the embrace and hugged her mother tightly. The brunette's eyes are starting to water.

"I'm sorry mommy..." Jennie said with a small voice.

Dara broke the hug and put her hands on her daughters cheeks. She wiped the brunette's unshed tears using her thumb.

"Shhh. It's okay Jenjen. Don't cry sweety, okay?" Dara cooed.

"Come inside, I made you're favorite kimchi rice. You still like that, yeah?" The woman added gleefully.

Jennie gulped the lump on her throat and nodded. Dara lead her child to the dining table and served the girl food. Jennie awkwardly eats her food as her mom watch her with loving eyes. She's not used to eating with her family, let alone have her mother looking at her while she's at it. Not, ever since she moved alone 4 years ago.

The food didn't change though, it's still Jennie's favorite dish her mom cooks whenever she's upset. She forgot the taste, but she remembers it now. It's different from the one she makes— it's better. Now she understands why Lisa boasted about this food to her weeks ago saying that it's the best she ever tasted.

"The food is delicious. Thank you." Jennie said as she wipe her lips with the napkin then bowed her head.

"You don't have to be formal here, Jennie. This is your home." Dara said, putting her warm hand on top of the brunette's cold and trembling hands.

To say Jennie is nervous is an understatement. She's freaking losing her mind trying to think of how she should apologize. Back in the helicopter, she mentally made a speech and practiced it over and over. But now, her mind is blank.

"I-uhh. The reason why I came here is..uhh." Her mom nodded for her to continue and the young CEO let out a shaky breath. "I want to apologize for everything. For what I said at the hospital, I'm really sorry. I was angry at you because you and separated. And when dad died, you... you had a new family and I felt like you've replaced us. You've found someone better. I-" Jennie bit her lip, she's about to cry. "I was jealous of  your new family... I thought that... I thought that if I build myself up and be rich and powerful, I don't have to beg for someone, I won't be replaced."

Jennie couldn't handle it anymore so she let her tears fall. Then her mom hugged her tightly making her sob even more. Her mom started crying as well.

"I'm sorry my Jenjen. I never thought that you felt that way. I thought that... that's just who you were. I didn't check up on you. You were always so independent and I thought, you didn't need me anymore. This is all my fault. Maybe you're right, I'm a useless mo—"

"NO! I didn't mean what I said! I'm so sorry mommy! I'm sorry... don't think that, okay? I'm sorry." Jennie said in between sobs as she buries her head into her mother's embrace.

"Shhh... I'm sorry too Jenjen. I love you, sweety. I will always be here for you. I'm sorry..." Dara said as she caress her daughters hair. Her shirt, already wet because of her daughters tears.

They stayed like that for a while with Jennie's head buried on her mother's chest as the woman continuously telling her child that she loves her until Jennie's crying subsided.

Dara wiped her child's tears. She held the brunette's chubby cheeks in between with both her hands.

"Don't cry anymore Jenjen, okay? Mommy loves you no matter what. You grew to be an independent and caring girl in your own way. I admire you Jennie and I'm proud of what you've become." Dara told Jennie sincerely then kissed the young girl's forehead.

"I'm sorry for everything again. I love you too, mommy." Jennie said with a timid smile.

Actually, she's quite surprised that those three letter words flow out of her mouth effortlessly. She used to despise that phrase because of her hatred but she said it again, after so many years.

The two women then talked with each other, catching up with the lost time. After an hour, Somi walked in with her dad.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Somi sneered.

Jennie is still a bit upset with her the young girl. But she controlled herself saying that this is a new beginning so she must not waste it. She stood up and and walked towards the two. Somi was apprehensive and ready to stand her ground but was bewildered when her sister bowed in a perfect 90 degrees in front of her father and her.

"I apologize for all the hurt and problems I have caused you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Somi was shocked and frozen on her spot. Then she saw her dad walk towards her sister and lifted the girl's shoulders gently. He's smiling warmly.

"You don't need to apologize, Jennie. We understand. I know you're a good person deep inside and I'm glad you found it in you to show us that side of you." Somi's dad told Jennie while patting her shoulders.

"Thank you." Jennie said with a nod.

Somi is still apprehensive about this whole situation. So she stood there with her brows furrowed trying to analyze the brunette's motive.

"I-I uhh... I'm deeply sorry about what I said, Somi. I... I thought about what you said in the hospital and... I think you're right. I was selfish and unfair to all of you, especially mom. So I'm here to say that I'm really really sorry." Jennie told her sister wholeheartedly.

Somi is just looking at her sister with an unreadable face. Jennie is quite nervous that the girl might ignore her apology after everything she said at the hospital. But the young girl lips slowly formed a wide smile. Then she enveloped Jennie into a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear unnie." Somi whispered.

Jennie hugged her back then their parents joined in after.

——-

After traveling back to Seoul, Jennie shot a text to Jisoo to meet her up.

They are now inside a VIP lounge located at the second floor of  _Velvt_   _Club_  owned by one of their friends, Yeri. Jisoo is sitting on the leather couch drinking her favorite drink and munching her chicken. Jennie on the other hand is resting against the railings of their lounge looking over the dance floor below.

"I'm glad you made amends with your family, Jendeukie!" Jisoo said gleefully.

Jennie took a sip of her favorite whiskey and smiled softly. "Me too... It's refreshing. But don't expect me to visit them every week."

"I'm not. That's Lisa's job anyway." Jisoo shrugged.

Jennie had a melancholic look on her face when Lisa's name was mentioned. Jisoo notices this so she dives into the topic.

"So what's your plan about Lisa?"

"The same." Jennie replied taking another gulp of her drink.

Jisoo smiled knowingly. "You should talk to her, then. And I'll take care of the rest."

She smiled then raised her glass; Jisoo did the same.

"I will." 


	18. Chapter 18

_"You should talk to her, then. And I'll take care of the rest." Jisoo said._

_She smiled then raised her glass; Jisoo did the same._

_"I will."_

"Look who's here. The almighty Jero Kim and her sidekick!" Jin said sarcastically.

"Hey!" "Seok-jin." The two girls said simultaneously.

"I see you don't have your muse with you tonight, Jero. Trouble in paradise?" Jin said, smirking.

Jennie snorted but didn't say anything. She doesn't have any interest in arguing with the guy, let alone talk to him.

"No comeback? Tsk tsk. Pity." Jin smiled cruelly.

"Winners like me simply don't have time to talk to losers like yourself." Jennie said then smiled mockingly.

Jin narrowed his eyes but kept his smirk. "Ouch bitch! Haha But keep dreaming, Jero. I don't know whatever lucky charm you're using but I assure you that the last laugh will be mine."

_'Heh. As if.'_

"I'd like to see you try." Jennie sneered.

"Let's play tomorrow, then. Me, you and the gang at my place." Jin challenged.

"I have plans." Jennie said, uninterested.

"Plans?  _Hmm_  Or maybe little Jenjen's just scared of losing?  _Pathetic_." The guy said sarcastically.

The brunette squinted her eyes at her friend. She's never scared of anything and losing isn't in her vocabulary— she  _always_  win. And she hates being regarded as scared and weak especially by this guy. But her and Lisa aren't in good terms so she's debating whether to take the bait or back down. But then again, she never backs down from any challenge. She's gonna show Seok-jin who owns the game... with or without Lisa.

"If you really insist on losing another million to me, then fine. I guess my plans can wait."

_'God, I hope so.'_

"Good. See you tomorrow, then. I hope you won't chicken out." Jin made a last snide remark before leaving.

"Are you sure about this Jennie? Lisa won't be there." Jisoo asked while still munching on her chicken.

Yes, Jennie told Jisoo about her theory regarding Lisa and poker. The raven-haired girl thought that her bestfriend is being delusional at first but she believed the girl when she witnessed it herself during a match a week ago.

"You know how I am, I don't back down from anything especially if its Jin who's challenging me." The brunette said dismissively.

"Just don't be impulsive. Okay? Jinny really wants to win." The raven-haired girl said seriously.

"I won't." The brunette said reassuringly.

_'What did I get myself into?'_

——-

The next day, Jennie is sitting at her office chair pondering whether to call or not to call Jin to say that she cannot make it tonight. She came up with bunch of plausible reasons as to why she can't go. But she knows that Jin will take it as a sign of surrender and Jennie will not allow that.

_'What to do? What to do? What to do?'_

She relaxed into her chair and twirled around to face the view of the city. It's raining today. The young CEO remembered when she and Lisa had their first argument after the fiasco at the plant. She smiled at the memory.

_'How are you, Lisa? Do you think about me too?'_

Jennie sighed. Jisoo and Rosie asked for an early lunch break and the brunette let them. They left about an hour ago. She doesn't have an appetite so she skipped it. It's usually like this, when she's deep in thoughts, she doesn't feel hunger.

_'I wonder what she's doing now. I should go visit her... or maybe not. She might think I only apologized because I have an ulterior motive.'_

She sighed again then went back to work. She decided that she will just go to the Bae's once the couple are back. About 30 minutes passed when the couple returned. They look so happy, giving each other thumbs up and high fives. Jennie wonders what they're up to. She stood up and walked towards the couple.

"You two seemed like you both won a lottery." Jennie joked.

"I think we did." Jisoo shrugged.

Jennie raised her brow.

"She meant that it feels like it, Ms. Kim." Chaeyoung explained.

"Very well. I will go out for a while, I will be back in an hour." Jennie said.

"Okay! Drive safely, Jen!" Jisoo said and Chaeyoung nodded and they both bowed their heads.

Jennie ordered for her personal car then drove to the Bae's residences. She parked the car to the other side of the street about a block away from the house. It's still raining so she grabbed the umbrella and was about to go out when she saw Lisa exiting the gate.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Jennie examined her. Lisa's wearing a red hoodie, blue jean pants and white converse snickers. Her face looks better than when the brunette last saw her at the hospital. She's walking towards another car.

The first thing Jennie thought of was Hanbin. Chaeyoung did say that that guy is making a move on Lisa so maybe he went to visit her. The brunette felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She gripped the steering wheel tightly.

_'The nerve of that guy?! Didn't I make it clear that Lisa is mine, the last time?'_

She watched as the door to the driver's seat opened revealing a smiling Taehyung. Jennie felt relieved. But then she saw the guy open the backseat door for Lisa then bowed. Jennie was confused.

_'That was odd.'_

She followed them carefully, trying not to be noticed. Then she saw Taehyung's car park into a small restaurant. Jennie knows this place, it's casual but the foods are expensive and the ambiance is cozy.

_'Are they going on a date? God! I hope not.'_

He went out first then opened the door for Lisa. Jennie is on the other side of the street few meters away from the place but she has a good view of the inside because of the floor-to-ceiling windows. If Lisa sits by the window, Jennie will have the perfect view.

_'Tss. Perfect view for what? Heartache?'_

And they did. Lisa is sitting on one side with Taehyung opposite her.

_'What are you doing Jennie?! Ugh! I feel like a creepy stalker.'_

The waiter came and they ordered. Lisa's posture is impeccable, Jennie noted. She didn't notice it before. After a few minutes, a white Lamborghini Aventador parked beside Taehyung's car and a man with shiny black hair about Lisa's age came out.

Jennie followed his actions. He entered the restaurant and paused behind Lisa. Jennie noticed the Thai girl stiffened for a moment then stood up facing the new guy. Jennie's heart started pounding. Maybe this is the guy she talked about.  _Huh_. But Jennie saw him hug Lisa tightly and the latter returned it.

Jennie furrowed her brows at the scene. She felt dumbfounded. She's furious and jealous at the same time. If this is the ex-boyfriend Lisa talked about, Jennie will not hesitate to storm inside the restaurant and pull Lisa away from him. Then she saw Lisa kiss the guy's cheek.

_'What the fuck?'_

Jennie knows she doesn't have the right to be jealous because she was the one who broke them apart and they haven't labeled their relationship yet. But boy is she jealous. Her grip tightened.

But to her surprise, the guy didn't sit beside Lisa but sat beside Taehyung instead. He swung his arms around the latter's shoulder and... THEY KISSED?!

_'What the actual fuck? Lisa seemed to know him well. I thought— I have so many questions, Lisa Bae!'_

Jennie felt relieved that the guy isn't Lisa's ex-boyfriend or anything but it just made everything more confusing to the brunette. She sighed. She will just ask Lisa some other time.

So she started the engine and drove away.

——-

Later that night, Jennie went home first to change her clothes before going to Jin's. She's planning to go to Lisa again after the game so she decided to wear casual clothes. She's wearing a plain white Gucci shirt and black high-waisted denim pants paired with Gucci sandals and a black leather jacket to complete the look.

Jennie was the last one to arrive at the venue. She loves late dramatic entrances. She greeted everyone. They are all present. Jisoo is there too with Chaeyoung, surprisingly, who is clinging to the shorter girl tightly. Jennie wishes Lisa's there too.

"Let's begin the game! Chop chop!" Jin clapped wearing an evil smirk while directly looking at Jennie.

Jennie smirked back matching the arrogance Jin is giving her.

The game started and the cards were drew. Jennie is a bit apprehensive about betting the same amount as Jin's because she knows that the odds of her losing is greater than the probability of her winning tonight because of Lisa's absence. So she didn't. And the guy smiled at her in a derogatory way.

Jennie looked at her cards, they're pretty good but if she gets one wrong card, she'll have to fold. She saw Jisoo talking with someone on the phone then walked outside the room, at the corner of her eye.

It's the second betting already and Jennie matched Jin's bet to save her pride. Then she saw her bestfriend return with someone.

Lisa.

She's wearing the same outfit from earlier, Jennie noted. The brunette glanced at the Thai girl as she felt butterflies on her stomach go wild but the latter just ignored her. Jennie almost pouted. But she's still ecstatic that the younger girl came.

_'Lisa came! OMG! I miss her. Can this game be finished already?'_

They proceeded with the game and as expected Jennie won the first round. But her focus isn't on the game anymore, but to the girl who's wearing the red hoodie who's playing with her phone.

The brunette continuously won. So as to not be suspicious, she folded on some rounds letting others to taste a bit of success. Some other rounds she pretended to have a business call with clients. But of course, Jennie betted the least amounts during those rounds. She's that smart.

Jennie kept glancing at Lisa, but the girl was continuously ignoring the former. Jennie sighed.

_'I really fucked up big time.'_

At the end of the poker session, Jennie won 5 rounds, Jackson 2, Momo 2, Chanyeol 1, Jin 1.

_'Take that Loser!'_

"Nice game, Jero. I guess you do have a lucky charm after all." Jin said as he shake the girl's hand.

"I don't believe in lucky charms, Jinny boy. I simply am." Jennie retorted and smirked.

It's visible on her friends face that he's irritated but Jennie loves it.

——-

She, Jisoo, Chaeyoung and Lisa, in that order, walked back to Jin's garage. Jisoo drove there with Chaeyoung's car saying that she will be staying at the latter's place tonight so they can't drive Lisa home. So the brunette was left with no choice but to face the awkward situation. But before the couple leave, Jisoo gave her a thumbs up, oddly.

They drove in an uncomfortable silence. Lisa was awfully quiet while looking outside the window. While Jennie keeps glancing at the other girl. The brunette is freaking dying inside right now. She thought of a way to break this silence. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Thank you for coming to the game, Lisa."

"I didn't go because of you. Jisoo-unnie and Chaeng forced me to attend so I had no choice." Lisa said flatly.

The brunette's heart shattered a bit because of the other girl's words. She frowned and turned her attention back on the road.

The aura in the car felt heavy so Jennie opened the radio, it's Tori Kelly's Paper Heart.  _'How fitting.'_  Jennie thought, mentally groaning. Lisa started singing silently seemingly trapped in her own world that Jennie doesn't belong.

_'Wow, I didn't know her voice is that good..'_

Lisa kept to her bubble not even sparing Jennie a glance. The brunette cannot take the Thai girl's cold shoulder treatment anymore so groaned loudly which caught the attention of the other girl.

"Seriously Lisa?" The Thai just raised her brow.

"You're ignoring me!" The brunette whined.

"I'm not." Lisa denied.

"Yes, you are! I've been glancing towards you since earlier at Jin's house and you're ignoring me! And when I fucking talked to you, you were so cold to me!" Jennie huffed. Her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Jennie is upset. Really upset. She's wearing a scrawl while driving. The car's accelerating and it actually scares Lisa. And the older girl kept honking at every car that is in front of them. Lisa sighed.

"Jen, pull over." Lisa said while looking at the brunette.

"What?! No! We're still far from your district." She said glancing at the girl with furrowed brows.

"Hey! What the fuck! Don't cross my line!" She yelled at the car in front of them.

"Just pull over there at that parking lot. I won't get out. Promise." Lisa said, touching the other girls hand.

Jennie groaned but complied. They parked at an almost empty parking lot outside a department store.

"Jennie, calm down." Lisa said as she put her hand on top of Jennie's.

"I am calm!" Jennie said, frustration evident in her tone. Her brows are furrowed and she's biting her lips.

Lisa reached out and captured the girl's cheek in between her hands. They're facing each other now. Jennie is still wearing a scrawl.

"You're not. Breathe in and out, Jen. Do it with me." Lisa said. Her eyes soft as she caress the brunette's cheeks with her thumbs.

Jennie huffed but complied. She closed her eyes then inhaled and exhaled deeply matching Lisa's. When the other girl felt that the brunette has calmed down, she leaned in and kiss the girl's forehead delicately. Jennie was flustered at the sudden affection Lisa is giving her.

"It took five days for us to see each other again. If I didn't agree to Jisoo-unnie and Rosie's request, God knows how long it will take for you to see me. You didn't even visit me after I was discharged." Lisa is upset.

"But... I thought you didn't want to see me." Jennie said above whisper.

"Of course I want to see you! I waited for you at the hospital, Jen. I know I told you to leave and to not talk to me if you won't respect your family, but I didn't actually thought you'd go MIA. You're always so stubborn so I didn't think you'd give up. But you did." Lisa said and Jennie was left speechless.

"I—Lisa, I.." Jennie gulped. "... I really wanted to, I swear. I just— I got scared that if you see me, you'll be mad at me again. But I missed you that's why I planned to go to your house tonight, if you hadn't come. See?" The brunette told the younger girl sincerely, gesturing at her outfit.

"And! I made amends with my family already." The brunette added hoping that the news will please the Thai girl.

Lisa nodded. "Somi told me. I'm really happy that you did, Jennie."

"So... like are we okay now?" Jennie asked nervously.

"Nope. Not yet." Lisa said shaking her head.

"Wha—Why?" Jennie asked worriedly.

_'Oh my! Does she know that I almost slept with someone?'_

Lisa looks serious. Jennie gulped. That's the moment she knew she fucked up.

"You have to agree to attend the family day in Somi's high school this Saturday first. And then we're okay."

_'Oh.'_

"That's...it?" Jennie asked, a bit surprised.

"Uhh... yeah? I told your sister before that I will make sure you'll attend. So... are you?" Lisa inquired.

"Y-yeah sure but you have to come with me too. I just thought that... never mind." Jennie laughed nervously.

"You thought what?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

Now, Jennie feels guilty. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ialmostsleptwithsomeonethatnight." Jennie said in one go.

"I didn't get it. Repeat it slowly."

Jennie sighed. They just fixed one problem but here she is, making another one. She was tempted to lie.

_'But Lisa deserves to know. Here goes nothing.'_

She held Lisa's hands— gently stroking her thumbs at the back of the girl's hands.

"That night after I returned to Seoul, I- uhh..." Jennie started while the other girl looks at her like she already know what the brunette is about to say.

"...I almost slept with someone. I was so lonely and broken so I thought that, that will be good for me..." Lisa's brows are creased.

"...But believe me, I stopped. We didn't do it. I-I felt guilty so I left them. I just wanted to tell you because I don't want to lie to you. You deserve to know the truth. I'm really sorry, Lis." Jennie looked at the Thai girl's face— her expression is unreadable.

Jennie's heart is beating fast. She's nervous af. And it doesn't help that Lisa's not uttering a single reply yet. She must be really mad, Jennie thought. But to her surprise, Lisa chuckled.

"It's fine, Jen. It's not like we're in a relationship or something."

 _Right_. Jennie's heart shattered again for the nth time tonight. Lisa simply stated a fact but the brunette feels disappointed, nevertheless.

_'But we act like we are dating.'_

"R-right." Jennie chuckled to hide her disappointment but failed.

"But I never said I didn't want to." Lisa said sheepishly.

Jennie's jaw dropped. She squealed internally—  _'Lisa wants to be my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND!'_

"Really?!" Jennie asked excitedly showing her wide gummy smile.

Lisa giggled. "But not now tho. I want to be courted first."

Jennie nodded enthusiastically then enveloped the younger girl into a bear hug. "Of course! Oh my God!"

Lisa giggled at the brunette's cuteness. "I expect you to behave okay? No girls or anyone."

Jennie nodded, still wearing her charming smile.

"We should go now, Jen. It's getting late. You have work tomorrow."

" _We_  have work tomorrow. You'll return to the office. It's not the same without you there." Jennie told her wholeheartedly.

Lisa's cheek begun to heat up so she covered her face with her hands. She's flustered.

_'Cute.'_

Jennie reached out and removed Lisa's hand from her face. She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Stay with me tonight, Lili." Jennie said softly and Lisa was taken aback.

 **Lili.** That was the nickname Jennie gave Lisa when they were kids. _'Does this mean Jennie remembers me?'_ Lisa thought.

"Lili?"

"Oh. um yeah. I just find it cute..." Jennie said scratching her nape. "... But uhh— please stay tonight. I promise, we won't do anything you don't want to. I will wait till you're ready, Lis."

 _'Oh. So she still doesn't remember me fully.'_ Lisa felt disappointed. When she first walked into JGlobal, she thought Jennie would recognize her name in an instant, but she didn't. Jennie might've felt what she felt for the Thai girl back then to Lisa now, but she was just guessing. She doesn't really remember.

Lisa might've been lost in thoughts because Jennie is looking at her now worriedly while wearing an adorable pout that makes the Thai girl weak.

"You know I can't say no to that pout. So yes, I'll stay for tonight."

Jennie blushed and smiled ecstatically. "Yay! But let me take you on an spontaneous date tonight first. It's only 11, the night is still young."

"Okay Jennie-yah! Drive away."

——-

_Meanwhile in another part of Seoul, an evil plan is being plotted._

_"Where are you now?" The woman wearing a silk robe asked the person on the other line._

_"Airport. My flight is in 2 hours." The person replied._

_"Good. We'll meet up with you tomorrow to discuss the salary." The woman said as she drink a huge gulp of her champagne._

_"Prepare them now. I will get the job done quickly." The person said._

_"You better. My boss expects an excellent result from this." The woman said looking back at the sleeping naked girl on the bed._

_The person on the other line chuckled. "I always do my best for a good price."_

_"Very well. See you tomorrow."_

_The call ended and the woman took one last gulp of her champagne and went back to her sleeping partner._

_'I can't wait to see Lisa's reaction once she saw them. I'm sure it will be priceless.'_


	19. Chapter 19

Jennie drove them to Myeong-dong. Lisa only came to the district twice with the Bae's, ever since she moved to Korea. She rarely go out especially during her first few months in the country. She was always cautious and apprehensive about going to some places. And her visits were both in the morning so it's her first time to visit the place at night.

And Lisa is fascinated with the place.

Lisa noted that the place is full of lights everywhere and stores and variety of foods and people. The place is like the the country's local New York's Time Square and Japan's famous Shibuya crossing at night. She's marveled.

They got out of the car and Jennie took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers which made the younger girl blush. Jennie is really living up with this courting stage.

"You might get lost." Jennie reasoned out.

_'Sure, Jan.'_

"Come on, let's grab a late night dinner." Jennie added and Lisa nodded excitedly.

They walked hand in hand while looking for a place to eat. Lisa is fascinated with everything— the colorful lights of the place giving a cozy and inviting vibe, and adding excitement to the thrilling way the chefs are cooking. Jennie's heart fluttered as she looks at the other girl who is in awe with the place. She's really glad that she made up with Lisa already.

"Lili there! Let's eat there." Jennie said pointing at a Thai restaurant,  _Wang Thai._

"You eat Thai food?" Lisa asked. She never once saw the brunette eat a Thai cuisine.

"Not really. But I know you miss those so." Jennie shrugged.

Lisa's smile widened. "Yeah! Let's go! I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Jennie let Lisa order whatever food she likes. The brunette stared at the other girl lovingly as she watch Lisa pick their order on the menu. She finds it adorable and touching that Lisa took time to actually explain the food to her, making sure that the brunette will also like them.

The dinner was perfect. Jennie and Lisa kept talking about everything and anything. Lisa recommended foods for Jennie to try and even feed the brunette at some point. Jennie also held Lisa's hand while eating, drawing circles with her thumb on the back of the other girl's hand. And brunette continuously throw compliments making the Thai girl blush furiously. They looked like a high school couple dating. Jennie never experienced this whole dating thing but she's glad she did it with Lisa.

After dinner, Jennie brought Lisa to the gadgets store. Lisa is confused as to why the brunette brought her there. She assumed that they might get a couple phone which made her excited.

_'Jennie's getting us a couple phone! Oh my God! It's too soon... but I don't care!'_

She squealed at the thought. But then Jennie walked pass the phone section, Lisa's face dropped. Jennie let go of her hand making Lisa frown then went to talk to the store manager. After a few minutes Jennie went back to her and intertwined their fingers once again. Jennie smiled at her softly but Lisa scoffed making the former confused.

"What's wrong, Lili?" Jennie asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Lisa said flatly.

Jennie sighed. _'Girls.'_

"Excuse me ma'am. This is the newest model of the camera you requested." The manager said.

"What do you think Lisa? Do you like it?" Jennie asked and Lisa was shocked and confused.

"Huh?"

"You like taking pictures right? And they are all great. So... this is for you. Do you like it? We can request for a different brand if you don't." Jennie said, smiling warmly at the other girl.

Jennie knows that the younger girl loves photography and is actually good at it. And she saw how the other girl's smile widens whenever she takes pictures through her phone. That's why she decided to bring Lisa here so she can choose whatever camera she likes.

On the other hand, Lisa is beyond grateful that Jennie considered her love for photography but this is too much for her. She knows that camera— specs and all— and she knows how expensive that one is. She saw that unit about a month ago in a magazine and she really wanted to buy it but it's too expensive for her.

"But...I don't have money to buy that."

Jennie chuckled. "I'll pay for it, Lis."

"No. That's— That's too much. I can't accept that." Lisa whined.

Jennie gestured for the manager to give them time to decide. Jennie lead Lisa to the side then reached for the latter's cheeks—caressing it.

"Lili, I know it will make you happy and I always want to see you happy. So please give this one to me and accept my gift." Jennie said.

"But I don't want you spending too much for me." Lisa said timidly.

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you, Lis." Jennie said sincerely making the other girl's cheek heat up. Jennie chuckled.

"Yahhh! Still. It's too much for me. The price is even higher than my 3 month salary." Lisa reasoned out.

"Then I'll give you a raise." Jennie countered.

"What the—? No! That would cause problems, Jen. Let me at least pay it through my salary if you're insisting me to buy a camera. Then you can just deduct it every month."

"I'm using my own money Lisa so it's no problem. But if you're really insistent about paying. Let's just split the bill—half is mine, half is yours. You can just pay me when you can. Deal?"

Lisa pout, pondering whether to accept the brunette's offer or not. She saw Jennie looking at her with hopeful eyes and she caved. Lisa sighed and nodded her head. The brunette's smile went wide and kissed the other girl's cheek.

She called back the manager to tell they're decision and to prepare the camera. Jennie bought a pair of extra batteries as well then paid using her credit card.

"We can use this now right?" The brunette asked the manager while Lisa is examining the camera.

"Yes ma'am. The manual is inside the box if you need more information. If something happens, please call our branch." He bowed at Jennie. "You're girlfriend looks like a natural."

 _'Girlfriend.'_ Jennie smiled at the word.

Jennie turned to look at Lisa who is trying the new camera. She's surprised to see that the Thai girl already knew what to do without reading the manual. But she didn't give it much thought.

Then the pair went to a night museum a few blocks away. It's already 2 AM. The museum is filled with artistic lights illuminating every room with various designs. Lisa took lots of photos of Jennie.

Jennie on the other hand, enjoyed herself posing every time Lisa wanted to take pictures. The brunette never felt so happy and contented like this before. She's thankful that it's always Lisa who's the cause of her happiness.

After that they walked some more while eating the street foods they bought from various stalls before going home.

The drive to Jennie's condo was pleasant. They were both happy— Lisa showed Jennie the pictures from earlier, giving compliments every time while the latter tried her best not to kiss Lisa due to her cuteness right there and then.

When they arrived at the condo, Jennie prepared a set of clothes for Lisa as the latter takes a shower. Once they're both clean and fresh, they went under the covers— Jennie on the right and Lisa on the left.

There is a comfortable silence enveloping them— Lisa is browsing through the photos from earlier while Jennie is reading a book.

The Thai girl saw their picture together that she took in front of a large mirror then she remembered their promise... and the ring.

It's been almost two weeks since she lost it. She was planning before to confess the truth to Jennie after their cute moment at the kitchen, but she lost the ring and everything was ruined. She thought that if she tell Jennie that she is that girl without any proof, the girl might think that Lisa's just saying it because she pity her.

Lisa sighed and cleared her throat. Jennie put down the book and turned her attention to Lisa, concerned.

"Jennie?"

"Yes my Lili?"

"What would you do if the girl you were talking about suddenly appear?" Lisa asked seriously.

"Umm.. I don't know. I don't think she will anyway. It's been 17 years already." Jennie answered sadly.

"What if you already saw each other before and she was just scared to tell you?" Lisa asked furrowing her brows.

"I think I saw her already, around Seoul just recently. Anyway, why would she be? If she values our promise, she should've told me sooner..." Jennie is looking directly at the Thai girl's eyes.

'Ouch.' Lisa felt a pang of guilt. But is confused as to who is the girl Jennie is talking about.

"And besides you're here now. You're all that I need" Jennie smiled warmly at Lisa but the latter looks conflicted. "Why do I feel like you have something to tell me? Hm."

"No no. I was just asking. In case."

Lisa chuckled nervously.

"If you're worried that I might choose her over you, stop it because I won't. She might've been my first love. But you are my one true love, my Lili." Jennie told her wholeheartedly.

Lisa smiled tightly. She really needs to find that ring sooner rather than later. "You are my only love too, you know?"

"Yahh! You're making me blush! That's my job. I should be the sweet talker between us!" Jennie whined which Lisa find adorable.

"We both can. Haha. I'm sleepy." Lisa said.

"Me too. But I don't want to sleep yet."

Lisa yawned but it came out as a light moan. Jennie chocked.

_'Fuck.'_

"Are you okay? Do you need water?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"No no it's fine." Jennie waved her hand dismissively.

 _'The fuck? Her moan is so sexy... shit Jennie! Don't think about that! You said you'll wait!'_  Jennie scolded herself mentally.

Jennie cleared her throat. "By the way, I saw you earlier at a restaurant. Who was that guy with Thaehyung?"

Lisa stiffened for a moment but Jennie didn't notice it. "He's... um.. Jungkook, Taehyung's boyfriend."

"You seemed pretty close." Jennie asked suspiciously.

_'Jungkook. I heard that name before. I just don't know where and when.'_

"Uh- yeah we are! He lives in Thailand that's why." Lisa said rubbing her hands together— one thing Jennie picked up as the younger girl's habit when she's nervous.

"Hey! How did you know? Were you stalking me?" Lisa completely turned the tables around.

_'Nice one Jennie, you dug your own grave. Ugh!'_

"What? Of course not! I-I was on my way to a meeting in your district when I saw you and Taehyung got out of the car." Jennie lied.

"But you stayed long enough to see Jungkook. So sure, whatever you say." Lisa teased the brunette.

Jennie made a face.

"I knew you were following us."

Lisa finally said it. Jennie's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She was caught. Lisa knew all along that she was there.

"H-how?"

"It's not everyday an red Audi R8 drives pass our street." Lisa smirked.

"Fine! You caught me. I'm sorry." Jennie rolled her eyes.

Lisa chuckled. "I told you, Jen... you don't need to be jealous. I'm already yours."

Jennie blushed at the statement. She looked down of Lisa's lips and gulped.

"You can kiss me, you know? But just kiss tho." Lisa said snapping the brunette from trance.

"A-are you sure?" Jennie asked hesitantly and Lisa nodded.

So Jennie licked her lips and Lisa did too. Lisa's lips are slightly parted and her eyes are shut close. So Jennie started to lean in. They're just centimeters away. She can smell Lisa's hot breaths against her lips—  _mint_. Then she felt Lisa leaned in too and met her half way.

Lisa's lips are so soft and full. Jennie kissed the Thai girl gently as the other girl did too. Then the kiss became more heated and hungry. She licked the younger girl's lower lip asking for entrance which the girl granted. They're full on making out now. Jennie rested her hands on the Thai girl's cheeks as Lisa snaked her arms around the brunette's neck. After what it felt like eternity, both girls separated and rested their foreheads against each other— eyes still close and both breathing heavily.

"That was awesome." Lisa said, panting.

"It was perfect." Jennie breathed out then planted a quick peck on the other girl's lips. "I don't want this night to end yet."

"I don't too. But we need to sleep now, Jennie. We only have 3 hours before we have to go to work." Lisa said. They're still in the same position.

"I can work from home, Lili. And I can call mom to let her know that you'll go there later today. We can just keep making out." Jennie suggested, chuckling a bit.

"You know we can't..." Lisa started, disconnecting her forehead from the brunette's making the latter pout.

She lifted Jennie's head so they're looking at each other. "But we can do it anytime you want. I just don't want you disrupting you're work schedule for me. I know how much it means to you."

Jennie smiled. Damn! She really is in love with Lisa.

"Okay. But give me one more kiss goodnight, first." Jennie demanded.

Lisa chuckled and kissed the older girl.

"Goodnight, Jen."

"Goodnight, my Lili."

——-

_Meanwhile at the airport._

_'Flight JF-629 from LAX has landed...'_

_The person breathed in the scent before her. This is the first time the person returned to South Korea after 7 years. She looked around and smirked._

_"This will be an easy money. Let's see how long you can resist, Lisa."_


	20. Chapter 20

It's Saturday already— junior's family day at YSJ High School. When Lisa told Somi the other day that her sister agreed to come, the young girl was ecstatic. She had been messaging Lisa nonstop about the details of the program, what to bring, and the shirt she made for them to wear as a family. The Thai girl of course is delighted. She never had a younger sister so she considers her relationship Somi as one. The young girl is the half-sister of her unofficial girlfriend, anyway.

The venue is the park in Busan where Lisa first saw Jennie. Being there again with the brunette makes her remember that time they hid behind the bushes and their promise to each other. It's been 17 years but the memory is still fresh on Lisa's mind.

_'Maybe I should to tell Jennie already, with or without the ring.'_

The place is filled with families all dressed in shirt uniforms with various designs. Lisa is amazed. She never attended something like this. Thinking about it makes her sad and wish that her teen self was raised in this kind of community.

"Jennie-unnie! Lisa-yah! Here!" Somi shouted, calling the couples attention from the cottage near the tree.

"Come on, Jen. Let's go to your family." Lisa said gleefully as the other girl just smiled and nodded.

The pair walked hand in hand towards the brunette's family. Somi looked at them with a wild smirk on her face. While Dara and her husband wore soft smiles on their faces.

"It warms my heart to see that you two made up already." Dara said putting her hands over her heart.

"Are you two official now, Jennie?" Somi's dad asked.

Jennie found out that the old man is actually cool. They spent some time together discussing about furniture designs and architecture. He even gave her an advice on how to handle the workers and employees. He works for the government under the  engineering department so he has an experience handling lot of men under him.

"Not yet, but soon. Right Lili?" Jennie gave Lisa her most charming smile.

_'Ughh! Why do you have to be so cute Nini?! I feel like melting right now!'_

"Umm.. depends. If Jennie continues to behave." Lisa teased.

"Yahh! I am behave!" Jennie whined like a child.

Dara smiled at the sight. She's glad to see that her child is finally opening herself up again. She's really thankful that Lisa is slowly making Jennie show this side of her to the world— the caring, child-like, funny Jennie.

——-

The program started and the emcee gathered everyone to participate in a series of game. Somi is confident that her family will win because she's aware of her sister's competitive nature. But to her surprise, Jennie was actually bad in physical sports so she almost always stumble down making her pass in some games, while Lisa is the competitive one. Almost winning every game, singlehandedly beating other families like the four of them were merely props.

"Go Lisa-unnie! You can do it!" Somi cheered at Lisa dives her head into the bucket filled with water and apple.

"Go Lisa! Beat all the handsome men beside you!" Jennie shouted getting the attention of every men in the game. She winked at them and they were all starstrucked.

_'Men are so easy. Tsk.'_

Jennie smirked. She might bot be good in physical games but she definitely knows how to distract.

Lisa knows what Jennie is up to so she doubled her pace. She's winning! She only volunteered to play instead of the brunette because the latter thinks that the game is unsanitary and was starting to cause an argument with Somi again.

The timer went off and Lisa won! The men who were leading earlier were pouting. Jennie threw them another wink and they all squealed like little fanboys.

"Nice one Lisa! Good job!" Jennie high-fived her lover.

"Thanks partner! Keep doing what you did and we'll surely dominate this event!"

' _Wow... they really are a power couple.'_ Somi thought.

During the sack race, Somi was struggling to adjust the length of the sack to her body but still finished first. Her parents were another level masters of that game, probably used to playing the game during their time. They were leading! But then it's Jennie's turn and she struggled to jump making her fall down 5 times, they were gonna lose, but of course Jennie found a way to distract the other players. Then finally, Lisa started jumping and she was so fast and her jump distance was very far making them win the race still.

———

It's already 2 PM when the first half of the program was finished. It's lunch time and the 5 of them is sitting inside the cottage eating and brainstorming for the upcoming talent show later.

"Why don't you just dance, Somi? You're good at it." Jennie said while savoring her beef stew.

"I can't. They said that no students allowed, only the family members must perform." Somi  shrugged.

"Maybe aunt Dara and uncle Seung-hyun can." Lisa suggested.

The couple laughed. "Nah... we've done that for two years already. It's time for you and Jennie to experience it." Seung-hyun said.

Jennie loved the idea. So she smiled. She's going to show every men there who were continuously looking at Lisa that she's her's.  _And her's only._

"Ani! I don't sing nor dance!" Lisa whined.

"Of course you do baby. I heard you singing in the car the other night." Jennie said reaching for the girl's hands. "Me and  _my_   _Lili_  will sing together mom." She told her mom with a wide smile.

Lisa, however, is flustered because of the pet name. It's the first time Jennie used that on her. _'Baby. AHHHH I love it!'_

Dara on the other hand is amused. She understands now why Jennie fell for the younger girl easily.

———

After lunch, Lisa and Jennie walked around the park hand in hand. Jennie continuously glares at the men who are looking at them like they're trophies and smirking at the others who are looking at her Lisa like she's a goddess.

_'Ha! That's right! Look at my girl from a far, you mere mortals coz she's mine.'_

They stopped in front of the mini fountain. Jennie took Lisa's hands as they stand together face to face. Jennie smiled softly at Lisa.

"This is the spot where we hid when we were kids. This used to be filled with bushes up to there." Jennie said gesturing to the spot next to the lamp post.

_'I know.'_

"It must've been sweet." Lisa said as she reminisce everything.

"'I will be your knight and you will be my princess.' that's what she said." Jennie said, still looking at Lisa's eyes.

"Do you miss it?"

"Uh-huh. But you're here now. And that's all that matters."

Lisa's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity of Jennie's words. She still hasn't confessed the truth but maybe she doesn't have to anymore. She's Jennie's and Jennie is her's already.

Their moment was broken when a man from behind Jennie spoke. The brunette knows that voice. Her blood is beginning to boil.

"Lisa?"

Lisa let go of Jennie's other hand so the can stand beside her. But the brunette frowned, missing the warmth of her lover's touch.

"Oh. Hello there Hanbin. What are you doing here?" Lisa asked while Jennie stared at the guy with her brows creased.

"Ahh. I'm here with my family. She's also a junior. You came for Somi?" Hanbin inquired. Lisa just hummed while Jennie rolled her eyes.

Jennie's annoyed at how he talks to Lisa. It's very soft and calm and it's making her jealous.

"Actually, she came with me." Jennie said flatly.

That was the only time Hanbin realised how close the two girls are standing. He averted his eyes to their intertwined hands and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'.

"You didn't tell me that you and Ms. Kim are dating." Hanbin told Lisa, visibly upset.

"Why would she?" Jennie interrupted.

Hanbin sighed. "I will leave you two now. I'm glad to see that you're now okay, Lisa. Good day, Ms. Kim."

He bowed his head and left. Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Now I know where Somi get that eye roll habit." Lisa teased and Jennie huffed.

"Hey, Jen. He's just being friendly. No need to be jealous." Lisa cooed the brunette.

Jennie snorted but kept her annoyed look. "Who said I was jealous? He's not even half of the person that I am... And he clearly has a thing for you. Stop being oblivious."

"Not jealous, my ass." Lisa chuckled. "Baby... I only have eyes for you remember?" Lisa said sweetly which made the brunette furiously blush.

_'Damn you Lisa! Why do you have to be so smooth?'_

——-

Later that afternoon, Jennie and Lisa sat on the chair backstage waiting in line for their turn at the talent show. They are going to sing Sure Thing by Miguel- the BlackPink version, Lisa's favorite girl group because one of the members looks like Jennie. The brunette got a bit jealous of the idol at first because Lisa keeps on liking the idol's instagram posts.

"Next up is Jennie and Lisa from the Jeon family! Let's give them a round of applause!" The emcee said, announcing that it's their time.

Lisa and Jennie looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this baby."

They walked hand in hand to the stage only letting each other go when they had to grab their microphones. The music played and Jennie started to sing then Lisa joined after. They were looking at each other as they sang every  lyric.

They sang the bridge then Lisa shouted hyping up the crowd.

"Party people! Cone on everybody!"

And the crowd went wild. The principal, Mr. Park Jin-young who is also enjoying the performance, is banging his head lightly.

**_Rock with me baby,_ **   
**_Let me hold you in my arms,_ **   
**_Talk to me baby,_ **

Lisa and Jennie are enjoying their performance swaying their arms in the air as the crowd imitates the act. They're also singing. Then it's Jennie's turn.

**_I fall in love every single time_ **   
**_look into your eyes,_ **   
**_those eyes they never lie,_ **   
**_I can tell you're mine,_ **   
**_It's so hard when you're not around,_ **   
**_I get mad thinking how I can't always have you around_ **

Jennie is directly looking at Lisa. She meant every single word she's uttering. Lisa is also looking at her wearing a mischievous smile. Jennie knows the next lyrics.

' _Fuck. Don't tease me Lisa.'_

**_I wanna make you spend the whole day with me girl (boy)_ **   
**_Play me like a toy,_ **   
**_I'm all yours to enjoy._ **

Lisa changed the lyrics then sang the next lines emphasizing the last few words. She also wearing a smirk.

**_Hoping this moment last long and forever. I got no fear whatsoever, you're my one and only lover ay!_ **

Lisa sends a flying kiss to Jennie as soon as she finishes the last line. She's also swaying her body sexily. Jennie is really fighting her urge but if this is how Lisa wants it, so be it.

_'So this is how you like to play huh Lisa?'_

**_Roll a dice, I bet it twice,_ **   
**_Don't think I can't live a life without,_ **

Jennie smirked matching the other girl's sassiness.

**_You in it you can bet that never sweat that you know what I'm best at_ **

Lisa sang giving emphasis to the last 3 words looking directly at Jennie's eyes. Raising two fingers to her hair pretending to fix it.

If Jennie isn't turned on earlier, well she definitely is now.

**_Ready or not, I'm gon' have you by tonight_ **

And Jennie meant it. She really do.

**_I call the shot. Won't you be my kryptonite?_ **

Lisa bit her lower lip. Then smiled sheepishly as she turned to face the crowd.

_'What a tease!'_

Then Lisa sung the last paragraph with Jennie harmonizing with her.

Once the song is finished, the place was filled with claps and cheers. They bowed together then left the stage. Jennie grabbed Lisa's wrist then lead her to a more secluded area behind the stage.

The brunette's eyes are dilated and dark. And it's making Lisa feel things under there, too.

"Don't tease me Lisa. I might break my promise if you continue doing that." Jennie warned the taller girl. But Lisa chuckled.

"Who said I was just teasing you?" The Thai girl said with a soft smile in her face.

"Don't joke around like that, Lis." Jennie said frustratedly.

"I didn't say I was joking." Lisa whispered then left the brunette sexually frustrated once again.

_'Goddamn it Lisa!'_

———

When the event was finished, the pair bid farewell to Jennie's family. Jennie is still thinking about Lisa's words from earlier.

_'Damn! I might get lucky tonight. I have to make this perfect for Lisa.'_

On the other hand, Lisa is really sure that she'll tell Jennie the truth tonight. And maybe after that, they can have their first time. She did tease Jennie earlier and Lisa knows how it affected the latter.

 _'Her eyes were so dark_   _earlier. Why is she so sexy? OMG I cannot!'_

Lisa blushes just by thinking about it.

The pair walked together to the brunette's car that was waiting for them across the streets. But before they even open the door, a woman called Jennie, stopping the pair from their tracks.

"Jennie?"

Jennie's brows furrowed. She knows who the person is.

_'Seriously? Of all the time, why now?!'_

Lisa turned and face the person who interrupted them. Jennie still have her back from the person and Lisa noticed that she's shaking and her head is hanging low. The brunette's fists are also clenched.

Lisa questioned if this girl is one of Jennie's past flames. She knows that the brunette already assured her of her love but she cannot help but feel jealous.

"Jen, are you okay?" Lisa reached out for Jennie's shoulder but the latter turned around quickly, her face shows annoyance.

"You..." Jennie's brows are creased but her eyes show recognition.

 _'Don't tell me....'_  Lisa is staring back and forth at the two girls trying to comprehend what's happening.

"Yes my Nini. It's me, you're knight... Miyeon. I'm here now."

Lisa's eyes widened in confusion and her jaw dropped.

The girl, Miyeon has a soft smile on her face as she raise her hand to show the ring Jennie gave her.

_'What the actual fuck? That's my ring! But how? No one knew about it unless...my diary! Shit. They found me.'_


	21. Chapter 21

The day Lisa's greatest fear will come and haunt her happened yesterday. She never thought it would come this soon. But she guess  _they're_  just too powerful for her to run away from.

The Thai is now sitting on her bed locking herself up since she got home yesterday. _She needed to think and regroup._ If those people truly have found out that Lisa is in Korea, they'll take her away or  _worse_ , if they found out that Jennie is that young girl, they will do anything to break her. And Lisa  _can't_  let that happen.

_'I'm going to protect you Nini, no matter what.'_

Yesterday, Jennie was visibly upset upon seeing Miyeon. She wanted her lover to stay the night at her condo but Lisa lied, saying something about helping her eomma with something as an alibi.

_'For fuck's sake! It's the lamest excuse and I know Jennie knows I'm lying.'_

They talked over the phone last night, however. Jennie reassured the younger girl again that her heart only belongs to her which made the latter's heart flutter. Lisa was going to tell Jennie yesterday but everything was ruined because of Miyeon.

_'I have to fix this first before I can tell you, Nini.'_

Lisa remembered how Jennie acted yesterday after Miyeon revealed herself.

_Jennie was shaking because of anger and Lisa doesn't know if it is because the girl only revealed herself now or Jennie's mind is having a debate on who she'll choose._

_'God, I hope it's the first one.' Lisa prayed._

_"Nini. I'm sorry that I just showed myself now. I was brought to the US after that day and I didn't know where to find you when I returned 12 years after. But I'm here now." Miyeon said with a convincing tone._

_'What the fuck? Who the fuck do she think she is? You're an imposter!' Lisa growled internally._

_"It's fine. I have my Lili now. See?" Jennie said flatly raising her and Lisa's intertwined hands._

_"I see. But I won't give up Nini! I will win you back." Miyeon told Jennie and the latter just narrowed her eyes._

_"She's mine now so back off." Lisa said threateningly._

_"Maybe for now Lisa—" Miyeon's eye's widened momentarily as well as Jennie's and Lisa looked at the girl accusingly._

_'My theory might be right after all.' Lisa thought. Anger and fear building up inside her mind._

_"—but Nini, you still have my hanky right? This is my new promise to you. You and I will be together again."_

_Lisa glared at the girl._

_'I don't know yet who you are working for, Miyeon. But once I know, I will make sure you'll pay.'_

Lisa groaned.

_'Ugh! This is my fault! I should've told her from the beginning. I shouldn't have let things blow up like this.'_

The Thai girl sighed thinking that the situation is a hopeless case.

 **The ring.**  Lisa thought of possible ways how Miyeon get a hold of the ring Jennie gave her 17 years ago and all the information regarding that day. The only plausible explanation is her diary. But no one knew about it except...  _Jungkook_.

_'Fuck! How could I be so dumb!'_

Lisa felt her blood starting to boil. She trusted her cousin with everything and she can't believe that the guy might've been behind all this. But something doesn't click. He's in his usual behaviour during lunch, nothing suspicious.  _How can he act like that?_

Lisa dialed her cousin's number but he's not picking up. So she decided to call his boyfriend.

_"Good morning Lisa-yah!" Taehyung greeted her happily over the phone._

"Is Kookie with you?" Lisa asked quickly.

_"You didn't even say good morning. And no, he returned to Thailand yesterday. People there might get suspicious. Why?" The guy asked from the other line._

"Because my ring went missing." Lisa said flatly.

_"Uhh— You own a lot of rings, Lis. Please be specific."_

Lisa facepalmed herself. "The one in my necklace. It was stolen and now there's an imposter pretending to be me."

_"Oh. But why are you asking for Kookie?"_

"Because he's the only one who knew about it and my diary." Lisa said accusingly. "And you came here out of the blue. So tell me Taehyung... did they send you?"

_"What?! No! It hurts that you're accusing us both. We didn't do anything! You know we won't betray you like that no matter what. And I lied to them about you not being here. I swear!" Taehyung said, clearly frustrated._

Lisa thought about it. They have been her bestfriends growing up, as well as Bambam. They know how to lie for each other and they always swore to protect one another. Lisa sighed.

"Fine. I believe you. I'm sorry. I was just scared. And I don't know what to do. Someone clearly sent that girl." Lisa said.

_"Who is she? I can do a background check on her." Taehyung offered._

"Miyeon." Lisa said and rolled her eyes.

_"I never heard that name before. It might not be from them, Lisa. That means you have to be more careful as well as Jennie. Someone out there wants to mess with you." Taehyung said, concerned._

_'If not them, then who?'_

"We will. Thanks Tae."

_"I will get back to you as soon as I get enough information."_

Lisa ended the call and stared at the blank wall in front her. She thought of any other people that has a motive to do this but she thought of no one. She groaned loudly and stumbled back to her bed.

_'I will find out whoever sent you, Miyeon.'_

———

Monday morning, Lisa went to work with a gloomy aura surrounding her. She's been worrying about the same thing for two days now, making her lose some sleep.

"What happened to you, Lisa? You look like shit." Chaeyoung asked her friend worriedly.

"Ahh haha I just watched some k-drama last night until 3 AM." Lisa said while scratching her nape.

"Are you sure it's not because of a certain brunette named Jennie Ruby Jane Kim?" Chaeyoung inquired.

"Oh.. um. No. It's nothing, really. Thanks for asking." Lisa replied, smiling tightly at her friend.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes. She knows something is clearly wrong and it's bothering her.

"Ms. Bae, please come to my office." Jennie's voice was heard through the intercom.

Lisa sighed and walked towards the room. Jennie is sitting on the couch with two coffee mugs on the table.

"Sit here." Jennie patted the spot next to her and the Thai girl did so.

"Hey... How are you? I missed you yesterday." Jennie said grabbing the mug and giving it to Lisa.

"I made that for you." Jennie gave Lisa her charming gummy smile and the younger girl almost melted.

"Thanks. I missed you too." Lisa said with a sad smile on her face.

Jennie frowned and put her hand on Lisa's cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Lisa shook her head. "I'm okay Jen. Just have a lot on my mind right now. But it's all good coz you're with me."

"Lili... I told you. You don't have to worry about her. I'm yours okay?" Jennie reassured the younger girl.

_'That's not the only thing I worry about, Nini.'_

Lisa flashed her a sweet smile. But Jennie knows it's all fake.

"I know. And I'm yours. Jen, baby, I promise to always be with you and fight for you." Lisa told the girl wholeheartedly.

"I will too, Lili. I promise." Jennie smiled warmly at the other girl and leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss.

Their moment was broken when Chaeyoung knocked and entered the room.

"Oh. Um— I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Kim but there's a certain Cho Miyeon at the lobby who's requesting to see you. She said that you know her." Chaeyoung said awkwardly.

Lisa's blood begun to boil. She's pretty sure that Miyeon's mission is to take Jennie away from her so the she will have no choice but to go back.  _Bitch._

Jennie looked at Lisa, seemingly asking for permission and Lisa nodded, surprisingly.

 _'I have to get more information about her.'_ Lisa thought.

"Tell her to come here."

Chaeyoung squinted her eyes slightly but nodded anyway. Jennie held both Lisa's hands reassuringly.

"Hey...we'll just talk and you'll stay here too. I want her to know that she can't do anything to separate us. We're that strong." Jennie chuckled then kisses Lisa's cheeks delicately. Lisa's cheek begun to heat up.

"So don't worry, okay?"

"I won't. I trust you, Jen." Lisa grinned.

After a few minutes later, Chaeyoung returned with a smiling Miyeon behind her.

"Nini!" Miyeon greeted gleefully, ignoring the other girl inside the room.

"Ms. Cho." Jennie greeted the girl formally as Lisa stayed back with her arms crossed. "Do you need anything?"

"You're so formal, Nini. It's Mimi remember?" Miyeon asked in a cute manner. Jennie nodded.

 _'Are you kidding me? Mimi? For the love of— Ugh!'_ Lisa shouted mentally.

"Have lunch with me?" The imposter asked but more like stated.

"I can't. If it wasn't made clear before, Lisa and I are already in a relationship." Jennie said uninterested.

"That girl?" Miyeon asked while analysing Lisa from head to toe. She  _smirked_. "Oh please."

Lisa noticed that Jennie  _stiffened_. The Thai girl thought that Jennie might've been offended because of how Miyeon regarded her.

" _Don't look_  at Lisa like that. I'm warning you." Jennie said with an authoritative voice.

"I'm sorry Nini. I just can't believe that...  _never mind._  Anyway, if you guys are really that serious, maybe a friendship with my Nini will do." Miyeon said, smiling, while giving her hand out for the brunette to shake.

Jennie looked at Lisa again but the latter just shrugged.

"I guess it's okay." She shook the girl's hand and smiled tightly.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow again, I promise. Goodbye my Nini! Goodbye Lisa." Miyeon said,  _smirking_ , before leaving.

Lisa rolled her eyes.  _'Don't you dare comeback!'_

Once they're alone, Jennie enveloped Lisa into a loose hug— her hand's on the latter's waist.

"Aww! My baby's jealous." Jennie teased.

"No, I'm not." Lisa denied.

"You're cute. But with how you were looking at her earlier, I thought you were gonna skin her alive." Jennie laughed.

"I won't do that. But I might let her be eaten by sharks." Lisa joked then raised her hand up to fix Jennie's hair.

Jennie chuckled. "I see you learned something from me now, huh. She has to watch her back, then."

"She better." Lisa giggled.

"Wanna grab lunch together, Lis?" Jennie asked sweetly.

"Will you be mad if I decline?" Lisa asked hesitantly.

"Hmm. Depends on the reason. Are you declining my offer?" Jennie pout.

_'That pout again. Seriously Jennie?'_

"Oh.. um— uh. I have to meet someone. They said they found a necklace same as mine at the park. I forgot to tell you that I went there first before going home..." Jennie frowned. "B-But I can move it to a later time. Just give me time to call then we can grab lunch together." Lisa said.

Jennie chuckled.

"No need, babe. You can go. I was just testing if my pout still works. I have to talk to Jisoo-unnie anyway. You did tell me that, that necklace is important to you, remember?" Jennie reassured the other girl.

"Okay. I'll keep you updated."

———

It's lunch time, Lisa lied to Jennie about meeting up with someone who has her necklace. But she didn't lie when she said it's about the necklace. She's meeting a person who she thinks is behind all this.

She's starting to get angry again. Lisa's sure if Jennie is with her, she would've punched every inch of this guy's body already.

She walked into the more secluded part of the restaurant. At the corner table, she saw him. She walked towards him then stopped a meter away.

"Mario." Lisa said flatly.

The guy smiled then stood up and faced the girl.

_"Lalisa. To what do I owe the pleasure of this reunion?"_


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa is sitting on the park bench on a chilly Thursday night. It's been 6 days since Miyeon showed up and Lisa is still not sure who that girl is working for. She thought her cousin, Jungkook, was behind this but of course she was wrong. Then when she thought she solved the problem already, her ex-boyfriend defended himself well.

_"Mario." Lisa said flatly._

_The man stood up and turned to face her. He's wearing his usual charming smile. "Lalisa. To what do I owe the pleasure of this reunion?"_

_"I'll cut to the chase. Did you send Miyeon to mess with me?" Lisa said accusingly._

_"Excuse me?" Mario Looked at her confusedly._

_"Do not lie to me. I saw you several weeks ago. At the park. You're the only other person who has a motive to do this." Lisa said with an authoritative tone._

_"Trust me, darling. I didn't do anything and I couldn't care less about what's happening in your life ever since you left. So sit down. You wouldn't want to get anyone's attention, right?" Mario said gesturing to the seat opposite him._

_'But if it isn't you? Then who?!'_

_Lisa groaned internally but complied. Mario ordered for the both of them._

_"As I was saying, I'm busy with my life now. And I won't dare try to ruin it by going after you." Mario told her seriously._

_"B-but..." Lisa said drowning in her thoughts._

_"Maybe you should just go back, Lisa. You've been hiding for two years now. Just accept your life and leave this delusional affair behind." The man suggested._

_"No!" Lisa exclaimed. Some people in the restaurant turned their heads to the pair and Lisa forcefully closed her eyes. She swallowed the lump on her throat._

_"I can't. I don't want to go back." Lisa said in a calmer tone but her eyes are starting to get teary._

_Mario's eyes then turned soft. He reached for Lisa's hand and drew comfortable patterns in it. He sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Lisa. But I promise you, I'm not the one who sent that girl. Like you, I have my own life now and I'm happy. I want you to be happy too." Mario said sincerely._

_"And... when you saw me in the park, I was with someone. We were on a date." He added, smiling widely._

_Lisa stared at him, trying to analyze whether he's telling the truth or not. Then she remembered what she saw that night._

_'Oh. So he really is not behind this.'_

After that Lisa didn't know who to point her finger at, anymore. So she called Taehyung for his findings.

He said that there is a scarce amount of information about the girl. He said she lives currently in LA. She left Korea almost 7 years ago. She studied at University of Southern California for industrial design and graduated about 3 years ago. She is single and lives with her mother and 3 younger siblings. And currently working at a design firm in LA. But she has no connection or anything to those people back home.

This made it more confusing to the Thai girl. She then speculated that maybe one of Jennie's past girls is the culprit but she was wrong again— all their profiles were clean.

Lisa sighed.  _'This is hopeless'_

And it doesn't help that Miyeon is constantly presenting herself to Jennie whenever she has a chance. For example at the bookstore, she just popped up out of nowhere then recommended lots of novels that Lisa has no knowledge of— romance and children's books. And to top that, Jennie seemed interested.  _Ugh!_

After that, Miyeon insisted to have lunch with the two. Jennie was reluctant at first and looked at Lisa for the decision, but upon seeing that the latter just scoffed, the brunette agreed. Lisa was so jealous but Jennie seemed to be oblivious about it.

At lunch, Lisa was actually the odd man out. She just sat there while the other two girls talked about the books they bought with Miyeon throwing jokes here and there making Jennie laugh. 

Miyeon even insisted to go with Jennie and Lisa to the poker game saying that she never witnessed one before and that she wants to cheer  _'her Nini'_. Thankfully, Jennie declined saying that it's her and Lisa's personal thing.

Then yesterday when Lisa, Jennie, Jisoo and Chaeyoung was about to go to the cafe' after work, that girl came and ruined Lisa's afternoon. And freaking Kim Jisoo invited the imposter to have snacks with them, saying that she's interested in getting to know the girl Jennie had been talking about before.

_"Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Jisoo." Miyeon said cutely which made Lisa and Chaeyoung narrow their eyes._

_"You can just call me Jisoo, Miyeon-ssi!" Jisoo said with a wide smile._

_"Let's go. I'm hungry." Lisa said flatly then started walking into the restaurant leaving a baffled Jennie behind._

_"Someone's on their period." Jisoo joked making Miyeon laugh. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend._

_The brunette, however, ran after her lover leaving the three girls out of the restaurant. At their table, Jennie and Lisa is sitting on one side with the three girls sitting opposite them. Miyeon insisted on sitting beside Jennie but Lisa gave her a death glare and the other girl cower to the other side._

_"So like...what happened to you after you met Jendeuk?" Jisoo asked while sipping her favorite drink._

_"Jendeuk?" Miyeon tulted her head to the side adorably._

_"Yeah...Jennie. Jendeuk, Jendeukie, Dukie." Jisoo said waving her fork for emphasis._

_"Ohh! Jendeuk is cute! But Nini is way cuter. Right Lisa?" Asked Miyeon with a sweet smile. She's mocking her, Lisa thought._

_Lisa huffed and the girl chuckled. "Anyway, after that day, I had to go back to the US because of my family..."_

_'Lie! You grew up in Korea and was only in the US for 7 years!'_

_Everyone is listening intently at the girl, even Jennie. She looked so interested and it made Lisa's blood boil._

_"We have a business there that I needed to learn at that age so I was restricted to go anywhere... and then when I came back here after 12 years, I couldn't find my Nini. I tried tho but I had to go back. But I found her now and that's all that matters." She said sincerely._

_Jisoo and Chaeyoung were speechless but the latter's brows were furrowed like she's trying to solve a puzzle. And Jennie was looking at the girl with sad eyes. Lisa felt a pang of jealousy._

_"Why don't you come with us to my beach house on Friday? We'll stay there for two days and there will be other people too, so don't worry.." Jisoo offered._

_"Really unnie? Sure!" Miyeon said excitedly._

_Chaeyoung looked at her girlfriend with disbelief. Lisa gritted her teeth but kept quiet._

_'Freaking chicken girl!'_

_Lisa was gripping the chair tightly preventing herself to strangle the girl in front of her. Jennie noticed it then put her hand on top of Lisa's._

_"You okay, baby?" Jennie whispered, concerned about her lover._

_"Yeah... sure." Lisa said dismissively._

_Jennie groaned internally and shut her eyes close due to frustration. She sighed but kept her hand over Lisa's._

Then today. Miyeon went to the office again and Jennie granted her permission. What made it worse is that other employees were gossiping about it and adding to the Thai girl's irritation.

While Lisa and Chaeyoung just sat there at their table looking at Jennie and Miyeon talking and laughing at the brunette's office through the glass wall separating them.

 _Miyeon's plan is working_ , Lisa thought. Jennie's warming up to her and it makes the Thai girl jealous and worried. She became more determined to catch the girl's master.

And when Jennie drove her home, that girl once again, was the cause of their argument.

_"Lili, why are you always so jealous? Don't you trust me?" Jennie asked frustratingly._

_"I do baby. But I don't trust that Miyeon. She's trouble." Lisa replied._

_Jennie took the other girl's hands. "Babe, she's just being friendly. She promised to not try anything, remember? Try to give her a chance."_

_'She's fake Jennie! What the fuck?'_

_"Nah-ah. I won't let that snake have her chance." Lisa deadpanned._

_"You're judging Lisa. You don't judge people. You're Lisa! For crying out loud! What is happening to you?" Jennie said her voice raising a bit._

_"Because that bitch can't be trusted." Lisa said matching Jennie's tone. "Can't you see?"_

_"What is this about Lisa? You're acting weird. What's going on?! Tell me and don't lie." Jennie let go of the Thai girl's hands and gripped the steering wheel._

_"It's nothing for you to worry about, Jennie." Lisa said while rubbing her hands together. She's nervous._

_"Bullshit Lisa!" Jennie shouted and slammed her hands on the steering wheel and Lisa's eyes widened in shock._

_"You always say that then you act so jealous and grumpy! It's fucking irritating me already! I already told you to not worry about her because I'm yours! See?! But it feels like you never believed anything I said! God!" Jennie groaned._

_"Jen... I believe you, baby. But she'll try to—" Lisa said but was cut short by Jennie._

_"Try to what? Make a move on me?" Jennie snorted. "Fucking unbelievable Lisa! You really don't believe anything I said, do you?" Jennie scoffed._

_"Jen..." Lisa tried to read out but Jennie flinched._

_"Let's just calm ourselves down tonight. I'll send my driver to pick you up tomorrow. Goodnight." Jennie said without sparing a glance at the Thai girl._

_"Jennie..." Lisa whispered._

_"Goodnight, Lisa." Jennie said flatly._

_Lisa sighed then kissed the girl's cheek before going out. Jennie drove away not long after._

Lisa sighed for the nth time tonight. This week had been an eventful one for her. Her stomach growled.

_'Thinking too much makes me hungry. Aiysh!'_

She decided to go to the nearest department store. She's walking down the aisle of the snacks section when she saw  _Miyeon_. Her anger rising up, she marched towards the girl and forced the imposter to face her.

The girl seemed to be shock for a second but recovered quickly. She's wearing a mischievous  _smirk_.

" _Lisa_. What a  _nice_  surprise." Miyeon greeted.

Lisa stepped dangerously closer to the girl but the other girl wasn't deterred by the action and just continued to smirk, challenging the Thai girl.

"I don't know who sent you, Cho. But once I find out, you will suffer with them. So I advice you to not try anything.  _Understand_?" Lisa said threateningly.

"I didn't know behind that angelic face is a scary one." Miyeon looked at Lisa up and down with an evil smile. "But I don't know what you're talking about."

Lisa stepped back to have a clearer view of the girl. "Of course you do, you imposter. I know you're not that girl."

"And who is that girl if it isn't me?" Miyeon challenged looking at Lisa with  _full blown irises._

Lisa exhaled deeply.

"Because I AM HER! Damn it!"

Miyeon smiled widely then laughed. "But who do you think Jennie will believe? You don't have any proof."

"That ring is mine!" Lisa said, fuming.

"I don't know how you got it but it belongs to me. So give it back and tell me who sent you and there'll be no trouble." Lisa bargained but the other girl snorted.

"No one sent me Lisa. And this is my ring because I am that girl. And I will get my Nini from you." Miyeon said wearing an evil smile.

Lisa raised her hand, ready to slap the girl but stopped. "You're going to hit me Lisa? I wonder what Jennie will say once she knows about this."

"Don't you dare." Lisa threatened and clenched her fists.

She's fuming in anger.

Miyeon smirked and patted the girl's shoulder mockingly. "See you around, Lisa."

With that she left the Thai girl alone.

_'Ugh! Fucking imposter!'_

———

"I saw Lisa earlier. She's about to break. Just give me a little more time." Miyeon said through the phone.

"My boss is getting impatient with all this. We want you to be thorough with your job." The woman said over the phone.

"Just a little more time. I know the end result will be satisfying." Miyeon answered, smiling.

"It better be. Lisa is stubborn. By the way, my boss said that you should not go hard on Lisa too much. She's a sensitive kid." The woman replied.

"I'll try. Just prepare my money, this job will be done soon." Miyeon reassured her boss.

"Just finish it and you'll get the money."

The call ended.

Miyeon sighed and leaned into the railings looking over the Hongdae district. She remembered how Lisa acted earlier. She was so scary and serious and... domineering.

Miyeon smirked.

_'What did I get myself into?'_


	23. Chapter 23

It's already dusk when the girls arrived at Jisoo's beach house. It took them 8 hours to travel from Seoul. The five girls drove together using Jennie's car with the brunette as the driver and Lisa in the shutgun seat while Chaeyoung, Jisoo and Miyeon sat in the back.

The drive was uncomfortable, to say at least. Lisa and Jennie aren't talking at all while Miyeon, being an annoying mushroom she is, was constantly trying to make a conversation with the brunette and Jisoo. After they reached the destination, their friends started to arrive as well one by one— Joy, Yeri, Yoongi, Jun-hoe and Tzuyu.

"Hey chicken! Thanks for inviting me and Yeri!" Joy said enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Yoongi piped out.

"The more the merrier!" Jisoo replied with the same level of energy.

There are only 5 rooms in the villa so they have to partner up. Miyeon annoyingly insisted on sharing a room with Jennie, clearly teasing Lisa, which made the Thai girl more irritated. But thanks to Tzuyu, who's a sweetheart and an intellect, the tension was diffused with her volunteering to be Miyeon's roommate. The maknae of the group is well aware of the happenings between the three, she's quiet but she knows it all, so as she drag Miyeon to their room, she gave Lisa a big thumbs up.

Jisoo, and Chaeyoung— who dragged Miyeon with them— went to buy supplies and booze at the town market while Yeri and Yoongi prepares the dinner. And the others went up to their room to rest.

———

Lisa and Jennie are now inside their room. It is located at the end of the hall in the second floor of the villa giving them a great view of the ocean and forest. Jisoo let them have the master's bedroom saying that Jennie and Lisa deserves a perfect vacation because of everything that happened last week.

The brunette has been awfully quiet since earlier. She didn't even make a move to talk to talk to Lisa.

Jennie is sitting on the bed, reading some company reports on her laptop while Lisa sits at the sofa— her hands rubbing together— building up courage to talk to the former.

Lisa knows that she fucked up big time but in her defense, she has the right to be jealous especially because she feels that Jennie is entertaining Miyeon's advances. But she has to fix it, still. She doesn't want them to fight. So she sighed then steered to face the brunette.

"Jennie..." Lisa cooed but the brunette just raised her brow. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Is that all?" Jennie said coldly.

Lisa sighed then pouted. "I.. um. Y-yeah..."

Then the older girl averted her focus back to her laptop ignoring her sulking lover. She's really disappointed about how Lisa is reacting like she's always doubting that the brunette will leave her. She was trying her best not to be affected because she loves Lisa but it was too much. She felt the need to show the younger girl how upset she is and that is exactly what she's doing now. But it's hard doing so seeing that it makes Lisa really sad.

"Why are you so riled up with Miyeon, Lisa?" Jennie suddenly spoke out of the blue startling the other girl. She's looking at Lisa with a tired expression.

"Because she's annoying and—and she constantly flirts with you, Jen... in front of me. Why are you being so oblivious?" Lisa said with a pained expression.

Jennie's eye faltered.

 _'My baby's jealous. Well of course she is! Damn it Jennie! Fix this now!'_ Jennie scolded herself mentally.

So Jennie shut her laptop and put it back on the table. Then she walked towards Lisa, stopping in front of the girl. Then she knelt down so that they are on the same eye level. She caressed the younger girl's cheek with one hand while the other reached out to hold the girl's hand.

"Lili, baby..." Jennie started but Lisa kept her head low. "Please look at me..."

Lisa tilted her head upwards, her eyes full of sorrow. Jennie felt a pang of guilt in her chest. All she could do was give the younger girl a soft tight smile.

"There you go." Jennie said as she reach for Lisa's cheeks.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, okay baby?" The brunette cooed and the Thai girl nodded in response.

"I'm— I'm sorry too." She said, staring into the other girl's eyes. "You know that you own my heart, right?"

Lisa nodded.

"The thing is, I-I was just trying be fair with Miyeon, she came here to see me and the least I could do is to offer her friendship. Nothing more, I swear. So I apologise that my actions made you feel uncomfortable. It won't happen again. I will keep my distance from her if that will make you feel at ease. I-I don't want us fighting like this, baby." Jennie sincerely said.

Lisa smiled. This is making her soft.

"It's okay, Jen. We're both at fault here. I don't want us arguing either. I just— um, I feel apprehensive towards her. I— did you ever think that maybe she's lying?" Lisa replied.

Jennie was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean, baby?"

"What if she's not her? W-What if she just stole the ring from the real one?" Lisa asked.

"Why would she do that? And if it's not her, then who?" Jennie seriously asked while staring straight into her lover's eyes.

Lisa gulped. "I—um ahh..."

Lisa hesitated and Jennie is looking at her with eyes full of anticipation. The younger girl is about to continue but a loud knock on the door cut her short.

 _"Hey lovebirds! Stop fucking, it's only 7 PM! It's dinner time!"_ Joy's voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

 _'What the fuck?'_  Jennie thought.

"Coming!" Jennie yelled back.

 _"Ew! TMI bitch! I need holy water!"_ Joy shouted back before leaving.

_'What the— seriously? Does this girl have a hearing problem or something?'_

Jennie turned her attention back to Lisa only to see that the other girl is furiously blushing. Then she remembered that they haven't done it yet and Lisa only did it once.

_'What a cutie!'_

"Lili, baby, you were saying?" Jennie nodded for her to continue.

Lisa shook her head then chuckled. "Let's go downstairs for now. We'll talk again later. They might start thinking that we're having sex already."

"O-okay." Jennie smiled tightly at Lisa. "We'll continue this talk later okay?"

Lisa nodded then took Jennie's hand intertwining their fingers together.

———

The couple went downstairs hand in hand earning a cheer from the others, a whistle from Yoongi and a frown from Miyeon. Lisa looked at the girl straight in the eyes in a derogatory way.

_'Ha! Take that Mimi! Nini only belongs with Lili!'_

They all went to the dining area— Jennie, Lisa, Tzuyu, Joy, Miyeon on one side and Chaeyoung, Jisoo, Yoongi, Jun-hoe and Yeri on the other.

Jennie kept her words from earlier. She focused her attention solely to Lisa only answering Miyeon for the sake of being civil. The brunette was the one who put the foods into Lisa's plate while the latter feeds Jennie with her spoon from time to time. They built a bubble for themselves making Lisa's heart soar.

"They were totally having sex earlier guys!" Joy exclaimed earning a simultaneous choke from her friends.

"Language Joy-ssi! We're eating." Jun-hoe said while shaking his head.

"Unnie! Why are you like that?" Tzuyu whined.

"Ahh... so that's why Dukie isn't eating much coz she already ate. Diet my ass." Jisoo said, wiggling her brows.

"Jisoo!" Chaeyoung exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yahh! We didn't! I swear!" Jennie whined.

Chaeyoung and the others laughed. She looked at the couple and saw that Jennie is clearly blushing but Lisa is way worse— she has her head down trying to hide her face.  _They look so cute together,_ she noted. Then she averted her eyes to Miyeon. The girl had been quiet for the whole meal— no snide remarks towards Lisa, no flirting, nothing. Chaeyoung noticed a faint smile on the girl's lips for a moment which was replaced by a pout after.

_'That's odd.'_

———

After the dinner, they all proceeded to the living room. The Chaesoo couple are sitting on the couch together minding their own business, Jun-hoe is playing with his phone, Tzuyu took Miyeon to the kitchen to help prepare popcorn, Joy and Yeri are reading fashion magazines while Jennie and Lisa are trying to solve crossword puzzles, on the floor.

"Guys! Let's play something! I'm bored!" Yoongi said, prolonging the last word.

"I'm in!" Joy shouted.

"Me too! Me too!" Tzuyu shouted from the kitchen.

"Count us in too." Chaeyoung said.

"What game tho?" Yeri asked.

"Drink or dare!" Yoongi said excitedly.

"The fuck is that?" Jun-hoe asked but turned his phone off, nonetheless.

"It's basically truth or dare but no truth, and every time you decline to do the dare, you have to drink a glass of tequila! Exciting right? I know. I'm a genius." Yoongi said, flipping his non-existent long hair.

"That's so high school." Joy rolled her eyes.

"It will be fun! So go?" Yoongi asked everyone.

Everyone agreed except for Lisa and Jennie who were too engrossed in solving the crosswords— the truth is, Jennie was just busy staring at Lisa while the latter try to guess the words.

"Hey JenLisa, you playing?" Jisoo shouted, popping the invisible bubble surrounding the two.

"Huh?" Jennie asked, not aware of what was happening.

"You weren't listening to me." Yoongi said, pretending to be hurt.

"We're playing drink or dare. And please stop staring at your girlfriend like that. I don't want to sleep in an ant-infested house." Jun-hoe said with an annoyed tone but has a smirk on his face.

Jennie looked at Lisa. "It's okay if you don't want to, babe. We can go to bed already. This game is a bit messy, anyway."

"Aiysh! You're no fun, Jendeuk!" Complained Jisoo.

"It's okay, Jennie." Lisa told Jennie.

"Are you sure?" The Thai girl hummed. "Very well. But tell me if you feel uncomfortable, then we'll go. Okay?"

"I will." Lisa gave Jennie a comforting smile.

"We'll join." Jennie said.

Everybody cheered then Yoongi got up to get an empty bottle. They are all sitting in a circle— Joy, Jun-hoe, Jisoo, Chaeyoung, Jennie, Lisa, Yeri, Tzuyu, Miyeon and Yoongi.

Yoongi spun the bottle and it landed on Chaeyoung.

"Okay, Chaeng. I dare you to get a glass of seawater then bring it here." The boy said proudly.

"Seriously? That's so lame." Joy rolled her eyes.

"No it's not!" Yoongi whined.

Chaeyoung ran into the sea to complete the dare and went back inside, handing Yoongi a big glass of water containing a baby crab making the boy scream in fear. Everybody laughed because of the girl's antics.

Then the game continued. It was pleasant at first, no one dared someone to kiss someone— just harmless but embarrassing dares. At one point, Joy dared Yoongi to lick Jun-hoe's feet causing the boy to nearly vomit. But not until Jisoo spun the bottle and landed on Miyeon.

"Miyeon-ssi! I dare you to kiss the person who you find most attractive here... in the lips." Jisoo said sporting an innocent look.

Everyone simultaneously went 'oohhh' except for Jennie whose brows are furrowed, Lisa who was gripping her lover's hand tightly and Chaeyoung, who is looking at her girlfriend with disbelief.

"That's easy." Miyeon smiled brightly then looked at Jennie's side. She started to crawl over to their direction.

Jennie gulped. Lisa on the other hand is glaring intensely at Miyeon. Chaeyoung noticed that the girl spare a glance at Lisa before turning to face Jennie and kiss the girl. Lisa's eyes widen same as Jennie. It was merely a peck but Chaeyoung's heart started to ache for her friend.

 _'What the fuck Kim Jisoo! If I find out that you did that on purpose, you wouldn't know what will come at you.'_ Chaeyoung mentally cursed her girlfriend.

Miyeon crawled back to her place— smirking.

' _Bitch_!' Chaeyoung looks like she's ready to cut a bitch.

She looked over at the couple's side and Jennie is still in shock to react not noticing that the Thai girl let go of her hand already. While Lisa looks like she's about to cry any minute now.

However, Lisa's phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket pressing the answer button without hesitation.

"I have to take this call." Lisa said, excusing herself from the group.

"Lisa..." Jennie whispered worriedly.

Lisa waved her phone and gestured to go out with a fake smile on her face. Then she got up and leave. Chaeyoung can't help herself but to worry about Lisa. The girl was clearly pretending to be okay with the kiss.

"Here I thought you'd pick Joy. You were complimenting her since earlier. But I guess you're loyal to Jendeukie." Jisoo laughed.

"Of course." Miyeon said, smiling sweetly at Jennie.

Jennie looked guilty as she follow Lisa's retreating figure with her eyes. The brunette gulped then stood up to follow her lover. She excused herself before exiting the room.

Chaeyoung glared at her girlfriend. Jisoo stiffened and zipped her lips. The tension in the room felt heavy, everyone felt it except for Yoongi who grabbed the bottle and spun it again. The game continued but it's visible that the others already lost their interest.

Chaeyoung knitted her brows together.

_'I'm going to find the root of this mess.'_

———

**LISA'S POV**

Miyeon kissed Jennie...in front of me. The audacity of that bitch! I can't believe that Jisoo-unnie would dare something like that to that idiot!  _Ugh_!  _Why_?!

The room felt suffocating all of a sudden. I can feel my heart beating fast and hard as my blood started to boil. I can't breath and my eyes are starting to water, as well. I need to leave before I kill this bitch for kissing my girl.

*Phone ringing*

I sighed in relief.  _Thank God_. I grabbed it and pressed the answer button.

It's Jungkook.

"I have to take this call."

I bowed my head and stood up. I heard Jennie call my name... she sounded so guilty. But I don't want to cause a scene so I ignored her and went out.

"Kookie?" My voice sounded so small and vulnerable but I don't care.

_"Lisa? Are you okay?" Jungkook said worriedly over the phone._

"No... I don't know. This girl she— she kissed Jennie in front of me."

I felt like crying so I swallowed the lump in my throat to stop myself from breaking down.

It's only a peck but I can't help myself but to feel jealous. _She kissed her._  Miyeon kissed Jennie... in front of me. And Jennie didn't even flinch.

_"Lisa... don't cry okay. We're taking care of everything here. Me and Bambam are still looking for information. This, too, shall pass. Okay?" Jungkook comforted his cousin._

"What if... what if they win? I don't know what to do if I lose her... not again." Lisa's voice cracked.

_"Jennie loves you, Lisa. Based on how you talked about her, I believe that she really do. So just trust her. Okay? This is just another day."  Jungkook reminded her of the quote that saved them during their childhood._

_'But when will days like this be over?'_

After some time, I ended the call then leaned my back against the wall. It's already 11 PM. The night is dark and still— It's so quiet. I hate it. I wonder when will this storm end. When will I see the sun?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her.  _Jennie_. She's walking towards me but I ignored the hammering in my chest telling me to run into her arms. I don't want to argue anymore. I'm tired.

"Lisa..." I heard her say.

I ignored her, instead, I closed my eyes. This week has been hell for me. All I want is for it to end.

I felt her walk in front of me— her cold, sweaty fingers on my arms.  _She's nervous._

"Baby... please look at me." I heard her say— her voice is so soft and vulnerable.

_'God Jennie! Why do you have to talk to me like that? You're making me want to grab your hand and run away.'_

I opened my eyes slowly and there she is— the girl I'm willing to sacrifice everything for. She's smiling tenderly at me. I love that smile. But why do I feel like her eyes scream guilt and confusion?

She's about to cry.

My heart aches for her. I want this all to stop. I want us to just shut the world out and disappear together. But now, all I can do is to envelop her with my embrace to shield her from those people who wants to separate us.

I hugged her tight— letting all my frustrations, confusions, fear and anger flow through my tears. I can hear her crying too. And it makes my heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

_'We'll make it together, Nini. Just please don't let go.'_

———

After the spin the bottle fiasco, everyone dispersed into their respective rooms. Chaeyoung saw Jennie and Lisa return inside, as well, looking like they just watched a marathon of tragic romance movies. They looked so broken and it makes the secretary's heart twinge for her friends.

There's clearly something wrong and it bothers Chaeyoung. About a week ago, they were  _happy_ — Jennie and Lisa made up after the Busan incident. Then Miyeon arrived and ruined everything.

Chaeyoung lay awake in the middle of the night with Jisoo sleeping soundly beside her. The younger girl is still upset about her girlfriend's uncanny indifference about the situation. Jisoo loves Lisa. She even call the girl her child, for chicken's sake! That's why it baffles Chaeyoung as to why her girlfriend is acting like that.

She kept her mouth shut about the whole thing— not wanting to meddle with her friend's love life. But she observes quietly. Sometimes, she notices that her girlfriend's eyes falter whenever she sees how Lisa reacts but recovers quickly. And Miyeon, she sometimes look at Lisa with an unreadable expression— no sign of hatred or envy— she just stare.

She looked at the girl beside her.

_'What is happening Jisoo?'_

Chaeyoung's sleepiness left her and is not coming back yet so she stood up and walked to the veranda with a chilly breeze welcoming her. She breathed it all in.

_'Please help my friends, mother nature.'_

She opened her eyes and stare at the abyss. She watched as the wave crash gently to the shore and the faint twinkling of lights coming from boats from afar. It gives her solace. At that moment, everything was  _perfect_.

But nothing really is perfect in this world as Chaeyoung saw two figures walking into the shore and stopped at the spot that the other rooms cannot see. Chaeyoung's mind ran wild.

It's Miyeon with...  _Jennie_.

Chaeyoung stepped back and hid from the pilar as to not be seen by the girls. The two seem like they are having an argument. Jennie looked so frustrated while the other girl try to reason out whatever it is that they are talking about. Chaeyoung assumed that Jennie was telling the girl to stay away from her and Lisa but boy was she  _wrong_.

Her eyes widen as Miyeon put her hands on Jennie's arm drawing comforting pattens on the latter's skin. But her heart broke for her friend when Jennie leaned in and hug the other girl shortly but tightly. She watched as the two separated, both smiling sadly at each other before walking back inside.

_'Oh God... Don't tell me Jennie is cheating on Lisa?'_


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday went by a blur. The group is now enjoying the party with some of their invited guests. It's only 8 PM but the villa is packed already— people dancing, drinking, playing beer pong, and people making out in some corners of the house. Thankfully, Jisoo restricted the bedrooms by giving each pair a key to lock their rooms. Because if not, God knows what will their guests do in them.

Throughout the day, Chaeyoung has been keeping an eye on the three most suspicious persons in the group— Jennie, Miyeon and her girlfriend. Ever since she saw the two girls last night, Chaeyoung can't stop thinking that they maybe, are having an affair and judging by Jisoo's actions, her girlfriend might be the one covering them up. And knowing all of this makes her heart ache for her friend. Lisa was nothing but good and patient to Jennie and it makes Chaeyoung's blood boil to see that this is what the latter is giving in return—  _heartbreak_. Jisoo on the other hand loves Lisa, the secretary is sure of it, but she's also loyal to her bestfriend. So maybe that's why there is an indifference in her actions towards the situation.

During breakfast when the group were deciding on what to do for the day, Chaeyoung noticed that Miyeon glaced towards Lisa when she asked if she can accompany her and Jennie to the supermarket which was denied, as usual. And when they returned, Miyeon offered Lisa help in washing the meat and vegetables they bought. That was odd but she assumed that the girl is just being nice because she pity her friend.

Another thing Chaeyoung noticed was during the afternoon, when they decided to play volleyball. Miyeon was sitting at the chair near the net post and she was looking intently at Jennie and Lisa who were sitting at the tent near the villa. But the weird thing is, when Jennie went inside, Miyeon didn't follow the brunette's actions, instead, she kept staring at Lisa. Chaeyoung assumed that the girl might've been planning something bad for her friend.

On the other hand, Jisoo had been anxious the whole day too, like she knows Chaeyoung has her suspicions. The latter had been giving her girlfriend a cold shoulder since they woke up. She's fed up with all these lies and she cannot believe that her girlfriend doesn't trust her enough to enlighten her about all of this.

Throughout the day as well, Chaeyoung was constantly trying to catch the three. She asked them vague questions about plan, cover ups, and Lisa. Jennie seemed to be jumpy when her secretary asked her about how Lisa is reacting about all of this. She noticed that the brunette also has been giving guilty glances towards the Thai girl. And she looked like she wants to tell Lisa something but couldn't.

Chaeyoung cannot let her friend be broken but she cannot meddle as well. So she decided that if Jennie doesn't tell Lisa whatever shit she is doing, she's going to tell her friend,  _herself_.

———

The group is now mingling with other guests. Jisoo is playing beer pong with Jun-hoe, Yoongi and Joy so Chaeyoung is sitting at the veranda near the beach with Tzuyu, watching the game.

"No drinks tonight Chewie?" Chaeyoung asked the younger girl.

"Nah. I'm on alcohol strike for the whole week. My mom will kill me if I fail an exam in med school." Tzuyu chuckled.

"And I have to drive myself home early in the morning so it'll be bad if I have a hangover." She added and the older girl hummed.

"Hey...Thanks for always stopping Miyeon." Cheyoung said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do. Lisa seems like a good influence on Jennie-unnie." Tzuyu replied.

"She really is." Chaeyoung said then averting her eyes to where the couple is sitting.

They are sitting near the drinks table. Lisa tried to drink beer but coughed haphazardly. Jennie, on the other hand, is quick to pat her lover's back and wiping the girl's lips with her thumb. Then they both laugh. Lisa looks so happy and the brunette is looking at her with eyes full of love.

 _'How could you look at her like that when you're having an affair with that idiot?'_ Chaeyoung thought.

"You know what's funny unnie?" Tzuyu asked waking the older girl up from trance.

"Hmm?"

"For the times I was with Miyeon, she was actually good. You know? Like you wouldn't think that she can be as annoying as when she's with those two lovebirds." Tzuyu gestured to Lisa and Jennie.

Chaeyoung then looked at Miyeon. The girl is talking and laughing with other guests.

_'Tzuyu is right. She does seem like a different person with other people. You baffle me, Cho Miyeon.'_

———

Lisa tried to drink the beer Yeri gave her earlier but it doesn't suit her taste so she chocked and spit it out. She's coughing violently and Jennie was quick to pat her back.

"You okay, babe?" Jennie said, amused. Then wiped the liquid from the other girl's lips.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at the drink.

"What is this?" She said with utter disgust.

"That's a beer baby. Have you not tried it before?" The brunette chuckled.

"No." Lisa pouted.

"Aww. My baby's so cute." Jennie said as she snake her arms to embrace her lover. "We'll get something else, okay? Let's just leave this here."

The smaller girl grabbed the bottle from Lisa's hand then put it down on the sand.

"I will never drink that disgusting thing again." The taller girl said, cringing.

Jennie giggled then kissed Lisa's cheek. She looked at her lover softly.

"Okay. We'll leave that poison here and never come back." Jennie joked making Lisa giggle.

Lisa looked around and saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at the veranda.

"Rosie's there. Can we go there, please?" Lisa asked.

"Of course we can, Lili. Come on." Jennie intertwined their fingers and led Lisa to their friends.

"Hi guys!" Lisa greeted the two.

"Hi Lisa! Hi unnie!" Tzuyu greeted back while Chaeyoung only smiled and nodded.

Chaeyoung thought that Jennie might've noticed her cold demeanor that's why the girl looked down and sighed.

"Hey girls! Have you seen Yeri?" Jun-hoe asked as he approach the group.

"Hmm. I think I saw her with Miyeon earlier." Tzuyu said.

Lisa frowned once she heard Miyeon's name mentioned but reverted back to a smile moments after. Jennie saw this so she gulped then put her hand on Lisa's back.

"Oh! There she is." Tzuyu added, pointing at the said girl's direction.

"Thanks!" Jun-hoe replied then left for Yeri.

"What happened to you earlier Lisa, you looked like you just ate a cockroach?" Tzuyu said, chuckling.

"Yeah what happened? Is Jen treating you right?" Chaeyoung added nonchalantly but glanced at the brunette.

Jennie stiffened, the secretary noticed it.

 _'Guilty much, Jennie?'_ She thought.

"Oh that? I didn't like the taste of that thing. And she is." Lisa smiled looking at her lover.

Jennie smiled back but Chaeyoung knows it's fake.

"Don't say that in front of Yeri, she might kill you. She invented that brand." Tzuyu said laughing.

Lisa made a 'keep quiet' gesture making the two girls giggle.

"Baby, I'll go say hi to Chichu. Okay?" Jennie told Lisa.

The younger girl nodded.

"Okay, babe. But behave alright?" Lisa said, giving the brunette a playful glare.

"I will." Jennie replied then pecked the girl's lips before going down to the beer pong station.

"Drinks, Lis?" Chaeyoung asked, offering the girl a glass of martini.

"No, thank you. Jen said we'll talk again tonight. So I want myself to be sober when that happens." Lisa replied.

Chaeyoung nodded but looked at nowhere with sympathetic eyes. _'Maybe you'll need this to lessen the blow.'_

"How are you and Jennie-unnie? I was worried about you two last night." Tzuyu asked, concerned.

"We're good. We talked a bit yesterday too and we'll talk again tonight. She...um—uh. She told me she loves me and that I should always remember that." Lisa said shyly.

"That's good to hear and I'm certain she does. I'm happy for you guys too." Tzuyu said giving Lisa a warm smile.

The night grew older and some guests started to leave. At one point, Yeri with the help of Jun-hoe brought a drunk Joy to bed. Yoongi is still dancing with some random guy at the living room. Jisoo went inside to go to the bathroom due to indigestion resulting from excessive eating of friend chicken and alcohol. Chaeyoung wanted to accompany her girlfriend to their room but the latter insisted that she can take care of herself and that Chaeyoung should enjoy the party. Jennie was also out of sight, her phone rang earlier saying that the call was from an overseas investor. While Miyeon is nowhere to be found as well.

Lisa, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is now sitting near the bonfire.

"Am I the only one who's actually glad that people are leaving?" Tzuyu asked.

There's only few more guests left and they are preparing to leave as well.

"Not comfortable with large crowds?" Lisa countered.

"Yeah. I don't know. It's uncomfortable." Tzuyu shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll sleep now. If you see my roommate, tell her I went ahead and the door will be unlocked. Goodnight girls!" Tzuyu added before standing up.

"Goodnight, Chewie!" Lisa and Chaeyoung said in unison.

The youngest girl bowed then proceeded to go inside. Lisa and Chaeyoung are left alone in the beach.

"You sleepy yet, Rosie?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet. I want some juice tho. Do you want some?" Chaeyoung offered then the other girl hummed.

"Okay. I'll get it." She added but Lisa stopped her.

"Nah. I'll get it. We changed the storage of juices earlier. You might not find it so I'll go." Lisa offered kindly then the other girl nodded.

Lisa stood up then went inside. The house is already empty— the last of the guests already left. There were empty bottles and cups everywhere. Lisa sighed.

_'I feel bad for the maids.'_

As she walk through the hallway, she saw Yoongi exiting the house with the guy he had been dancing with since earlier. She smirked then shook her head in amusement thinking that the two boys will do it in the car.

_'I wonder where Jennie is.'_

The Thai girl looked around the area trying to find where her lover is but there's no sign of the brunette. She assumed that maybe Jennie already went to their bedroom. So she decided to just get Chaeyoung and herself juice then say goodnight to her friend before she follow Jennie.

She went inside the kitchen then grabbed one carton of orange juice for Chaeyoung and one pineapple juice for herself.

_'Orange for Chipmunk Rosie and pineapple for me.'_

When she was walking back to the door, she heard a faint conversation from the veranda at the other side of the house facing the main road opposite the one near the beach.

Something in Lisa's mind was telling her to move closer and listen. She debated on whether to eavesdrop or not but her curiosity was stronger so she walked towards the sound.

She almost dropped the juice boxes because of what she heard.

It's  _Jennie_.

With  _Jisoo_.

And  _Miyeon_.

———

**LISA'S POV**

I can feel my heart is pounding so fast right now. I moved closer to where they are but hid behind a wall so they can't see me. They seemed like they're talking about something serious.

 _"This is getting out of hand."_  I heard the idiot said.

 _"I know."_  Jennie replied. I can hear frustration in her voice.

 _"What are you planning to do then?"_ Jisoo-unnie said worriedly.

 _"I'm going to tell her the truth. Miyeon and I talked about it last night."_  Jennie answered.

They...talked last night? When? Why? How? I was with her the whole night...  _unless_. God no! I can feel my heart hammering against my chest as my blood start to rise up.

Is Jennie— no! I shook my head. She said she loves me. She—

 _"Yes we did. It's better to tell her sooner rather than later."_  Miyeon added seriously.

What are you going to tell me?  _Fuck_!

"Chaeng is also having her suspicions. I don't want to hide this thing from her anymore." Jisoo said, guilt sounding from her voice.

Jisoo unnie? Why?! What the fuck is going on?!

 _"They will get angry if they know. Based on how they're acting especially you're girlfriend unnie."_ The idiot reasoned out.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I will get angry that something like this is happening behind my back! Fucking stupid imposter!

 _"I just can't continue this anymore."_ Jennie's voice cracked.

What is it Nini? Please don't let go now. You said you won't!

 _"I've been lying to Lisa and I can see how it's affecting her."_  She added.

Then tell me!

_"I don't want to hurt her anymore. So I'm telling her the truth."_

Please... Don't tell me you'll—

_"I'm ending it now."_

WHAT?! I don't want to listen anymore. She's ending  _it_? Is she breaking up with me? No...  _NO_!

I didn't notice that my tears are already flowing and my fists already squeezed the boxes open making the liquid flow to the floor. My lips are quivering uncontrollably as well, I tried to stop it by biting my lip but it doesn't stop. I can't do this anymore.

_Why can't the world give me happiness?_

I let the boxes drop on the floor. It made a sound as it hit the wood but I didn't care. I heard Jennie asking if someone is listening but I ignored her.

I walked quickly then I grabbed an unopened bottle of whatever alcohol it was then stormed out of the house. As I open the door, Rosie is there. She looked shock of my state but I don't give a fuck. I don't want to see anyone. I want to be alone. So I walked pass her then ran as quick as I can to as far as I can ignoring Rosie shouting my name from behind.

 _Jennie will leave_. She's completely taken away from me by that imposter. But I don't feel anger... all I felt is brokenness.

So I ran far far away from that place. Once I felt my legs gave out, I fell into my knees, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

_I fought for this but I guess the world hates me so much to give the one thing I crave most in life._

———

**JENNIE'S POV**

"They will get angry if they know. Based on how they're acting especially you're girlfriend unnie." Miyeon reasoned out while looking at Jisoo.

"I just can't continue this anymore. I've been lying to Lisa and I can see how it's affecting her. I don't want to hurt her anymore. So I'm telling her the truth. I'm ending it now." I told them seriously.

I'm ending this plan to get Lisa, herself, tell me the truth that she is that girl I fell in love with at the park seventeen years ago. I knew the truth ever since the day she stayed at my condo. And I've been trying to encourage her to confess but every time she was about to say it, she brushes it off. So we came up with a plan to pressure her into telling me the truth.

But I saw how this whole plan blew up on my face every time. She's still not confessing and sometimes, I feel like there's something, unknown to me, that scares her from telling me the truth. _I wanted to know. But why can't she trust me enough to tell me?_

I didn't know the extent of pain our plan has been giving Lisa... until  _last_   _night_. I saw how broken and scared she was and it makes me feel guilty about everything. So I had a talk with Miyeon after everyone went to bed to let her know that her job is done. Another bad thing is, I dragged her and Chichu in this mess.

That's why I decided to end this plan and tell Lisa the truth— whether or not she confess.

"What was that?" Jisoo asked alarmed.

 _What?_ I looked at her confusedly.

"The sound, Jennie. Didn't you hear it?" Miyeon asked.

I furrowed my brows then asked if anyone is listening but no answer came. We walked into the next room separated by a large wall from where we were and saw no one.

I felt my heart beating fast. I gulped.  _What if—_

_Lisa._

Then I saw Chaeyoung march angrily towards us. I felt Jisoo froze in horror same as Miyeon.

My hands begun to sweat and shake violently.

_No. It can't be._

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" She was looking at me.

My eyes widen in panic.

_NO! It's not what you think!_

"It's not what you think." Miyeon was the one who answered for me.

"Then tell me why the fuck did Lisa ran away crying after she went here?!" She growled.

I was frozen in place. I cannot move nor speak and my eyes are starting to water.

"What is happening? Why are you shouting Chaeyoung?" I saw Yoongi popped up out of thin air.

"SHUT UP!" Chaeyoung yelled at him making him zip his mouth but stayed.

"Lisa loves you! And this is what you're going to give her in return?! What the fuck Kim!" She yelled at me but I can't open my mouth to defend myself.

"Chaeng, baby, stop it! It's not what you think!" Jisoo tried to calm Chaeyoung down.

"Goddamn it Jisoo! Of all the people here... You covered for these two?! I can't believe you!" She shouted at her girlfriend.

"You! Lisa believed in you! How can you tell her that you love her when you're doing this behind her back?! If you're just going to treat her like this then fuck off! You don't deserve her! If you want to fire me because I yelled at you, then so be it! I guess people right about you. You're nothing but a fuck girl and I pity Lisa for falling for you."

My heart shattered into pieces that exact moment. I can hear Chaeyoung and Jisoo arguing in the background but I can't do anything. I can't even defend myself.

_Is there something to defend?_

Chaeyoung's right.  _I don't deserve Lisa._

I hurt her and lied to her because I was selfish.

_Fix it?_

I don't know if I can ever fix this.

I feel numb. I can't breathe.

All I can feel are my tears running down my cheeks and all I can hear is the loud hammering of my heart.

Then I remembered what Lisa told me last night on our bed.

_'If ever I ran away, I want you to run after me and pull me close to you.'_

She was holding me close when she said it.

_'Don't let go. Okay?'_

I won't.

_'I will fight for us, Jennie. And I want you to be there when this battle is over.'_

Lisa.

_'I love you too. So much.'_

I love you more.

I need to fix this. Lisa would want me to. She wouldn't want me to give up. Not now.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked with all the strength left in me.

"The fuck will I know? This is all your fault! If something bad happens to my friend, I— Ugh!" Chaeyoung groaned.

She's out there, in the middle of the night. Damn it! It's all my fault!

I ran out of the house ignoring Jisoo's call. I need to find Lisa. Then I felt water dropping on my skin one by one.

_Crap! It's raining! Thank God my hoodie is waterproof... but Lisa. I have to hurry!_

I ran as fast as I could while shouting Lisa's name. I can't find her anywhere. It's raining hard now. I felt a surge or panic and fear.

"LISA?!"

I went to the garden near the forest. She's not there.

"LILI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I went to the boat shack, nothing.

"LISA!"

I ran and ran into the shore until I can't see the villa anymore. There's only the moon and some lamp posts lighting the path. At a distance, I saw large rocks near the ocean. So I ran towards that direction. My heart is beating fast die to panic and exhaustion.

"LISA! ARE YOU HERE?! TALK TO ME PLEASE!"

I shouted repeatedly. No one answered. The wave is violently crashing against the rocks.

"Lili, where are you?"

I can't find her.  _I fucking did this._

"You're so stupid Jennie Kim!" I scolded myself.

I'm so exhausted. I let my knees fall into the sand as I cry my heart out.

I lost her. Again.

_"Nini?"_

My heart stopped.

 _Lisa_.

I snapped my eyes open and there she is, the love of my life, on top of the big rocks— she's crying all drenched in the rain and she's holding an half empty bottle of vodka.

I really hurt her.  _Shit_.

I stood up quickly and ran to her. She met me halfway. I hugged her as tight as I can.

"D-don't leave me. P-Please... Don't leave." She said in between sobs making my heart ache more.

She's clutching onto me— her head on my chest—tightly, like I'm going to disappear if she let's go. Well, I'm not. I will never do that.

"No. I won't baby. Shhh. I won't leave." I told her, I'm sobbing too. But I need to calm myself. I need to be strong for Lisa.

"I'm scared. I-I don't want to leave. I-don't want to go back to them. Don't leave me. Please!"

_What? Where? Who are 'them'?_

Her whole body is trembling. She's only wearing t-shirt and shorts so stepped away from her then took off my hoodie. I gave it to her and help her wear it. She complained but I forced her to it. I can't let her get sick.

Then I grabbed her face then tilted her head up so we're looking at each other's eyes. I can see fear, sorrow, panic and anger in them.

_All because of me._

"Baby, look at me please. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise. I'll fix this okay? Let me fix it. I won't leave." I told her with every sincerity I have in my being.

Lisa nodded. She drank almost half of the bottle but she might've been sobered up by the rain. Her lips is quivering same as mine as we both cry in the middle of the rain.

So with all the courage left in me, I leaned in and kiss her.

She wasn't responding at first but after she got over the shock, she kissed me back,  _hungrily_. I can feel her lips trembling against mine as I kiss her with every ounce of love that I have for her.

_I love you, Lisa._

She snaked her arms on my nape as I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. We kissed— letting all our frustrations, hurt, anger, sorrow and pain out.

After what felt like eternity, we separated with our eyes still closed. I attached my forehead against hers. We're breathing heavily. I reached for her cheeks and caress them.

"I'm sorry, Lisa... This is all my fault."

"Don't...I heard you—" Her voice cracked.

I opened my eyes and leaned back to look at her completely; she did too. Only the faint light of the lamppost from a distance is illuminating us.

"Baby, what you heard back there isn't what you think. I swear..." I told her.

She's looking at my eyes like she's trying to read my mind. I know she's doubting what I'm saying. She has the right to be.

"The-Then what is it? It sounded like... like you're about to— to break up with me."

She sounded so small and vulnerable and unsure.

"No, baby. I won't.  _God I won't._  I love you so much, Lisa. I'm so sorry."

"Then what is it about?"

The rain is getting stronger now. And the wind is blowing the ocean water into our direction.

"I will explain everything. No lies. Everything. But we have to go back to the villa now. Okay? You might get sick." I said as I take a hold of her hand.

I wiped her tears away as she held my hand tightly then I led her back to the house.

———

Once the couple arrived at the villa, everyone stood up and walked towards them. They're all awake, even Joy—definitely worried about Jennie and Lisa. They were awaken by shouting coming from Chaeyoung earlier.

"Thank God! You guys made me worry!" Yeri said, relieved to see that her friends are alive.

"I'll call Yoongi and Jun-hoe now. They're out there looking for you two." Joy said as she dial her friend's number.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked Lisa worriedly and the girl just nodded.

Chaeyoung has calmed down now. Jisoo and Miyeon already explained the situation to her and the others. But the girl is still upset about everything and chose to distance herself from her girlfriend for a period of time so she's sleeping at Tzuyu's and Jisoo and Miyeon will share the room.

"I have medications on my bag. You two should drink one each to prevent having a fever. I will get it, just wait." Tzuyu said then went upstairs.

"I'm really sorry about everything, Lisa." Miyeon said sincerely then gave the ring to the the Thai girl.

Lisa held the ring on her palm while looking at it with pained expression. Then she put it in her pocket instead of wearing it. Jennie saw the action and her heart clenched.

Soon after, the boys returned. Relief visible in their features.

"You both are stubborn. Tsk. It's raining hard and it's dark outside. What if something happened to you two? Tsk." Jun-hoe scolded the couple.

"Jun-hoe dude! Stop scolding them. They've been through a lot tonight." Yoongi told Jun-hoe.

"I'm sorry about this mess, Lisa. I swear, we never thought you'd react like that. I'm really sorry." Jisoo said guiltily while continuously bowing.

Lisa smiled a bit. "It's fine now, unnie. Just please don't do it again."

Tzuyu went down handing the two of them medicines. Yeri gave them water then the couple drank the medication.

"Thank you everyone. And I'm sorry the vacation was ruined." Jennie said then bowed her head.

"No need, girl! We're happy that you guys are safe." Joy said with a smile as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys should go to your room now. Take warm baths then we'll bring you hot chocos later." Chaeyoung said.

"Thank you." Jennie and Lisa bowed their heads then went upstairs.

Lisa was the first one to bath. She insisted that the brunette go in first but the latter forced her inside the bathroom then closed the door. While waiting, Jennie sat on the chair next to a study table—looking outside the window as the rain flows on the glass.

_'I really messed things up.'_

She grabbed the camera that she gave Lisa and scanned the photos. She started from the very beginning— their spontaneous date in Myeong-dong— up to just hours before tonight's fiasco.

 _'It's all me.'_  She chuckled sadly. _'She really love me.'_

A knock from the door woke her up from her reverie. It's Chaeyoung. Jennie stood up got the tray from her secretary.

"Hey, Jen. I apologize for what I said earlier. They told me everything." Chaeyoung said and Jennie nodded— she understands her secretary's action.

"And I still think that you're a bitch for doing that to Lisa." She added.

"I know..." The brunette whispered.

"But I'm glad that you're both safe. Please take care of her because I know she'll take care of you too."

"I will. Thank you." Jennie said then bowed.

Cheyoung nodded then went out of the room. After some time, Lisa went out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"This is for you. Chaeng brought it here." The brunette said, handing the cup to Lisa.

Jennie held the Thai girl's hand then caressed her knuckles. "I'm going to shower first then we'll talk, okay? But if you feel sleepy already, you can go to sleep now. I know you're tired, Lili. So if you fall asleep, I'll tell you first thing in the morning."

"It's okay. I'll wait." Lisa smiled softly and the brunette nodded.

"I'll be quick."

Jennie kissed Lisa's cheek softly then proceeded to the bathroom. She took her nearly-dried clothes off then stepped into the shower.

The brunette stood there— her hands supporting her weight against the cold tile of the wall— pondering about everything that happened earlier as the warm water from the shower hit her body.

She thought about how she was planning to tell Lisa everything until it all went down.

_'I don't want to hurt her anymore. So I'm telling her the truth. I'm ending it now.'_

Then she remembered how Chaeyoung yelled at her with fury.

_'You don't deserve her!... You're nothing but a fuck girl and I pity Lisa for falling for you.'_

Jennie's eyes begun to water. Then she remembered when she saw Lisa on top of the rocks— she looked so fragile and small.

_'I'm sorry, Lisa.'_

Then there, Jennie can't hold back her tears anymore so she let them flow and be washed away by the warm water from above her.

After she's done. She quickly got dressed then stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes landed on Lisa's sleeping figure on the bed. Jennie let out a shaky breath then walked towards her lover. She lay down beside the sleeping girl.

Lisa had her back on Jennie but steered once she felt Jennie's cold hands on her warm skin. They're facing each other but Lisa's eyes are still closed— there's tear stains on her cheek. Jennie brought her hand up and wiped them clean. Then she kissed the younger girl's forehead, slowly and gently while caressing the latter's cheek with her thumb. Lisa slowly fluttered her eyes open then yawned.

"Nini...I-I'm..." Lisa said but it came out as a question.

"Yes, my Lili. I know." Jennie smiled warmly at her lover.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Lisa whispered.

"It's okay baby. Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow once you wake up." Jennie promised.

"No... you can tell me now. I-I don't want to sleep until we're okay." The Thai girl replied.

Jennie nodded then readjusted herself in the bed— she's now sitting, her back leaning against the pillow and the headboard. She gestured for Lisa to do the same and the Thai girl obliged. Then the brunette took her lover's hand in hers. She inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Okay... I'll tell you everything."


	25. Chapter 25

Jennie held Lisa's hands then pulled the girl closer to her, letting the Thai girl rest her head on her chest. Even with the height difference-her being smaller than the other girl- their bodies fit like a perfect combination of lock and key. She caressed the younger girl's hair delicately as she spoke. "I knew you were that girl ever since your stay at the condo." She whispered.

"So I really left the ring in there?" Lisa asked while snuggling further into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Yes, baby." Jennie replied while caressing the spot on the other girl's arm with her thumb. "After you guys left, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw it. It's in between the toaster and the microwave. I only saw the chain first but when I pulled it out, there it was—my dad's ring. I didn't know why you kept on denying it though. You could have just tell me."

"Jen, I—" Lisa hesitated.

"Shhh. I know you had your reasons why you're not telling me. I thought about confronting you about it but I thought if I do, you'll think of an excuse to deny it again. I wanted you to tell me yourself. So I called Jisoo unnie that night."

Lisa's brows furrowed.

 

**Flashback:**

_"Hello unnie..." Jennie greeted over the phone._

_"Oh hey Jendeukie! What's up? Don't tell me you'll vent on me about missing your girl that quick." Jisoo teased._

_"She's not my girl yet unnie." Jennie replied._

_"But you want her to, right?" Jisoo asked._

_"Of course I do. Especially now that—" Jennie hesitated._

_"That?" Jisoo asked, confused._

_"That I know she's the little girl I fell in love with 17 years ago." Jennie said with a soft smile on her lips._

_"Really? OMG! How did you know?" Jisoo asked excitedly._

_"She left her necklace here. The one with my dad's ring that I gave her." Jennie replied, biting her lips to contain her excitement._

_"Woah nice! How are you going to ask her?" Jisoo squealed._

_"I— I don't know unnie. She kept on denying it before like there's this invisible barrier that's keeping her from telling me. I don't want her to make another excuse. I want her to tell me herself." Jennie said sadly._

_"I see. We'll think of something. Or you could just hire someone to pretend to be her." Jisoo joked._

_"No! I don't think that's a good idea Chichu." Jennie said._

_"I'm kidding Deukie! But seriously, try to catch her tomorrow. If she still doesn't tell you the truth my suggestion still stands." Jisoo said over the line._

_"I don't know unnie. But thank you, though."_

 

"So you hired Miyeon...to pretend to be me?" Lisa asked, frowning.

The brunette let out a low grunt then nodded. "Yeah. But not yet. Remember the next day, Jisoo and I were in deep conversation?" She asked and the Thai girl nodded.

 

**Flashback:**

_"You remeber Miyeon, Chu?" Jennie asked Jisoo. They were still at the elevator heading to the executive floor._

_"You're friend? I guess so. Why?" Jisoo asked nonchalantly._

_"She's coming back to Korea for a vacation. She wants to meet with us. Though I'm not sure if I'll let her meet Lisa. She might fall in love with my girl if she does." Jennie said then rolled her eyes._

_Jisoo laughed. "So possessive Jendeuk! Well Lisa's perfect so I won't blame her if she does."_

_The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Anyway, give me your phone. I need an alibi because I'm sure Lisa will ask about her necklace again." She said as she laid her hand to get the phone._

_"Oh. Okay. Just don't look at my gallery. That's restricted area." Jisoo smirked making the younger girl cringe._

 

"Oh." Lisa said.

"Then remember when I asked about the necklace? I was really hoping that you would tell me. But you didn't... again."

 

**Flashback:**

_"Do you need anything, Lisa?" Jennie bent her head sideways. She's pretty sure that the Thai girl is going to ask about her missing necklace again._

_"Umm...I know I asked you already but did you happen to see my necklace at your place?" Lisa asked hesitantly._

_'I knew it.'_

_"Is it really that important to you Lisa?" Jennie asked her back._

_'I know it is. But I need to hear it from you.'_

_"Yes. It really is." The Thai girl said sincerely._

_Jennie pursed her lips and nodded. She really tried her best to not squeal right in that moment. And she can see her best friend trying to stipple a laugh from behind Lisa._ _"I apologize but I haven't seen it. I can ask the home service if want to." She offered._

_"No! I-I mean no need to do that. I'll just ask them myself. Thanks." Lisa said._

_With that, Jennie's eyes faltered in a very brief moment but did her best to cover her disappointment.'Why can't you just tell me Lisa?'_

_The Thai girl was about to leave when Jennie stopped her._ _"Stay Lisa. Jisoo unnie was just about to leave anyway." She said. "_ _Oh by the way, unnie! Here's your phone. You left it yesterday at the kitchen. You have a lot of things in there." She added with a smirk and the other girl whined. Lisa was looking at them confusedly._ _Then..._

_"How are you? Sorry about earlier. I have to maintain my reputation here." Jennie said softly._

_"It's okay. I'm fine too, just trying to find my necklace." The younger girl replied._

_'You mean the ring that I gave you.'_

_"Why is it so important to you?" Jennie asked the younger girl while raising her brow._

_'Tell me it's you Lisa.'_

_"Someone gave it to me. It's special." Lisa answered sincerely. Jennie stopped herself from jumping up and down because of happiness._

_"More special than me?" She said teasingly._

_'Come on Lisa. Tell me now.'_

_"Oh-um ahh..." Lisa said. Jennie waited for the girl to tell her that she's as special because she was the one who gave her. But she didn't. She just laughed._

_'Ouch.'_

_"I'm kidding!" The brunette chuckled. "I'm sure whoever that person is, they would be happy to know that you value their gift."_

_"But I lost it. I shouldn't have taken it off." Lisa said sadly._

_'If you just tell me now, you'll have it again in no time.'_

_"You'll find it someday." The brunette reassured her._

_"I hope so."_

_'Why can't you trust me Lisa?'_

"Then I called Jisoo unnie to vent about you. And she offered to execute a plan to pressure you to confess. She said Miyeon would be perfect for the plan since she's a close friend. I don't know why I agreed. I was just so frustrated. So she called her and offered her the job. Jisoo calls me boss since what we're doing is like a mafia thing according to her. It wasn't official yet that time. At the same time, we, including Chaeyoung, were planning a special dinner date for us the week after that. Jisoo went to my condo that night to talk about it." Jennie explained while Lisa is listening intently.

 

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Deukie! Everything is set." Jisoo said excitedly as she put her phone back to her pocket. She called the management of the sky tower to reserve a VIP spot for Jennie and Lisa._

_"Good. Do you think Lisa will like it?" Jennie asked. She's nervous about this plan. She was going to ask the Thai girl to be her girlfriend or let her court her, at least._

_"I bet she will love it! It's my idea after all." Jisoo giggled and Jennie rolled her eyes. Yes, it was the older girl's idea to set the date on that tower as well as the type of music to be played._

_"How about the girl? You found her right? I called her earlier. She said she'll be here next week." Jisoo said, taking a sip of her champagne._ _"And do you like the designs me and Chaeng sent you?" She added._

_"Miyeon's in LA now. I found out that her mother got sick so she going here isn't really for vacation but to sell their remaining property. And for those...I actually don't know unnie. I just— I want this to be perfect for me and Lisa." Jennie said, she's nervous about this plan and she wants the date to go without a hitch._

_"Ah so that's why she's demanding money earlier." Jisoo said thoughtfully and the brunette nodded. "_ _Anyway, what if she did come for you? I mean Lisa. You know, for all of this." She asked her best friend seriously. "She seemed possessive and fragile deep inside. It will backfire if our plan don't work. I mean with this whole Miyeon thing."_

_"I don't know about that tho." Jennie pouted then the doorbell rang indicating her lover's arrival. "Lisa's here now." She mumbled then took a sip of her water before standing up to open the door for the Thai girl. S_ _he asked Lisa again to spend the night at her condo earlier that day. The younger girl seemed to have been crying but she insisted that she was just having an allergic reaction and that she was okay._

_"Hmm. You better think carefully about this, Jendeuk."_

_'Lisa, why are you making me feel that you and Lili are different people? Why can't you just be the same person?'_

 

"Then I tried again that night. I don't know if you noticed it but I was continuously throwing you vague questions about your necklace. I know why you were roaming relentlessly at my condo that night. But I kept it somewhere that I know you won't dare to look from. I hid it in my closet. I tried for the whole week but you were oblivious." Jennie said while tracing lazy patterns on Lisa's back.

"Oh. I-I um...I was so worried about the ring that I didn't pay much attention to what you were trying to tell me. I'm so insensitive." Lisa said biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Shhh. No, you're not. Don't say that okay?" Jennie cooed.

"Still." Lisa whispered then Jennie kissed the top of her head to comfort the girl.

"Then the incident in Busan happened. We had to cancel the date. I felt so lonely and betrayed. That time I thought that why were you siding with them when you knew why I was acting like that. You knew my story since I was 7. That's why I—" Jennie said guiltily, remembering the night she almost slept with someone.

"I know. I'm sorry." Lisa mumbled.

"No. I'm sorry. It was impulsive and jerk of me to do that." The brunette countered.

"I'm glad you didn't." Lisa said sincerely, wrapping her arm around the brunette's torso.

"Me too." The older girl planted a kiss on top of the younger girl's head making the latter smile at the contact. "Anyway, it took us days to see each other. I went to see Jisoo at the club after I visited my family. The plan to get you to confess was still ongoing. I promised Miyeon to buy her property as her reward for the job so she was really determined. After she landed, Jisoo and I met up with her the next day."

 

**Flashback:**

_"Jennie-yah! Nice to see you again dude! And Jisoo-unnie!" Miyeon greeted the two girls then sat opposite them._ _They are inside a small Japanese restaurant near Hongdae._

_"How are you Noodles?" Jennie teased._

_"Stop calling me that! And I'm fine but I need money. Anyway, what's the plan?" Miyeon asked suddenly switching to her business expression._

_"You'll have to pretend to be the girl I met during my childhood." Jennie said._

_"Oh! That puppy love of yours? That's easy. Why though?" Miyeon pouted, confused about the job._

_"Shut up bitch, it's not just a puppy love." Jennie said, rolling her eyes and Miyeon snorted at that._

_"Anyway, it's because I found her and she's not revealing herself to me... And as much as I despise the idea, you have to pretend that you're in love me." Jennie said, slightly cringing._

_Miyeon chocked on her drink. "What the fuck? That's disgusting Kim! Eee!"_

_Jennie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like you're the only one who's disgusted with the idea. So... are you in or not?"_

_Miyeon paused for a while to think. "Okay, I'm in. As much as I want to have money for my mom's operation, I also want to help with your girl, Jen."_

_"Thank you... Very well. Take this and wear it but don't you dare lose it. Jisoo will explain the details." Jennie nodded at Jisoo._

_Then the raven-haired girl started to explain every detail of the plan— when and how she's going to reveal herself, the duration of the job, about the salary and about Lisa._

 

"Now, I kinda feel bad for everything I said to her." Lisa pouted-remembering how she threatened the girl nights before. However, she looked so adorable that Jennie couldn't stop herself from leaning in, giving Lisa a light peck on the lips.

The Thai girl blushed. "So like, she's really just your friend?"

Jennie nodded and smiled at her lover. "Yes. She was my first friend in college. She's one of the first persons I told about you. She thought it was foolish because she doesn't believe in love. Like me, her parents got divorced and she was working day and night every time she was free to earn money. Her mother was working in the states as a helper in a restaurant in New York. They were not well-off so she had to take care of her three younger siblings."

Lisa felt bad for the girl. She wasn't aware that the girl had a rough life.

"But unlike me, she was all about family. She worked so she can give them a bright future not like me...I worked for myself." Jennie said barely above whisper.

The Thai girl sensed the loneliness and guilt in Jennie's voice so she pulled her in then kissed her. She smiled lovingly at each other.

"She left for the US when she was granted a scholarship at USC. Her siblings followed two years after. You know the funny thing was, we found so much similarities between us that we actually tried to date." Jennie chuckled and Lisa frowned. "Baby, it's not all that. At one point, we tried to kiss but after one peck we both felt like throwing up. It felt like kissing the brother I never had. It was disgusting. So we decided to just keep our relationship platonic." Jennie said making Lisa laugh in amusement.

"That was kind of funny." Lisa chuckled and the brunette hummed.

"It is. Anyway, back to the story. What happened at the family day was really unexpected." Jennie deadpanned.

"You know I was about to tell you the truth that day but...it happened and— and I got scared." Lisa said tightening her grip on her lover's shirt.

"Why? It still confuses me to see how scared you were. I want to understand you, Lili. I want us to understand each other." Jennie said while looking straight into the Thai girl's eyes.

"I will tell you everything later. For now, I want to hear all of it from you." Lisa said and the brunette nodded.

 

**Flashback:**

_"Jennie?"_

_Jennie's brows furrowed. She knows who the person is. '_ _Really Miyeon? Of all the time, now? I'm going to kill you and that chicken girl!'_

_Lisa turned and face the person who interrupted them. Jennie's still have her back from the person. The brunette felt that Lisa might've noticed that she's shaking and her head is hanging low. '_ _Fuck this bitch for ruing a possible perfect night with my Lili! Ugh!'_

_"Jen, are you okay?" Lisa reached out for Jennie's shoulder but the latter turned around quickly, her face shows annoyance._

_'I'm going to kill you! You cock blocker!' Jennie cursed her friend mentally. "Y_ _ou..." She said in utter annoyance-her brows are creased together while glaring at the girl. She's really mad about this unexpected entrance._

_Lisa was just staring at the two of them with wide eyes. She knew what was happening._

_"Yes my Nini. It's me, Miyeon."_

_'UGH! Fuck you!'_

 

"Oh. Damn. I didn't know I have that effect on you." Lisa said, amused.

"You were teasing me the whole afternoon! You don't know how sexually frustrated I got!" Jennie whined making Lisa giggle.

The taller girl readjust herself then kissed the brunette. It was slow and gentle unlike their kiss earlier in the rain. Jennie closed her eyes and Lisa felt mischievous so she licked the brunette's lower lip making the latter moan softly. Jennie opened her mouth but Lisa suddenly separated her lips then laughed out loud.

Jennie snapped her eyes open and her mouth agape. She groaned internally.

"I'm still a bit mad at you, Nini." Lisa said with a faint smirk on her face.

 _'Damn. I fell for that.'_ Jennie pouted.

"Not today, Jennie Ruby Jane. That won't work." Lisa giggled lightly.

Jennie sighed. "I tried. But anyway, that night I talked to the both of them."

 

**Flashback:**

_"What the fuck Kim Jisoo? I thought she'll come on Monday?!" Jennie yelled at her best friend._

_"Hey at least Lisa's reaction was satisfying!" Jisoo argued. She was inside one of the car near the park._

_"We thought it would be perfect since you guys met at that park." Miyeon added._

_"Well it's not. You guys suck!" Jennie countered before flopping down the sofa-her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_"Why are you so riled up about this Jendeukie? Aren't you satisfied with the result?" Jisoo asked._

_"Ugh! How would I be? Shit this is all wrong timing!" Jennie whined._

_"Stop throwing tantrums, man! We only did our job. It's not like we pussy blocked you." Miyeon said, rolling her eyes at her friend's over reaction._

_Jennie only glared at them, her hands folded tightly. Then it clicked. Their mouths formed a perfect 'o'._

_"Yeah... so fuck you both!"_

_"Damn. Sorry. We didn't know." Miyeon said but Jennie made a face._

Lisa giggled at this new information. She felt silly about being a scaredy-cat when all of this is just a plot to get her to confess. But in her defense, she has completely valid reasons for her suspicions.

"So yeah... that was why I was shaking when she came. That damn Noodles and Chicken planned something without telling me." Jennie chuckled, embarrassed.

Lisa smirked but the brunette cannot see it because her head is on her chest. Then the Thai girl massaged Jennie's side with her hand slowly, drawing patterns up and down, making sure to let her hand go over the brunette's side boob.

"You could have just asked me, baby. I wouldn't have denied it." Lisa whispered innocently while continuing her action. 

Jennie's eyes widen. She gulped. She can feel her part down there is starting to heat up. ' _Is this the punishment for what I did?'_ Then she felt Lisa hummed against her clothed chest which sent vibrations to her whole body. She bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. "So—um. Uh.. Anyway.." She started. She heard Lisa let out a light chuckle. She cannot think cohesively. _'Shit! I'm getting wet just by this.'_ So she cleared her throat then grabbed Lisa's hand from her side then intertwined their fingers together. _'_ _You're fingers belong to my hand for now.'_ "Um—uh... Then Miyeon went to the office. It was awkward, I know. But it made me angry that she was checking you out."

Lisa was baffled. "Pardon?"

 

**Flashback:**

_"Have lunch with me?" Miyeon asked but more like stated._

_"I can't. If it wasn't made clear before, Lisa and I are already in a relationship." Jennie said uninterested._

_"That girl?" Miyeon asked while analyzing Lisa from head to toe. She's wearing her usual work clothes rather than that of her casual ones she wore last Saturday. She smirked. "_ _Oh please." She added while looking at Jennie straight in the eyes._

_Jennie stiffened. She knows what she meant— how could Jennie catch a goddess like Lisa?_ _'Don't even try bitch!'_ _"Don't look at Lisa like that. I'm warning you." She said with an authoritative voice._

_"I'm sorry Nini. I just can't believe that... never mind." Miyeon is mocking her friend._

_"Anyway, if you guys are really that serious, maybe a friendship with my Nini will do." Miyeon said, smiling, while giving her hand out for the brunette to shake._

_'Bitch, if you try anything. I'll cut you.'_

 

"You're making it up, Jen. I'm pretty sure Miyeon hates me." Lisa said.

"No. I'm pretty sure, I'm correct." Jennie answered and Lisa shrugged not wanting to dwell on the thought.

"Anyway, so the whole week was just us trying to pressure you into confessing. But I didn't know you had other things in your mind... so after Miyeon left that day... I-I followed you." Jennie confessed.

 _'Followed me? Where? ... Mario.'_  Lisa froze when she realized it. Jennie might've thought wrong.

"I saw you enter a restaurant. I-I uh. I didn't enter. I just waited for you outside." Jennie said as she massage Lisa's hand with her thumb.

"It's not what you think it was." Lisa whispered.

"I know, baby. I know now. But back then I thought... I don't know. I was jealous when I saw went out of that place with that guy. You looked so happy. I didn't know what to think. And for the whole week, you were always busy talking to someone on your phone when you think I'm not looking, like you're trying to hide something."

"Jennie—I it's not..." Lisa started but Jennie cut her.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. It's fine now. I just want to tell you everything. I want you to understand everything. I was confused as to why you're acting all jealous when you were also giving me reasons to doubt you. That's why I..." Jennie hesitated.

Lisa readjusted herself to see her lover's expression clearly.

"That's why I burst out on you. I was so frustrated. I didn't think. I'm so sorry, Lili."

 

**Flashback:**

_"Lisa is being stubborn! Ugh! She's always jealous when I should be the one jealous. Fuck that guy she met at that stupid restaurant!" Jennie groaned._

_"Of course, she's jealous Deukie. She's seeing you with Miyeon, the 'imposter' we're paying. You can't really blame her." Jisoo countered._

_"Ugh! Crap! You're right. But... This is starting to get messy. Why can't she just tell me?" The brunette said letting her frustrations out._

_"Calm down, Jen. I'm sure after this vacation, she'll confess already." Jisoo reassured her bestfriend._

_"Oops, Miyeon is calling." She added then put the phone on speaker so Jennie can hear the conversation._

_"I saw Lisa earlier. She's about to break. Just give me a little more time." Miyeon said through the phone._

_"My boss is getting impatient with all this. We want you to be thorough with your job." Jisoo replied. Jennie raised her brow clearly unimpressed with this whole code name thing._

_"Just a little more time. I know the end result will be satisfying." The girl answered._

_"Tell her to go easy on Lisa. I don't want another fight with her." Jennie whispered and the raven-haired girl nodded._

_"It better be. Lisa is stubborn. And my boss said that you should not go hard on Lisa too much. She's a sensitive kid." Jisoo said, smirking at Jennie and the latter rolled her eyes._

_"I'll try. Just prepare my money, this job will be done soon." Miyeon reassured them._

_"Just finish it and you'll get the money." Jisoo said._

_The call ended._

 

"We both saw the situation differently. I'm sorry. I will explain everything to you, Jen." Lisa promised and Jennie smiled warmly.

"Then yesterday, I was hoping that you'll tell me. And I know that you will. But Joy interrupted it."

 

**Flashback:**

_Lisa gulped. "I—um ahh..."_

_Lisa hesitated and Jennie is looking at her with eyes full of anticipation. The younger girl is about to continue but a loud knock on the door cut her short. Joy interrupted._

_"Lili, baby, you were saying?" Jennie nodded for her to continue._

_'Tell me now, Lili. Go on.'_

_Lisa shook her head then chuckled. "Let's go downstairs for now. We'll talk again later. They might start thinking that we're having sex already."_

_'No!'_

_"O-okay." Jennie smiled tightly at Lisa. "We'll continue this talk later okay?"_

 

"Then the game ruined it. I didn't know how hurt you were because of what I'm doing...I'm sorry Lisa. I'm really sorry." Jennie said as a tear escaped her eye.

Lisa reached out then wiped them clean. She's holding her tears at bay as well.

"So I— so I went to talk to Miyeon when everybody's asleep already. But I guess Chaeyoung saw us and... and she thought something else. I understand her tho."

 

**Flashback:**

_"I want to end the plan, Miyeon. Lisa's been hurt a lot. I didn't think she'll react like this. I don't want to cause her pain anymore. So I'm stopping this. I will talk to her and confess everything. I don't care if she denies it again. I don't care if she lies again. I don't care." Jennie said guiltily._

_"You really love her, don't you?" Miyeon asked with a soft smile. Then she moved forward to comfort her friend._

_"I do." Jennie said weakly. "I really do."_

_"I understand. One must be blind to not fall for her." Miyeon said._

_"Don't even try." The brunette replied and her friend just chuckled. "About the payment we talked about, I'll still buy the property. Then I'll have additional money transferred to your account in two days." Jennie said._

_"It's—no need for extra. I didn't finish the job as we agreed upon." Miyeon replied._

_"No. That's the least I could do for all the trouble. I hope it can help your mother's treatment. Don't hesitate to tell me if you need help." Jennie said sincerely._

_Miyeon nodded then hugged the brunette. "Thank you, Jennie-yah. You and Lisa are both lucky to have each other."_

_"Thanks, as well noodles. We should head back inside. I'm going to tell Lisa everything tomorrow."_

 

"So that's what you wanted to tell me?" Lisa asked as she trace Jennie's jawline with her thumb.

"Yeah... today was just so messy. I couldn't find a perfect time to tell you. Chaeyoung was watching the three of us the whole day. I told them to meet me so we can talk about it with Jisoo-unnie when you heard us."

 

**Flashback:**

" _Why are we here? They might get suspicious." Jisoo asked worriedly while looking around the area._

_"We're here to talk about the plan." Jennie replied._

_"Okay then. I'm glad you finally made up your mind about this. And what about Miyeon?" The oldest girl asked._

_"Same. I'll buy the property with additional cash." Jennie replied._

_"This is getting out of hand." Miyeon said._

_"I know." Jennie replied, frustrated._

_"What are you planning to do then?" Jisoo said worriedly._

_"I'm going to tell her the truth. Miyeon and I talked about it last night." Jennie answered._

_"Yes we did. It's better to tell her sooner rather than later." Miyeon added._

_"Chaeng is also having her suspicions. I don't want to hide this thing from her anymore." Jisoo said guiltily._

_"They will get angry if they know. Based on how they're acting especially you're girlfriend unnie." Miyeon gestured to Jisoo._

_"I just can't continue this anymore. I've been lying to Lisa and I can see how it's affecting her. I don't want to hurt her anymore. So I'm telling her the truth. I'm ending it now." Jennie told them seriously._

 

"I'm really sorry, Lisa. I've been selfish that's why this happened. I should've just confronted you in the first place. Chaeyoung is right. I'm an arrogant person and I don't deserve you." Jennie whispered. Her eyes are full of unshed tears.

Lisa leaned back and sat up pulling Jennie to do the same. She stared at her lover's eyes—full of guilt and regret."Nini, don't say that. Okay? If there's anyone who deserves me, that's you Jennie. Only you." Lisa told the brunette wholeheartedly.

"You didn't know what was going on my mind because I didn't tell you. So this isn't entirely your fault. Now, I will tell you everything, okay baby? We'll fix this together. Don't cry, Nini. We'll fix it." She added then wiped her lover's eyes.

Jennie nodded her head and prepared herself to listen.

Lisa exhaled deeply before speaking. "I lied to you, Jen. About everything. Well, almost everything."

"What do you mean?" Jennie asked, baffled.

"I-I uh. I wasn't an orphan nor a Bae." Lisa said, making the brunette more confused.

"Huh?"

"Do you have the hanky with you?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. I'll... I'll get it wait." Jennie stood up then grabbed the cloth from her bag then proceeded to sit on the bed, her legs crossed.

Lisa mirrored her position. "See that 'M'. It's my grandmother's. Miranda. She's the only person who tolerated me back then. I loved her. But she passed away two years after we met. But it's not what that M stands for though. It's my surname,  _Manoban_." Lisa said as the brunette listen intently.

_'Manoban. I heard that name before. Could it be? Oh my God. Shit just got real.'_

"Lis, do you happen to be related to Bambam?" Jennie asked nervously.

"Yeah. He's my cousin. Why?" The Thai girl asked suspiciously.

Jennie chuckled nervously making Lisa narrow her eyes at the brunette. "I think your family's gonna hate me."

Lisa raised her brow. "I might have sleptwithBambam'sgirlfriendbefore."

"What? Slow down, baby. Why would they hate you?" Lisa asked.

Jennie momentarily closed her eyes then exhaled deeply. "I slept with his girlfriend before."

"Oh." Lisa said her face showing no emotion.

"Baby! I didn't know she had a boyfriend, I swear! And I was definitely not aware that you guys are related." Jennie defended.

"Tsk tsk. Not behaving, Kim. I see. I'll deal with that later." Lisa said, shaking her head making the brunette tremble in fear. "Anyway, Irene-unnie's mom is my nanny until I'm 10. When I turned 15, my family arranged an engagement for me and Mario. The ex-boyfriend I told you about, he was my fiance. He was the one I was with when you saw me at the restaurant." She explained.

"That-That's the guy who—? Shit! I would fucking beat him when I see him again. The fuck were you with him?" Jennie said, irritated.

"Calm down, Jen. I'll get to that later. I'll start from the very beginning." Lisa said as she reach for the brunette's hand, drawing comforting circles on her lover's skin."I grew up living by the rules. I have to live up to my family's expectations and wishes. I never had toys like other kids that's why I was fascinated when I saw one. Since I learned how to read and write, they programmed daily tasks that I must fulfill—I needed to learn everything about the business. My cousins, Jungkook and Bambam had better childhood. Their parents aren't as strict as mine. Well they aren't actually, they didn't have time for me so I only had the maids to accompany me at the house that's why I got angry when you treated your family like that. But my grandfather is another level though. He's the head of the family so everything he says, we have to comply." She said while Jennie tried to take in everything. "The only time I went against them was when we went to Busan for my mother's conference. I ran away and that's when I met you. It was the happiest memory I have." Lisa is looking at the brunette with eyes filled with love.

"It's my happiest memory too." Jennie told the girl with all honesty then leaned in to give her lover a sweet kiss.

Lisa giggled. "You don't know how happy I was back then. But when my grandpa knew about it, he assigned more bodyguards to follow me around. I felt like a prisoner. They knew about you, Jen. But they don't know it was you. Then I was engaged. I can't do anything because I have to. I thought...I thought that if I give us a chance, I could learn to love him that's why I-I slept with him... but I didn't. It was still you. I never forgot about you, Nini."

Jennie felt her eyes sting. All this information is hard for her to take in. She thought of how rough could Lisa's childhood be.

"I tried to find you and I did. I did." The Thai girl smiled at that distant memory but chose not to bring it up. "You were starting your company but I couldn't do anything. I can only cheer for you from afar. Then I went to the US for college. They assigned lesser bodyguards. The plan was to announce me to the business world as well as the engagement after I graduated college but..." She gulped. "...I don't want to live like that anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of my life married to someone I don't love and be a puppet of the family. So... I ran away. I hid for some months in Greece. Then I came here. Eomma Aileen was the only person I know so I went to find her. At the same time I wanted to find you." Lisa let out a shaky breath.

"And you did." Jennie said, biting her lip to prevent herself from breaking down.

Lisa nodded. "I did. I wanted to tell you so so so many times but every time I try, there's like something that keeps me from doing it. Like that night at Jin's party...I purposely left my necklace for you to find but then Taehyung saw me and told me how angry granda is. You don't know what he's capable of Jen. He can destroy your business so I chose not to." She's about to cry as well. "And then when Miyeon showed up, I got scared that maybe, they found me. I don't want to go back to that life, Nini. I don't want that if you won't be in it. If you leave, I won't have any reason left to keep fighting. I-That's why I tried to find out who's behind this. If it's my family, they will sure find a way to separate us. I thought it was my cousins first, but no. Then Mario. He was the only person left that's why I met up with him. But don't worry about him anymore, okay?"

Jennie nodded then sniffed.  _'Manoban Industries is a huge company with a lot of branches all over Asia but... I didn't know they're that powerful.'_ She put her hands on the other girl's cheeks. She stared into her eyes, they're both holding back their tears. "Lili, from now on... I want us to be honest with each other, okay? No more secrets." She said wholeheartedly and the Thai girl nodded, wiping her tears.

"No more secrets. I'm sorry for lying to you, Nini." Lisa mumbled.

"All is good now, baby. We'll make it together. I promise. Wait here." The brunette stood up and grabbed the silver chain necklace from her wallet. "Please give me the ring, Lili."

Lisa pulled out the ring from her pocket then give it to the brunette. She watched as Jennie put the ring back to the chain.

"Here. I want you to keep it with you always." Jennie said then helped her lover wear the accessory.

Lisa nodded and gave her lover a peck on the lips. "I love you, Nini."

"I love you too, my Lili."

_'We'll make it together, Lisa. I will fight for us.'_


	26. Chapter 26

Jennie woke up to the sight of the love of her life sleeping soundly in front of her. Their bodies tangled up together perfectly with younger girl's arm and leg clutching the older one's torso like a koala. Looking at the girl in front her, she couldn't help herself dream about their future and all the mornings that she will wake up next to Lisa. She smiled softly. _'Good morning, my Lili.'_ She raised her hand to put away the loose strand of hair blocking her lover's face. She stared at the sleeping girl, admiring her features. She sighed contentedly. _'There. You are so beautiful, Lisa.'_ She cannot believe that Lisa is hers. Months before, she hated the girl because of her stubbornness and sassy attitude. She was a brat that annoyed Jennie to her bones. Then they became friends and now, they fell in love. And the best thing about everything is that, Lisa is the same girl she fell in love with all those years ago. She's the only girl she loved, loves, and will forever fall in love with.

The future may be uncertain-obstacles will surely come but Jennie is willing to do everything to be able to sleep every night next to Lisa and wake up the next day with her.

_'I love you, baby.'_

"You're staring, Nini. I might melt." Lisa whispered teasingly. Her eyes still closed.

"Oh um—h-how did you know?" Jennie asked, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

Lisa chuckled then slowly opened her eyes.

The brunette's heart skipped a beat because of that mere act. She stared at the Thai girl's eyes-getting drowned deeper and deeper every passing moment.

"Good morning, Nini." The Thai girl greeted affectionately.

"Wow." Is all Jennie could say.

Lisa giggled then bopped the smaller girl's nose. "You're so cute like a dumpling."

"No. I'm not cute!" Jennie whined but there's a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm a bad-ass!" She insisted.

"You're cute and that's final." Lisa countered.

Jennie pouted. "Fine. I'm cute. But just for you though."

"Of course. We wouldn't want other people falling for you now, would we?" Lisa grinned.

Jennie felt her heart flutter. _'Aww babe! Stop being so adorable! This should be illegal!'_ She shook her head and sincerely say. "I'm yours, Lis." 

"Good. Because you have my whole heart, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim." Lisa said while looking at the smaller girl lovingly.

Jennie grinned widely. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Nini."

Then Jennie rolled on top of Lisa. The Thai girl looked so flustered on beneath her. She's looking anywhere except Jennie's face. The brunette chuckled then tilted the younger girl's chin so they're staring at each other's eyes.

"Aww. My baby is flustered. You have nothing to be shy about, Lis. You're perfect." Jennie said lovingly making Lisa blush harder.

"Yahhh!" Lisa whined making the other girl giggle.

"It's true." The older girl replied. "Lis? Can I kiss you?" She hesitantly asked.

Lisa was a little taken aback. "Why are you asking?"

"I-I won't kiss you if you don't want to. I know you're still upset about last night, baby." Jennie whispered.

Lisa smiled softly. "A little...but I miss kissing you already and I wouldn't pass any opportunity to do so. It took us so many years to do that together, Jen." The brunette nodded. She averted her eyes to look at the Thai girl's plump lips. She gulped then licked her lips then stared at Lisa's eyes again.

Jennie looked unsure so Lisa smiled and nodded her head. That was all it took for the older girl to summon all her courage and lean down. Her lips touched Lisa's delicately and slowly. She kissed her with every passion and love she has and the other girl reciprocated it. She was smiling throughout the kiss and so does the other girl. It was pure—no lust, no want. Just love. Their kiss lasted for several minutes, only separating when they needed to breathe—but the couple both felt like it was forever. After they separated, they were both smiling widely with their eyes closed.

"Kissing you is always perfect." Jennie said dreamily and Lisa hummed.

"I know right." The Thai girl cockily replied making the other girl snort.

"Ever so modest, baby." The brunette teased.

"Only for you." The younger girl giggled.

Jennie fluttered her eyes open then looked at Lisa with eyes full of love. "We should go downstairs now baby."

"Hmm. Let me think about it." Lisa joked.

"Joy and the others already left. They left a message earlier. Only Jisoo, Chaeng and Miyeon are still here." The brunette whispered.

"What time is it?" The Thai girl asked before opening her eyes.

Jennie reached out for her watch on the table without untangling herself from their position. "Uh-It's 11:30 already, baby."

"Wow, we slept in." Lisa said thoughtfully.

Jennie chuckled. "Yeah... But that's because we slept at 4 AM. So come on. You need to eat breakfast."

"Or we can just stay here and eat one another." Lisa said innocently but is wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

Jennie was shock. She wants to so bad but she isn't ready to make love to the Thai girl like this. She planned their first time to be perfect. _'_ _What the actual fuck?! I'll kill that pikachu for polluting my baby's innocent mind!'_

"Babe—uh...um.." She gulped and scolded herself for stuttering. "A-are—"

However, Lisa laughed so hard making the brunette frown. "You're so easy, Jen."

 _'Of course, I fell for it again. Aiysh!'_ "Yah! Don't do that! You know how that affects me!" Jennie whined.

"That's why I do it." The Thai girl said nonchalantly and the brunette pouted adorably making the former cave.

"You're mean." Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry, Nini." Lisa said with a cute voice making her lover's heart melt. "And come on, get off so we can go downstairs."

The older girl obliged then helped the younger girl off the bed. They intertwined their hands as they exited the room.

 

-—||—-

 

"Bitch! JENLISA IS ALIVE!" Jisoo exclaimed as the couple descended the stairs.

"But it would've been dead because of you." Chaeyoung countered making her girlfriend pout. She's still clearly upset about what occurred the night before.

"Don't be too hard on unnie, Rosie. We're okay now. See?" Lisa said, raising her and Jennie's intertwined hands.

"Still. I can't believe she hid something like this from me." Chaeyoung replied, completely ignoring her sulking girlfriend.

"I told you, I didn't tell you because I know you can't control yourself to tell Lisa about it." Jisoo whined.

Lisa sat on the sofa together with their friends while Jennie's got up to prepare their food from the kitchen. 

"What time did the others leave?" Lisa asked.

"Tzuyu left around 7, then the others left about an hour ago." Chaeyoung replied.

Lisa averted her eyes to Miyeon who's peacefully drinking her coffee. She felt a pang of guilt for all the bad things she said to and about the girl—that night she threatened the her at the department store. And it doesn't help that she knew now that the girl's motivation was her sick mother.

"Hey Miyeon..." Lisa started.

The girl turned her head to face the Thai girl and raised her eyebrow questioningly. Jisoo and Chaeyoung snapped their heads to Lisa, interested of what the girl would say.

"I want apologize for everything I said to you." Lisa bowed her head.

Miyeon smiled softly. "No need, Lisa-yah! I should be the one apologizing for everything."

Jennie came back holding a plate with two pancakes. "What's happening?"

"Lisa and I apologized to each other! We're good now. She's really kind." Miyeon replied with a huge grin on her face.

Jennie narrowed her eyes at her friend then sat impossibly close beside Lisa. She gave the plate to her lover then snaked her arm around the Thai girl's back, holding her waist. Lisa looked confusedly at the brunette while Miyeon chuckled.

"Umm...anyway, I still want to say sorry. What I said was out of line. I was jealous of you and Jen so I didn't really think." Lisa told the girl again.

Miyeon laughed softly. "It's fine if you really insist on apologizing but I won't fall for Jennie, trust me. Don't get me wrong, she's great and all but Lisa...you're more of my type."

Everyone was shocked except for Jennie who's giving the girl a death glare.

"It was surprising that you haven't noticed my stares, Lisa." Miyeon added.

**Flashbacks inside Lisa's head:**

_(one)_

"That girl?" Miyeon asked while looking at me from head to toe like she's scanning my whole being with her eyes. She smirked then turned to face Jennie. "Oh please."  _'_ _Was she mocking her?'_

_(two)_

The next day, Miyeon insisted to have lunch with us. She wasn't looking at Jennie though but she was looking at... _me_. How could I not notice that before?

_(three)_

"And who is that girl if it isn't me?" Miyeon challenged, staring at me with full blown irises. Now that I realized it...she wasn't angry or anything. Did I just-AHHH NO!

_(four)_

"Miyeon-ssi! I dare you to kiss the person who you find most attractive here...in the lips." Jisoo-unnie said.

"That's easy." She said then started to crawl over to our side. I noticed her glance to my side that time before she kissed Jennie.

_'Oh.'_

_(five)_

"Lisa, do you need help with the groceries? I want to help." She offered but I declined. She pouted for a while then left. I rejected her help and she was really sad then.

_(six)_

I was sitting at the tent with Jennie minding our own business when I noticed her staring at us from the spot next to the net post. Jennie left to get snacks but she was continuously staring at my direction like she's planning on something...or not. _'What the actual fuck?!'_

 

It all made sense to Lisa now-Jennie is right.

"Oh." Is all Lisa can reply.

"Fuck you bitch!" Jennie rolled her eyes with her middle finger raised towards her friend.

"I'd rather have Lisa do that to me." Miyeon joked making Lisa more flustered due to embarrassment.

"Don't you dare." The brunette threatened.

Miyeon chuckled. "You're fun to tease! Chill."

"Whatever." Jennie replied scooting closer to the Thai girl.

"But seriously Lisa, Jennie is lucky to have you. If she ever make you cry again, don't hesitate to call me. Okay Lisa-ssi?" Miyeon said cutely.

Lisa laughed softly. She's amused at how jealous Jennie got. All this time she thought Miyeon is trying to take her lover away from her but as it turns out, it's kind of the other way around. She noticed that Jennie's so riled up so she put her hand on top of the brunette's to calm her down. Jennie looked at her so she smiled at her lover silently communicating that everything is alright. The brunette might've picked it up because she took deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Well, the plan definitely backfired for us, Jendeukie." Jisoo said, faking a sob.

Lisa and Miyeon giggled while Chaeyoung snorted.

"Anyway, we're planning to leave in an hour. So you better pack your things now." Chaeyoung said.

"Um. About that. Chichu, can we borrow your villa for an additional day?" Jennie asked Jisoo.

"Of course. But why?" The oldest girl replied.

"Because I want Lisa and I to remember this place as one of the happiest places we've been to." Jennie said then glanced at Lisa.

Jisoo agreed, smiling sweetly at the pair.  _"_ _Aww my child is growing up!' She_  thought while wiping the imaginary tears on her eyes.

The Thai felt her heart flutter. She cannot believe that the brunette thought of that. _'_ _Another day with president Kim? Why not?'_

"You can use my car to drive back to Seoul then I'll call my driver to pick us up tomorrow." Jennie offered and the three girls nodded in agreement.

"Sure. If you need anything, the maids quarters is just a few meters away from this house. And don't worry about the security, there are village guards roaming around the main road."

 

-—||—-

 

After an hour, the three girls started to load their baggage to Jennie's car while the couple watch them from the porch.

"There! All done!" Jisoo exclaimed happily.

After that, the trio went to the couple to bid farewell. Jennie frowned when Miyeon hugged Lisa a bit longer than necessary making the others laugh. Then they walked back towards the car but before Miyeon hoped in, she teased her friend again. "Lisa-yah! Call me if you're done with Jennie. Okay?" The girl shouted before slamming the door shut and driving away.

Jennie groaned.

"Someone's jealous. How cute." Lisa giggled then back-hugged her lover loosely, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"That bitch is such a bitch!" Jennie mumbled.

Lisa chuckled. "Baby, stop being jealous. You can't construct a proper sentence when you are."

Jennie rolled her eyes then shimmied so that they're both looking at each other. "You're mine, Lili. Mine only. Not Miyeon, not Hanbin, not that Mario guy, not any other person's. Understand?"

The younger girl smiled. She loves how possessive Jennie gets when it comes to her. "I am yours, always. I guess you're the jealous girlfriend between us huh?"

Jennie was taken aback. She froze then it hit Lisa. They haven't made their relationship official yet due to everything that has happened in the past week. The brunette still isn't reacting and it makes Lisa nervous. "Um...Jen? D-Do you not want it?" She hesitantly asked. But to her surprise Jennie dragged her to the house then exiting again to the beach until they're a few meters away from the villa. The older girl let go of her hand then walked few steps away from her. Lisa's heart is pounding fast. She doesn't know what her lover is thinking. Then it happened.

"LISA IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW! OH MY GOD! EVERYONE! SHE'S MINE! LILI BELONGS TO NINI! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jennie shouted to the wind. She was panting after yelling so loud. She turned back to face Lisa with the brightest and widest gummy smile on her face.

To say Lisa is shocked is an understatement. She felt stunned, amazed, ecstatic and amused at the same time. Her lover swept her up off her feet. JENNIE KIM-DID-THAT! So without thinking, Lisa ran to the girl and kissed her. It was rough and gentle at the same time. Lisa wanted to let her girlfriend know how happy she is at this moment.

Lisa is Jennie's. And Jennie is Lisa's.

Jennie on the other hand, kissed Lisa with every ounce of love she has for the girl. And now that she's officially hers, she will never let her go again. When they separated, they're both panting and smiling and staring at each other like idiots.

"I love you so much, Lili."

"I love you too, Nini. Always."

 

\--||--

 

After calming down from the high brought about by them being finally official, the couple decided to go to the supermarket to buy groceries for later. They are now on the meat section because Jennie planned to cook pork bone soup because it's Lisa's favorite Korean food.

"I think we're okay now for the recipe. We only need to buy more snacks then eggs, milk, juice and flour for breakfast." Jennie said while scanning the shopping list.

"Okay, let's go." Lisa said then pushed the small shopping cart to the dairy section.

On their way to their destination, Jennie noticed the toy section from a distance. A bright idea suddenly popped up in her mind. She tugged her girlfriend's shirt lightly to get her attention. Lisa looked at her questioningly.

"Let's go there, Lili. I'm sure you're gonna love it." She said, smiling warmly.

"Oh. Okay, lead the way." Lisa said, not really thinking where Jennie would lead her.

They walked through the columns filled with varieties of candies and chocolates then they saw it. Toys on every shelf welcoming them.

"You said you never had toys when you were a child. So...here." Jennie smiled at Lisa then gestured to the stacks of colorful stuffs displayed in the children's section. "Let's buy some. Even if it's late, I want you to experience a proper childhood, Lisa." The brunette said wholeheartedly.

Lisa's jaw dropped. Jennie listened and remembered what she told her. She felt her eyes started to water so she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Baby..." Jennie was quick to hug and comfort her girlfriend.

Jennie's voice was so soft that's why Lisa couldn't hold it anymore so she hugged her girlfriend tightly then cried. The brunette drew comforting circles on her lover's back while whispering sweet comforts to calm her girlfriend down. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry. Shhh. It's okay." Jennie cooed. Some parents and children are giving them glances and all Jennie could do was bow her head slightly and apologize through her eyes. After Lisa calmed down, her girlfriend took her handkerchief from her pocket then wiped her girlfriend's tears and beads of sweat from her forehead. Lisa sniffed. Jennie stared at her girlfriend lovingly.

The younger girl noticed that they're standing in the middle of the kids section with children and parents watching them. She suddenly felt embarrassed.  _'Oh my God! Can the floor swallow me now?'_ She groaned internally.

"Lili, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jennie reassured her.

"But..But—"

Jennie held both Lisa's hands then caress them lightly. "No buts. Who cares about what they'll say? If you're uncomfortable choosing toys with them here, I'll get the manager to close this section for us." The brunette offered. "Look! There's a unicorn over there!" She gestured behind Lisa.

There's a certain spark on Lisa's eyes once she saw the stuffed toy. She turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "N-no. No need for that. Let's just buy together. Please?" She asked.

"Of course, Lili. Come on. Let's leave this here for now." Jennie said then intertwined her fingers with Lisa's.

They went from shelf to shelf, choosing and getting everything Lisa wanted. Throughout their toy shopping, all Jennie could do was to stare at her girlfriend. She could she how happy and fascinated Lisa was the whole time which made her heart jump in happiness. She decided that her main goal is to always make sure that Lisa will always smiles. After shopping, they returned to their car— an old pickup truck they found at Jisoo's garage. They secured the groceries in the back seat then sat on the front with Jennie as the driver.

"Thanks for today, Nini." Lisa said softly.

"No need to thank me, Lili. As I told you, I love you and I always want to see you happy." Jennie replied sincerely.

"What did I do to deserve you?" The Thai girl asked, her voice barely above whisper.

"You saved me." Jennie said then leaned in for a kiss.

 

-—||—-

 

Afternoon went by swiftly. After they arrived from the supermarket, the couple arranged the groceries in the refrigerator. Then Jennie cooked them lunch with the help of the Thai girl that isn't really helping at all—she cannot even cut the vegetables properly but the brunette let her anyway. After lunch, Lisa volunteered to wash the dishes but Jennie insisted to help just like before. But today, no flour fight occurred because Lisa felt bad for the maids who will clean the mess they'll make. Then the couple watched some movies at the living room, cuddled up under a thick blanket while eating ice cream with frequent kissing and flirting. At some point after the movie, Lisa fell asleep so Jennie made her move. She let Lisa sleep on the couch with a big pillow to cuddle with. The girl is a deep sleeper so Jennie was confident that she would finish everything before her girlfriend wakes up. She kissed the girl's forehead delicately before proceeding to fulfill her plans for tonight.

Lisa woke up to an empty living room with only the faint light of the lampshade illuminating the place. Jennie is nowhere to be found and Lisa realized that she's been cuddling with a pillow. She glanced at her watch-it's already 8 PM. She had been asleep for hours. She suddenly felt a surge of panic.

"Nini?" She called out.

No answer.

Then, Lisa opened her phone to dial her girlfriend's number.

No answer.

"Jen? This isn't funny, baby."

No answer.

 _'What is this again, Jennie Kim?'_ Nervously, she stood up from the couch then took some tentative steps towards the kitchen.

"Jen, baby... are you here?"

No answer.

Lisa is growing impatient with every passing second. Her heart is beating faster than usual due to panic. She walked deeper into the kitchen then she felt something under her feet—soft and little bits. She opened her phone flashlight then inspect the objects on the floor.

Rose petals.

_'Woah.'_

Then her phone buzzed.

 **From: My Nini** ❤️ (8:07 PM)  
Hi Lisa! I'm glad you're awake now. Please follow the roses, baby. See you at the end!

Lisa felt a surge of excitement that her hands begun to tremble. She slowly followed the path. She opened the door to the veranda facing the beach and was welcomed by a sight of a lighted path by the beach then her eyes landed on Jennie. She's standing at the end of the path where there's a dinner setting behind her that she cannot quite comprehend yet. Her eyes begun to tear up. She walked through the path illuminated by torches and covered with rose petals, until she's meters away from Jennie.

Tears of joy escaped from her eyes. It was breathtaking.  _Perfect_.

"Lili." Jennie gestured for her to come closer, a bright smile adorning her face.

Jennie swept her off of her feet yet again.

Lisa walked quickly towards her lover-almost running. Jennie met her halfway then put her hands on the girl's cheeks, wiping her lover's tears.

"How?" Lisa asked. 

Jennie smiled. "I asked Jisoo's maids to help me with everything. Unnie notified them about the plan when we were at the supermarket. They were the ones who brought the roses and the supplies for this date."

"You—why?" Lisa asked with a smile on her face.

"As I told you, we were planning for a surprise date for you but I had to cancel it because of everything that had happened...so here. I want this vacation to be perfect for us. For  _you_." Jennie said sincerely. Lisa is looking at her in pure admiration. "Come on, let's eat." She led her girlfriend to the table. She helped the Thai girl to her seat making the girl blush. Then she pulled the bouquet of flowers from her seat then gave it to Lisa.

"This is for you, baby."

"T-thank y-you." Lisa stuttered her cheeks turning pink.

Jennie removed the covers on the foods— gamjatang, kimchi rice, fruits among others, partnered with an expensive wine.

"Wow! You cooked all this?" Lisa asked admiring the set of mouthwatering foods.

Jennie nodded. She was blushing furiously. She spent good hours juggling ingredients to cook all these. They talked about everything while eating with soft romantic music filling the air. The moment was perfect.

"Dance with me, Lis." Jennie said giving her hand for Lisa to hold.

"My pleasure." The Thai girl held the brunette's hand and followed her to the side. She held the older girl's waist securely and gently as they start to sway to the mellow music. Jennie's hands were trembling under Lisa's touch. She's nervous. So the Thai girl leaned in to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"It's perfect, Nini." Lisa said, looking at the brunette with eyes full of love.They swayed to the music matching the rhythm. They stared at each other's eyes. Both drowning in each other's presence, shutting the world outside their little bubble.

 

-—||—-

 

After their dinner, Jennie led Lisa to the spot covered with picnic cloth and pillows. Jennie sat on one end then pulled Lisa to her— Lisa's head on Jennie's chest. She wrapped her arms around her lover as the other girl did too. They cuddled underneath the curtain of twinkling stars. Jennie sighed contently.

"Tonight's perfect, Nini. Thank you." Lisa whispered.

Then the older girl planted a kiss on the younger girl's temple. "I told you. I want to always make you happy, Lili."

"Last night was...it was a disaster but I guess it needed to happen so that we'll be here right now." Lisa said looking at the distant stars.

Jennie hummed. "It was."

"What about Miyeon tho? And her mom?" Lisa asked out of the blue.

"I'll buy her property. It's within a suburban area in Seoul. I'll bring you there when we finalized the transfer of the title." Jennie replied, squeezing her girlfriend's hand lightly.

"I'd like that. I think it will be a great place to live." Lisa said. She really like suburban communities.

"Someday, we can build our castle there, baby." Jennie replied.

Lisa chuckled. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Then we can have little me or little Jennies running around. That would be fun." Lisa teased but Jennie kept quiet. She noticed the change in her girlfriend's demeanor so she sat up and looked at the brunette—she has her brows furrowed and her eyes seemed uncertain and scared."Nini? What's wrong, baby?" She asked worriedly.

"It's—uh. It's just...Do you think I'll be a good mother? I-I don't know if...What if I'm not good enough?" Jennie said, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Lisa smiled sympathetically then held her girlfriend's cheeks. "Look at me, Jen. I want you to listen, okay?"

Jennie nodded.

"The fact that you're asking and worrying about it know means that you care enough  about our child's welfare even if they're still not here. Trust me. You are going to be a great mother, Jennie. I'm here. We'll help each other." Lisa promised.

Jennie smiled gratefully.

"You don't know how much I love you, Lalisa Manoban." Jennie said with all of her heart.

"I love you too, Jennie Kim."

Then their lips met. It was Lisa who initiated it.They kissed each other softly at first then it got rougher. Jennie pulled Lisa to her lap, straddling her, with her hands on the girl's waist to steady her. While Lisa's hands grip the brunette's locks. Jennie kissed Lisa's jaw down to her neck. The Thai girl tilted her head to give her girlfriend a wider access. Jennie's hands traveled up and down Lisa's side earning soft moans from the latter. After what it felt like the eternity, they separated—both panting hard. They stared at each other's eyes and saw that both their pupils are dilated and dark. Jennie gazed into Lisa's lips and upon seeing that they're parted, she licked her lips. Lisa mirrored her action.

"Lisa..." Jennie said.

"I-I want this, Jen." Lisa replied, still panting slightly.

"O-okay." She gulped. "But not here. Bed."

Lisa nodded then stood up, helping the other girl do the same. Jennie can feel the heat rising up in between her legs as they walk. She could take Lisa right there and then but she wants this to be perfect. She wants to do this right for Lisa. Once they reached their bedroom, Jennie led Lisa to the bed. The Thai girl is laying down as the brunette stood in front of her. She slowly crawled on top of Lisa with her arms supporting her weight.

"A-are you sure about this, baby? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable." Jennie asked nervously.

Lisa shook her head then smiled warmly. "I want this with you, Jen."

Jennie nodded. "Okay. But if you ever feel uncomfortable or hurt, tell me okay? And I'll stop."

Lisa hummed and smiled. The brunette started to strip her clothes while Lisa watches with her mouth agape. She's turned on. Lisa was trying to take her clothes off as well but was distracted by Jennie's stripping. So the latter helped the other girl remove her articles of clothing, as well. They're both in their underwear only.

Jennie stared at Lisa's body in awe. "You really are perfect, Lisa."

Lisa hid her face with her hands but Jennie removes them gently. "No reason to be shy, baby. You're beautiful."

They stared at each other's eyes, silently communicating and Lisa granted her permission.

Jennie attached her lips to Lisa's once again. She kissed her slowly then repeated what she did at the beach. Then traveled down to the girl's valley living wet kisses on her lover's skin. She raised her hand to massage the girl's clothed breast.

Lisa gasped.

Then Jennie helped Lisa remove her bra. She licked and sucked her girlfriend's nipples delicately while massaging the other one, earning a moan from the girl. She did the same to the other. Then she moved back to kiss Lisa's lips again.

Lisa's breathing hard.

"Lisa, w-we can still stop of you don't want to do this." Jennie said reassuringly.

"I want this, Nini." Lisa said truthfully then intertwined her fingers with Jennie's free hand at the side of her head.

Jennie nodded then connected their lips once again. She traveled her hand down Lisa's body to her thigh making her lover shiver from her touch. Then she massaged her inner thigh delicately, drawing patterns- up and down. Lisa's already wet.

"Let's remove your underwear, babe."

Lisa nodded then Jennie gripped the string of her lover's underwear and pulled it down—leaving sweet kisses on Lisa's skin on her way down. She threw the piece of clothing on the floor together with the others. Then she went back to kissing Lisa's lips.

"Hmmm. J-jen."

"Baby, I'm going to touch you now, okay?"

Lisa nodded.

Then Jennie touched her girlfriend's sex. Lisa gasped then gulped. Then she inserted her lover's clit in between her middle and index fingers, massaging the girl's sex up and down, drawing circles around the girl's sensitive nerve once in a while.

"Oh-hmp." Lisa bit her lip and gripped tightly at Jennie's hand.

"Does it feel good baby?" Jennie whispered and the Thai girl nodded.

Jennie wants this to go according to what Lisa wants. Her blood still boils whenever she remembers how that guy ruined Lisa's first time. She got traumatized so Jennie promised to replace that horrible experience and make her's and Lisa's first time as perfect as possible.

"I-I'm going to put my finger inside you now. Okay? Tell me if it hurts." Jennie said and Lisa nodded.

Then she dis it. Lisa gasped then bit her lip. Jennie panicked a bit.

"Baby? Does it hurt?"

Lisa shook her head. "It-It's oka—"

She moaned as Jennie slowly thrust her finger in and out of Lisa. Jennie leaned down and kissed Lisa's lips while continuing her action down there.

"M-more p-please." Lisa spoke against Jennie's mouth.

The brunette nodded then added one more finger.

"Fu—" Lisa chocked out. She's biting her lip. A tear escaped her eye.

"Babe, move your hips against my fingers. It will help, I promise."

Lisa obliged, riding the girl's finger in and out of her.

"There. Does it feel better?"

Lisa hummed, her eyes are now closed.

She's still biting her lips to avoid moaning loudly.

"Baby, it's okay... Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you." Jennie said lovingly.

She quickened her pace a bit, making sure to hit Lisa's g-spot.

"Ahhh! Shit! There..."

"You like this, Lisa? Right here?"

"Ye-yeah! Hmmp yes!"

Lisa grabbed the brunette's locks and gripped it. "F-faster, babe! Oh my Gahh.."

And Jennie did. She quickens her pace then used her thumb to massage her lover's clit. Lisa is moaning loudly now.

Jennie leaned down and sucked the girl's breasts adding pleasure. She swirled her tongue against the girl's nipples earning another moan from the Thai girl.

The brunette felt Lisa's walls tightening.

"Jen..I-I'm gonna...hmm..I'm gonna—" Lisa said in between moans. She's gripping Jennie's hair and hand tightly.

So Jennie quickened her pace adding force to every thrust.

"You can cum now, Lis... I'll be here."

She kissed Lisa's weak point on her neck at the same time making her clothed breast rub against Lisa's naked ones. She quickens her thrust in and out of Lisa, yet again.

And with one last thrust, Lisa climaxed screaming Jennie's name.

Lisa's breathing heavily so Jennie moved upward then kissed the girl's forehead as she help her ride her high. She kept her fingers inside, slowly thrusting Lisa's core.

"Just breathe in and out slowly, Lis."

Lisa obliged—her eyes still closed.

"That's right, baby. Inhale, exhale."

When Lisa's breathing came back to normal, Jennie leaned in and gave her lover a chaste kiss.

"You did it, baby..." Jennie cooed.

Lisa grinned widely, her eyes still closed. "That was...mind blowing, Jen."

Jennie kissed the girl's forehead. Then her nose bridge. Then her nose. Then her both her cheeks. Finally, her lips. She leaned back to admire her lover's visuals while the latter opened her eyes and stared at the brunette lovingly.

"Thank you for a perfect night, Nini. I love you." She said wholeheartedly.

"I love you too, my Lili." Jennie replied.

Then Lisa chuckled. "We would've made a baby already."

"Maybe we should do round two to make one?" Jennie teased.

"Maybe." Lisa smirked before switching their positions.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisa woke up the next day to an empty bed yet again. It's 9 AM already and Jennie is no where to be found. She frowned. After what they did last night, she thought that her lover would still be asleep. She also wanted to wake up to the sight of a sleeping Jennie Kim today but the latter beat her to it once again. A sigh escaped her lips. She was about to jump out of bed when she saw a note on the bedside table.

_'Good morning, Lili! If you'e reading this without me, I am still in the kitchen making breakfast. Wait for me there, okay? Last night was perfect, baby. I love you!_

_~Nini'_

Lisa's heart fluttered. The gesture is too cute and romantic. She thought about what the older girl said back in her condo-she's the first person she'd cooked breakfast for after making love the night before. The Thai girl blushed at the thought. She rested her back on the headboard-reminiscing everything that has happened the the day before— Jennie shouting to the world that Lisa is her girlfriend, her thoughtful gesture at the supermarket, their romantic dinner by the beach then their wonderful night spent in that same bed.

 

**Flashback to last night:**

_"You did it, baby..." Jennie cooed._

_Lisa grinned widely, her eyes still closed. "That was...mind blowing, Jen."_

_Jennie kissed the girl's forehead then her nose bridge then the tip of her nose then her both her cheeks and finally, her lips sending countless wonderful emotions into her heart. The older girl_ _leaned back to admire her lover's visuals while the latter opened her eyes and stared at the brunette lovingly._ _"Thank you for a perfect night, Nini. I love you." She said wholeheartedly._

_"I love you too, my Lili." Jennie replied._

_Lisa chuckled then. It was music to the other girl's ears "We would've made a baby already." She said jokingly._

_"Maybe we should do round two to make one?" The older girl teased to which the younger girl replied, "_ _Maybe." Before switching their positions. The former_ _was taken aback by the girl's sudden confidence boost-the Thai girl straddling her waist, fully naked on top of her that she could only gulp._ _"Lis..."_

_"Let me return the favor, Jennie." Lisa said shyly._

_Jennie wanted to so badly. She'd been dreaming of this moment ever since Lisa left her sexually frustrated all those weeks ago. Thinking about how her girlfriend's long fingers inside her would feel like makes her grow hornier. However, it's Lisa's first time, not technically though, to experience climax and real love making. The brunette wants her girlfriend to experience everything first as careful as possible. She wants her to feel safe about sex and she doesn't want her to be overwhelmed with all of these. "_ _Baby... uhm, it's okay, no need to do that. I want this night to be all about you." She said as she reach for the girl's hand._

_"Please... I-I'm not an expert but I want to learn. I want to make you feel good too. Teach me, please." Lisa pleaded._

_Jennie bit her lip. She's debating whether or not give in. But with Lisa looking at her like that—with puppy pleading eyes, she really can't say no. And she also knows that Lisa might get upset and insecure if she deny her and she doesn't want that. So she smiled warmly at her and nodded._ _"Okay. Step back a little baby." She said softly._ _The younger girl obliged then the brunette raised their intertwined hands to her lips letting her lover's thumb touch them. She guided her down to her jaw and chin down to her neck then to her pulse point. "_ _I like being kissed here." She said and lover nodded. T_ _hen she let their hands travel down her chest earning an audible gulp from the girl. She traced small circles around her nipple then to the valley of her breast then to the other one. "_ _It's one of my sensitive spots, baby."_

_Lisa listened and watched intently. Then Jennie guided her down through her toned tummy then to her inner thighs. She let their intertwined hands stay at the area a bit longer. The younger girl thought that her girlfriend would want to be kissed more there. Then she slowly moved inward until Lisa's hand is touching her wet core. Lisa's eyes widened momentarily._ _Then she pulled Lisa to her. The Thai girl's mouth parted with her eyes slightly wider this time.She noticed that her lover's pupils are all blown out. 'Damn.'_ _The Thai girl silently asked permission from Jennie and the latter nodded while wearing a sweet smile on her face. Therefore, she didn't waste any time and attached her lips to her girlfriend's. It was rougher than before but Jennie loves it—she feels that Lisa is actually enjoying their little activity. When they separated, Lisa whispered something into her mouth._

_"I want to taste you, Jen. Is...is that okay?" Lisa hesitantly asked so Jennie_ _reached up to fix the girl's bangs then smiled. "It's okay, baby. You can whatever you want. I'll be here to guide you."_

_Lisa nodded then kissed her again. The girl's tongue is in her mouth fighting hers. Streak of saliva escaping their mouths. Jennie closed her eyes to feel the sensation. Then just like how she instructed, the younger girl moved downwards to her chin then her jaw, leaving wet kisses on her skin, then to her neck. She tilted her head to give Lisa more access. Then Lisa licked then sucked her pulse point earning a moan from the brunette. "_ _Hmmm..."_

_Jennie held Lisa's hair as the girl traveled down to her chest. She opened her eyes to look at Lisa— she's sucking her breast while massaging the other one. Seeing this makes her core even wetter. Then her lover swirled her tongue around her nipples._ _'Shit! That's so hot!' She gasped._ _"T-that's right, baby. K-keep doing that."_

_Lisa switched to the other one, repeating the action. Jennie loves the sensation Lisa's tongue on her breast is giving her._ _When Lisa's finished with the area, she moved down to her girlfriend's abs then to her thighs. She peppered slow wet kisses on her lover's inner thigh with her arms securing them in place. The older girl_ _has her legs wide open for her lover. She can feel the heat building up in her core and her sex throbbing in anticipation. She felt Lisa's tongue going inward few centimeters from her center. She saw the girl hover in front of her core while looking straight into her with hooded eyes._ _'Fuck.'_

_"Go on, baby. You can do whatever you want, I'll guide you. Don't worry." Jennie said then reached in and put away the loose strands of hair blocking Lisa's face._

_Lisa kissed her core delicately then licked her folds earning making her gasp. Jennie has her eyes open while watching her girlfriend do things to her down there. "_ _Suck my clit, baby." She said softly._ _And the girl did. She sucked the bundle of nerves with occasional licking of the brunette's folds. Jennie is enjoying second of it._ _"T-that feels g-great, baby. Keep doing t-that." She breathed out._

_Lisa's tongue feels great that Jennie had to close her eyes at some point. Lisa hummed sending vibrations to the brunette's body. Then she reached up to massage the girl's breast._ _"Fuck..." She breathed out. "Now, p-put two fingers inside me, baby."_

_Lisa nodded then tentatively pushed her fingers inside her girlfriend's soaking core. Jennie moaned softly then leaned back to the bed, riding Lisa's fingers slowly, matching her pace._ _'Damn... Lisa's fingers are so...long.'_

_"Is this okay, baby?" Lisa asked._

_"Y-yeah..." Jennie chocked out._

_Lisa continued what she was doing. She can here Jennie's soft moans with every suck. They're both sweating all over. Jennie continuously encourages her too. But it's been almost 30 minutes already since she started and it makes her feel insecure—Jennie made her climaxed quickly. And she's sure that all the girls the brunette slept with before satisfied her. With all of these on her mind, she pushed in a bit too hard making the brunette flinched. It was actually quite painful._

_'Ouch! Shit.'_

_Jennie noticed that something is wrong so she looked down at her girlfriend with her elbows supporting her weight. She knows the time that's why she understands why Lisa is trying too hard to make her cum. If this happened before with other girls, she would've faked it already after 15 minutes but with Lisa, it's different. She enjoys every touch and kiss her girlfriend is giving her so she touched the girl's hair delicately to get her attention. Lisa stopped then looked up to her worriedly that's why she_ _gave her comforting smile while caressing her hair._

_"Sorry..." Lisa whispered._

_"Don't be. I'm enjoying it, baby. And it's your first time doing it so don't be pressured, okay? I love it." Jennie replied but Lisa didn't say anything back and just gave her a tight smile. "And honestly, even if we continue doing this for an hour or so, I'll still wait. I want you to enjoy it too. Okay, baby?" She said encouragingly._

_Lisa nodded and gave her a weak smile._

_"Now, just thrust in and out steadily, okay? You can do it." Jennie said._

_Lisa felt a bit relieved knowing that her girlfriend is enjoying this. And she's touched at how patient and gentle the brunette is with her. So she continued her action— she pumped in and out steadily with a bit force while sucking and licking her girlfriend's clit forcing the girl to shut her eyes due to pleasure._

_"Keep going, baby. Pushed them in a bit further then curl your fingers." The older girl whispered._

_Lisa did as she was told earning an audible gasp-her confidence building up again. Her girlfriend is riding her fingers slowly then she pushed her fingers and curled them ever so slightly then it happened._

_"AHHH! Fuck!"_ _Jennie moaned loudly then fell back to bed making her girlfriend smile triumphantly._

_"Do you like it?" Lisa asked while hitting the spot continuously._

_"Fu-Shit! Baby! T-that's it... Keep doing tha-that.. I-it feels great... F-faster!" Jennie said in between moans-moving her hips faster for additional friction._

_Lisa quickens her pace as she lick the girl's sensitive nerve bundle._

_J_ _ennie arched her back._ _"Fuck, Lisa!" She moaned then gripped Lisa's hair tightly with one hand while squeezing her breast with the other. The Thai girl_ _continued her action, pumping faster with a bit of force. "_ _H-harder...baby!" Jennie said, panting hard._ _After some time, she felt her girlfriend's walls tighten._ _"Shit, baby... I'm close—I'm gonna.." The brunette moaned out._

_Lisa pounded harder as Jennie grips her hair tightly with her chest rising and falling heavily— her hips bucking up. The brunette is now riding her fingers wildly. She reached for her girlfriend's hand then intertwined their fingers. She pumped in hard then pulled a bit then pumped in harder and harder until her girlfriend came undone._

_"Fuck! LISAAA!" Jennie_ _screamed through her climax then fell back to bed while panting hard._

_Lisa went back up-her fingers still inside Jennie thrusting slowly like how the brunette did when she came. She can feel her girlfriend's juices drip down her fingers. She wiped the beads of sweat on the girl's forehead then kissed her gently. Jennie can taste herself from Lisa's lips._

_After Jennie's breathing normalized, the younger girl removed her fingers then brought it to her lips then suck them clean._

_Jennie's mouth hang open._ _'Holy fucking shit.'_

_"You taste sweet, Jennie. I love it." Lisa said while smiling._

_"I'm glad you do, baby." The older girl replied before tucking Lisa's hair behind her ear._

_They are both smiling like idiots._

_"Baby...care for another round? I want to go down on you, too." Jennie asked._

_"You don't have to ask."_

 

_'AHHH OH MY GOD! WE HAD SEX! I DID IT WITH JENNIE!'_

Everything is sinking in just now to Lisa. She blushed furiously that she has to cover her face. She's even squealing internally. They did it not just once, not twice, not thrice but many many times—switching places as top and bottom.

"Good morning, Lili! You okay?" Jennie chuckled as she walk towards the bed.

"I just feel a bit giddy about last night. It was perfect." Lisa grinned.

The older girl smiled then kissed the Thai girl's lips and put the tray down in front of the latter. "You're a fast learner, Lis. Can't believe I'd be wasted like that after you did me 5 times. You definitely changed my liking to being a bottom." She said, chuckling. And Lisa did. After the girl's first time eating out the brunette, her confidence went up and improved. She memorized what Jennie likes and dislikes after her second try. It was actually baffling how an inexperienced like her could do all that in just a snap of a finger.  And at her fifth turn, the younger girl made the brunette a moaning mess beneath her. Jennie never felt so ecstatic about being a bottom until Lisa made her one.

"I have a great teacher." Lisa said, smirking.

Jennie shook her head in amusement. "How are you feeling? I mean down there." The brunette asked.

"A bit sore but it's manageable. You were so gentle and patient with me last night. Thank you." Lisa said before planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

The other girl grinned widely at her. "Of course. I love you, Lili."

"I love you, too Nini." She answered softly. "What's for breakfast?"

"Just some eggs, bacon and pancake. Come on. I'll feed you." Jennie offered.

Lisa blushed. "You're spoiling me. I might get used to this."

"Then it's perfect because you'll experience this for the rest of your life." Jennie flashed her gummy smile making Lisa blush who tried to hide it with a chuckle. She fed her girlfriend for breakfast then they changed into their bikinis to go swimming in the beach.

The couple played in the sand-running around and chasing after each other. Then Lisa ran into the ocean with Jennie following behind. They splashed water to one another playfully until Jennie hit Lisa's eyes with salt water. Lisa flinched then covered her eyes making her lover panic. "Oh my God Lisa! Are you okay? Sorry... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" The brunette said worriedly while massaging her girlfriend's arms. "Baby, say something! Does it really hurt? God, I'm so sorry." She panicked when Lisa didn't say anything. "Baby—"

However, after a few moments, the Thai girl burst out laughing that she had to put her hand on the brunette's shoulder for support. Jennie stared at her, shocked. When everything sunk in, the older girl's face turned into a scrawl and pouted then crossed her arms. "Seriously, Lisa?" She said flatly.

"You're fun to tease, Nini!" Lisa just laughed.

Jennie rolled her eyes then turned away, pretending to be offended.

"Awww my baby's mad." Lisa reached for her but the brunette flinched. The Thai girl then hugged her girlfriend from behind. "I'm sorry, Nini." She said with a cute voice.

"Hmp! Don't talk to me." 

Then Lisa steered going in front of the brunette then doing her most adorable guilty look. "I'm sorry."

Jennie tried her best not to falter so she turned her head away from her girlfriend but the girl peppered her face with kisses and the brunette couldn't take it anymore. A chuckle escaped her lips. Lisa smiled sweetly at her making her heart flutter so she leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby." Lisa cooed.

"Fine but kiss me again first." Jennie demanded and the Thai girl happily obliged.

 

\--||--

 

After swimming, the couple went back to the villa for lunch. They let the maids cook for them this time. Then they stayed at the living room watching another movie as they wait for Jennie's driver to pick them up. The movie was halfway done when the driver arrived so they left it at that and proceeded to the car. At the car, Jennie and Lisa sat in the backseat together. The younger girl continuously looked outside the window throughout the ride, pointing at the sights and buildings they see while Jennie explains the landmarks. At one point, Jennie's phone buzzed. She rolled her eyes and Lisa looked at her questioningly.

"It's Jin. He's challenging me to another poker match." Jennie said uninterested.

"Well, are we going?" Lisa asked. She's aware of her little luck effect on Jennie during poker because Jisoo explained it to her.

Jennie shook her head. "No? I don't know."

Lisa patted her girlfriend's shoulder. "Nini... You don't have to prove anything anymore. And who cares about what Jin says? Do you?" Jennie shook her head no. "Then you don't have to go. And... eomma wants you to have dinner at our place when we arrive." She said, smiling.

Jennie smiled back. "You're right, Lili. Okay, I'll go with you."

They went on continuing what they were doing. At one point, Jennie fell asleep so Lisa pulled her closer to her. She grabbed the unicorn plushy then put it in her lap. She laid Jennie's head on it while caressing the girl's hair and humming the song the brunette loves. The driver looked at them through the rear-view mirror and smiled softly. He's a JenLisa shipper since day 1. After few more hours, the couple reached the Bae's residences.

"Baby, we're here. Wake up." Lisa said as she shake Jennie's shoulders lightly.

"Hmm? 5 more minutes." Jennie replied making her girlfriend chuckle.

"We're at our house now, Nini. Eomma's at the door waiting for us already." Lisa whispered.

Jennie yawned and tentatively sat up. "Okay, I'm up...I'm up."

"Good morning!" The younger girl chuckled then helped fix her girlfriend's hair. "There. Pretty. Now come on." She held the brunette's hand then was about to open the car door when the latter pulled her back. She looks nervous.

"Lisa...I don't think I can do this. I-They might hate me... you know with everything that has happened and my reputation—" Jennie rambled.

"Hey...of course not. Baby, they love you already. And besides eomma, Irene-unnie met you at the hospital, remember? Don't be scared." Lisa comforted the brunette.

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go then."

The couple went out of the car and into the house. Aileen is already at the door waiting for them. She hugged Lisa then Jennie, who was a bit shocked by the woman's action. "Good evening, ma'am." Jennie said then bowed but the old woman just laughed softly. "Silly girl. No need to be formal here. You can call me eomma, too. Lisa told us that you two already talked."

"Y-yeah, we did. And okay, eomma. Thank you." The girl chuckled nervously. Lisa's heart softens at the sight.

Then they proceeded to the dining room where the others are already sitting and waiting for them. Jennie greeted them politely but same as Aileen, they all laughed at how formal and stiff Jennie is. She's really nervous about this whole meeting the family thing which the Thai girl finds cute. Lisa squeezed her hand lightly for support. After some time, the older girl started to feel more comfortable. She's talking like her true self now. Seulgi and Irene continuously teased the two throughout the dinner making Lisa blush hard in embarrassment. After dinner, they played with Ella some more. Jennie and Ella sat on the floor while Lisa watches them from her position by the wall separating the living room and the dining area.

"Ella, this is for you. Lisa and I chose it." Jennie said softly as she give the paper bag filled with toys to the kid.

Ella's eyes widened in excitement. "These are all for me?!"

Jennie nodded making the girl smile wider.

"Jennie bought it for you. What will you say, Ella?" Lisa said.

"Thank you, aunt Jennie!" The girl said then hugged Jennie and kissed the cheek.

"You're welcome, little Ella." Jennie smiled warmly at the girl. "Now come on, let's try them together!" She added gleefully then the girl grinned and played with her.

Lisa's heart fluttered are the sight. Jennie and Ella are playing the toys they bought together and they're both enjoying it. Jennie gave her a bright gummy smile making the Thai girl melt.

"You like animals?" Jennie asked, watching the little girl play doctor with the animal stuff toys.

"Yeah! When I grow up, I want to be an animal doctor and take care of the animals at the zoo!" Ella said gleefully.

"That's wonderful! Say, do you want me and aunt Lisa to take you to the zoo, Ella?" The brunette asked, smiling softly.

"Really?!" The little girl asked excitedly and Jennie nodded. "Yes please!"

"Okay, Aunt Lisa and I will ask your mommies' permission. Okay? Right Lis?" Jennie promised then looked at her girlfriend to which the latter smiled and nodded.

"She's good with kids. She's a keeper, Lisa." Her dad whispered beside her.

Lisa watched her girlfriend affectionately. "She really is."

It's already 11 when Jennie decided to go home. She wanted Lisa to go with her but that would be too much. Even if the Bae's aren't Lisa's real family, they're still Lisa's cherished people. So with a heavy heart, she will go home to an empty unit once again. They are now standing outside Jennie's car with the brunette is holding Lisa's hands.

"Can't believe our vacation is over. I don't want to end it just yet." Jennie said sadly.

"Me too...but we have to, baby. You can stay here for tonight though if you want." Lisa offered.

"I want to. But I don't want to overstep my stay for now. I respect you, Lisa, and I'm serious about us. I want them to see that." The older girl said seriously.

Lisa hummed then gave her girlfriend a light peck. "You were good with Ella earlier."

"Eh..I try." Jennie said shyly.

"You don't need to try. You're a natural, Nini. I know for sure that our future kids will be lucky to have you as a mom." The younger girl sincerely said.

"You really think so?" Jennie asked, unsure.

"I know so." Lisa said. "Now, you have to go before I carry you back inside."

Jennie bit her lip and swayed lightly like a teenager in love. "Okay."

Lisa kissed her once. "Text me once you get home, yeah?"

"I will. Goodnight my Lili. I love you!"

"Goodnight. I love you too, Nini!"

 

\--||--

 

And now, she's back to her lonely unit again. It feels different when Lisa's not with her like there's always something missing.

 **Love** —simple yet complicated, happy yet sad, certain yet uncertain.

She shoot a quick text to Lisa saying that she has safely arrived. She misses her already. She's kind of regretting not accepting Lisa's offer to stay the night at their house. But she meant what she said. She's serious about their relationship and she wants people to see that. She went to her room then looked over the city through her window. Months ago, she was just President Jennie Kim of JGlobal, a fuck girl as what other people say. Well she was. And now, she's happily in an official relationship with her one true love, Lisa Manoban—being simply Jennie. Not the owner of a multi million company, not the womanizer and fuck girl everyone knew, not the arrogant employer her workers knew—just _Jennie_. And that's all because of Lisa. And the thought of having a family with her girlfriend someday makes her giddy in a good way and heart flutter. They saw each other again after 17 years and Jennie is really thankful to the heavens that she didn't fire Lisa during their first meeting.

Lisa loves Jennie and Jennie loves Lisa.

They belong together. _'This is just another day.'_ Jennie shook her head no.  _'I can't wait for the next day to come.'_


	28. Chapter 28

It's been almost a week since Jennie and Lisa went official and everything is going smoothly between the two. They had quite a few dates here and there and frequent love making. The other night, Jennie surprised Lisa with yet another romantic dinner at her condo. They decided to keep their relationship between themselves and to some of their closest friends. At the office, they chose to be professional and act simply as boss and assistant to avoid any unnecessary issues with other employees. After the the whole impostor fiasco, Lisa felt a bit relieved to know that her family might've given up on finding her. It has been more than two years anyway so she just enjoyed every single moment she have with the brunette.

Two days ago, Jennie brought Lisa to the property that Miyeon sold. The land area is huge and the community is peaceful—only some large houses and mansions here and there. The place is truly a perfect place to settle down and raise children. The couple promised that one day, they will build their castle there and start a family to which they sealed with a kiss. The Thai girl felt ecstatic and excited about everything. Two years ago, she was just dreaming about being about this and now, it's all happening. Throughout the week, Seok-jin continuously tried to challenge the brunette to a poker match with him but the latter declined his invitation every time. She thought that her girlfriend's right-she doesn't need to prove herself to anyone anymore.

Now, Jennie, Lisa, Chaeyoung and Jisoo are inside Yeri's club celebrating the successful first month of their Dongdaemun-gu store branch. They're in Jennie's usual VIP booth located at the club's second floor area.

"Here's to JGlobal's success!" Jisoo raised her 5th glass of the night and the others did too.

"Now Korea, next the world!" Chaeyoung added making her boss chuckle.

"Congratulations, baby." Lisa told Jennie then gave the girl a slow sweet kiss.

Chaeyoung squealed while her girlfriend faked a gag. "Too much sweetness Limario, Jendeukie! You're giving me diabetes!" Jisoo groaned. "I'm jealous, Chaeng!"

"Nope. You're still grounded." The secretary scoffed ignoring the sulking girl. Lisa and Jennie laughed at their friends. Then the brunette patted her best friend's back sympathetically.

"Guys come on! Let's dance!" Chaeyoung exclaimed before grabbing her girlfriend's hands. "You're coming with me!" She added while dragging the raven-haired girl into the dance floor. The new couple was left inside the booth. Jennie leaned against the railings while looking at the dance floor below watching their friends dance to the rhythm of the music. They're a bit drunk and the brunette saw her secretary pull her best friend into her then the latter started to grind against taller girl. She chuckled, amused at how wild her two friends can get.

"Jen, come on. What are you waiting for?" Lisa asked, getting ready to follow the other couple.

"Where?" Jennie replied.

"To the dance floor, silly? I want to dance." The girl giggled.

"There's a lot of people there, baby. Are you sure? I don't want to overwhelm you." The brunette asked, concerned but her girlfriend only chuckled.

"Who said it's my first time to party in a club?" Lisa said like it's the most obvious thing.

"It's not? But you said—" Jennie asked, surprised.

"I had my fair share of parties in college, Jen. But don't worry, I behaved and yeah, there were bodyguards waiting outside back then."The younger girl shrugged then sip her drink.

Jennie is dumbfounded.  _'Right.'_

Lisa grabbed her girlfriend's hand then led her to the dance floor. It was packed with people dancing and grinding against each other. The smell of sweat, perfume and alcohol fill the air—it was suffocating at the same time inviting. When the couple arrived, Chaeyoung and Jisoo were nowhere to be found. They started to sway with the beat. When the music changed into a more upbeat one, Lisa started doing some silly dance moves making the brunette laugh to which she calls them  _'star dance'_ and  _'taxi dance'._ Once Lisa ran out of martini, they went to the bar to order.

"One whiskey on the rocks, and a martini for my lady. Charge it to VIP room 3." Jennie said then pulled Lisa by the waist. She's sitting at one of the bar stools. She's wearing a black Chanel fitted top that is cut low enough to give a hint of her magnificent cleavage topped with a black leather jacket partnered with a white high waisted denim shorts and black Gucci ankle boots with heels, and a thin Chanel choker. Lisa, on the other hand is wearing a cream-colored low cut silk blouse with thin straps and a tight-fitting jean pants partnered with a skin tone-colored stilettos.

"You look so hot, Jennie." Lisa whispered to Jennie's ear making the brunette shudder. Then she leaned back and Jennie noticed a faint smirk on her girlfriend's lips. She's quite drunk already, the brunette noted. They stared into each other's eyes intensely but the bartender went back and gave them their drinks ruining the moment. Lisa chugged her drink quickly then gestured for another one. Jennie got shocked. The Thai girl wiped her lips then smiled at the brunette.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Lili." Jennie teased. She's a bit tipsy herself but she needs to control herself because she has to drive them home after.

"I am, baby." The younger girl replied then grabbed the glass from the bartender.

"You're a bit drunk already, babe. If you want to go home now, we can go." The brunette said softly but the other girl shook her head no.

"We should celebrate your success and...the dinner with your family yesterday was perfect." Lisa replied happily as she snake her arms around Jennie's nape. She's towering in front of her lover, thankfully, the bar stool is high enough. She leaned down-her face is just inches away from Jennie's. The brunette can smell the alcohol oozing from her lover's breath.  _She stiffened_. It's turning her on. The Thai girl leaned closer to her lover's ears then licked the girl's earlobe.

Jennie gulped to prevent a moan from escaping.  _Shit._ "Baby. You're drunk. Don't tease me." She warned.

"Who said I was just teasing?" Lisa whispered seductively then leaned back. She chugged her whole drink yet again.

Jennie's jaw dropped while Lisa's smirking evilly.  _'_ _Fuck...she's really drunk.'_  She thought.

Lisa had 9 martinis already if Jennie counted correctly. The brunette is slightly regretting her decision to let her girlfriend drink—she's turning into a completely different person. And this is the first time the brunette witnessed this side of Lisa. It's not that Jennie doesn't like it though, she loves it. But if her girlfriend continues teasing her like this, she might not be able to control herself anymore.

Lisa gestured for another drink but Jennie stopped her. "Babe, you're drunk already."

"I'm not." Lisa denied then caressed her girlfriend's lips.

The Thai girl leaned in then grabbed another glass of martini from behind the girl. Jennie looked down and had a perfect view of the girl's clothed breasts.  _She gulped_. The brunette is near her breaking point. Her hand is itching to grab her girlfriend by the ass and fuck her senseless on the spot. Thankfully, the other couple came and diffused the tension surrounding the them.

"Damn! I thought the club would have free live porn because of you guys." Jisoo teased.

Jennie tried to mask her embarrassment but is failing while Lisa is sporting a mischievous smile on her lips.

"We were looking for you guys. I think we saw your favorite British singer around here somewhere." Chaeyoung said then sipped her wine.

"Really?!" Jennie asked and the girl nodded. She felt excited all of a sudden.

Yeri's club is one of the best and biggest clubs in Seoul so no wonder even international artists go there to hangout. Jennie really loves Dua Lipa. She hasn't seen her in person because of her busy schedule interfering with the concert dates. And she's the brunette's favorite singer so the singer being there excites her.

"Lisa, come on!" Jennie exclaimed then grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragging the girl out of the bar.

Lisa drunk the whole glass first then tossed it to Chaeyoung, who barely caught the thing. Jisoo tried to tell the couple that Dua already left but they didn't hear her. Chaeyoung shook her head in amusement while Jisoo shrugged. "They're both grownups. They can fend for themselves." Jisoo said.

The couple roamed around the dance floor-more like Jennie dragging a drunk Lisa-seeking for their favorite singer. They looked around but no Dua Lipa was found. The upbeat music switched suddenly to a slower sultrier song. The heavy sexual tension was brought back all of a sudden. They're in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by sweaty people dancing in a sultry way. _'_ _Way to add to the temptation!'_

Lisa started to sway her hips to the beat of the music while Jennie watches-her mouth agape. She never thought that her girlfriend could be as sexy as this. Like a lioness tempting and luring her victims to her lair to devour them. The Thai girl grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled her closer—her front on Jennie's back.

"Dance with me, Jennie." Lisa whispered then kissed Jennie's exposed nape.

Jennie's eyes widen as a moan escaped her lips. She can feel heat building up in her core. She gulped. _'Fuck.'_ She's frozen in place. Drunk Lisa is definitely the definition of another level hotness. Then Lisa guided the brunette's hips to sway to the rhythm as well. They're now moving in sync. The older girl can feel her lover's warm breaths on her neck. Then she felt the girl grind against her back then buried her face on her hair. The smaller girl shut her eyes closed. She felt her girlfriend grind a bit harder making her moan softly. She couldn't hold it anymore so she swung her arms backward grabbing Lisa's hair as she grinds against the girl's front. She isn't sure if other club goers are watching them-she's too horny to care. And besides, Yeri's club is private and high-end enough to only be filled with snobbish social elites.

It's halfway through the song when Lisa wheeled the brunette around to face her. Jennie kept her hands on her girlfriend's hair—massaging the girl's nape in a sultry manner.

Jennie looked at Lisa's eyes—they're dark and her pupils are dilated. Then down to the girl's lips—parted and breathing slowly. She licked her lips and Lisa mirrored her action. And there's a tint of pink on her cheeks. The brunette knows that her features aren't any better. Lisa's gaze makes her grow hornier every passing second. The younger girl pulled her girlfriend closer as she grinds her body against the latter. She leaned in and dipped her head on Jennie's shoulders blades. The brunette caressed the girl's hair then kissed the side of her head slowly.

"B-baby..." Lisa chocked out to which Jennie hummed. "I'm horny...I want to have you." She said while staring straight into the brunette's eyes.

Jennie could do nothing but nod and lead Lisa away from the crowd. She's fucking soaked too. They took quick steps to the restroom in the VIP area then slipped into the furthest cubicle and locked the door. Lisa didn't waste any time to attack the brunette's lips hungrily. She he licked Jennie's lips for entrance which the latter graciously gave. Then she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth to which the latter fought the girl's tongue with hers then sucked it. She removed her jacket and tossed it to the hook on the door. They threw both their purse into the floor.

The younger girl reached for her girlfriend's chest and massaged her mounds delicately. Jennie moaned and swung her arms around Lisa's nape to pull her closer. Then Lisa put her leg in between the brunette's legs and pushed upwards creating friction between her thigh and the girl's clothed core. Jennie was quick to grind her hips on the girl's thigh. She feels intoxicated—euphoria growing inside of her. However, Lisa abruptly withdrew her leg making the brunette groaned. "Lisa..."

"I'll touch you." Lisa whispered making Jennie moan out a yes. She started unbuttoning Jennie's shorts while she peppers kisses on her lover's neck. Jennie tilted her head backwards wanting to feel Lisa's lips in her skin more. She's moaning softly underneath Lisa's touch. After days of sleeping together, the younger girl definitely memorized the brunette's weak spots—totally dominating her.

"L-Lisa... I need you inside me, b-baby." Jennie said in between moans.

Lisa unzipped the girl's shorts letting it fall the girl's feet, as well as her underwear. Lisa started massaging her girlfriend's clit in a steady pace; the sensitive bundle of nerves in between her fingers. "Fuck...Y-yes...Hmmm."

The taller girl masturbated her girlfriend to which the latter is enjoying every second of it. She's rocking her hips against the girl's hands. Then she abruptly inserted her fingers inside the girl's soaking core without warning.

"Shit! Fuck!" Jennie moaned loudly.

"You're fucking hot, Jennie...I thought I can resist it but I can't." Lisa whispered against the girl's skin.

Jennie can feel Lisa's long slender fingers thrusting in and out of her fast, so she moved her hips to ride the girl's fingers. Then she felt Lisa grind against her leg so she pushed it upward enough so Lisa can easily grind against it then rest her feet at the rim of the toilet. Lisa quickens her pace while riding Jennie's thigh wildly. They're moving in sync. She can feel Lisa's wetness against her skin. Then she hugged Lisa closer so that their chests are rubbing together. The brunette moaned loudly when her lover hit her g-spot. She can feel pressure building up in her tummy. She felt her walls tighten around Lisa's fingers.

"B-baby...are y-you c-close?" Jennie asked and Lisa hummed but came out as a loud moan. They're both riding each other wildly wanting to reach climax so bad. "Shit, Lisa! Let's cum together, baby!"

Lisa quickens her pace making sure to hit Jennie's sensitive spot every time. While Jennie push her leg upwards against Lisa's core as she kiss the girls chest and neck. "B-ba-by... I think I'm go-nna c-cum..." The younger girl moaned out.

They continued thrusting and grinding hard against each other until they both cum screaming each other's name. They collapsed against each other, breathing heavily. They helped each other ride their high. After they recovered from that mind-blowing orgasm, they rested their heads against each other.

"That was awesome, baby. You were so good." Jennie whispered.

"I told you...I have a great teacher. She's the best. Want to meet her?" Lisa joked making the brunette chuckle.

"Lili, no more drinks for you tonight, okay? I want you fully sobered up for me later." Jennie said seductively.

Lisa snorted. She's still pretty drunk—completely different from the innocent Lisa when sober-arrogant and confident. It turns Jennie on. They leaned back and smiled dreamily at each other. Then Jennie kissed her girlfriend gently once more before picking up her purse to get a tissue. She wiped Lisa's fingers with it then threw the thing to the trash. She pulled her underwear and shorts back up and zipped it. Then she grabbed her jacket and put it around her girlfriend's waist covering her back. Lisa looked at her, confused.

"Your pants are wet, baby. I made you cum hard." Jennie smirked.

Lisa leaned in then whispered sensually. " _I made you and myself cum_ , baby. You think you can top that?"

The girl's tone is making the brunette horny again. "Wait till we get home,  _baby_."

The younger girl smirked. She grabbed her purse then pushed the door open leaving Jennie behind. The brunette shook her head then smiled-Lisa really is something else and she can't wait to find out more. They fixed themselves in the mirror before going out. They look impeccable and calm for persons who just had an earth-ending orgasm inside a toilet cubicle. On their way down back to their friends, someone called them from a distance.

 _It's Jin_.

"Jennie and Lisa, nice to see you both having fun." Jin greeted.

Jennie snorted and Lisa narrowed her eyes at the guy. "And you ruined it by showing your face to us." The Thai girl said nonchalantly and arrogantly shocking her girlfriend. The brunette is well aware that Lisa isn't fond of her _frenemy_  but she didn't expect the younger girl to speak about her distaste against the guy.

However, instead of getting offended, Jin laughed. "I like your girl, Jero.  _Feisty_."

Jennie raised her brow. "What do you want, Jinny? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Hmm. Busy huh? Didn't know a girl like Lisa would be okay to be fucked inside a public restroom." Jin said mockingly.

Jennie is getting irritated. She's about to open her mouth when Lisa beat her to it. "You're right. I didn't like it." Lisa said flatly making Jin smirk and Jennie frown. "Because _I love it_. So excuse us because we're about to go home and have another series of mind-blowing orgasms that I'm sure you haven't experienced in a  _really long time_." She added the grabbed her girlfriend's hand and started walking away.

Jennie felt giddy and proud.  _'Heh! Take that!'_ The brunette turned her head back to the guy's direction. "Enjoy your time in the _land of the dry_ , Jinny." She said, smirking, before turning back to follow Lisa.

"I don't like him, Nini. He's trouble." Lisa said seriously and Jennie couldn't agree more.

Meanwhile, Jin was left at the hallway, annoyed. He clenched his fists—he really hates losing to Jennie. He walked back to his booth then the man he met earlier quickly grabbed him and started kissing his neck. He moaned—the guy is really good. He felt his phone buzz so he picked it up and checked the caller ID. Upon seeing who the intruder is, he answered the call. "This better be good." He said, annoyed.

"I have the information you requested, sir. I'll send you the file now. I expect the payment to be transferred to my account by tomorrow." The man on the phone said.

"I'll have my secretary do that. Thank you." Jin said the ended the call.

Not long after, his phone buzzed again showing an e-mail notification. The man is grinding against him but he doesn't care. There's a more important thing that needs his attention right now. He opened it quickly and read it.

He smirked.

_'BINGO.'_

"So this is really who you are,  _Lalisa Manoban._ "

He let himself feel pressure from the man's kisses thinking about his future plans.

_'Your end is near, Jennie Ruby Jane'_   
  



	29. Chapter 29

_Jennie woke up then reached out for Lisa only to find that the girl is nowhere to be found. She's alone in their bed and the temperature is oddly cold. It made the brunette shiver._

_"Lisa?" She called but no one answered._

_She thought her lover was just in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for her again. But the brunette cannot hear any sound coming from the place-no rustling of pots and pans nor the blaring of the speaker playing the girl's favorite song. Her condo is awfully silent—only the sound of the water dripping one by one from the faucet and the sound of the clock ticking can be heard._

_"Lisa, baby! Where are you?"_

_No one answered, however._

_She glanced at the clock on her bedside table-it's 10 AM already but it is still dark outside. That's odd, she thought. Her chest suddenly felt heavy for an unknown reason. She jumped out of bed then walked towards the living room._

_"Lili, are you here?"_

_Nothing._

_Everything is on their proper places like how they were the night before—the book Jennie read, Lisa's film camera at the table, the coffee mug they used for their midnight chitchat. They were so happy last night that's why Jennie's confused as to why her girlfriend left without even saying goodbye. S_ _he thought that her girlfriend might be playing a prank on her. Jennie did this before during their dinner date at Jisoo's villa. So she chuckled._

_"Lis, babe! I know you're hiding somewhere. Come on now. Show yourself, baby."_

_But no answer came._

_She felt a surge of panic. Did Lisa's family take her away when she's sleeping? Jennie doesn't know. But she sure needs to find where her girlfriend is._ _So she roamed aimlessly around the condo. Back and forth from her room to her home office to the kitchen to the bathroom to the veranda, everywhere. But there was no sign of Lisa._

_Then Jennie heard a weird sound coming from outside her unit._

_'Wedding bells'_

_Her heart started to pound faster. She could hear it clearly. Her eyes began to water. She doesn't know why. She wanted to reach for the doorknob but something inside her was telling her not to._

_Jennie's hands and knees began to tremble. She gulped._

_But she was determined to find her lover so she reached out for the knob and slowly turn it._

_She opened the door hesitantly. She can see a bright white light slipping through the slit in the door. It becomes brighter and brighter as she opened it._

_She opened the door widely with all the strength left in her and a blinding white light welcomed her that she had to cover her eyes with her arms._

_Once the light disappeared, she tentatively removed her arms from her face then what she saw made her jaw dropped._

_Lisa._

_She's standing at the altar, wearing a wedding dress that looks so regal but she had her back on Jennie._

_The brunette realized that she was not in her condo anymore but_ _in a_ _church._

_Jennie stared at her lover in awe. She started to walk towards the Thai girl, wide smile on her face but—_ _A man walked beside Lisa then her lover turned her head sideways. She's looking at the man lovingly. Jennie can hear her heart shatter into pieces as her mind tries to comprehend what's happening. She wanted to scream but no words escape her mouth._

_They're getting married._

_Lisa is getting married but not to Jennie. But, to a man unknown to the brunette._

_Her tears begun to flow as she watch Lisa marry that man, helplessly. So she screamed even though no sound came. She screamed and screamed until Lisa heard her._

_The Thai girl turned to face Jennie. Jennie smiled hopefully, waiting for her girlfriend to run to her but her hopes were crushed when Lisa intertwined her hand with the man's hand._

_'No.' Jennie cannot believe what she's seeing._

_"NO! Lisa, you can't marry him! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed but Lisa only looked at her confusedly like she doesn't know who Jennie is. "_ _Baby, it's me Nini! I'm here now! I love you! Please baby, I'm sorry!" Jennie begged, her tears flowing uncontrollably._

_She doesn't know why she's begging nor why she's saying sorry but she felt like she needed to._

_Then Lisa laughed._

_Her voice echoing through the whole place. Then everyone followed soon after._

_They're all laughing and mocking the brunette while walking slowly towards her._

_Jennie stepped back. 'What is happening?!'_

_They're close to her now—Lisa, that man, Jin, Naeyon, even Jisoo and Chaeyoung; everyone. They are all mocking her._

_Jennie cannot do anything but to sit down and hug her knees tightly. Lisa is in front of her._

_"You left, Jennie." She said coldly but her eyes scream pain._

_"No. No, I didn't!" Jennie defended but Lisa laughed again stepping closer to the former._

_Jennie buried her head to her knees and cried. She can hear voices saying 'she left' repeatedly._

_"NO! I DIDN'T LEAVE!" She shouted continuously but the voices became louder and louder._

_'Jennie.' A voice called. It's Lisa._

_"I didn't leave!"_

_'Jennie' Louder this time._

_"Lisa! I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave!"_

_'Nini, wake up!'_

_"Lisa!"_

_'_ _Jennie!_ _'_   
  
  


"LISA!" Jennie shouted—her breath uneven and tears flowing through her cheeks. She is shaking violently.

"Baby, I'm here. It's just a nightmare. Shhh. Everything's okay. Don't cry." Lisa hugged her girlfriend, drawing comforting circles on the girl's back.

Jennie hugged her back tightly burying her head on the Thai girl's chest.

"L-Lisa...I-I.. You were...then...I-You said...I-I'm s-scared." Jennie said in between sobs.

Lisa continuously whispered sweet comforts to her lover while hugging her as tightly. Tears threatening to escape her eyes as well but she has to be strong for Jennie. This is the second time she witnessed Jennie having a nightmare. The first time was after they made love the night they went to the club. But it was manageable then, the brunette didn't wake up crying. But now, she did and it makes the younger girl worry.

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Lisa repeated the sentence again and again while her girlfriend is clutching onto her tightly like she will disappear if she let go. After several minutes, the brunette started to calm down. The younger girl kissed the top of her girlfriend's head repeatedly until her sobs subsided. "Nini, I will always be here. Okay? I'm not going anywhere." She cooed. She's still cradling her girlfriend's head in her chest.

"Lili..." Jennie started. "D-don't leave .I'm s-scared. Please." She added weakly.

Lisa's heart ache for her lover. She looks so small and vulnerable. It bothers Lisa to be woken up by Jennie screaming her name and that she didn't leave.

"I won't, Nini. I won't leave. I'm here." Lisa said with all her heart.

Jennie sat up—her eyes puffy and red from crying—but she's still gripping on to Lisa's shirt tightly. So the other girl reached for the girl's cheeks and caressed them gently.

"Baby, tell me what happened." Lisa said softly.

Jennie looked like she's about to cry again so Lisa was about to take back what she said but Jennie spoke up. "When..." She gulped. "When I woke up, y-you were g-gone..."

Lisa's heart ached but she has to stay calm. Jennie is in her fragile state right now so one of them must stay strong. She nodded for her lover to continue while caressing the girl's cheeks delicately.

"T-then...I-I searched for you...b-but you weren't t-there...then I-I heard something from...from..."

Lisa pulled her girlfriend closer, her hands on the brunette's waist. Then she kissed her forehead delicately. "I'm here."

Jennie nodded and sniffed. "I heard a sound from behind the door...like bells and wedding..."

"Nini..." Lisa said worriedly.

"A-and you were there." Jennie said looking at Lisa with pained expression. Lisa noticed that her lover's lips are quivering. "You were marrying someone else. And...and..." The brunette cried again.

Lisa cannot do anything but pepper her girlfriend's face with soft delicate kisses. "I'm here with you, Nini."

"I called y-you but...but you laughed then y-you said...I left." Jennie sobbed.

Lisa repeated her words to the brunette again. "I'm here, baby. You have me. I'm here."

"I didn't leave Lisa! I didn't! I promise! I didn't—" Jennie cried out loud like she's trying to desperately explain something.

And Lisa can't hold it anymore so she let her tears fall then leaned in to attach her lips to the brunette. She kissed her delicately and passionately. The Thai girl wants her girlfriend to feel that she owns her; that she will never leave. Lisa wants Jennie to know that this is their reality—they're together and will always stay that way.

Then Lisa leaned back and stared into her girlfriend's eyes lovingly. And with pure conviction she said. "It's a nightmare, Jennie. Here, me and you, this is reality. We're together and no one will break us apart, okay? I'm here. I know you won't leave, baby and I won't leave too. I won't disappear." Jennie nodded. Lisa held her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "And even if I go away, I want you to remember that I will always come back to you. Okay? I'm yours. Remember that, Nini." She told her with all sincerity.

Lisa kissed Jennie's forehead like how the latter did before.

"I love you, Nini."

Then her nose bridge.

"I love you, Nini."

Then the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Nini."

Then both her cheeks.

"I love you, Nini."

Finally, her lover's lips.

"I am so in love with you, Jennie Kim. Remember that always. Okay?"

"I love you too, Lili. So much." Jennie said then kissed her girlfriend again.

  
Lisa lay back down then pulled Jennie into her chest-caressing the girl's hair. She heard the brunette sobbing silently so she kissed the girl's head then whispered sweet comforts continuously until she felt that the brunette fell asleep already. Jennie is still gripping her shirt tightly even when she's sleeping. She was really scared and Lisa worries about her. The Thai girl glanced down at her sleeping lover. The girl looks restless and scared and fragile. It pains her knowing that she cannot do anything to make Jennie forget about the nightmare. But she knows all she has to do is to be with her girlfriend and continuously reassure the girl that she isn't going anywhere.

Lisa, herself, is getting quite scared with all of this.

She feels like something big and bad is about to come and ruin the perfect life she and Jennie is starting to build.

But she has to stay strong. She didn't go this far to give up, especially that she has Jennie now.

She kissed her girlfriend's head gently.

"I love you, Jennie. I will fight for us. I promise."  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**LISA'S POV**

It's been few days since Jennie had that dream but I can still see the fear in her eyes somehow. She has been jumpy and apprehensive and it bothers me. Sometimes, I feel like she's wrapped up in her own world—the one where I am not allowed to be in. Like when I try to talk to her about it, she just brushes it off. And other times, she clings onto me like as if she’d die if I leave.

It's confusing and I hate it.

She's now inside her office drowning herself in paper works as usual and I'm here looking at her through the glass wall separating us, helplessly. She looks restless and I feel like I can't do anything to help her. _I can only sigh._

"Lis, you two okay?" I heard Rosie say snapping me out of trance.

"Hm? Yeah, we are. Just busy with work." I answered.

She narrowed her eyes at me but brushed it off after some moments. _I breathed out in relief._ I know Rosie—she always sense when something is wrong but thankfully, she bought my alibi. Jennie and I decided to keep my real identity between us and my family for safety purposes. We will tell Jisoo-unnie and Rosie but not now, at least not yet.

I averted my eyes to her again—her brows are knitted together, fist clenched and she seemed to be deep in thoughts. I know she's scared but so am I.  _This is just another, Nini. We can get through this together. Don't push me away now._

 

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

_“You left, Jennie.”_

I can still hear Lisa's voice from my dream. It was so vivid—her voice, their faces, the place, the feeling—it all felt real. She was getting married but not to me because _I left?_  

I didn't and I will never leave.

It scares me knowing that one day, her family will find her and take her away from me. Based on how she described the Manoban‘s, they are very powerful like with a snap of a finger, they can destroy me or anyone even Lisa. And I can't let them do that. I have to be powerful enough to protect the both of us.

I heard someone walking towards me so I lifted my head to look at them. _It's Jisoo._ "Jendeuk, did you have a fight with Limario? Chaeng and I sensed that something is wrong between you two." She asked me worriedly.

"No, unnie, we didn't. We're just busy with the upcoming contract signing with the Empire." I mused my hand dismissively as I answered her. I might’ve been preoccupied with everything that it came off as if Lisa and I are quarreling. But it’s the truth though; well partly. The Empire approved our proposal making my schedule more hectic. I just didn't tell her about the nightmare I had so basically, I’m still not lying; at least I don't think so.

She's looking at me seriously like she's analyzing my every move. “Then you should talk to Lisa. She's been staring at you non-stop. The poor girl is worried sick about you, you know?" Jisoo said.

Right.

Lisa.

How could I forget? Ugh!

I averted my eyes to my girlfriend and true enough, she's looking at me with eyes full of concern.

_'You left, Jennie.'_

I remembered her eyes— _filled with grief_ ; her voice— _cold._

_'No! I won't!'_

"Chichu, can you please tell Lisa to come in? Please."

She smiled then nodded before leaving my office. I saw her approached Lisa's table and talked to her. Then I saw Lisa stood up and walked towards my office.

"You called for me?" She said as she walked towards my table. 

I nodded. "Come here, Lili."

She walked around the table then stood up in front of me. She’s so tall that even if I’m in my high chair, she’s towering in front of me. If I don’t know her, I would be immensely intimidated. I’m beyond lucky to have her and I would be a fool to let her slip through my fingers so I held her hands—firm yet gentle.

"Jen, tell me what's bothering you." She pleaded.

 _'Everything'_ Is what I wanted to say. “Lili, you know I wouldn't leave you, right?" I asked her and she nodded. "The dream...it-it felt real. What if—What if your family comes, and takes you away. I...I _can't afford that._ "

Her eyes look at me sympathetically. Those eyes—the first thing I want to see every waking day of my life. "Then we'll fight them together, Nini." She caressed the back of my hand with her thumb. It's comforting so I closed my eyes to feel her touch more. Then I felt her soft lips on mine. She's kissing me gently so I kissed her back.

It only lasted for seconds but it felt like the eternity. For a moment, our kiss made me feel safe; it made me forget about the dream, about all my worries, about the _possibility of losing her._

"We will always be together, Lisa. I promise." I told her sincerely.

She smiled lovingly at me.

_'God! I am so in love with her.'_

"Always"

 

 

——||——

 

Jennie and Lisa talked some more before returning to their respective works. Lisa reassured Jennie that everything will be okay and that they will always be together. And the brunette felt a certain relief due to her lover's words.

At 2 PM, the couple went on to pick Ella up from school. After their day at the zoo, Jennie promised to take the little girl with them to the carnival. “Ella's class will end in 30 minutes, babe." Lisa said.

"Oh, okay. We better hurry, then." Jennie said, smiling.

The driver was about to open the door but Jennie raised her hand. “I'll do it." Then she opened the door, letting Lisa go in first. The Thai girl blushed at the brunette's chivalrous act while the other girl smiled gleefully before following her in.  _However, little did they know that someone has been watching them from a distance._

"Ms. Kim and Ms. Lisa are out of the building. They're getting into a car." The man said.

"Follow them but just be low-key. Don't let them notice you." The voice from the speaker said.

"Of course." The man replied.

The couple along with Ella arrived at the carnival hours later. Jennie went to buy tickets at the ticket booth while Lisa and her niece went to buy snacks. "Here you go. One for me; one for Lisa; and one for our little Ella." Jennie said softly then gave the others their gate pass.

"Thank you, Aunt Jennie!" Ella said excitedly then intertwined her hands with the couple.

"You're welcome, Ella-yah!" Jennie said with a cute voice making the little girl giggle. A soft smile formed on Lisa’s lips while watching the two—the scene makes her dream about her future family with her girlfriend.

Several minutes in, the trio wandered around the carnival hand in hand going from one booth to another. The Thai girl won a stuffed panda toy at one booth and gave it to Ella. Then she won another plushie at the game of hoops so she gave it to Jennie.

"Jen, this is for you." Lisa said as she hands the stuffed toy to her girlfriend making her blush.

"Thank you, Lili." She said then pecked her girlfriend's cheek.

"What will you name her, Aunt Jennie?" Ella asked.

Jennie furrowed her brows, thinking. Lisa and her niece stared at the brunette in anticipation.

"Hmm. Nini. I'll name her _Nini_." The brunette said, her gummy smile adorning her face.

Lisa's heart flutter. "Very well, we'll call her Nini from now on."

After that, the trio tried various rides—bumper cars, wipeout, Ferris wheel; even rode a boat in the tunnel of love. They looked like one happy family and it warms both Lisa and Jennie's hearts. However, the brunette backed out from riding the rollercoaster saying that she already tried it a thousand times already. But the truth is, she's scared of the ride and Lisa knows it. So, the Thai girl just let her girlfriend be, for now.

The couple is now standing outside the railings of the carousel watching Ella enjoy the ride. The young girl saw them and waved her hand excitedly. The pair waved back, smiling sweetly at the kid.

"Excuse me." A woman's voice from behind them caught their attention. They turned to face her. It's an old lady. "I just want to say that you're really good with your child. I can see that your family is very happy." The old woman said with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you but we—" Jennie said but Lisa interrupted her.

"Thank you ma'am. We do our best." The Thai girl said and bowed.

The old woman smiled warmly then left. Jennie felt overjoyed about what Lisa said. She looked at her lover in awe.

"We'll have our own family soon, baby." Lisa said then pecked her girlfriend's lips.

Jennie blushed furiously making the other girl chuckle. However, Lisa felt a sudden strange feeling in her gut like someone is watching them. She looked around but nothing suspicious caught her eye. _She sighed_. She thought maybe she's just getting paranoid because of her girlfriend's dream.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jennie asked, confused.

"Y-yeah. But I think I'm hungry though. Let's eat after Ella comes back." Lisa said, trying to forget that weird feeling.

On the other hand, the man following them hid behind the wall of the toy museum. His heart is pounding a bit fast. It was a close call. It's true what they say, _Manobans have killer senses_ —not just in business but in detecting their opponents. He let out a sigh of relief. He can't mess this up or the man he loves will suffer.

He dialed his boss' number—it rang three times before his boss picked up. “What's the news?" The person from the other line asked.

"They're at a carnival now with a little girl. I think Ms. Lisa sensed my presence." The man replied.

"Bullshit! I pay you to do your job thoroughly, Chan-woo!" The person exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I have enough pictures already. I'll send them to you now." The man, Chan-woo, replied.

Then his phone buzzed—incoming call, waiting. "I will send it now. Hanbin is calling; I have to go."

"Fine, answer your unrequited love, Jung. I'm expecting that you already have contacted them about this."

"I did. Don't worry." Chan-woo said and the call was cut. He sighed. _'This is for you, Hanbin.'_

 


	31. Chapter 31

The day of the contract signing with the Empire came—Jennie along with Jisoo, Chaeyoung and some executives were waiting at the lobby for the arrival of the Empire’s representatives. The brunette told Lisa to take a leave of absence for that whole day after knowing that Mr. Yang would also be attending the meeting.

 

_"Mr. Yang said that he'll also be attending the contract signing. Can you believe it, Lili? It's the Empire!" Jennie said excitedly while cooking._

_Lisa stiffened making her girlfriend confused so the latter raised her brow questioningly. “_ _I don't think I can go to the office tomorrow." The Thai girl said._

_"Why, baby? Is there something wrong?" Jennie asked, confused._

_Lisa sighed._ _"Because he's a close friend of my father. I met him countless times before so I know that he'll recognize me in an instant."_

 

Then several black Mercedes Benz parked in front of the company entrance. Jennie straightened her stance as she watched the Empire executives went out of each car one by one. There were a total of 7 representatives including Mr. Yang and every one of them screams regality and class as expected from the employees of multi-billion dollar group. 

Jennie wore her usual CEO look— _calm_ , _composed_ and _cold_ demeanor. 

The guards opened the huge glass doors for their guests and the young CEO along with the others met them half-way. Both parties shook hands then one of the Swiss representatives spoke up.

"Bonjour. Nous sommes de la branche Empire Suisse. Nous sommes ceux qui dirigent la construction de branches internationales. M. Yang nous a parlé des réalisations de l'entreprise qui sont impressionnantes. Nous nous attendons à un partenariat merveilleux avec JGlobal." She said.

_( **TRANS:** Good morning. We are from the 'Empire' Switzerland branch. We are the ones who spearhead the construction of international branches. Mr. Yang told us about the achievements of the company which is impressive. We are looking forward to a wonderful partnership with JGlobal.)_

Jennie was caught off guard. She knows a bit of French but she didn't understand anything the woman said. So, she replied in perfect English. “I apologize but I am not fully familiar with the French language but I am willing to learn." She bowed and her employees followed.

Mr. Yang chuckled. "No need, Ms. Kim. Empire employees are required to understand and talk in English fluently. Though I am a bit surprised that your secretary doesn't know the language. My assistant said that she can speak Fresh perfectly over the phone."

 _'Chaeyoung? No, she can't. Wait. Lisa answered the call?'_ Jennie thought.

 _“_ I believe that it was Ms. Kim's assistant. However Ms. Lis—" Chaeyoung started but Jennie raised her hand to shut her up.

Mr. Yang tilted his chin a little bit—his brows slightly furrowed but his expression is calm, nevertheless.

"The one who answered the call was my assistant. However, Ms. Bae filed a leave of absence today to accommodate her niece's ballet recital." Jennie said flatly.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung looked at each other seemingly trying to puzzle out Jennie's demeanor. Lisa told them that she had to help her family with something so it baffles them why their friend lied. On the other hand, Mr. Yang just smiled and nodded. They proceeded to the conference room for the contract signing. Throughout the event, Jennie eyed the Empire executive intensely. She was somewhat apprehensive and suspicious about the man especially after knowing that he has a connection to the Manoban's. She knew full well that one wrong move can ruin everything.

After the signing, the company prepared a luxurious lunch for the guests. Jennie, Jisoo and Chaeyoung sat together in one table with Mr. Yang and some executives.

"So, tell me about the assistant of yours, Ms. Kim. An employee like her is a good catch." Mr. Yang said.

"Ms. Bae graduated from Seoul University with a business degree and a minor in international languages. I hired her couple of months ago." Jennie plainly answered.

Mr. Yang hummed while the couple exchanged suspicious glances again. Jennie lied once more about Lisa and it confuses the two girls. "That's quite impressive, I must say. The Empire would gladly accept her as our own if she wants to."

Jennie clenched her fist under the table. She doesn't know what to do if this guy knew it was Lisa. "Ms. Bae belongs to JGlobal. I don't think that she will choose another company over her _home._ " She was well aware of the implication of her words and she meant everything she has said. If Mr. Yang truly has an idea that Lisa works at the company, he will understand what she meant. She tilted her chin slightly upward challengingly but the man only laughed.

"Based on how you reacted, now I'm sure that _Ms. Bae_ is an outstanding employee. Too bad the Empire cannot pirate her. But I'm sure there will be other employees like her. Right Ms. Park?” Mr. Yang answered.

"O-oh um...I believe so, sir." Chaeyoung stuttered.

Mr. Yang changed the topic afterwards. Jennie cannot see any suspicious acts towards the man. He has been acting in his usual demeanor like their first meeting at the restaurant. She thought that maybe she was just over analyzing the situation. _She sighed_. This hide and seek game they have been playing is a bit exhausting.

After the visitors left, the trio went up to Jennie's office to talk about the event.

"You lied, Jendeuk." Jisoo said accusingly while Chaeyoung nodded.

"About?" She asked, uninterested. She's too mentally exhausted to argue and defend herself.

"About Lisa. You know she didn't graduate from college." Chaeyoung countered.

Jennie looked at them then narrowed her eyes threateningly earning an audible gulp from the couple. "What do you want me to say? That I hired her even when she didn't even meet any qualification at all?"

The couple sighed. "I guess you're right."

Jennie looked out her window, whiskey in her hand. _‘_ _This is just another day.'_

 

 **Meanwhile, inside Mr. Yang's car.** The executive's phone rang—someone is calling. He pulled it out and checked who the caller was. Upon seeing who it was, he smiled then answered the call.

"Good morning, my friend." Mr. Yang greeted.

"Good morning, Hyun-suk. How was the contract signing with the supplier?" The person on the other line said.

"It went smoothly. And I have important news for you." He said as he took a sip of his wine while looking at the employee profile on his lap.

 _'Lisa Bae'_ He snorted.

"I'm listening." The person replied.

"Your daughter is here in Korea working at the company we just signed the contract with, but she wasn't there earlier." Mr. Yang said.

"Is she having an affair with _the girl_?" Lisa's father asked.

The executive chuckled. “I believe so. Based on how the CEO of the company reacted earlier, I think that she and Lisa are together already." He replied.

Lisa's father snorted—a mixture of amusement but mostly disappointment and irritation. "My daughter is being seduced by that girl again. _Pathetic_."

"What would you have me do?" Mr. Yang asked.

"Nothing, for now. I'll let Lisa play with that girl for a while. Knowing my daughter, sooner or later, she will dispose the trash, herself. Manoban's blood runs through her, anyway. If not, then that poor girl will pay." Lisa's father said making Mr. Yang chuckle. “Thank you, Hyun-suk." He added.

"Of course, Marco. What are friends for?"

Then the call ended.

Mr. Yang took another sip of his drink then closed the folder containing Lisa's profile. ‘ _What a tragic love affair. Young and foolish.'_

 


	32. Chapter 32

Few days passed since the contract signing with the Empire happened. Jennie felt relieved that no one tried to take Lisa away from her just yet so she thought that maybe Mr. Yang really had no clue about the Thai girl working at her company. It was already Saturday and the group together with Lisa's family went to Busan for the birthday celebration of Jennie’s mother.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Dara!" Jisoo exclaimed before enveloping the old woman into a hug.

"Thank you, Chichu! Thank you all for coming." Said the old woman while chuckling.

"This is for you, Eomma Dara!" Ella said as she excitedly handed her gift to the celebrant.

The house was quite packed with guests—friends from work as well as from the Zumba class Dara belongs to. There were people singing and chitchatting. Everyone was busy enjoying so Jennie grabbed Lisa's hand then led her to her former room. She wanted to talk about her suspicions about Mr. Yang's motive and nothing more as she said. They were sitting at the brunette's single bed with Lisa's legs crossed on the bed and the brunette hanging her legs from the edge. Her bed looked tiny and cute making the taller girl giggle and tease her mercilessly for a while.

"Stop making fun of my bed, Lili. I was small back then, okay?" Jennie said, a bit annoyed. 

Lisa bit her lip trying to stipple a laugh. "But you're still small up to now, baby. My little dumpling~.”

Jennie rolled her eyes then crossed her arms. "Whatever."

The Thai girl scooted over then slung her leg on top of Jennie's while the other one rested on the latter's back. She then hugged her girlfriend from the side and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. “Don’t be mad. I was just kidding." She cutely said but her girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

Jennie has been receiving non-stop teasing about her height from Lisa even when they weren’t dating yet. It was pretty annoying even if it’s true though. And back when they were still kids, Lisa insisted on being the knight because she was taller despite being the one wearing a dress.

"Baby..." The Thai girl whispered then kissed the side of Jennie's neck making her shiver. 

 _'Damn. I shouldn't have let Lisa top me. She's fucking enjoying the power and I can't do anything about it. Ugh!' Jennie_  tried to move away but Lisa was holding her tightly. “Lisa." She warned. However, the younger girl only hummed before she continued kissing her neck in a very sensual manner that she had to close her eyes. It was turning her on but her mind kept reminding her that they were at her mother's birthday and they have to talk about Mr. Yang. ‘ _Shit'_ She cursed under her breath. “L-Lisa...it's my mother's birthday." She breathed out.

"I know." The girl replied before continuing her action—massaging the brunette's inner thigh.

 _'Fuck! This feels so good! No no no, we can't do this here!'_ “They m-might look for us, ba-baby." Jennie argued but Lisa's free hand reached for her breast then squeezed it hard. She moaned. ‘ _Shit Lisa! I can't hold it anymore.'_

"Jisoo-unnie and Rosie will keep them company. Just tell them someone accidentally spilled a drink on my shirt." The Thai girl reasoned out. Then she licked the girl's pulse point making her squirm.

Jennie was so close to giving in and surrender to Lisa but then she remembered the edited video Jisoo sent. The one containing a clip of her and Lisa during lunch where the latter confidently flirted with the brunette making her blush furiously. It was covered with Beyoncé's Love on Top with big letters saying "LISA IS TOP-TOP-TOP-TOP-TOP". _’_ _Hell no! I am the top!'_ So she grabbed Lisa's hand tightly and using her small frame as an advantage, she pinned Lisa to the bed—straddling the girl's hips. "If you really want this Lisa, it will go my way this time." She said. Lisa looked at her with an evil smirk—eyes were a shade darker. “I want to be as gentle as possible to you, Lis but you're testing my patience." She licked her lips and was about to lean down when Lisa laughed. _Hard_. She was taken aback by her girlfriend's sudden change of mood making her brows furrow. _‘_ _Not again. Ugh! What a tease!'_  She groaned internally.

"Nini! You're really easy sometimes. I still have that effect on you huh? Jisoo unnie’s right!” Lisa laughed but she stopped when she saw her girlfriend's blank expression. "Jennie?" She tentatively asked.

Then Jennie knitted her brows together then stepped away from the bed. "Seriously, Lisa? That wasn’t cool!”

"H-hey...I’m sorry. It was funny though." Lisa defended.

"Funny? Do you think it's funny?" Jennie asked and Lisa nodded. "Fuck, Lisa! You're the only one who finds this funny! You always do this when we're out and leave me sexually frustrated all the time!"

Lisa's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! I'm really sorry, Jennie. Are you really that turned on?"

"Fuck yes! Lisa, I am. I'm soaking wet!" Jennie growled.

"Oh...um...come on then.” Lisa stuttered. “Y-you can do me, baby. Don't be mad, please." She pleaded but Jennie had her head down—refusing to make eye contact—and her fists were all clenched up making her worry. “Nini, we can do it if you want to. Don't be mad. I'm sorry." She hesitantly said but no response came. “Jennie, I'm sor—" Her apology was cut off by her girlfriend’s loud laugh. Her jaw dropped—Jennie was acting all along and her prank backfired. “What?” It took her a moment to join in the laughter.

Once the they calmed down, Jennie turned to look at Lisa. "Sorry, not sorry?" She smiled guiltily while sporting a peace sign. Lisa chuckled and shook her head. "You're a good actress, Nini. Guess we both have an effect on each other.” Jennie hummed then wrapped her hands around Lisa’s body loosely. "Baby, you still up for one round?" She asked—The topic about Mr. Yang completely forgotten.

"We're at your mother's birthday party." Lisa giggled.

"Who cares? Because I don't. It'll just be quick." Jennie reasoned out before giving her girlfriend a peck in the lips.

"Hmm...Okay. But where though? Your door lock is broken and you have a common bathroom with your sister." Lisa asked while looking around the bedroom.

Jennie paused to think then an idea popped into her mind. “Come on. Let's do it in the closet."

"Isn't your closet small like your hobbit bed?" Lisa teased and the brunette rolled her eyes.

Jennie didn't reply. Instead, she led Lisa inside her dresser—it looked small on the outside but it was spacious enough to fit both of them. Once inside, the smaller girl closed the door like how it was before they went in. It's a good place to hide since there were horizontal slits on the door that allows anyone inside to see the outside but not the other way around.

"Whoa. Why is this closet so big inside?" Lisa asked.

"Because I spent most of my childhood hidden in it." Jennie answered, smirking.

The Thai girl chuckled then pinned her girlfriend against the cold, hard wood. They both stared at each other's eyes and licked their lips—mirroring one another. Lisa started to lean in and Jennie met her half-way. It was soft and slow at first before it became rougher as they undressed each other. Once naked, they had their hands roaming around each other's body—in all the places they wanted to be touched and caressed.

Lisa started kissing Jennie downwards—tracing her jawline with her lips then planting hot kisses on her neck. She crouched down to pleasure her girlfriend’s breasts—sucking and massaging her mounds. Then down her girlfriend’s toned tummy. 

Jennie, on the other hand, kept her eyes closed while biting her lips to stop herself from moaning out loud. She felt Lisa knelt down in front of her—a smile filled with excitement and arousal formed on her lips. She tangled her fingers with the girl’s hair while the latter held her hips with one hand and the other massaging her inner thigh. Slow wet kisses were pressed onto her skin—moving inner and inner until she could feel Lisa’s breaths near her core. She was at dazed. She gasped as soon as she felt Lisa’s tongue licked her entire folds. “Hmmm...” She breathed out. Her girlfriend’s tongue taking turns between sucking and swirling around her clit and licking her folds. “Right there.” 

“Why are you so decadent, Jennie?” Lisa was enjoying the scent and taste of her girlfriend as well as the adventure of having sex inside an old closet while everyone’s busy downstairs. “You make me insatiable.” And the challenge of keeping it down and the thrill of being caught added to the excitement and arousal she was feeling in that moment. She lifted Jennie’s leg then put it on top of her shoulder and without any warning, she pushed two fingers in earning a surprised moan from the girl. 

Jennie’s head fell backwards as she felt a surge of pleasure. Her hips moved in sync with Lisa’s tongue and fingers—creating more friction with every thrust. She kept tugging the girl’s hair and pulling her head closer to her core. 

It was pure euphoria inside that tiny closet.

Pressure was building up in her tummy few minutes after. It was steady and safe until someone knocked on the room's door and opened it.

The couple froze. 

 _‘Shit.’_ One of them muted.

Jennie made a _'keep quiet'_ hand gesture and the other girl nodded. The temperature inside the closet finally caught up to them maybe because of the possibility of being caught at any moment. It was hot making their sweat drip down their naked bodies. 

Lisa smiled evilly—this little game of hide and seek added to her arousal. So she leaned in again and started licking her girlfriend’s core painstakingly slow that the girl can feel her tongue’s movement along her folds. Jennie’s mouth fell open as her hips bucked up due to pleasure. 

"Lisa-yah! Jennie-yah! You guys here? We'll be cutting the cake in 20 minutes."

_It's Irene._

Jennie turned her head towards the slit. She slightly pushed Lisa’s head away knowing that she might not be able to control herself anymore if the girl continues her mission down there. She saw Irene went to searched in the bathroom only to find it empty. The girl inspected the place for a little while before walking back towards the door. _‘_ _Just few more steps, unnie.'_ She thought while preventing Lisa from leaning in again. _“Not yet.”_ She mouthed. But then Lisa might've inhaled dust because she was about to sneeze. Her eyes widened in horror—Irene wasn’t out of the room yet.

"Aaach—" Jennie couldn’t do anything but shut her legs, sandwiching Lisa’s head in between. She bit her lips as tight as she could without drawing blood. “Shhh.” She caressed her girlfriend’s hair while looking out the door. 

Irene heard it so she walked slowly to the couple's direction. Jennie’s heart started to pick up pace—they were full on naked and was about to get busted inside an old closet. And it didn’t help that Lisa decided to be naughty that day and used her tongue to penetrate the brunette. She thought that it was a better alternative than sneezing.

Irene was about only five steps away from opening the closet door and had her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jennie's mind was on frenzy—it was caught on fire between pleasure and fear. She gulped—three steps more. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. She couldn’t see Lisa’s reaction. She could still feel the girl’s tongue pushing in and out of her but she could make out that she was also nervous judging from her slightly trembling hands.

Then.

_"Mweoh"_

Luckily, Somi's cat appeared out of thin air getting Irene's attention. She might've thought that the noise came from the cat. The woman grabbed the animal then cradled it on her chest before fully exiting the room. Jennie sighed in relief then loosened her legs.

Lisa lifted her head—pussy juices covering the area around her mouth and a bit of her nose. Jennie helped her up then wiped her face. "That was fun.” She bit her lip sexily making the other girl chuckle in amusement. “ But close. Sorry." She guiltily said.

“It was scary as shit but don’t be. We weren't caught.” Jennie replied as she slung her arms around Lisa’s nape. “If anything, it turned me on more. Come on, baby let's finish before someone enters again." She said before attaching her lips to her girlfriend’s.

 

——||——

 

Minutes before the cutting of the cake, the couple went down looking fresh and calm—no one would think that they just had sex in an old dusty closet. They walked towards their friends then greeted them nonchalantly.

"Wait, what's on your hair Lisa?" Seulgi asked then reached for the object on the girl's hair.  _A cobweb._ She smirked—fast enough to caught on. "Did you two do it inside a dusty closet?" She asked accusingly.

“No.” Jennie lied and Lisa seconded.

“Then where were you?” Jisoo asked—averting her eyes from her friends to her girlfriend, who was already standing near the cake with the birthday celebrant.

“Well...” Lisa started. They tried to come up with an alibi but nothing came up so they gave up and just nodded. 

"I knew it! Someone was in that closet. Tsk. I'm just glad I didn't open that thing." Irene said, cringing.

"I feel you. If I'm you and I opened that closet, I think my eyes would be scarred for life. Phew." Seulgi added.

Jisoo patted the couple’s back. “Ayyy kids these days.” She pretended to be shocked and disappointed. “Couldn’t hold their hormones any longer. What is happening to our generation? Have mercy.” 

Lisa snorted then pushed Jisoo’s hand away. “You sound like Rosie.” She mumbled—still feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

Jisoo shrugged. “Eh. She left me for the cake so.” She laughed afterwards. “I couldn’t believe you both fit in that small closet.”

”Yeah! How did you two fitted in there?” Irene asked. 

"Yahhh! Stop talking about our intimate life!" Jennie whined.

"Intimate my ass. You two have been wildin'." Jisoo rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

After Dara blew the cake, the group diffused throughout the house. Jennie and Lisa went to the veranda near the backyard to watch the kids play.

"Lisa!" A man from behind called.

The pair turned around and Jennie's mood suddenly dropped. _'Him again? Seriously?'_ "Oh. Hanbin, hi! How are you?" Lisa greeted the man a bit too gleefully for the brunette's taste.

"Ahh...Still the same—fighting crimes and all." Hanbin replied, quite flustered.

"What happened to your face?" Lisa asked worriedly. Jennie rolled her eyes. _'Probably hit by a bulldozer.'_

"Oh. Um, this? You know police stuff." Hanbin shrugged and Lisa nodded.

"I hope it will all heal soon." Lisa smiled softly making him blush a bit.

Jennie snorted. _'Showoff'_ Lisa noticed her girlfriend's dmeanor so she snaked her arm around the girl's back then pulled her closer. The brunette put on a smug smile while looking at the officer.

The guy cleared his throat. “By the way, this is my best friend, Jung Chan-woo. He just came back from an overseas work." He said gesturing to the man beside him.

Lisa greeted the new guy while Jennie just turned her head away, completely ignoring him. The Thai smiled apologetically to the two boys. “She's not feeling well today. I hope you understand." She bowed.

"It's okay, Lisa-yah." Hanbin smiled widely—his eyes soft. 

 _'Why can't you understand that she will never love you back Hanbin?!'_ "No need Ms. Lisa. I'm sure your girlfriend is a good person." Chan-woo smiled warmly. _‘_ _Pretending to know nothing is nerve-wracking.'_

"She really is." Lisa replied. Both girls looked lovingly at each other. Chan-woo felt a pang of guilt at the sight. The couple looked so in love but he had to do it. His boss left him with no choice. The only thing he can do is to continuously apologize to the two girls mentally.

After the party, Chan-woo went back with Hanbin to the latter's house to hangout. They were playing uno cards with Hanbin's little sister when Chan-woo's phone rang. _It's his boss._ "I have to go take this call." He said and Hanbin nodded. He walked to the furthest corner of the balcony, away from the officer and his sister. "I did what you asked. Why are you still calling?" He asked, a bit irritated already.

"Do me one last favor and Hanbin will be spared. Notify the Manoban's about the plan for tomorrow night. You know what you'll do then right? _The bear is about to go down_." The person said over the phone.

Chan-woo gulped. He remembered how the two girls treated each other earlier at the party. Lisa looked so happy and carefree unlike what the other employees of her family said about her. So with all the strength left in him, he swallowed all the guilt he was feeling for the two lovebirds. “I will then I'll have them contact you. After that, I want out. Let Hanbin and I live in peace like you promised." He told the person seriously.

The person chuckled. "Of course. I am a man of my words. Just do the job and I'll leave you alone."

The call ended and Chan-woo felt his knees go weak. He gripped the railings of the balcony tightly. ‘ _I'm really sorry, Ms. Lisa, but I have to do this for me and Hanbin.'_  


	33. Chapter 33

**LISA'S POV**

I'm currently at our house having coffee while flipping absentmindedly through a novel Jennie is making me read. It is another tragic romantic story about two star-crossed lovers. _How fitting._

Since yesterday, I've been feeling something weird in my gut like something bad is about to happen. I don't know why—everything seemed to be perfectly fine. According to Jennie, Mr. Yang showed no suspicious act during the event and if my family already knew, they would be here right after that contract signing but nothing. So I'm quite confused and scared. _Again._

Last night, I thought about calling Kookie but my family might get suspicious with him already so I called my other cousin, Bambam, instead.

 

_"Pokpak! I'm so glad you called. I miss you!" He greeted me gleefully._

_"I miss you too, Bambam. I just called to know if grandfather already knew where I am."_

_"Hmm. I don't think so, Lisa. He's still mad about your disappearance. If he knows you're in Korea, he would've dragged you himself back here already." He told me._

_I paused for a while to analyze the situation. I sighed—he has a point._ _"I guess you're right. But I feel weird like I'm continuously being watched." I replied wearily._

_"As far as I know, our family doesn't know yet. But Lisa..." He said but hesitated._

_"What is it?"_

_"Maybe it's time for you to go home. This game of yours isn't fun anymore." He told me seriously like he strongly believes that what he said was the truth._

_"NO!" I growled then exhaled deeply to calm myself down. I shouldn't argue like this. "This isn't a game, Bam. I'm happy here and I already found Jennie. I can't just leave her."_

_"You're willing to throw everything away for that girl?" He said as if I'm going insane._

_"If I have to then yes." I told him flatly._ _Does he really think I'm just playing? Tss._

_Bambam snorted. "I can't believe how pathetic you've become. I helped you out because I thought you wanted some space to breathe away from this life but now I know you're just holding on to that stupid promise you and that slut made. This isn't you, Lisa. She doesn't deserve you."_

_I clenched her fist once I heard his words. If he's with me right now, I would've punched his face already. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut! I'm warning you."_

_He snorted. "She fucked my girlfriend, Lisa! And God knows how many other women! And what's with the warning? Without our family, you can't do anything. I pity you_ , _Lis. You're throwing away the future you've built for yourself for that worthless girl."_

_I could not contain my anger anymore. He used to be supportive about this whole thing but now I don't know. He has a point though. My family is powerful and I wouldn't stand a chance against them. They could destroy Jennie too if they knew. But if I go back, I have to embrace that miserable life again. I have to be that Robot Lisa again. And Jennie, it will break her if I let go now. “_ _I don't care! I love her, Bam! And I won't leave her."_

_I heard him sigh. "If you really love that girl then so be it. But just so you know, grandpa is enraged. Think about what he'll do once he finds out about this. Think carefully, Lisa. I have to go now."_

_The call ended. A tear fell from my eye._

 

"Lisa! What happened to your finger?!" I heard Eomma exclaimed.

I snapped back to reality then looked down at my hand—my index finger is bleeding. My eyes widened. _How?_

"You're bleeding! What happened?" She asked me worriedly.

Then I saw droplets of blood on Jennie's book. My heart started to beat faster and the feeling on my gut became more nauseating. I had been paper-cut but I didn't even feel it until now. I stared between my bleeding finger and Jennie's blood stained book—there's that strange feeling again. I closed my eyes momentarily then opened it again. "It was just a paper cut Eomma. Don't worry." I told her.

"Come with me. Let’s clean it before it gets worse." She told me then dragged me to the sink.

I looked back to my girlfriend's book at the table. My heart felt heavy all of a sudden.

This unsettling feeling is just getting stronger and stronger.

I'm scared.

 

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

I am now sitting at one of the tables at our favorite café while waiting for Lisa, Jisoo and Rosé to arrive. I offered to pick Lisa up but she declined saying that it will be inconvenient for me since the place is only near my condo. I was looking at the menu when someone stood beside me.

"No date today, Jero?" My blood boiled for some unknown reason. I rolled my eyes—I want him to know that his presence irritates me. _What does he want now?_ "No greeting, I see. Anyway, I'm about to leave Korea for several months again in few days."

I snorted still not looking at him. "Oh please. Do you think I care?"

He laughed mockingly at me. Such a bitch. "Play with me and the gang one last time as a parting gift for me."

"What is happening here?" I heard someone said.  _Lisa_. I looked up at her—she's wearing an intimidating expression on her face—followed by Jisoo and Chaeyoung.

"Lisa. Of course, you always come to rescue poor Jennie." He said with a derogatory tone. 

I clenched my fists. He's clearly mocking me and insinuating that I'm a weak and helpless girl who needs someone to come and protect me all the time. _I'm not_. At least not anymore.

"If you're here to ruin our day, you better go now or else." Lisa warned.

There's that version of her again who pops out when needed. Maybe it's because of her upbringing. There’s that aching feeling in my heart again—she’s the one fighting for us when I should be the one doing it. Here goes that feeling of unworthiness yet again.

"Or what Lisa? What will you do? Better yet, _what can you do_?" Jin asked challengingly.

Lisa only glared at him but he laughed. "So Jero, poker session at your place this time, same time as our first match."

There's an unsettling feeling in gut that builds up every passing second with this guy. And there’s a voice inside my head telling me not to go but I despise him and I want to put him in his proper place. So I looked at Lisa for the decision and she nodded. If this is the only way we can dispose of this bitch then so be it. "If you insist. Be ready to lose again." I smirked.

He snorted. "Oh trust me, darling. I will win tonight. Ciao!" Then he left just like that.

I felt heavy upon hearing his words. I don't know why. Despite that, it made me more determined to beat the shit out of him in the game tonight.

"You okay?" I heard Lisa say. I nodded. 

"Are you sure about this, Jendeukie?" Jisoo-unnie asked me and I nodded again. She sighed. I know she doesn’t agree with it but I’m thankful that she understands where I’m coming from. "I won't be there tonight to remind you to not be impulsive but Chaeng will come to accompany you two. Be careful okay?" Right. Jisoo will be out of town for the night for a conference in Incheon.

I felt Lisa held my hands comfortingly. I felt something rough on her finger. _Bandage._ I furrowed my brows at the thing.

"I will be there, Jen. Let's wipe off that annoying smirk on Jin's face." Lisa said reassuringly.

I gave her a weak smile then gestured to her finger. "What happened to your finger, Lis?"

"Just a paper cut, Jen. I'm okay. But your book has a stain. Sorry." She said apologetically. 

_Blood._

_My book._

_Lisa._

_Odd._

I gulped. "It's okay, babe. I'm glad you weren't hurt badly. Come on."

We proceeded to order. They changed the subject to a new one and they are all laughing. However, the strange feeling I'm having is getting stronger.

_What is this again?_

 


	34. Chapter 34

**JENNIE'S POV**

Me, Lisa and Chaeyoung are inside my unit waiting for Jin and the others to come. It's 6:45 already, 15 minutes before they should arrive. I asked Yoongi to be the dealer for tonight because I don't trust Chanyeol's butler—he has been talking to Jin every game. Lisa is talking with Taehyung on the phone while Chaeyoung is rummaging my refrigerator. Few minutes passed 7 PM, my friends arrived one by one. We greeted each other but I ignored Jin. I don't know why I feel apprehensive and uneasy towards him tonight. Out of the corner my eye, I saw Chanyeol approach Chaeyoung. If Jisoo was here, she would've slapped that man with fried chicken legs already.

"Jen-Jen" Jin said, looking as smug as ever.

"Seok-jin." I regarded him flatly.

I saw Lisa glaring at him from the corner. I'm not sure if she also feels the same unsettling feeling like mine but I have to push all my worries away because she’s with me and together, we will wipe that infuriating smirk on Jin's face.

"Let the game begin! Gather up people!" Yoongi exclaimed like he's on a carnival.

We sat around the table—Me, Jackson, Jin, Momo then Chanyeol. Jin is staring at me directly like he's 100% confident that he will win tonight. 

I snorted. _I'd like to see him try._

My friends, all four of them were born from a rich family. They didn't need to work for hours to be able to achieve their dreams. Everything was and is still handed to them in a silver platter. The funny thing is, they never cared for their families' businesses; they just gamble and spend their money on random invaluable things. And me, I am the opposite of all of them. Ever since I was a child I felt like I need to prove myself to everyone. I felt like I needed to be at the top to not be replaced. I never liked gambling before but when I joined them, the pleasure of being able to beat and leave these brats broke kept me from fully turning away from this game. That's why when I proved Lisa's luck effect on me; I became more addicted to it. It fueled my lust to oppose the powerful. So I dragged Lisa with me every time.

 _I win and they lose_. _I_ _felt powerful._  

However, it’s different this time around. Ever since Lisa came back to my life, she kept telling me that I am enough and that I don't need to prove myself anymore. She loved me not just in my strongest but also in my weakest. So this game here serves as my exit.

_And it will be a fucking monumental one._

Yoongi started placing two cards each in front of us then the first betting occurred. I threw several chips on the table matching Jin's bet. As always, everyone's wearing their poker faces. Then another card was drawn to complete the flop. I flipped my cards and as expected, they will make a good set.

_I'm about to win this round._

The second round of betting starts. I turned to meet Lisa's gaze from across the room—she nodded. _I raised_. I tossed some more chips to the center and Jin did the same. He's smirking. I rolled my eyes and snorted lightly. Then Yoongi placed the turn card in front of me. I flipped it up and mentally celebrated.

_This is an easy win._

I'm one more card away from winning this round. For the final betting, I tossed another set of chips as the other four did too. Jin is still staring at me intently. Then the last card was drawn.

"I fold." Chanyeol said but threw a charming smile to Rosie’s direction.

"Ugh! Me too." Momo groaned.

"Okay. You, three, time to show your cards." Yoongi said then gestured for Jackson.

"Straight." He said then laughed. He knows he won't win.

"Four of kind." I said then laid my cards on the table. Chanyeol clapped.

"I guess you win this round, Jero. Three of kind." Jin said but he isn't deterred by me winning. He looks haughtier even. I snorted then collected my winnings. I hate his oozing confidence.

The game went on for some more rounds. I won almost every round but same drill as before; I folded for some rounds to prevent any suspicions. We're now having a break for few minutes. Lisa and I are in my home office. Chaeyoung is in the living room talking to Jisoo on the phone while the bitch, Jin is out in my balcony talking to someone.

"Jen, just continue what you're doing okay? Maintain that bet range." Lisa told me.

"I will, Lili. The game is about to end, anyway. Jin is about to run out of poker chips." I told her reassuringly.

She sighed. "Nini, after this, Jin will be out of our way. Just don't let him get to you."

I nodded. "I won't let him, babe."

"Jen..." She started so I tilted my head questioningly. "Can you promise me that after all of this, one day we...um—we'll get married?" My jaw dropped slightly. Did Lisa just ask me to—? _OH MY GOD!_ I should be the one proposing to her but whatever! I feel like I just won a lottery! I don't know what to say! “Umm...Jennie. Please say something. I don't have a promise ring now but I-I just felt like I needed to ask you." She rambled nervously. Shit! I might have been in trance for a while because she's looking at me dejectedly. I have to fix this.

I held both her hands then gave her my possibly best gummy smile. "I do, Lisa! I promise to be married to you after we sort things out. Oh my god, baby!" Her smile became wider and she's bouncing a bit so I kissed her. 

We were having a moment but Chaeng ruined it. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my friend. "Lisa-yah! Jisoo—OH! Am I interrupting something?" She asked guiltily.

"It's alright. What is it Rosie?" Lisa asked.

"Jisoo wanted to talk to you." Rosie replied, handling the device to my girlfriend. She apologized for interrupting then went out with Lisa. I proceeded to go grab a glass of cold water from the refrigerator when Jin approached me.

"You and Lisa are going strong, Jero?" He asked. He's wearing that annoying smirk again.

"We are." I replied flatly not wanting to talk to the guy anymore.

"Have you ever thought that one day, you two might end?" He asked.

I furrowed my brows at him. I snorted. "Trust me, we won't."

He hummed sarcastically. _The audacity of this bitch!_ "Maybe for now. But I think once Lisa meet someone more capable than you...you'll be all alone again, Jennie." He said while staring directly into my eyes.

I tried to calm myself down as much as possible. Lisa just proposed, kind of, so this night should be filled with happiness. That's why I ignored him and started to walk away. The game is about to start, anyway. But he said something that brought back the unsettling feeling in my gut.

"One day, Lisa will get tired of this life with you and leave to find someone way better than you."

 _Fuck! Who do you think you are, Seok-jin?!_ I was about to turn and beat the hell out of that asshole when someone grabbed my arm. "Nini, what's going on?"

_It's Lisa._

I scoffed. "Nothing. Jin is just being his usual infuriating self." I heard him laugh but walked away, nonetheless.

"Baby, I told you not to let him get to you. That's his tactic. Don't let him win, okay?" She said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't"

She held my hand then led me back to the poker table. Once I was seated, she went back to the couch and sat beside Chaeyoung. She nodded at me for encouragement.

_Okay. Let's do this._

 

——||——

 

 **Meanwhile at the Bae's residences** —the family was having a little movie bonding time at the living room. Irene was ironing some clothes while watching TV while her daughter plays the toys her aunt Jennie gave her. Eomma Aileen, papa and Seulgi were sitting on the couch watching the movie peacefully when the doorbell rang. The adults snapped their heads to the door then looked confusedly at one another.

"I thought Lisa will stay with Jennie tonight?" Irene asked.

"I don't know." Seulgi shrugged. "And why is she using the doorbell? She has a key."

"Maybe Lisa forgot her keys again." Appa reasoned out.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. That kid aiysh. I will scold the shit out of her." Seulgi said while walking towards the front door. She twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. "Lisa-yah! I thought you'd sleep with Kim? How many times do we have to tell you—" She froze half way through her sentence—mouth agape.

_The person is definitely not Lisa._

"I came to see Lisa." The woman said.

Seulgi's eyes went wide in panic. She gulped. "Irene... Eomma! We have _a visitor_."

 

——||——

 

**JENNIE'S POV**

The second half of the game started and as usual, I’m winning. My streak continued until the 4th round. I can see that Jin is growing impatient now. I smirked at him to irritate him more. The fifth round is about to end and I can sense that I'll win this one again. I noticed Lisa's phone buzzed so she picked it up and gestured to go out of the designated poker room as to not disturb the game so I nodded.

"Full house." I said proudly and almost everyone groaned except for Jin who's looking at me in a derogatory manner. I rolled my eyes. Lisa is not returning yet. Yoongi asked for a quick water break after. I saw Jin smiling evilly while looking at his phone. I narrowed my eyes at him.  _What the fuck are you thinking, Jin?_

Then Lisa returned to the room and sat beside Chaeyoung again. _I let out a breath of relief._ They look like they're talking about something huge. I can't really decipher what they're saying because the room is huge and the couch is situated behind a small divider approximately 5 meters away from our table. I wanted to approach them but Yoongi started to draw cards again. I looked at my cards— _they're a good set._

I heard Lisa's phone buzz again. She stood up and gestured to go out. She was _mouthing something_ but I couldn't read it properly so I nodded nonchalantly.

Yoongi draw another card and as expected I'm close to making a _straight flush_ set. I'm going to win. I can see that Jin has no chips anymore. Jackson and Momo folded after the second betting already and was just watching us three play intently.

I noticed that Lisa hasn't come back of the room yet and Chaeyoung is on the phone with someone probably Jisoo again. She went out of the room as well. Then the penultimate cards were drawn. _Bingo!_ Chanyeol folded so the game is just between me and Jin now like how it should be. Then out of nowhere, Jin suddenly flopped a folder over the chips.

_Everyone was shocked._

"That's the contract containing all my inherited shares in my father's company. _50% not bad right_?"

Jackson and Momo cheered while Chanyeol nodded impressed of the guy's confidence.

I snorted. "Are you really willing to lose all that to me?"

He smiled evilly. "My shares plus my collection of cars vs. all your remaining poker chips and...50% of all your shares in JGlobal."

Everyone went _"oohhhh"_ What the fuck?! I own 85% of my company. If I lose, he will be the prime owner of the company I built but if I win, I will be a billion richer.

_'Nini, after this, Jin will be out of our way. Just don't let him get to you.'_

Lisa.

_'Is little Jennie scared of losing?'_

Lisa.

_'You don't have to prove yourself anymore, Jennie.'_

Lisa.

_'One day, Lisa will get tired of this life with you and leave to find someone way better than you.'_

I clenched my fist as I remember his words earlier. Being the David in this game of the powerful filled of Goliaths is exhausting. I have to be more powerful to protect Lisa and I from those giants. _I need to have the upper hand._

"Fine. Deal."

He smirked. I'm going to make sure you go home sobbing.

Then Yoongi placed the last card. This better complete my set. I flipped it and true enough, I have in my hand the card that will end all of this.

I looked at Jin. He's not showing any expression. That's right. I bet he's about to cry.

"Show your cards now." Yoongi gestured for the both of us.

I smirked.

" _Straight flush_. I guess your father's gonna disown you now, _Seok-jin_." I said then proceeded to collect my winnings.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chaeyoung staring at us with a _shocked expression_. She's still on her phone. But I don't care! I feel ecstatic right now! Jin will be out of my way and I'll be able to make the battle with the Manoban's even. We'll have our happy ending soon, Lisa.

"Not so fast, Jero." Jin said with a smug expression.

_What? Why?! Unless..._

" _Royal flush_." He said with a devilish smile on his face as he lay down his cards.

_HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!_

I was stunned along with everyone in the room. How did that happen? No no no no!

"I guess I'm now the primary and rightful owner of JGlobal. And for my first plan for the company's reinstitution...Hmmm—" He looked straight into my eyes. My heart is pounding fast. " _I now fire you, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim from office_ and I want you out of the company by Friday. I told you, the last laugh belongs to me."

I saw him grab everything on the table then walked out of the room with his ugly ass smile. They all look at me sympathetically before leaving. 

_Fuck them! I don't want their sympathy._

The world suddenly collapsed upon me. I don't understand! How could that happen?! My chest is pounding hard and I suddenly feel suffocated.

 _I lost it._ My company—the one I built, all gone in an instant. And so is my chance to fight Lisa's family.

_I lost everything._

Why? How did that happen?!

"Where's Lisa?" I asked Chaeyoung with all the strength left in me.

"Jennie..." She said weakly. I don't want her to pity me! I don't want anyone to pity me! "I said where the hell is Lisa?" I saw her gulped in fear. "Lisa...she—she already left, Jennie."

WHAT?! WHEN?! WHY?! How could she leave like that? She said she'll be here.

"What do mean she left already?!" I growled at the girl.

"She had to. But she gestured to you before she left. Jennie don't—"

"Get out." I said threateningly. 

She looked confused. _Are you stupid Chaeyoung?!_

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled at her. She was shocked for a moment but scurried away quickly.

I don't know what to think anymore. I feel sorrow, anguish, anger, confusion at the same time.

I don't know if I can hold it any much longer. I can feel my knees go weak and my whole body tremble. So I let the gravity pull me down. I fell into my knees as my tears began to flow.

_How could you, Lisa?_

 


	35. Chapter 35

**JIN'S POV**

_"Straight flush. I guess your father's gonna disown you now, Seok-jin." Jennie said cockily._

_'You wish, bitch.'_

_I'll give you a couple of seconds to celebrate, Jero. Afterwards, I'm going to crush you like a helpless slut you are. I can see the joy in her eyes. Pathetic. She's about to get my money so I guess it's time to go for the kill._

_"Not so fast, Jero." I told her with my usual smirk that pisses her off._

_I saw her froze. I smile evilly inside my head. This is so entertaining. The day I get to outbest the almighty Jennie Ruby Jane Kim finally arrived._

_"Royal flush." I said as I lay down my cards._

_She's stunned. I bet she's trembling in fear right now. That's right Kim! That's what you get for everything you did to me._

_"I guess I'm now the primary and rightful owner of JGlobal. And for my first plan for the company's reinstitution...Hmmm—" I looked straight in the eyes. I wanted to laugh at how pleasurable seeing that defeated expression on her face._ _"I now fire you, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim from office and I want you out of the company by Friday. I told you, the last laugh belongs to me." I added to inflict more pain._

_She's about to cry. She looked so lost and confused._

_Is little Jenjen going to run to Lisa now? Right! I forgot Lisa left already and I'm pretty sure she will never come back. I wonder how she'll react once she finds out that her lover left her._

_I know she's your lucky charm, Kim. Your little play cannot fool me anymore._

_I stood up and left ecstatically knowing that my greatest frenemy will suffer._   
  
  


I'm now inside a club down town—not Yeri's; that loser might go there. I rested my elbows on the railings while looking down on the dance floor.

The place Jennie made the first strike—COLLEGE.  
  
  


_"You're quite drunk already, Jennie. You should drink some water. Here." Jimin said while trying to give the brunette a glass of water to help her sober up. The girl already had half of the bucket of beer and 5 glasses of whiskey._

_Jisoo already went home with a random guy she met on the dance floor while Nayeon and Namjoon went MIA. That leaves Jennie with Jimin and Seok-jin._

_Jennie scoffed. "No. I want to be as drunk as possible. I hate this life."_

_The girl has been starting her business that time and the sales of her store weren’t doing well. And to top that, her she and her mother had a heated argument again because of what Somi did that the woman blamed on the brunette._

_Jin is looking worriedly at his friend. He never saw her like that until now. But he's a bit irritated and jealous because he knows that Jimin has feelings for Jennie. The guy was Jin's childhood bestfriend and co-member of the BTS. Jin did his best to swallow his jealousy because he loves Jimin and if Jennie can make him happy then so be it._

_Then the brunette bumped her hand against the glass spilling the liquid on her shirt._

_"Shit!" She groaned. "I'll go to the restroom."_

_She tried to stand up but failed so Jin stood up to help Jennie but Jimin stopped him. "I'll go with her. Just go to the bar and ask for another glass of water. She needs to sober up."_

_The guy nodded then scurried to the bar while Jimin helped Jennie to the restroom. After a Jin received the drink, he went straight to their booth only to find that it was still empty. So he walked towards the restroom, worried that Jennie might be throwing up hard._

_He searched for them on the nearest restroom but no one was there. So he proceeded to walk down the hall. He looked around first; fortunately, no one uses this certain restroom often because it's the furthest down the hall. He opened the door tentatively and walked in. He froze once he heard the sound._

_They were having sex._

_Jin's jaw dropped. He ran far away and cried. Jimin sent him a text after. He seemed so happy. Jin is Jimin's roommate so he really had no other choice but to spend another miserable night at McDonald's._

  
  


My eyes begin to water whenever I remember that night. But it wasn't the reason why I despise Jennie. That night I heard them having sex, I already admitted it to myself that Jimin will never look at me like how he looks at her. I tried to be happy for him. But that bitch threw away his love heartlessly.   
  
  


_"Jennie, talk to me please." Jimin pleaded as he follows Jennie through the hallway of the university._

_The brunette ignored him. Jin, Jisoo, Nayeon along with some other students were watching in the sidelines. "Jennie Kim, please. Why are you ignoring me?" She_ _stopped then faced the guy—her expression is as cold as ice. "What do you want?"_

_Jimin gulped. "I want to know why you're ignoring me. I—I like you! Scratch that, I love you Jennie!"_

_The school had mixed responses. Some found it cute, some pitied Jimin, some amazed, some disgusted and some cheered._

_Jennie snorted. "Oh please."_

_"It's true, Jen. I've been in love with you. And last Saturday—"_

_"Last Saturday was fun, yeah. But it meant nothing." The brunette said flatly causing the students to whisper among themselves._

_"What?! You gotta be kidding me. Is this because of that guy who gave you that stupid hanky again?" He asked._

_"First of all, she's a girl. Second, I'm gay." Jennie countered._

_Almost everyone was shocked to know that one of the most brilliant students in the university is gay._

_Jimin laughed. "But we had sex!"_

_The girl hummed. "Yeah, we did. But I was just drunk and horny and you happened to be offering yourself so I let you. Don't take it personally."_ _She started to walk again._

_"You can't be gay! I know you enjoyed it!" Jimin shouted and Jennie stopped then faced the guy again._

_"I did, yeah." She said, nodding. He smiled triumphantly._ _"But that's because your dick is so small it felt like I was rubbing myself to another girl's vagina." Jimin's jaw dropped not knowing how to defend himself without people mocking him. "And stop following me."_

_People freaking cheered. Then Jennie walked again leaving the guy embarrassed and broken. Jin's blood started to boil. ‘How could Jennie do this?’ He thought._ _He ran towards his friend and enveloped him to a hug. Jimin started to cry. ‘Strike two, Kim.’_

_"Serves you right. Maybe you can just fuck each other. Faggots." A student said then laughed._   
  
  


Freaking slut! I started to hate her because of that. Jimin had a hard time recovering and moving on. He loved her but she ripped his heart apart. I understand her attitude and why she's acting like a total bitch but she could've let him down gently and not humiliate him in front of the whole student body! And it fucking pissed me off that Jimin forgave her. That slut didn't even apologize! She doesn’t deserve rights.

And my hatred grew stronger because every time I have dinner with my parents, they always compare me to her. I know she's smart, pretty and great in business but I always felt like a shadow when I'm with her. It was always like that and I got used to it but at dinner last year, I couldn't take it anymore.

Strike three.  
  
  


_"We will be transferring 50% of the shares to your name Jin." His father said without looking at him._

_"Thanks, dad." Jin replied happily._

_"Don't sound so excited, Jin. We did that to divide our assets and lessen the tax." His mother countered._

_Jin gulped. Here they go again._

_"You haven't proven yourself to us yet." His father added._

_"I apologize but I'm doing my best." Jin bowed his head._

_"Apparently, you're not doing enough. I heard your friend, Jennie, won an award as one of the top ten young business personalities in the country." Jin's dad said, not even hiding his disappointment._

_"You should be more like her, son. We don't want any more disappointments in this house." He added._

_"I would be proud of Jennie if I am her mother. Her mother has a great daughter not a failure of a child like you." Jin's mom said and his dad agreed._

_Jin clenched his fist underneath the table._   
  
  


That's why I want to beat her.

Everyone including my parents adores her even when she's just an arrogant, rude and selfish girl who loves power. A person who's too proud to apologize and accept defeat.

I despise her.

If anything, Lisa should thank me. I just saved her from a monster.  
  
  


_"Jin, it's good to see you. I'm glad that you decided to visit me and Nayeon here." Namjoon said._ _They were in Paris for the second leg of their honeymoon tour around the world._

_"Where's Nabong?” Jin asked._

_"She's busy coordinating an event for the fashion week." Namjoon replied, taking a sip of his tea._

_Jin chuckled. Nayeon never change—she's still as hardworking and determined as ever._ _"How are Jennie and Jisoo doing? Jen still beating you in poker?" Namjoon teased._

_Jin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to win one day. And I guess they're okay. Jero has a girlfriend now, I think."_

_Namjoon seemed quite surprised with the news. "Really? Good for her. Do we know her?"_

_"No, she's new." Jin shrugged making the other guy chuckle knowingly. "Wait, I think I have a picture." He_ _scrolled through his phone then showed it to his friend._

_"That's her?" Namjoon furrowed his brows then zoomed the photo in and out repeatedly._

_Jin looked at him weirdly._ _"What are you doing? Don't tell me she's one of your old flames." He chuckled._

_"No. But I’ve met her. She's Jungkook's cousin. It's surprising to see that she's smiling in here. And damn! I guess Jennie truly is an almighty for getting this girl." The guy replied but Jin cannot understand what he meant. “_ _He's the new member of the BTS hello? Taehyung's boyfriend?"_

_Then it clicked. Jungkook, the rich Thai-Korean guy from Thailand. However, it baffles Jin to know that Lisa has a connection to a very wealthy and powerful family._ _"I didn't know they're related. Tell me more about her." He prompted._

_"I met her during college when Tae and I visited his boyfriend in the states. I tried to greet her but she just looked at my hand with blank expression then walked pass me. The lunch was so awkward for me. She only talked to Tae and Jungkook. She's like a robot. And guess what? She had five bodyguards following her all day. It's insane. That's why I'm surprised to know that she's with Jennie and all. I bet she's more rich that Jungkook."_

_Jin hummed. 'Interesting'_   
  
  


After that, I hired a great detective to dig about Lisa's background. True enough, she's the sole heiress of the biggest company in Eurasia who went missing two years ago. It was kept from the public but my detective is a former CIA agent, a brilliant one at that. I'm glad I slept with him in London. Lucky indeed. Then I planned to tell her family about her location. If Jennie loses Lisa. I'm sure that her reign will collapse.

The odds must have been in my favor because I found a way to penetrate the impenetrable. All thanks to that worthless old man who borrowed money from me in the casino.  
  
  


_Jin's goons kept on beating the helpless Hanbin. His father borrowed a large sum of money from the guy for the casino; promising that he will give it back because he would win that night. Of course Jin just laughed at the old man's confidence but lend him money, nevertheless._ _It's been two weeks since and the old man still hasn't paid a single dime. So Jin together with his men went to Busan to collect his depth but he wasn't there—only Hanbin was present at that time. The old man was hiding as pathetic as it sounds._

_"Stop! Please. I will find a way to pay my father's...AHHH!" He pleaded as a goon punch him square on his jaw. He's bloody and is about to pass out._

_Jin smirked. He's been in a bad mood because of Jennie and his parents so watching his men beat the crap out of someone entertains him._

_Then the door swung open. A man came running for Hanbin. Another tragic love affair. “_ _Please stop! You're hurting him. Hanbin!"_ _The men continued to throw punches on the guy while the other one held the intruder in place._

_Jin saw a faint logo on the man's shirt. He knows that one. He smirked. ‘Perfect!’_ _The man begged again as Hanbin collapses to the floor. Jin chuckled but raised his hand to stop his men. He gestured to bring the guy to him.“_ _What's your name?" He asked._

_The guy clenched his fists but answered anyway. "Chan-woo. Jung Chan-woo."_

_Jin hummed. "Tell me Jung Chan-woo, do you work for the Manoban's?"_

_The boy was stunned. "I...yes. Why are you asking?"_

_"You're in love with that guy, aren't you?" Jin asked, gesturing to the unconscious guy on the floor._

_"What do want?" Chan-woo asked. He's apprehensive and scared._

_"I want to make a proposal Mr. Jung. Help me and his entire father's depth will be forgotten and his life will be spared." Jin said._

_"What if I say no?" Chan-woo bargained._

_"Easy. I will destroy him and his whole family. You are aware of what I can do now, right?" Jin asked._

_Chan-woo gulped. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Get me an in to the Manoban's." Chan-woo's eyes went wide. "Let's help each other Mr. Jung. So what do you say?"_

_"Deal."_   
  
  


And so that's how I contacted Lisa's family. Everything that happened tonight? I planned it all—Lisa's disappearance, the bet that I knew I would win, the surprise visit at their house.

I'm so brilliant that even the great Jennie Kim and Lalisa Manoban didn't realize that they are walking into a trap all along.

Remembering that time makes me feel powerful.

_I am above everything, Jennie Kim and_ _I will let you suffer underneath my world._

 


End file.
